


Another Butterfly Effect

by ScribeOfRhapsody



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, At the start, Epic Bromance, F/M, Friendship, HighSpecs, Hurt/Comfort, Iggy needs a hug, Ignis/Luna friendship, Ignis/Ravus friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Sickfic, bodyguard!Ignis, but a lot of fun times too, much angst, well everyone does really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 72
Words: 127,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOfRhapsody/pseuds/ScribeOfRhapsody
Summary: Having woken up with the flu the morning they were supposed to leave Insomnia, Ignis is forced to remain behind while the others journey to Altissia. Perhaps it was fate, because he was exactly where he needed to be to help Lady Lunafreya escape the city.





	1. Shadows and Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, my friends! Let’s take our seats in the Regalia and see where we go…
> 
> I would just like to say that the first scene set before the Fall of Insomnia was really hard to work out. lol I had the whole thing written out and then I remembered that Ignis had his own apartment, not a room in the palace. So… I changed the details accordingly. Then I read the Parting Ways prologue and found out they all crashed in Noct’s apartment the night before the trip because they were helping clean it out. *le sigh*

The bed was too soft.

 

Ignis took a calming breath, trying to relax his shoulders in an attempt to ease the seemingly permanent knot of clustered muscle that had formed just below his neck on the left side. He couldn’t remember when the first time he’d noticed it was. Somewhere between Insomnia and the Disc of Cauthess, he imagined.

 

Logically, the softer bed should have been helping, but it wasn’t. The sheets were too crisp and clean again his skin, the mattress too pliable beneath his weight, the pillow’s scent too fresh in his nostrils.

 

Was comfort truly so foreign to him now? So many nights spent with the chill of hard stone or the unforgiving wood of a poorly crafted chair in his back as he’d warred against the pull of sleep in favor of making sure his traveling companion was well protected…

 

He didn’t like the literal walls Altissia had placed between them, even if the building was deemed secure. Lady Lunafreya was more adept at handling herself in a fight than when they’d started their journey, but were she to be taken off guard, one room away might be too much.

 

Ignis sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he stared at the slightly blurred ceiling above. The haze was almost enough to make the room feel like one back in Insomnia. Almost. His natural vision wasn’t bad enough for him to ignore the obvious architectural differences, even in the dark.

 

A shadow swept by the window to the right of the bed, and Ignis bolted upright, one of his daggers appearing in his right hand as his left snagged his spectacles off the nightstand. The sharp clarity he’d become accustomed to over the years slid into place as his feet touched the floor. It had seemed like a small shadow, but it was only in the corner of his vision, so he couldn’t be sure of its true size.

 

The carpet was push and floorboards too expensive to shriek like those of the other inns he’d stayed in lately, so he had no trouble with his silent advancement towards the window.

 

_There._

 

The shadow was–

 

The shadow was from a _butterfly_ that had landed on the windowsill.

 

Ignis let his hand drop, his dagger disappearing in a flash of magic. He sighed again, giving the shoulder with the knot in it a roll and then settling both his hands on the windowsill. He stood there, hands propping him up and head bowed in exhaustion as he focused on the butterfly with half-masted lids.

 

Butterflies – the insects commonly associated with the effect small things could have on the future.

 

It made him wonder… how would have things differed had he left Insomnia that day with Noct and the others?

 

* * *

 

 

**_Before the Fall…_ **

 

He was going to vomit. Again.

 

His foot was asleep and his other knee was throbbing painfully after being pressed into the hard line between two of the bathroom’s floor tiles for such a long time, but he dared not move. Not with the tidal waves of nausea that kept crashing over him.

 

He gritted his teeth, gripping the bathroom counter tightly with his left hand as his stomach gave another lurch.

 

This was _not_ in the itinerary he’d prepared for the day.

 

A knock on the bathroom door jarred him from his misery.

 

“ _Ignis?_ ”

 

_Noct._ Of course. There wasn’t much of a chance of his condition going unnoticed when they’d all stayed the night in the same apartment. Even if the walls were thick enough to muffle his retching from down the hall, Ignis’ absence would not have gone overlooked, particularly on the day he was supposed to be accompanying the Prince on his journey to Altissia to get married.

 

He really should have tried to get word of his predicament to the King, or at the very least Gladio, but his phone and Gladio had been in the other room. Down the hall. Much too great of a distance for him to cross without ending up heaving on the floor. He’d barely made it to the bathroom as it was.

 

“Yoooo, Ignis! You alive in here, dude?” Prompto questioned from the hallway. Likely Gladio was there as well, given the third set of heavier footsteps.

 

Ignis opened his mouth – fully intent on replying – and promptly emptied out what little contents had still been in his stomach.

 

“Well, I’d say that answers our questions…” he heard Gladio mutter a moment later.

 

Ignis wished he could sit up and make himself at least quarter-way presentable, but that was far beyond him in his current state.

 

“Specs?” Noctis pushed the door to the bathroom open.

 

Ignis resisted the urge to swallow, doubting his stomach’s ability to even handle that. “Highness…” He cleared his throat. “My apologies for causing a delay in our departure.” He somehow managed to maneuver himself so that he was facing the three of them while resting his back against the counter. “I will–”

 

“ _No._ ” Gladio crossed his arms. “We all know what you’re gonna say, and _no._ There is no way in hell you are going on a road trip to Altissia like this.”

 

“I’ll be fine in a few hours,” Ignis protested, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. “I need only rest a bit in the Regalia, and then I can continue on with my duties.”

 

Gladio snorted. “Yeah, sure. And then all of us can catch whatever you’ve got – if we haven’t already – including the princess right before he’s supposed to see his fiancée.”

 

Ignis dearly hoped the others wouldn’t be subjected to this as well. The fact that they’d stayed up so late playing King’s Knight would do their immune systems no favors, but after the utterly tedious job of cleaning out Noct’s apartment, even Gladio had agreed to join in, despite the hour.

 

Noctis shook his head. “Gladio’s right, Iggy. You shouldn’t be going anywhere like this.”

 

_Click._

 

“ _Prompto!_ ” Gladio smacked Prompto on the back of the head as he lowered his camera.

 

“Ow! Hey!”

 

Noctis shifted his weight to one side, giving his friend a look. “Seriously, man?”

 

“What?” Prompto huffed, rubbing the back of his head. “Two things I have never seen and am not likely to see again: Ignis without his glasses and Ignis with bed head. Now I’ve preserved the moment!”

 

Wonderful. Now this delightful time of indignity could be forever remembered by everyone.

 

Ignis heaved a sigh. “My faith in the safety of your trip continues to diminish.”

Noctis tilted his head to the side, studying Ignis silently instead of replying.

 

“Something the matter?” Ignis asked, trying to keep his voice above a tired mumble.

 

“Just realized I’d never seen your face without your glasses.”

 

“Yes, well, without them, I can hardly make out yours.”

 

Gladio snorted as Noct maneuvered past him and left the bathroom suddenly. “Oh, quit being dramatic. Your eyes ain’t even that bad.” He glanced at the clock on the bathroom wall. “We need to get going to Altissia. Sorry, Iggy. I’ll call someone to get you a ride home.”

 

After spending the night on Noct’s couch, his own apartment did sound quite a bit more comfortable, even if he was to be left behind.

 

Ignis tried to wave his hand, but it came off as more of a flop. “I won’t fault you for tending to your duties. Just do try to bring him back in one piece.”

 

“Hey, don’t sweat it, Specs.” Noctis re-entered the bathroom and squatted down in front of him, sliding his spectacles onto his face. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

  

Ignis blinked, adjusting to the clearer world. “ _That_ is what concerns me…”

 

Noctis frowned. “What’re you sayin’?”

 

“That I’m no stranger to His Highness’s driving habits.”

 

Noctis gave him a flat look. “’Preciate the confidence.”

 

Gladio chuckled deeply. “We’ll try not to end up in a ditch.”

 

“I can drive some!” Prompto piped up.

 

Ignis met Gladio’s gaze. “You are _definitely_ going to end up in a ditch.”

 

“Heeeeeey! Come on! I can handle it! Driving isn’t even hard!” Prompto held his hands out like he was holding the wheel of a car. He swayed his whole body back and forth. “It’s just a tuuurn that way or tuuurn this way–”

 

Ignis practically shoved Noctis out of the way to get back to the toilet.  

 

“Nice job, Prompto…” Gladio said.

 

“…Sorry.”

 

A second later, Noct had a gentle but firm hand on Ignis’ back as he continued heaving.

 

Noct, who was about to be in a different city than him for the first time in a _very_ long while. The only large event in Noctis’ life that Ignis hadn’t been present for was his birth, but now he was going to miss his wedding.

 

If Noct made it that far.

 

Ignis finished heaving, taking a moment to catch his breath. “Make sure you wash that hand before you leave. It won’t do any good to have you come down ill as well.”

 

A soft laugh puffed out of Noctis’ mouth. “Sure thing, Specs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor sweet Iggy… you have no idea what’s to come…


	2. Fight and Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, guys! Thank you for all the great feedback on the first chapter! Ya’ll are awesome! 
> 
> Now, you better buckle up once again ladies and gents, ‘cause we got us a full blown AU in bound.

Noctis gritted his teeth as he dug the toes of his boots into the hot pavement beneath him, giving the car the hardest shove he could manage.

 

Prompto chewed his lip, using one finger on the steering wheel to keep the car straight as Noctis and Gladio pushed the non-functioning vehicle. “Sooooo… we’re all agreed that we’re not telling Ignis about this, right?”

 

“ _Yeah_.”

 

“ _Agreed!_ ”

 

Noctis groaned. “Prompto, c’mon – time to switch!”

 

“Nuh-uh! We just switched back there!” Gladio growled.

 

“ _And_ it’s Gladio’s turn, Noct.”

 

Noctis groaned louder. “This would be so much easier with an extra person!”

 

“Yeah!” Prompto rubbed his chin. “Since when does Ignis get sick anyway?”

 

“He _doesn’t_ , usually,” Gladio said.

 

“Yeah! Like, _ever._ ” Noctis tried to think of the last time Ignis was sick, but he couldn’t remember any. Probably all those vegetables he was always nagging him to eat.

 

Whatever.

 

Noctis looked up and instantly regretted it.

 

Hammerhead still wasn’t even in sight.

 

* * *

 

One look.

 

The King had given him _one look_ and ordered him to go home and get more rest, despite Ignis’ reassurances that he was fine.

 

Even so, Ignis delayed his return home by taking a less than direct route back to his car. Less stairs this way, and he had no desire for any more of those than necessary with his current energy levels. He’d follow his orders, but less stairs and a lengthier amount of time in the fresh air could only help speed along his recovery.

 

A second set of footsteps alerted him to the fact that someone else had joined him in the hallway. A male guard or Glaive, by the sound of the heavier boot thuds.

 

“You look like hell, Scientia.”

 

Ah. Glaive.

 

“Good morning to you as well, Ulric,” Ignis returned. Nyx Ulric: one of the more famous Kingsglaives. Ignis couldn’t say they knew each other well, as evident by them addressing each other by last name – not even the _King_ addressed Ignis by his last name – but they’d never had an unpleasant encounter that he could recall.

 

“You _sound_ like hell too.” The Glaive slowed his more brisk pace to match Ignis’. “Shouldn’t you be with the Prince?”

 

Ignis fought back the urge to sniff and make himself sound worse. “I should, but the trip to Altissia couldn’t wait for my health to improve.”

 

Ulric gave a nod. “Elixirs and Potions are the damnedest things, aren’t they? You got sword a stuck through you, no problem, but they can’t seem to touch common sicknesses.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Still, though. You’re not missing much. Turned out to be a pointless trip for the Prince anyway.”

 

Ignis looked at him sharply. “How so?”

 

Ulric’s brow furrowed for a moment. “I’d assumed you saw the news, but I guess you’ve been busy. The Oracle is here.”

 

 _What?_ “Lady Lunafreya is in Insomnia? You’re certain?”

 

“Pretty certain. Drove her to the Citadel myself.”

 

A thousand other questions exploded in Ignis’ already foggy head, but he didn’t get a chance to ask any of them. Drautos appeared in the hallway as they rounded a corner, and Ulric gave Ignis a light smack on the shoulder as he broke into a jog to catch up with his Captain.

 

“Go home, Scientia. You’re dead on your feet.”

 

Ignis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose not for the first time that day. _Rest, rest, rest._ How could he rest when so much was going on? Then again, perhaps if he rested, his head would clear and he could be of more use.

 

Not that he had much of a choice. He couldn’t disobey an order from his King.

 

* * *

 

 

He felt it before he heard it.

 

Ignis’ eyes flew open as everything from the glass in his windows to the frame of his bed trembled and shuddered around him. His clock hit the floor, landing in a way that made the fragile plastic parts splinter across the room.

 

_What in Eos–_

 

His mind overcame the sleepy haze, recognizing the roaring in his ears for what it was: an _explosion_.

 

Ignis snatched his spectacles off the nightstand once more – thankfully, they hadn’t fallen as well – and somehow managed to avoid getting his feet caught in his covers as he tore out of his bed to get to the widow, flinging the small curtain aside.

 

He’d trained his entire life to remain composed and calculated in times of duress, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of the city’s beautiful protective barrier shattering above him. A rippling glow of magic spread across the sky as the shards began to rain down.

 

Ignis watched blankly for only a few moments, and then he stepped back from the widow, his sensibility returning to him.

 

The Citadel was under attack. Of that there was no question. Remaining in his apartment to rest was no longer an option.

 

He dressed faster than he ever had in his life, stopping only to ensure that he still had the pod of contained magic in his coat that had been left over from Noctis’ training the other day. He couldn’t help but note that his normal attire scarcely did anything to help the under-skin chill that had been plaguing him.

 

His fever was still persisting, then. No matter. He would endure.

 

It took him far too long to get to his car for his liking, but once he was seated behind the wheel, his lack of stamina was no longer an issue.

 

Had Noctis been there, Ignis would have never heard the end of how reckless his driving was. After all Ignis’ lectures, it would have been the perfect time for revenge. Noctis wasn’t there, though – thank the Six. Noctis was halfway to Altissia by now, away from this chaos.

 

The King, however, was another matter.

 

Ignis’ phone lit up, buzzing and beeping in the cup holder. The setting sun cast a glare on the screen, obscuring the identity of who was calling, but he answered anyway. Wouldn’t take long to find out the caller’s identity.

 

“ _Ignis._ ”

 

Ah, yes, he knew that voice. “Marshal.”

 

“ _Where are you?_ ”

 

“Close to the Citadel. I’m en route for the passageway.” Ignis took a sharp left, using his chin and shoulder to keep his phone in place as he ignored the red light. Cor would know what passageway he was talking about – the secret one designed for getting the royal family to safety should a situation just as this arise. Ignis had always assumed he’d be traversing that with Noctis if its use was needed.

 

“ _Good. Watch your back – many of the Glaives have turned, and the ones still loyal are quickly falling prey to their former comrades._ ”

 

“Understood.”  

 

Cor hung up without another word, and Ignis dropped his phone back into the cup holder.

 

Glaives were part of the attacking force – no doubt a number of them were displeased with the terms of the treaty. It was no wonder the attack had been so successful thus far.

 

Ignis pushed further down on the accelerator.

* * *

 

 

The passageway was oddly quiet despite all the mayhem outside, making Ignis’ wheezing breath even more abysmally loud to his own ears. Every intake wasn’t enough, but he pushed on all the same, rounding the long, curved hallways until he broke into the larger, circular room that marked the start of the passageway from that side.

 

He skidded to a halt in front of a transparent, faintly blue-tinted, shimmering wall that cut the room in half. He recognized that wall – it was identical to the one that had surrounded the entire city up until today, and it was too strong for a Glaive. This was a protective barrier set by the King himself.

 

Perhaps he formed this wall to block pursuers and he was making his escape–

 

_No._

 

Beyond the barrier, trapped on the wrong side of something that should have kept him _safe_ , was the King. Face down in a pool of his own blood.

 

His eyes remained firmly locked in place as he reached into his coat and withdrew his phone. He wasn’t exactly sure how he managed it, but Cor picked up a moment later. The noise on Cor’s end was muffled by the phone, but Ignis knew there was a battle brewing wherever he was.

 

“Marshal.” Ignis’ voice sounded far more composed than he felt. “I’ve located the King. He has passed.”

 

There was a long pause from Cor’s end. “… _I suspected so. The Glaives have lost their magic. I assume you still have yours?_ ”

 

Ignis clenched his hand, one of his daggers appearing in his grasp. “Yes.”

 

“ _Then get moving. We know a loyal Glaive managed to get the Oracle out of the Citadel alive, but he’ll be more vulnerable now. Do whatever you have to – find them._ ”

 

“Understood–”

 

It was a testament to how much his sickness had muddled his senses and skills that he didn’t hear the man approaching behind him. As things were, the fact that he already had a dagger in his hand was the only thing that saved his life. His peripheral vision caught the flash of metal as a blade swiped for his neck, and he brought his weapon up just in time to deflect the blow.

 

His phone fell, clashing against the stone floor with a sound that promised it wouldn’t work again. Then again, the phone held no matter if he was dead.

 

Ignis struck the attacking Glaive’s jaw with his fist, forcing him to stumble back. Another dagger was immediately called to his now free hand, and Ignis sent them both flying at the man.

 

The Glaive narrowly dodged, the shoulder of his uniform clipped by the second blade. A smirk gleamed out from the shadows of the Glaive’s hood. “Not a smart move to throw away your only weapons–”

 

Ignis whipped his arms around, summoning his lance halfway through the motion and slicing his opponent’s throat open. The flicker of surprise in the man’s eyes didn’t last long.

 _Whatever you have to,_ Cor had said.

 

Ignis rolled the body onto its back.

 

A great number of the Glaives had turned. Blood didn’t show on black as obviously as it did with other colors. This Glaive was close to his size.

 

He had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, now we’re in trouble. And it’s only just beginning…


	3. Mayhem and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m ridiculously fond of Kingsglaive!Ignis. Also, I picture Iggy’s stolen Glaive uniform to look like the uniform he has at the end of the game but with the addition of a hood like the Glaives have in the movie, just FYI.

“ _The Ring is on its way to Section D. We must recover the Ring to realize our goal. If Ulric or the Princess get in the way, take them out. Reclaim our hearth and home._ ”

 

So, Ulric was the loyal Glaive protecting Lady Lunafreya, and they had the Ring of Lucii.

 

Tracking the Oracle down was much easier than he’d assumed it would be. Ulric had done well in fighting off what the Empire sent at them, but he’d done it far from subtly without his magic, and the radio Ignis had procured from the Glaive whose uniform he was currently wearing had told him exactly where he needed to go.

 

_Air._

His disguise had been completely successful so far. The disloyal Glaives he’d come across hadn’t spared him a second glance – he was just another one of them. Another hooded Empire lackey.

 

_He needed air._

 

Section D was far less active than the other parts of the city Ignis had gone through to get to it. Too inactive. The air was so thick and silent it screamed _trap_. Surely Ulric could tell that? Why was he bringing Lady Lunafreya to Section D at all? Why not head out of the city?

 

_He needed to breathe._

 

A coughing fit exploded from Ignis’ month, depriving his lungs of what little air they’d been clinging desperately to. He stumbled, barely catching himself on a nearby railing.

 

His throat burned, his heart crashing against his ribcage like it never had in training. He retched his small lunch onto the pavement, the cause this time from overexertion rather than overall nausea.

 

He did not have _time_ for this. He _needed_ to be on his feet.

 

His arms trembled as he used the railing to hoist himself up. He was too close to succumb to this sickness now.

 

“Ulric reporting!”

 

Ignis’ head lurched up and he peered out of the shadows of his hood. Ulric was announcing his presence?

 

“I have the Princess! She’s alive and well–”

 

A gunshot tore through the night air. And then another, followed by several guttural yells of pain.

 

In that instant, it was clear. Ulric had been told to report to Section D by someone he trusted. By someone he _shouldn’t_ have trusted.  

 

Ignis threw himself forward into a staggering walk. He might have been too late for the King – too late for Gladio’s father and his own uncle – but he was not too late for Ulric and Lunafreya. Not yet.

 

Ignis shoved his spectacles back up his nose, finding Ulric on his hands and knees and another Glaive approaching him with a gun pointed in hand.

 

“No!” The feminine cry rang out clear, and the sharp contrast of Lady Lunafreya’s white-and-silver dress against the dark streets brought Ignis’ attention straight to her as she ran towards them.

 

Ulric somehow managed to dart a hand out in a signal for her to stop. “Get out of here!”

  

She halted but didn’t run back the other direction.

 

The disloyal Glaive strutted towards Nyx with no sense of haste. “You’ve got some fight in you, Nyx – I’ll give you that.”

 

“Run! Now!” Ulric launched himself at the other Glaive, only to have the dagger in his hand kicked away and himself forced back to the ground with another yell.

 

Ignis summoned his daggers. Just a little closer. There was no clear shot at anything that would kill him instantly, but right now, Ignis could settle for something less than lethal.

 

“I can’t believe you’re still moving–” The Glaive kicked Ulric solidly in the ribs, nearly knocking him off his hands and knees. “–with that hollow point in you. All Crowe could do was scream when one tore her insides apar–”

 

Ignis’ daggers flew, one knocking the gun from the Glaive’s hand and the other imbedding itself in the back of his thigh. The Glaive’s leg gave out, and Ulric didn’t waste the opportunity, diving for his own knife and near-blind swinging it to sink into the man’s chest.

 

The body fell to the side, and Ulric sputtered out something Ignis assumed was a laugh. The Oracle rushed to his side, helping him roll onto his back and prop himself up with his elbow.

 

“I’m fine,” Ulric gritted out. “I’ll be fine.”

 

Lady Lunafreya was ignoring his protests, though. Her eyes were on Ignis as he slowly approached them.

 

“You still have your magic,” she noted.

 

“My magic is tied to the Prince, not the King.” Ignis tugged his stolen hood back.

 

“Scientia!” Ulric let out another strange, garbled laugh, and then spit some blood onto the ground. “You look like hell.”

 

Said the man with two gunshots currently in his torso. “As do you.”

 

Ulric grinned. “I’ve thrown fire spells less red than you are right now.”

 

No doubt an effect of his fever and all that running. “And I’ve seen ice spells with more color than you currently have.”

 

Ulric leaned his head back, laughter shaking his form despite the pain it was clearly causing him. “You know something, Scientia? I’ve decided I like you.”

 

Ignis decided the feeling was mutual. “Then I’ll consider myself fortunate to be on your good side, considering all the trouble you’ve caused the Empire thus far.”

 

Light flooded the area from behind him, causing Ulric and Lady Lunafreya to shield their eyes. Ignis sank into his fighting stance, facing the light as well.

 

Headlights.

 

A familiar figure stepped out of a _far_ too undamaged car.

 

Captain Drautos. Ignis _didn’t_ relax.

 

The Captain blinked upon seeing him. “Ignis. I hadn’t thought you were still in the city.”

 

“Yes… I suspect if you had, I’d have been dead several hours ago.” Ignis stepped between his two allies and the Captain.

 

The Captain didn’t even try to claim innocence. He smirked momentarily. “You always were too smart for your own good.”

 

“Captain…?” Ulric questioned, apparently not having put the pieces together yet. And of course he hadn’t – this was his mentor.

 

More headlights lit the air as a second car careened towards them, swerving at the last second to plow straight into Drautos.

 

Whoever it was, Ignis didn’t have time to thank them. This area might very well be swarmed by the Empire at any moment.

 

He rushed to Ulric’s side, pulling him to his feet via one arm while Lady Lunafreya assisted with his other side.

 

The sheer _loudness_ of crashing metal and glass had Ignis glancing over his shoulder to find the car upside-down and further away as though it had been _tossed_ there.

 

General Glauca of the Imperial army appeared in Drautos’ place, armed and headed for them. “It’s over.”

 

Ignis’ released Ulric’s arm, causing him to sink back to one knee. He wouldn’t be much help in his current condition.

 

“The daemons are unleashed,” General Glauca continued. Engines hummed overhead as one of the Empire’s ships drew near. “Lucius has fallen. Surrender the Ring.”

 

Ignis summoned his lance, ready to drop his only magical flask. “Highness, I believe it’s best you take your leave of us.” He could only hope she’d listen.

 

Ulric was saying something, but Ignis’ tuned the words out in favor of studying General Glauca’s footfalls as he rushed at them.

 

_Fast and strong…_ He’d only have one chance with his magic – he’d have to be very precise…

 

General Glauca raised his blade overhead, and Ignis prepared to– 

 

General Glauca’s sword bounced harmlessly off the magic barrier that sprang up around the three of them. Ulric pushed past Ignis, a blast of electrical magic that rivaled any that Ignis had seen Noct use surging from his fingertips. It launched General Glauca backwards into the air, and he landed with a _crack_ on the ground a ways away.

 

Ulric laughed again, admiring his glowing hand and the Ring of the Lucii on his center finger. “I could get used to this.” He spat on the ground in General Glauca’s direction as he stood tall.

 

Ignis narrowed his eyes at the Ring. That… could not bode well for the Glaive. Not when he wasn’t of royal blood.

 

The driver that had run General Glauca over limped towards them. “Nyx… I’m sorry.”

 

“Whatever it is you feel the need to apologize for, apologize at a later time.” Ignis released his lance. “We need to move.”

 

Ulric nodded, some sort of resignation in his eyes. “Libertus, meet Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, our Prince’s beloved bride-to-be… and she has the future of the world in her hands.” Ulric’s gaze flickered between Libertus and Ignis. “Keep her safe. Get her out of Insomnia.”

 

So, the Glaive wasn’t intending to accompany them…

 

His words still seemed to be sinking in for the other two when Ulric pulled the Ring from his finger. “Oh, almost forgot.” He held it out to the Princess, focusing on her. “You’ll need this. Give Prince Noctis my regards. Libertus and Scientia will take care of you from here. Have a safe journey, Your Highness.”

 

With that, he turned to leave, but the Oracle’s steady voice halted him. “What will come of you?”

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Libertus added.

 

“Following the King’s orders.” Ulric’s tone was simple, yet set in determination. Something else had happened to him when he’d put the Ring on. He knew exactly what was ahead of him.

 

Lady Lunafreya held the Ring tightly in the palms of her hands. “I will see the Ring to Noctis. The future will be safe, I swear it.”

 

Ignis dipped his head. “Godspeed, Nyx Ulric. I wish our paths had crossed more.”

 

Ulric gave him a dry smile. “Back at you. And do something about that damn flu of yours, would you?”

 

Metal scraped against stone, signaling that General Glauca was well on his way to recovering from the blast.

 

“We must go.” Ignis stepped closer to the Oracle, gesturing for her to move. Libertus stayed behind for a moment, exchanging some final words with his friend before hobbling to join them at Drautos’ car. Or, rather, _Noctis’_ car that Drautos appeared to have gotten a hold of. The vehicle wasn’t terribly different from the Regalia, actually.

 

Ignis slid into the driver’s seat as the clashing sounds of battle rang behind him. Lady Lunafreya allowed Libertus to clamber into the back before pulling her seat upright again and quickly getting herself situated.

 

“I hope you know how to drive well, pal!” Libertus said as Lady Lunafreya slammed her door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so we’re just gonna ignore that the car probably doesn’t have a back seat, okay? Okay. It’s not important to the plot, so moving on. 
> 
> Next up… we ditch Libertus since he annoys me and we get some lovely travel time with Iggy and Luna. (Yes, I’m skipping the fleeing the city because nothing would really change except Iggy being there to be an awesome driver, which we already all know anyway.)


	4. Duty and Daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of a beautiful friendship! :D

  
Dawn had come. The city was still once more. Dust was thick in the air, creating a haze that the sun highlighted.   
  
Nyx Ulric had dealt the Empire a crushing blow with his new powers, and their attention had all but entirely turned to him. The immediate threat to the Oracle had passed.   
  
Even so, Ignis was uncomfortable letting her stand in the middle of the road in such an open area as she said her farewells. But… he was under her command at the moment, so he’d stopped at her request.   
  
“We should move.” Libertus echoed Ignis’ thoughts. “It ain’t safe here either.”  
  
Lady Lunafreya didn’t make any sign she’d heard him.   
  
“Hey… don’t worry about Nyx.” Libertus hesitated, looking very much like he was blinking back tears. “He can take care of himself.”  
  
Hollow words of denial. They all knew Ulric had likely already passed.   
  
“Come on…” Libertus coaxed once more. He began hobbling back towards the car.  
  
Lady Lunafreya stared at the city for a moment longer before turning to him. “No. We must part ways here.”  
  
Ignis took a step towards her. “With respect, Highness, my duty lies with the Prince as well. I need to locate him, just as you do.” Noct would need him now more than ever.   
  
Libertus, though – his injury would make him a liability, particularly since he was still without magic.  
  
Ignis faced the Glaive. “Libertus, there will be many terrified refugees from the city. They stand a greater chance of surviving their trips with those such as you to assist them.”   
  
Libertus nodded. “You take care of our Queen, Scientia.”    
  
Lady Lunafreya still looked doubtful. “I need to travel in secrecy.”  
  
“Then my services are all the more required – your face is far more easily recognized than mine.”  
  
The Oracle paused. “Very well. Then let us not delay further.”  

* * *

  
  
The atmosphere in the car was heavy. Ignis suspected the Princess was much like himself in the regard of not instigating small talk, but this was something more.   
  
There was only so long adrenaline could push back the impact of the day before, particularly now that they had nothing to do but dwell on their thoughts as the landscape passed by. And it didn’t help that this bloody flu still wouldn’t give him a moment of peace. He head’s pounding had – if anything – increased since they’d left the city, and his body still felt chilled. It wouldn’t take much to heat up the car, but he didn’t want to make his traveling companion uncomfortable.   
  
“Nyx and Libertus – they said your name was Scientia.” Lady Lunafreya spoke for the first time, her voice soft yet audible in the confined space of the car. “Ignis Scientia?”    
  
Unexpected for her to know his full name. “Yes.”  
  
The Princess was silent again for nearly half a minute. “I knew I recognized you. Though… you were quite bit younger in the picture I received.”  
  
“Pardon?” He had no idea he’d been included in Noct’s letters to the Princess.   
  
She simply nodded. “Noctis has mentioned you on occasion.”  
  
“Ah. I dread to think…”   
  
The corners of her lips turned upwards. “I assure you, he said nothing too terrible. A few complaints about your insistence that he eat vegetables, but that was the worst of it.”    
  
Ignis sighed. “There is no battle more challenging than trying to convince His Highness to eat his greens.”  
  
That got a full smile, but she fell silent again. Ignis concentrated on not breathing in her direction.   
  
This was possibly the best time to bring up what they needed to discuss. “Best we not take the car into a more populated area – it’s bound to attract unwanted attention to us.” They could leave it outside of towns when they stayed the night without much difficulty, but getting gas when they needed it was going to be more of a problem.  
  
She didn’t seem surprised. “We’ll need supplies.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Do we have any funds?”  
  
“A small amount.” Thank the Six the gil he’d planned on taking on the trip to Altissia was in his jacket and that he’d had the foresight to transfer it into his stolen Kingsglaive uniform. It wouldn’t last them long, but it was a start. “I advise that we spend the night in Longwythe and prepare for the journey ahead.” They would reach the rest area well before dark, but the added hours of daylight would be a welcome and needed bit of extra relaxation after the night of horrors they’d just experienced.       
  
Lady Lunafreya turned to gaze out her window. “A wise idea.” 

* * *

  
  
They left the car behind a bolder that lay a ways off the road. Ignis imagined it wasn’t the most pleasant of walks for Lady Lunafreya with the heat, but she voiced no complaints – he could only imagine the overly dramatic bemoaning that would have occurred had it been Noct and Prompto. Personally, Ignis was finding the heat almost comfortable with the chill still under his skin. His fever seemed to be dying down, but it wasn’t entirely gone yet.   
  
As they approached Longwythe, it became clear that they wouldn’t have much in the way of selection – the “town” held only one inn, a diner, and couple of shop venders – but it would be enough.   
  
Ignis paused just before the inn. “Best you remain here while I secure us lodging for the night.”   
  
“Will you not attract attention yourself?” The Princess eyed his stolen uniform.   
  
“Undoubtedly. But news of Insomnia’s fall will have reached this far. I’ll be a simple refugee – not nearly as worth mention as the Oracle.”    
  
She conceded his point with a bow of her head. “Very well. I will stay.”   
  
It was downright odd having someone who actually listened to him this much.  
  
The innkeeper did a double take concerning his clothes, but that was the extent of it. No questions – even when he requested a room for two – and given the placement of the inn’s door, Ignis easily led the Princess to the second floor without her being seen.   
  
He handed her the key as they reached the right room. “I will secure us some basic supplies if you wish to get settled.”  
  
She accepted the key. “Thank you.”       
  
Ignis sighed in relief as he made his way back down the stairs. There would be no rest for him yet, but at least he knew the Oracle was safe for the time being. Now he could focus on their other problems.   
  
The room had cost 300 gil, leaving him with only 700 to pay for everything they else they would need. It wasn’t enough.   
  
Information was likely free, however, so he would start with gathering that from the proprietor of the diner across the street – he’d usually found the best informants to be where food was served.   
  
“Hey!” the innkeeper called after him as he was about to cross the street. “Hey, son!”  
  
Ignis stopped, turning to face the older man. Here came the questions, then…  
  
“Ya look like you could use a new coat. Or a patch for that one.” He gestured to the tear in the shoulder that Ignis himself had caused with his throwing knife when fighting the Glaive that owned the uniform.   
  
“Indeed,” Ignis said cautiously. Odd conversation starter.  
  
The man tapped the counter he was leaning on. “Well, you’re one of them Insomian elite fighters, right? We got a few pests ’round here we’d be happy to pay ya for takin’ care of.”  
  
Intuitive man – assuming that he needed funds. It wasn’t particularly hard to guess, given that he’d be automatically catalogued as a refugee. Refugees weren’t generally wealthy.   
  
Pests. Aggressive wildlife and daemons. He’d be getting no rest in the next few hours.   
  
The advice was appreciated, though. “My thanks for the tip.”  
  
The innkeeper smiled. “The lad running Kenny’s Diner will have the details, if you want ’em.”  
  
Ah. So his assumption about the diner had been correct.   
  
Ignis set into a brisk walk across the road. The sooner he got this done, the better off they’d be.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact time! If you see the Luna bonus scenes from Brotherhood, Noct actually HAS sent pictures of the chocobros to her.


	5. Misery and Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shoutout to my friend, Shinigami Merchant (on FanFiction)! She’s been MASSIVELY helpful by idea bouncing with me, and I’ve figured out a ton of plot details because of her. :)

Ignis had never been more exhausted in his entire life than when he all but collapsed back onto the stool at the diner’s counter as dusk set in.

 

“…You all right, fella?” the blue-capped man behind the counter asked, expression tight with concern as he stared at the blood dripping down Ignis’ face.

 

No. No he was not. A herd of four Mesmenir and two Magnanir would have been a difficult task for a healthy, fully equipped group of hunters. He’d refused to use his only magic flask as anything other than a last resort – he had other magic, but those were always the most powerful – so as things were, he had barely finished the job with his left eye – and his _life_ – intact, and he’d arrived back at the diner far later than he anticipated due to the fact he’d had to stop and dry heave on the side of the road during the return journey. Twice.

 

“It’s done.” Ignis dropped the horn he’d brought back as proof of the deed on the counter with a clatter.

 

The man blinked. “…Well, _that_ wasn’t really necessary, but I’ll pay ya extra for it if you’re willing to part with it.”

 

Ignis shoved the horn towards him. “Fine.” He hoped the man would forgive his lack of manners.

 

The man took the horn and offered Ignis a clean, wet rag as a replacement. “…Here. Might wanna take care of that.”

 

“Thank you,” Ignis muttered, accepted the rag and tugged off his spectacles, pressing the cloth to the deep, curved gash that was around the outside edge of his eye. He was fortunate. _Extremely_ fortunate. Not only had the Mesmenir’s horn just missed his eye with that blow, but his spectacles had been askew and gone completely unscathed. Had they been resting in their usual position, they almost certainly would have been broken.

 

The man counted out his gil – 260 more than their agreed price, so Ignis was sure he was getting a pity bonus, but he was hardly going to protest – and Ignis collected it before handing back the cloth and hauling himself to his feet. Much still needed to be done before they set off in the morning, but the chances of him making an error with his purchases was rather high at the moment, and he’d been gone from the room for quite some time. He needed to check in on Lady Lunafreya before he did anything more.

 

That said, a brief stop for some Ebony before he returned to the room was definitely in order. If he was going to continue to be of use, he needed to feel human again.

* * *

 

 

After the last couple of days that had been thrown at him, Ignis didn’t think there was much he wouldn’t expect at the moment. However, he truly _hadn’t_ expected to be greeted in the hallway before the room by something white and fluffy that ran around his legs and wagged its tail before giving a happy bark.

 

Ignis blinked at the dog. “…Hello, Pryna.” It had been some while since he’d last seen the female of the Oracle’s dogs. Usually, Umbra was the one carrying messages to and from Noctis. Ignis took note of the dog’s position in front of their room’s door, and he crouched to stroke her fuzzy head. “Are you keeping watch for the Oracle in my absence?”

 

The door was pulled partially open then, revealing Lady Lunafreya still in her torn dress but with her hair free and damp. She looked remarkably better than she had a few hours ago.

 

Her gaze instantly zeroed in on the wound around his eye. “You’re injured.”

 

“Just a flesh wound.” Ignis stood again, taking care not to do so too quickly with how lightheaded he felt at the moment. He needed to find _something_ to eat soon, even if nothing sounded appetizing.

 

“It’s likely to scar.”

 

“A small sacrifice.” What was a scar when half of Insomnia lay in ruins? “I secured us some extra funds.”

 

“Good.” She stepped away from the door, allowing him room to enter.

 

Umbra joined Pryna in circling his feet as he entered the room, and he nearly tripped on one of them as his attention was drawn to Luna’s left hand, which had been hidden by the door before. How on Eos had she managed to get hold of a _trident_ in his absence? “Been busy?”

 

Her expression was one of pure innocence and a dash of confusion. “No. I snuck down to the dining area earlier, but that’s the only time I left the room.” She laid her trident down on the bed and gestured to the table in the center of the room. “I didn’t know if you’d eaten, so I brought some food back for you as well.”

 

“…Thank you.” Bless this woman. She’d even brought back food that was generally meant for those who were ill. Whether she’d picked up on Nyx’s comment before or figured it out from his disheveled appearance, he didn’t know, but he didn’t particularly care at the moment either. He needed to be back at his full strength. Had Noct or Prompto or Gladio neglected their health this long, he’d have given them a very stern lecture.

 

Ignis certainly did not _plop_ into one of the chairs as he dropped his bag of Ebony on the table and began nibbling on a piece of lightly buttered toast. Luna gracefully took a seat in the chair across him, a familiar red book clutched in her hands. He could tell she was patiently waiting for him to finish eating to say something.

 

“Yes?” he asked between bites. He was only intending on finishing his toast at the moment anyway. Best to see if that would settle before he tried anything more.

 

She held up the book, the golden leaves on it glimmering in the light of the sunset that was slipping through the curtains. “I was going to send Umbra back to Noctis soon, and I thought you’d want to add your own message.”

 

The remainder of his toast froze halfway to his mouth. “Me?”

 

“Of course.” She laid the book on the table, pushing it towards him. “You’re his friend, and you were in the Crown City when it was attacked. He’ll want to know you’re safe.”

 

She was certainly right in that regard. Ignis _did_ need to let Noct know he was alive. Still… in the countless times he’d seen that book in Noct’s room over the years, he’d never once considered opening it, let alone placing his own message inside. Even with permission from Lady Lunafreya, it felt wrong. Like he was trespassing.

 

Ignis forced himself to eat the rest of his toast before delicately pulling the book in front of him. “How is this generally done?” He’d seen Noct putting things in the book before, but he wasn’t about to start paging through to get the exact details.

 

Lady Lunafreya stood, moving closer to him so she could flip through the pages of the book. “Well, usually we attach something that relates to our message or location or… really just anything we like. Pictures, stickers…”

 

Right. He _had_ seen Noct placing things in the book.

 

Ignis averted his eyes from Noctis’ most recent reply as the Oracle flipped past it. The message of _“Finally going to see you after all these years”_ was scrawled at the bottom in a _far_ more elegant manner than Ignis had ever seen on the Prince’s homework.

 

This _definitely_ felt like intruding.

 

Noct had tried to shrug off the teasing comments he got and downplay his excitement, but it had always been clear that his affection for Lady Lunafreya had grown much since they were children.

 

“You can use this page.” The Princess traced her fingers over the first free page after her reply, which she must have added while he was out.

 

What could he put? Nothing lengthy. Just a simple assurance. And perhaps a reminder for His Majesty to remain cautious. And as for a sticker or a picture…

 

Ignis eyed the bag he’d brought back, a faint smile on his lips. “I have just the thing.”

 

* * *

 

 

Had a herd of behemoths been stomping around outside the window, Ignis was certain not even that could have kept him awake.

 

With the hotel’s decent walls and Pryna on guard, he was free to collapse into bed when Umbra had been sent off with their messages. Ideally, Ignis would have had the provisions bought and ready for the morning, but even after easing his hunger, he didn’t trust his mind to be as sharp as he needed it to be for balancing their funds.

 

As it was, he barely had the state of mind to take off his spectacles before dropping his head onto the pillow.

 

He couldn’t recall a time when unconsciousness had found him faster. At one point, he was fairly certain something was dabbing at the irritated skin around his eye, but the pull of sleep was too great for him to drag himself back to a lucid enough state to find out what.

 

In the morning. Everything would be clearer then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ignis. He deserves a break. Also, Ignis petting a doggie. You’re welcome. :P
> 
> …mannnn, now I want art of Ignis petting Pryna. lol


	6. Hope and Haplessness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe someone asked for the other chocobros?

When Ignis awoke the next morning, there was something small, warm, and _breathing_ cuddled up with his left leg. He shifted to get a better view, and Pryna’s head lifted from where it was resting on his calf. She barked, tail wagging once more. 

 

“Good morning,” Lady Lunafreya greeted softly from over by the table. She had a pen and piece of paper in her hands. “Are you feeling any better?”

 

He was, actually. Not back to full health, but _much_ better than the night before. “Yes, thank you.” How long had she been up before him? He felt around the nightstand, grabbing his spectacles. “Time?”

 

“7:36.”

 

Not horribly late, then. Just later than he’d slept in in years. They needed to be on the road by now, and he was causing the delay. He tugged his leg completely free of Pryna, rising gently in case his lightheadedness decided to make a reappearance. “We still need to purchase supplies.”

 

Lady Lunafreya gestured to the piece of paper she was holding. “I wrote a list of things I thought we might need on our way to the Disc of Cauthess.”

 

“Disc of Cauthess?” Ignis used the edge of his shirt to clean his spectacles.

 

She nodded. “That is where I must go.”

 

Far be it from him to argue with the Oracle. She no doubt had her reasons.

 

His spectacles caught on something as he tried to put them on, and Ignis frowned, feeling around his eye and finding some small bandages. He shot a look at his companion. “Thank you.”

 

It was so strange to have someone take the role he normally played. Was this what Noct and the others felt like all the time?

 

* * *

 

Noctis’ mouth felt horribly dry as they approached the outpost where they were supposed to meet Cor. Whether it was the heat, the open car, the dust around them, or all three, it was _nasty._ If Ignis were there, Noctis was sure he’d have already been lectured on keeping hydrated or something.

 

But. Ignis. Wasn’t. There.

 

Noctis gripped the steering wheel tightly, the leather giving a small squeak under the pressure. A voice in the back of his head – that also sounded suspiciously like Ignis – told him he should be concentrating on the road, but driving left way too much time for his mind not to wander.

 

Ignis’ absence was a constant reminder of what had happened. With everyone else, it was different. His dad had so much to do, sometimes they hadn’t seen each other for days on end. Ignis, though… Every time Noctis looked over his shoulder, he expected him to be there, and it was jarring to find the space empty. There was so much silence when he _should_ have been getting a lecture about not staying up too late or eating his vegetables or whatever.

 

And the worst part was not knowing if that empty space was permanent.

 

Noctis stomped on the brakes as they arrived at the outpost, making his two passengers lurch in their seats a bit. “All right, everybody out!”

 

He didn’t wait for a reply or even for Prompto’s groaning to stop. He needed information. _Where_ was Luna? _Where_ was Ignis? _Were they okay?_ Cor had to know _something_ more than what he’d said on the phone.

 

Gladio and Prompto caught up with him as he found Monica, who dropped to one knee and bowed her head in respect as they approached. “Your Highness. I’m glad you’re safe.”

 

“Monica! Where’re the others?” Gladio’s tone could have been taken as harsh to someone who didn’t know him, but he was obviously just concerned.

 

Monica stood again, but her brow was knit with sorrow. “Most of the Crownsguard didn’t make it. It was all we could do to escort Lady Iris out of the city. Dustin is with her as we speak, seeing her the rest of the way to Lestallum.”

 

Noctis could almost feel the waves of relief seeping out of Gladio. “I owe you guys big time.” 

 

At least they knew Iris was safe, but–

 

“What about Ignis?” Prompto blurted out, fidgeting nervously.

 

Monica shook her head. “I’m afraid I haven’t heard anything. But I do know the Marshal was in contact with him back in the Crown City. Perhaps he’ll know more. Head for the Royal Tomb. He awaits you there.”

 

“Right…” Prompto sagged a bit.

 

Noctis was already moving, not waiting to see if his friends were following.

 

Cor had been in contact with Ignis. Meaning Ignis hadn’t sat the attack out in the safety of his apartment in a deep flu-sleep. “Dammit, Iggy… You couldn’t stay of out of it, could you?” Noctis murmured.

 

Gladio snorted. “What did you expect?”

 

“Ha, yeah, this is Ignis we’re talking about here!” Prompto jogged to catch up with them. “He’s… well, _Ignis._ ”

 

“No way the Crown City was going down without him doing somethin’ about it.”

 

“I _know,_ ” Noctis said. That was what worried him. Ignis wouldn’t spare a second thought to giving his life for Insomnia. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Powers of kings, royal arms, callings, his dad…_ By the time they left the tomb, Noctis’ question regarding Ignis was lodged in his throat, and apparently Prompto’s too, since he hadn’t asked either. Gladio had been almost completely silent since they met up with Cor.

 

It wasn’t really a mystery why. They were all afraid of the answer – even Gladio, no matter how tough he always acted.

 

Their battles against the Imperials on their way to Keycatrich Trench did nothing to take Noctis’ mind off the question either – no doubt Ignis would have lectured him about that too if he were here.

 

“ _Eyes forward!_ ” said that voice in the back of his head again. 

 

“I _know,_ ” Noctis muttered, too lowly for anyone else to hear as his sword dug into the weak spot between a magitek soldier’s chest and shoulder. He knew this… _autopilot fighting_ was dangerous. One wrong step in a battle was all it took. Not to mention Cor was watching his every move to get a judge of his strength.

 

Noctis shook his head, trying to focus. He warped forward with his lance, catching a soldier near Prompto from behind before planting his lance in the ground. “Prompto!”

 

“You rang?” Prompto ran forward and dropped into a slide across the ground, catching onto the planted lance with his right arm and using it to swing back around as he fired off a shot with his free hand. The magitek’s head exploded as Noctis flipped over the lance and landed smoothly.

 

There. Hopefully Cor had seen that and taken it as proof that he and Prompto were capable even without his Advisor and Shield.  

 

The battle was finished pretty quickly after that. Ignis may not have been there, but if anyone was a decent replacement, it was Cor. Nothing the Empire had in this area was enough to faze him.

 

They didn’t stop moving until they reached the mouth of what looked like a _very_ deep cave. Noctis stalked straight in, set on getting the damn weapon and getting out quickly.

 

“Here’s where we go our separate ways.”

 

_Wait, what?_

 

Noctis turned around just in time to catch the key Cor threw to him. “Take this key. It unlocks the doors to the other tombs. Seek them out, and lay claim to the power they hold. You’ll need it.”

 

The key was cold against the warmth of his battle-worn hands. “And what will you do?”   

 

“Keep an eye on the Niffs. Find out what they’re up to. But you should focus on your own task.” Cor turned, stepping out of the shade of the cave and back into the sunlight.

 

Noctis could feel Gladio and Prompto’s eyes on his back.

 

“Cor,” Noctis forced out, waiting until the Marshal looked at him again to continue. “Monica said you were in contact with Ignis during the attack.”

 

There wasn’t an actual question in there, but Cor picked up on the unspoken one nonetheless. The lines on his forehead deepened as he nodded. “He was the one who reported your father’s passing, but I lost contact with him immediately afterwards. That was the last I heard.”

 

Prompto’s ragged sigh slipped out at the same time Noctis’ shoulders slumped. He clenched his fists, looking at the ground. “So, you don’t know for sure either…”

 

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you more. Ignis is one of Crown City’s brightest, but I wouldn’t recommend getting your hopes up given the circumstances. However, I’ll keep an eye out and let you know if I hear anything new.”

 

“Thanks, Marshal.” Gladio found his voice first. Of course.

 

Cor had only been gone a few seconds when Prompto piped up. “I’m not giving up on hope yet.”

 

“Yeah.” Noctis turned and headed into the darkness. “Me either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers!


	7. Cures and Callings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flops over* Guys, this new job is killing me halp.

 

 

The drive to the Disc of Cauthess wasn’t a terribly long one, but it was long enough that they would run out of gas well before reaching it, and fuel wasn’t their only concern. They had basic supplies, but the remaining gil Ignis had earned was dwindling. Fortunately, they would still have enough left for a room that night if the price was close to that of the hotel in Longwythe.

 

Ignis pulled his gaze from the road to check on the Princess. Now that the misery caused by his sickness had mostly faded, the silent car ride was much more odd. He kept expecting Prompto to strike up some idle chatter with Noctis, but no. Even Pryna was entirely silent, curled up in a ball in the back seat as she slept through the drive. Actually… he supposed that was rather close to Noctis’ usual behavior after all.

 

Lady Lunafreya, though…

 

She wasn’t merely gazing out the window to pass the time – she was taking in every detail of the trees and slopes that made up the landscape around them.

 

Ah, yes, of course. She’d been a prisoner of the Empire for the last twelve years, kept isolated in Tenbebrae. It was no wonder she was enraptured by the sights the world had to offer outside of her home country.

 

She looked entirely at ease, resting in her seat, donned in her new, more casual white dress. The shoulder of Ignis’ stolen uniform could be sewn, but her dress had been beyond the help of a simple mend.

 

Still, despite the joy she was finding, he was going to have to interrupt her. “It’s getting rather dark out – would you mind checking the map for any possible lodgings nearby?”

 

“Of course.” If she was bothered by being interrupted, she showed no sign of it, pulling out their newly purchased map without hesitation. “There aren’t any hotels close, but there’s a station not far ahead.”

 

A station would do. Caravans were cheaper anyway–

 

Ignis slammed on the brakes, swerving to the right and into the low grass as he narrowly avoided running over the man standing in the middle of the road. Ignis’ right arm shot out, keeping the Princess’ shoulders back against her seat – a move he’d always been prepared to use on Noct or even Prompto.

 

The car’s wheels tossed up a cloud of dirt around them as they finally came to a stop.

 

“Are you all right?”

 

“Yes. Fine.” Lady Lunafreya’s voice was as composed as ever, but he could feel her heartbeat rapidly thrumming away against his arm. Not that that wasn’t expected. His own heartbeat was faster than normal as well.

 

Ignis withdrew his arm, clicking the button for his seatbelt before pushing his door open. “Stay here.”

 

“Help! Please help me!” The man in the middle of the road was obscured by the dust now in the air, but Ignis could just make out the shape of a girl in his arms.

 

Ignis had a potion and a dagger equally ready as his feet hit the asphalt. He wouldn’t put a trap such as this past the Empire.

 

“Oh, thank the Six!” The man stumbled towards him, his form taking on detail as the dust thinned. “My daughter – she’s sick and our car broke down while I was trying to get her to a doctor!”

 

Ignis’ hand stilled around the potion in his coat. The man was telling the truth, but no normal curatives would help his daughter. “There is nothing a doctor can do against the Starscourge.”

 

The car door on Lady Lunafreya’s side opened, and Ignis swallowed a protest. Had it been Noctis, he would have said something, but he couldn’t prevent the Oracle from fulfilling part of her calling.

 

The man’s eyes bulged out as he recognized her. “L-Lady Lunafreya?”

 

“Let me see her.”

 

The man lowered his daughter to the ground, and Ignis refrained from another comment on how there was probably a better place for this than _the middle of the road_.

 

Lady Lunafreya placed her hands on both sides of the girl’s face, her fingertips humming with golden magic as she rested her forehead to the girl’s. “Blessed Stars of life and light…” she whispered softly, the humming of her magic growing too loud for him to make out more.

 

It was an outstanding sight to behold. He was hardly a stranger to magic, but this magic was vastly different from what he was used to. A comforting warmth seemed to run through him just from being in proximity, and he knew he’d treasure his memory of the opportunity for a long time to come.

 

He couldn’t help but notice, however, the slight tiredness that had formed in the corners of Lady Lunafreya’s eyes that he was certain hadn’t been there before.

 

Precisely how much did the Oracle’s healing abilities take out of her?

* * *

 

 

It seemed their funds would last a bit longer since the man had insisted on footing their bill for the night in payment for his daughter’s life, but Ignis still hadn’t been able to turn in as early as he would have liked. Still, the smaller hunt he undertook was preferable to what he’d had to endure the day before, and Pynra happily welcomed him back as he returned to the caravan.  

 

Lady Lunafreya gave him a scrutinizing look over when he entered – likely checking to see if he’d acquired any more injuries. “Another hunt?”

 

“Indeed.” Ignis laid the sewing kit he’d just purchased on his bed, and then scowled at the plate of… “food” resting on her lap. “What _is_ that?”

 

“Dinner?” The Princess held the plate out.

 

 _This_ was the dinner that came with the caravan?

 

“Not on my watch, it certainly isn’t.” Ignis performed a quick cost calculation of possible dishes in his head. Well worth it. “Don’t eat that. I’ll return shortly.”

 

Having taken note of the station’s stock when he purchased the sewing kit before, Ignis made quick work collecting the ingredients he needed and returned to the caravan once again. The caravan was only stocked with one pot and pan, but it was enough, and he was more than a little pleased when Lady Lunafreya’s perked up upon her first bite.

 

“This is excellent,” she complimented. “I see Noctis wasn’t exaggerating with his high praise for your cooking.”

 

Ignis’ fork stabbed into his first bite, but it remained on the plate. It was good to hear that complaints about vegetables weren’t the only things Noct said about his culinary skills. “Thank you.”

 

They’d both eaten around half of their meals when she spoke again. “If you intend to keep undertaking hunts, I should join you. It would do both of us well if I were able to better defend myself.”

 

Well, he couldn’t argue with that. The Empire could strike at any moment, and he might not be able to protect her against greater numbers. Throwing her into battle against wild animals or daemons to get her experience was hardly a good idea, though.

 

He gave her a nod. “Then I should like to test your prowess with your trident when we stop for the day tomorrow.”

 

“Of course.” Another several minutes of silence passed between them before she gestured to the bag he’d brought the ingredients back in. “Are those playing cards?”

 

“Yes.” Playing solitaire helped him think clearly and relax, and cards were inexpensive, so he’d grabbed a deck at the station.

 

She smiled. “Would you care for a game before we both turn in for the night?”

 

Full of surprises, this woman. He wouldn’t have thought her one to suggest games. “I wouldn’t object.”

 

 _After_ the dishes were clean, that was. No matter how poor their food was, Ignis was not going to leave their hosts a mess to clean.

 

* * *

 

 

Their card game hadn’t lasted long. Ignis set his hand down with a chuckle when Lady Lunafreya finally nodded off during their third round.

 

“A match made by the Six,” he mused to himself, gently setting a blanket from her bed over her shoulders. Like cats, these two royals were.

 

Pryna whined softly, as though agreeing with him as she snuggled up to her owner’s feet.

 

Ignis gathered the cards and flicked off the caravan’s light, retreating to the light from the station that poured in through the widow. He undid his uniform’s coat, shrugging it off and grabbing his sewing kit. If he was going to keep wearing this uniform, it was certainly going to look its best.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYYSS, I’m SUPER excited for the next chapter! :D :D :D 
> 
> Also, a shout out to my beta for updating for me last week while I was at work!


	8. Artifice and Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe… Enjoy!

 

Ignis rose at his normal time the next morning, leaving the Princess in her peaceful slumber as he went to find something other than gruel for them to eat for breakfast. His jacket was now mended, but the morning was a warm one, so he left it in the caravan. His stolen undershirt – like the jacket – was a bit of a tight fit, and the bare, lower parts of his arms felt odd, but he was less likely to draw unwanted attention this way.

 

Despite his agreement with Lady Lunafreya, he took another hunt that morning. It was a simple one, though, and he returned none the worse for wear. He could test her later. For now, she could continue resting until he’d prepared something nutritious for their day ahead.

 

He swept his gaze over the station’s stock of culinary choices, finding them even more lacking than the night before. Most of what few choices they did have weren’t suitable for one’s stomach at this time of day. Ignis was inclined to ask the cashier if he knew where the nearest fresh produce shop was, but, surprisingly, he wasn’t the only customer in the station, and the man was busy.

 

“Are you certain?” The other customer’s tight, suspicious tone was forceful enough to draw Ignis’ attention.

 

“Um, yeah. Pretty sure.” The cashier didn’t seem intimidated. Just bored. “Only person who’s stayed here lately is the dude who got here last night. If you’re looking for someone, why don’t you ask him? He’s a hunter – maybe _he’s_ seen somethin’. Look, he’s right there.”

 

The customer didn’t express any thanks, but the footsteps headed in Ignis’ direction told him that the man had taken the cashier’s advice.

 

“You there.”

 

Ignis let a frown slip onto his face as he turned around – most people would be irritated if interrupted by someone with that selection of words. “Yes?”

 

He was glad he’d plastered on the fake expression, and he hoped it would help hide the surprise and recognition that shot through his system. Ravus Nox Fleuret was standing before him.

 

Ignis was suddenly very glad he’d left his jacket in the caravan. As of right now, he was just a hunter, and he needed to remain as that and _only_ that.

 

“You’ve been traveling the nearby lands, have you not?”

 

Any normal citizen would likely feel threatened in Ravus’ presence – he had a metal arm, for Eos’ sake – and Ignis’ fingers were itching to call his daggers, but he made sure to leave his body language loose and neutral. “I have.”

 

“Have you met many other travelers?” Ravus’ gaze was positively _scrutinizing_.

 

Ignis forced his shoulders into the lazy roll he’d seen Noctis and Prompto use on nearly a daily basis. “A couple here and there, I suppose.”

 

“Elaborate,” Ravus snapped. “Who were they?”

 

Ignis crossed his arms, leaning back a bit in a forced defensive stance. A hunter might not show fear, but he would be on guard. “Other hunters, mostly. One pair of refugees from Insomnia.”

 

_Take the bait._

 

Ravus’ stance turned even more rigid. “ _What_ refugees?”

 

This was risky, but if he played it right, Ignis could turn this encounter to his favor. “Didn’t give their names. Some man and woman I helped escort through the wild. The man was darker haired, the woman was blonde. Actually, I could have sworn I’d seen her before. Looked a lot like the Orac–” He cut himself off, snapping his mouth shut and widening his eyes like he’d realized he’d said too much.

 

“ _Where?_ ” Ravus stepped closer to him, clearly used to using his height to intimidate. It didn’t quite work with Ignis’ own height, but his demeanor itself would have worked on someone else. Ignis swallowed visibly, squaring his jaw.

 

He had to force back every reflex he had as Ravus’ normal hand wrapped around his throat and shoved him into the shelf behind him. Ignis gagged, clawing fruitlessly at the hand.

 

“Tell me _where,_ and I may yet spare your life,” Ravus hissed into his ear.  

  

“Galdin Quay! They were heading for… Galdin… Quay!” Ignis choked out, rather proud his plan was working so well. Now, if he could just get out of this alive…

 

“A wise choice.” Ravus lessened his grip slightly for a moment, but then he tensed again as he stared at something through the station’s front glass wall.

 

The extra blood rushing through his ears because of the hold on his throat had dampened the sound at first, but now he could hear it.

 

_Bark. Bark._

 

 _Pryna._ Lady Lunafreya must have awoken and let her out of the caravan – something that would have meant nothing to anyone else… but there was no doubt Ravus would recognize his sister’s beloved pet.

 

Ignis’ plan had been within moments of success, but he’d be dead in a second if he didn’t act now.

 

His dagger sliced cleanly across Ravus’ bicep, and the pressure around Ignis’ throat vanished. Sucking in a free breath, he only just called his lance in time to block Ravus’ retaliation with his less flesh-composed arm.  

 

Ignis blinked away the disorientation as he found himself rolling across the pavement outside the station, the glass front of the station shattered from the impact of him being _hit through it._ He managed to roll into a crouch, lance sparking from friction as he used it to stop his momentum.

 

The world was suddenly fuzzier, but Ignis was still able to see Ravus stalking through the new opening, the right sleeve of his white uniform already stained with long streaks of crimson. “I must give you credit for that act, _Lucian_. Now, where is my sister?”

 

Ignis stood from his crouch, whirling his lance into a better position. His simple hunter façade would no longer be needed.

 

“ _Stop!_ ”

 

The sheer level of confidence and command in the Oracle’s voice halted both men in their tracks for a moment, but Ignis was quick to place himself between the siblings. “Lady Lu–”

 

Her hand landed on his shoulder. “Stop. It is all right.”

He hesitated. She was known for her wisdom, but also for her unfailing kindness, and this was her only family member. What if her judgement was impaired?

 

“Your guard dog doesn’t listen well, sister.” Ravus sneered.

 

“That’s a bit uncalled for, isn’t it? I believe Pryna’s proven herself rather reliable.” Ignis took pride in the way Ravus’ expression twitched in irritation.

 

“Ignis.” Luna gave his shoulder a slight squeeze, and Ignis realized this was the first time she’d actually addressed him by name. “I would like to have words with my brother.”

 

Ignis released his lance. “As you wish.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis had no initial intentions of eavesdropping on the Nox Fleuret siblings’ private conversation, but their bickering voices – Ravus’ in particular – carried well beyond the thin walls of the caravan, and distancing himself wasn’t an option. First, he was not leaving the Princess out of earshot, and second, he was helping the cashier sweep up the glass in the parking lot.

 

“ _I know that you are throwing your life away!_ ”

 

“ _That may be!_ ” Lady Lunafreya’s voice dipped below audible range.

 

“Who knew the Oracle had so much family drama?” the cashier muttered, flicking the broken glass into a dustpan with his broom.

 

“I’ve found relationships within most royal families are more complex than the media would have the public believe.” Ignis squinted in an attempt to focus better on his task, but the new cut through his right eyebrow stung, making him relax again.

 

Pryna, who was staring at the caravan door, gave a low whine and tipped her head to give Ignis a pleading look.

 

“Don’t give me that look – you caused this,” Ignis scolded her. “I had things well in hand before you showed yourself.”

 

Pryna whimpered and went back to staring at the door.

 

“Oh, hey!” The cashier bent down and plucked something from his pile of glass. “These yours?”

 

Ignis sighed, walking over to accept the lensless frames. “They _were._ ”

Nothing like being hit through a glass wall to ruin a perfectly good pair of spectacles.

 

He set his broom aside for the moment, reaching into his pants pocket and removing the case that held his spare pair of spectacles. Exchanging the ruined pair for the other, Ignis tenderly slid them on, being mindful of the gash that was across the bridge of his nose. So long as his spectacles didn’t slide down too far, they wouldn’t be a bother. He’d be grabbing a potion from the caravan once Ravus and Lady Lunafreya were done anyway.

 

“So… you think I should send the bill to the Empire?” the cashier asked.

 

“…I can’t say I’d advise that, no.” Ignis tucked the case back into his pocket.

 

The cashier laughed. “Yeah, I figured not…”

 

“The funds I received from you for the hunts–”

 

“Hell no,” the man refused. “You earned that, and you didn’t ask to get thrown my window. If anyone’s paying for it, it’s gonna be that grumpy asshat.”

 

Ignis chuckled, grabbing his broom again. Spirited, this one.

 

The caravan door slammed open suddenly, and Ravus stalked out with an expression befitting that of an angry mother coeurl. “Ready your transportation.”

 

Ignis casually swept another time with his broom. “I take orders from many royals, but, most regretfully, you are not one of them.”

 

Ravus’ nostrils flared, and the cashier snickered.

 

Lady Lunafreya exited the caravan before more could be said, her trident in hand as she smiled warmly at the cashier. “My sincerest apologies for the damages to your facility. We will take care of the damage costs.”

 

“Miss – ma’am? Your Highness? – like I told your bodyguard, you don’t have to pay nothin’.”

 

“Please, I insist. It is my duty to ease the lives of the people, not burden them.”

 

Ignis cleared his throat, setting his broom aside once more. “Lady Lunafreya, I don’t believe our remaining funds will cover the full cost.” He’d offered to return what he’d earned to lessen the expenses for the man, but paying for the entirety of the repairs was a fair bit more expensive.

 

“I suspected not. But that shouldn’t be a problem.” She glanced at Ravus.

 

“Lunafreya.” Ravus’ expression bordered on patronizing. “Were the Empire to know that I’ve located you and not taken your life, I would be executed. Expending a large sum of gil on anything will no doubt draw their attention to my activities–”

 

Lady Lunafreya held up her hand, silencing him while returning her attention to the cashier. “There are more troublesome beasts in the area, I presume?”

 

“Uh, yeah. I mean, I don’t have any more, but there’s an outpost southeast of here that’s got more than enough.” He pointed. “It’s not far.”

 

Lady Lunafreya smiled at Ravus. “Then my brother will happily undertake as many hunts as needed until he has earned enough to pay for the damage he caused.”

 

“ _Lunafreya!_ ” Ravus’ voice leapt in volume, causing Ignis to flex his hand in preparation in case he needed to call his daggers.

 

Lady Lunafreya, however, didn’t even flinch. “I must converse with the Archaean – a task you can offer me no assistance with. You might as well put the time to good use.”

 

Ignis was amused. The Oracle was a force to be reckoned with. He pitted Noctis if he ever managed to anger her.

 

“You cannot expect to travel the rest of the way alone–”

 

“I did not say I would be alone. Gentiana will accompany me.” Lady Lunafreya walked around him, towards Ignis. “We will meet back here once you have completed your task.”

 

Ravus was still stewing, but he apparently accepted her words because he didn’t argue further.

 

Ignis shifted his stance to one of an informal attention as she neared him. “And what would you have _me_ do, Highness?”

 

“ _You_ are coming with me,” Ravus spat before she could say anything. “I would like to know exactly in whose hands my sister’s life is resting.”

 

A test, then. He was to be _judged_ by Lord Ravus. “Then I shall be loath to disappoint.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this should be… fun…


	9. Irritation and Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, myyyy… The tension…

 

 

_“If I may… are you entirely certain of where Lord Ravus’ true allegiances lie?”_

_“I am not entirely certain_ he _knows where his true allegiances lie…”_

 

As far as tense car rides went, this one by far surpassed any previous ones he’d endured, and Ignis’ final words with Lady Lunafreya before they’d parted earlier hadn’t instilled an abundance of confidence.

 

Ravus wasn’t even _trying_ to mask the fact that he was staring at him from the passenger seat – something the new High Commander had been doing since they’d left the caravan. Ignis was being scrutinized by a glare so deep he could almost feel it piercing his skin, and he wished now that he’d taken the time to retrieve his Kingsglaive jacket from the caravan.

 

“You are not Kingsglaive,” Ravus concluded, speaking for the first time.

 

“No,” Ignis confirmed curtly.

 

“A Kings _guard_ , then – one quite close to the Prince, I imagine, since you borrow his magic.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“And what do you make of the _Chosen King?_ ” The way Ravus spat the words made his opinion on Noct very clear.

 

Ignis didn’t care for that tone in reference to his Prince. “Noct _will_ take his rightful place, of that, I have no doubts.”

 

“ _Noct?_ ” Ravus repeated, and Ignis realized his error too late. “You don’t strike me as one to drop formalities so easily, and that’s hardly proper for a member of the Kingsguard. What exactly _is_ your role in his sheltered life?”

 

“I’m his butler,” Ignis said dryly.

 

“ _What?_ And _you’ve_ been protecting my sister?”

 

Ignis stomped on the brakes, curving sharply onto the side of the road and parking. “Well, it would appear we have arrived.” His tone was causal, and he pretended not to notice how Ravus was clutching the edge of his seat for dear life.

 

“This is _not_ town,” Ravus seethed. “Surely you can park closer?”

 

“If you wish for our transportation to attract unnecessary attention, then yes.”

 

Ravus looked on the verge of exploding as he shoved open his door and stepped out before slamming it.

 

Ignis doubted Ravus had forgotten about their pervious discussion, but at least he’d distracted him from it for the time being.

 

* * *

 

 

Three hunts later and they barely had half the funds Ignis estimated they would need.

 

“This is getting us nowhere,” Ravus groused as they walked into town once more. “Can you find nothing that will shorten the duration of this mundane and trivial task?”

 

Although Ravus’ presence was grating, Ignis empathized with his words. They spent more time getting to and from the hunts than fighting the beasts, particularly since the animals were hardly a challenge. Their combat limits were most definitely not being tested – which was probably best considering their lack of cohesiveness as a team. Ignis had never felt so on his own while another was fighting alongside him.

 

“The higher paying hunts are for daemons – they only surface at night.”

 

Ravus grunted, stalking ahead of him and into the diner.

 

Ignis sighed. Yes, the appearance of the High Commander of the Empire’s army wasn’t going to spread around _at all_. _Brilliant._

 

Why was Lady Lunafreya the only one who ever listened to him? Perhaps Ravus intended to threaten the diner worker into silence.

 

Ignis headed in after Ravus.

 

* * *

 

 

Against Ignis’ advice, Ravus had selected them a night hunt. So after three hours inside the diner, a plate of salmon that Ignis scribbled down the recipe for, a soda, and a lot more aggressive staring in silence for Ravus, they returned to the car once more.

 

“I would be better prepared for the fight ahead if you would allow me the knowledge of what we’re facing,” Ignis said once they were back on the road. Ravus had kept the paper with their information tightly clasped in his normal hand, only allowing Ignis a glance at the map earlier so he could get them there.

 

“Ereshkigals. A pack of seven.”  

 

Ignis ‘hmm’ed thoughtfully. “Those could prove to be a challenge with numbers so high.”

 

“Are you saying you’re not up to the task?”

 

Ignis was hardly going to be baited in such a way. “There is a thin line betwixt bravery and stupidity.”

 

And thus commenced another extended period of silence between them.

 

* * *

 

 

As the sun slipped fully out of sight and the daemons surfaced from the pits they slept in, Ignis found himself glad Ravus was by his side. Figuratively speaking, that was. Ravus was not one for a calculated approach even on tougher enemies, evidently. He rushed in the moment their targets were in sight.

 

Ravus’ confidence _was_ well earned – however foolish his choices made him seem – and several of the Ereshkigals were knocked over by the first arching swing of his sword. Ignis flicked a couple of daggers at the daemons before pushing his glasses up and letting the familiar golden magic glow around him as he focused.

 

“Would you care to assist at all?” Ravus snapped, dodging out of the way as the Ereshkigals all began to surround him.

 

Ignis sighed. He’d never complained about Noctis’ orders in battle, but now he was certain he never would. “Now that I know their weaknesses, certainly.”

 

Summoning his lance, Ignis charged into the fray, catching one of the Ereshkigals off guard as his struck from behind. The next closest monster noticed him and lashed out, but he dug his lance into the ground and used it to vault himself over the daemon. His lance disappeared, and he slashed the Ereshkigal’s vulnerable neck open.

 

Nearby, Ravus finished off the one Ignis had struck with his lance. Well, at least they were _somewhat_ working with each other.

 

Ignis’ next thrown dagger found one of the daemons’ eyes. Excellent. That was three down through their combined efforts.

 

Only a few more.

 

* * *

 

 

This was no team, Ignis thought as he and Ravus finished off the last two daemons while fighting on opposite ends of the battlefield. They were both functioning almost as though the other man wasn’t there. They truly were fortunate that nothing more serious had attacked them, or that lack of companionship may very well have been their end.

 

Ignis started walking in the direction of the car but stopped when he realized Ravus was still busying himself with cleaning his sword on the grass.

 

“We shouldn’t dwell here.” Ignis hoped Ravus would listen to his reasoning. “Other daemons are bound to be traveling about.”

 

Ravus leisurely wiped his sword again. “Then I’m certain we can handle them as well.”

 

“And what would be the benefit? We will only receive payment for these.”

 

Ravus’ perpetually withering glare turned on him once more. “Tell me, butler, do you try to make all the decisions for the Prince as well?”

 

Ignis didn’t get the chance to reply.

 

A sick, squelching sound to his right sent dread pooling into Ignis’ stomach, a groaning like that of a rusty metal door burrowing into his ears soon after.

 

The Giant was crawling from the ground between them and where they’d left the car.

 

Ravus swore, readying his blade. “I assume you can spot its weaknesses like with the others?”

 

Ignis had already dropped into a fighting stance, his brow knit in focus and the golden magic buzzing around him.

 

A bright orange light cut through the night’s darkness as the _Red_ Giant lifted its own flaming sword from the ground.

 

“Weaknesses?” Ravus pressed as the giant readied its sword.

 

Swords? No. Lances? No. Daggers? No. Fire, Lighting, Ice–

 

“ _Weaknesses?_ ”

 

“It _has_ none!” Ignis backflipped out of the way as the massive, fiery sword swiped at them both. He flicked a few daggers at it, but they barely scratched its thick skin.

 

Ravus dragged his sword across the underside of the Giant’s arm and had more success, but not by much.

 

The daemon let out a bellowing roar that seemed to shake the leaves on the bushes around them. Ravus – being closer – staggered back with his metal hand uselessly pressed to his ear.

 

Ignis shot forwards, conjuring his lance and leaping into the air to defend his vulnerable ally. The blade made a mere dent on the Giant’s shoulder, but it was enough to draw its attention away from the High Commander for the moment. Ignis twisted under the Giant’s sword once, and then again as it swung back. The third sweep nicked his shoulder as he ducked, knocking him off his feet so he had to roll to avoid the next strike.

 

There was an enraged yell from Ravus, and the beast actually staggered as he rammed into it with a duel-handed sword strike. The High Commander followed up with several more quick strikes, pushing the Giant back even further with the fury of his attacks.

 

Ignis easily pushed to back to his feet and rejoined the fray, hurling several daggers as he charged forward and then re-conjuring his lance once he’d reached Ravus’ side.

 

Neither of them saw the oncoming danger in time.

 

The daemon wildly lashed out in pain, and Ignis felt the breath escaping from his lungs in a swift _whoosh_ as he went airborne. The collision with the ground was no less painful, his shoulder taking the blunt force of his landing. A flame-hot pain spiked through his left side – a buzzing feeling of the prick of a thousand needles following in its wake. Ignis grunted, spitting out the iron tang that was quickly filling his mouth.

 

_Where…?_

 

His vision was doubled as he located Ravus’ white coat on the ground. Even blurry, Ignis could tell the High Commander was worse off than him, a large bolder having broken his flight instead of the ground. It was a wonder he was still alive, but he’d probably hit the bolder with his metal arm, given the cracks in the rock. Even so, Ignis doubted Ravus would be back on his feet any time soon without assistance.

 

The ground shook again as the Giant lumbered in their direction.

 

Ignis dragged himself towards Ravus with his good arm, his other fumbling with the pocket that contained their only chance.    

 

If ever he needed a last resort, this was the time.

 

Ignis bit back a scream as he blindly hurled his only magical flask with his shaking arm. The gust of chilled wind washed up his back, and he stretched his good arm out, _yanking_ on the magical tether that connected him to Noctis as his hand landed on Ravus’ shoulder.

 

He’d never tried magic on this level without Noctis present, but the Glaives had never had a problem with distance when it came to the King. He could only hope this would work the same.

 

Another cold rush – one of _healing_ this time – blossomed in his chest and surged outward, green sparks spreading to wash over Ravus as well. Ravus jerked when the energy flowed through him, and Ignis climbed to his feet with renewed energy. Knowing the Giant was slowed by the icy air still biting at the back of his arms, he took the time to offer his hand to Ravus. “Now’s our chance!”

 

Ravus had apparently set aside his sneering disapproval for Ignis’ existence of the moment, because he grabbed Ignis’ hand without hesitation. “Then let us finish this!”

 

The Giant was nearing.

 

Ignis called upon his daggers once more. “Target the antecubital fossa!”

 

“The _what?_ ”

 

“…The elbow. The crook of the elbow.”

 

They moved as one this time, feet crunching through the frosted grass in perfect rhythm until they both rolled under the slowed strike of the Giant’s blazing sword. Ravus went directly for the exposed antecubital fossa, slamming the joint with a powerful strike of his sword. Ignis followed up the attack, dragging his daggers across the same spot and digging in deeper until the daemon was _hollowing_ in pain.  

 

This time, they were prepared for the retaliation of the other arm, and they both dodged back in time.

 

“One last push should suffice to finish it off!” Ignis yelled over the daemon’s screaming, shoving his glasses up.

 

“Then let us deliver it!”

Once again, Ignis yanked on the cord that tethered him to Noctis. This had to end. Now, while they still had the advantage.

 

He crossed his daggers in front of him, and they _ignited_ with magical fire more powerful than he’d ever used before.

 

* * *

 

 

Taking care of Noct’s nightmares had never been Gladio’s department. He was Noct’s Sworn Shield, all right, but that was against physical dangers. Did he have to keep the kid focused at times? Sure. But that wasn’t the same thing as nightmares.

 

Nightmares were Iggy’s department. Had been from the earliest days of Noct’s childhood.

 

Gladio sighed, squinting through the darkness in the tent at the twitching, asleep prince. Losing Ignis was still a fresh wound for Gladio, but it was only going to get even worse for Noct and Prompto the longer they held out hope.

 

Gladio had accepted that the man who’d been his unsaid best friend for all these years was dead, much like he had accepted the death of his father. If the King was dead, there was no doubt in his mind that his father was too, and Ignis was the same, duty-set type. He wouldn’t have thought twice about giving his life for Insomnia.

 

So here he was, wondering how to fill the gaping hole left by the man who had always been Noct’s greatest source of stability.

 

Noct groaned softly in his sleep, head tossing and eyes widely darting around behind his eyelids. Gladio swore under his breath. The Prince was drenched in sweat now, despite the cool night air.

 

“Noct,” Gladio whispered, but made his voice firm. He wasn’t stupid enough to touch Noct’s shoulder. One never woke a trained fighter with touch, especially when they could magically summon weapons from the air.

 

Gladio’s voice didn’t seem to break through, and he swore again. How had Iggy always done this?

 

“ _Noct,_ ” Gladio tried again.

 

Behind him, Prompto stirred. “Mhggg, wha’s goin’ on?”

 

“Prince Charmless is having another nightmare,” Gladio muttered, hoping the beginning of his comment would keep the kid from getting too worried.

 

 _Kid._ It was actually getting harder to think of Prompto as that lately. He’d matured so much since they’d left Insomnia.

 

“Here, try this.” Prompto hurled his pillow into Noctis’ face.

 

…Or not.

 

Noct jarred awake, the pillow smacking into the tent wall as he shot upright, a hand pressed to his chest. Not his heart, Gladio noted, but the direct center of his chest. Sweat streamed down his neck with the sudden directional change, his breathing heavy.

 

“Noct? You okay, bro?” Prompto’s gaze flickered over the Prince, his gaze not even the least bit clouded with sleep.

 

Noct stared straight ahead. “I felt… something. I don’t know what…” He seemed to have to _force_ himself to blink. He shook his head, dropping his hand. “I… never mind. It’s nothing.”    

 

Nothing. Right. That’s why Gladio could feel magic _radiating_ from the Prince.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, guys, Ignis is an OP as crap mage, m’kay? Use that. I’ve been able to get Sagefire up past 180k against the Adamantoise, and I’ve gotten his magic up another 600 since then. I’mma try it again soon. Hehehe. I’ll let you all know the results.


	10. Compliments and Cooking

The first part of the drive was silent out of exhaustion this time rather than tension. In comparison to what Ignis had felt during his flu, this was tame, but Ravus looked rather like he could use a day or more of vacation. It was almost comical, really, just how absolutely _done_ the High Commander looked with their situation, white coat supporting lines of red and blotches of brown while his expression twisted into one of misery.

 

They were roughly five minutes away from the caravan when Ravus decided to say something this time.

 

“You’re rather over-qualified for a butler.”

 

Ignis took that as the closest thing he was going to get to a thank you. “I’ve passed your assessment, then?”

 

Ravus didn’t answer, but the fact that he wasn’t mocking Ignis was confirmation enough.

 

“My apologies for the state of your face.”

 

…Then again.

 

While he’d already come to expect insults from Ravus, that one seemed particularly random and petty. But, as he frowned and the cut in his eyebrow stung, he realized Ravus actually meant that apology, because Ignis’ face now probably had half a dozen recently scabbed-over gashes other than the scar around his eye.

 

He’d _forgotten_ to use a potion after Ravus had thrown him through the storefront earlier. Of all the bloody stupid things to do… He wouldn’t have minded the scarring if he’d received them in the line of duty and they couldn’t helped – Gladio had certainly only ever worn his with pride – but now his face was likely permanently marked due to an error on _his_ part.

 

“My apologies for the state of your coat,” Ignis finally returned. Ravus _had_ been smart enough to heal his arm, but there was no salvaging the High Commander’s jacket after the sleeve had been so thoroughly drenched in red.

 

“Perhaps I should get you to sew it for me, since that is your job.” A smirk was clear on Ravus’ lips as he made the jest.

 

Ignis chuckled. “Oh, yes, I’m certain that would return it to its pristine condition.” As though sewing the hole he’d made in the sleeve would help.

 

Ignis fond himself wondering how long this butler joke was going to linger as they pulled into the station. “And here we are.”

 

Tarps had been put up as a temporary replacement for the glass, and the parking lot appeared to have been swept clean in their absence.

 

The cashier exited the store as they closed the doors to the car. “Oh, hey. _Lady Lunafreya, they’re back!_ ”

 

Ignis frowned, ignoring the sting in his eyebrow once more. “Has your shift not ended yet?” They’d been gone _all day,_ and yet he was still here.

 

“Uh, yeah.” He cashier scratched his head. “I didn’t really wanna have to explain all this until I had the gil to fix it in hand, so I traded shifts with a couple people.”

 

A fair plan for one wanting to keep their job, Ignis supposed.

 

The caravan door opened, and Pryna bolted over to Ignis, barking happily and running in circles around his legs. He absently crouched to pet her head while they waited for Lady Lunafreya. His hand paused, however, when the Oracle stepped outside.

 

At a surface glance, she would appear to be fine, but Ignis learned a long time ago how to read the symptoms of exhaustion, even when someone was trying to take care of the problem without the notice of others. _Especially_ if someone was trying to take care of the problem without the notice of others.

 

There was a very good reason Ignis insisted Noct eat his vegetables and tolerated the boy’s perpetual cat-like tendency to fall asleep in the most random places at any time of the day. Whether it was overall normal stress, nightmares, his tie to the Crystal, or all of those combined, Noct always needed extra rest. Especially when he’d spent the day training. Ignis could only hope Gladio or Prompto was keeping a close eye on the Prince’s health with how much he had to be exerting himself now.

 

Whatever the case with Noctis now, Lady Lunafreya was no different than he had been for years. Her forced posture was much more convincing than Noct’s, but there was no hiding that glazed layer of tiredness behind her eyes, or the way her steps were just a bit too slow.

 

She smiled softly at them both. “I had almost started to worry that you’d ended up hunting _each other._ ”

 

Ravus briskly met her halfway to the caravan. “Sister, are you well? Did the rite–”

 

“I am fine, Ravus.” Her brow pulled into a frown at she looked at Ignis. “Far better than you, it would appear.”

 

Did his face look _that_ bad? “We ran into some… unforeseen trouble with a particularly strong daemon.” Well, it’d hadn’t been entirely unforeseen – he _had_ tried to warn Ravus. “It’s taken care of now, though, and we have acquired the funds.”

 

The cashier let out a relieved sigh. “Thank the Six. Don’t know how many more shifts I could have taken without passing out.”

 

“Have you eaten?” Ignis asked, resuming petting Pryna when she nudged his hand with her muzzle. When the cashier shook his head, Ignis glanced over to Lady Lunafreya. “Highness?”

 

“No.”

 

Why was eating regularly such a foreign concept to the groups he ended up with?

 

“Very well. I shall elect myself to remedy that.” He stood, musing over what he could fix with the ingredients on hand.

 

“You cook as well?” Ravus was giving him a look – probably still trying to decide if Ignis’ butler comment was a jest or not.

 

“But of course. You’ll be joining us, I assume?”

 

Ravus hesitated. “I must return before–”

 

“You are _not_ traveling at night.” Lady Lunafreya’s tone left no room for argument. “The two of you look as though you barely survived your last encounter with the daemons – what do you intend to do if you are attacked by more and you are alone?”

 

Ravus was silent.

 

“Dinner for four it is, then.” Ignis headed for the store’s entrance.

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until after he finished fixing diner – a lovely tender roast stew with far more vegetables in it than normal since Noct wasn’t present – that Ignis finally caught sight of his reflection in one of the caravan’s small windows. He wasn’t sure what exactly was from Ravus and what was from the Red Giant, but he’d certainly added to the tally of his scars today.

 

Aside from the scar he’d acquired from the Mesmenir back in Longwythe, Ignis’ face was now supporting several other deep gashes: the one through his right eyebrow, the one across the bridge of his nose, and one that had split his lower lip. Not to mention the other smaller gashes that had coincidentally landed near the first scar. The area around his left eye was a war zone of cuts. Lovely.

 

No matter. Gladio wore his scar with pride, and so would he.

 

Ignis sighed, rolling the shoulder to try and ease the stiffness there. Felt like there was possibly a knot forming.

 

There was a knock on the frame of the caravan’s open door, and the cashier popped his head inside. “Hey, uh, bodyguard guy?”

 

“Yes?” Ignis questioned, looking away from his reflection to stir the stew once more. Perfect texture now.

 

“Just wondering – do you think a game of cards during dinner would help, eh, ease the palpable tension and awkward silence?”

 

Not a bad plan, even if the tension had somewhat eased already. It might serve well in helping them all unwind from the day. “I certainly don’t see why not. Should be a nice change of pace.”

 

“Cool. You know poker? I’ve always wanted to play poker…”

 

Ignis chuckled. “I’m familiar with it.” He’d lost count of the number of times he and the others had played the game since Gladio first introduced them to it.

 

“Great!”

 

Whatever the case, food came first.

 

Stove off and kitchen tidied, Ignis poured the stew into bowls before carrying them outside to the table the others had set up.

 

He noted Ravus’ expression with no small amount of satisfaction as he took a seat across from him. The High Commander inspected his bowl, looking pleasantly surprised. “I must admit, this looks far more appetizing than expected.”

 

An insult and a compliment at the same time. Ravus seemed to like those.

 

“Yeah, this looks _amazing._ ” The cashier took a seat to Ignis’ left while Lady Lunafreya sat to his right.

 

“Oh, he is a marvelous cook.” Lady Lunafreya’s eyes looked much brighter now that dinner was in front of her. “I’ve been hearing tales of his dishes for years.”

 

Ravus’ expression twisted again at the unsaid mention of Noctis, but he made no comment, continuing to eat in silence.

 

“ _So,_ hey…” The cashier cleared his throat. “What you guys gonna do with the leftover gil you got from that hunt? ’Cause I was thinking maybe we could split it four ways and play poker.” All eyes turned on him, and he fidgeted. “Just… you know… if you want.”

 

Lady Lunafreya frowned faintly. “I’m afraid I don’t know the rules.”

 

The cashier scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, I don’t either, actually. But Mr. Queen’s Shield here does.”

 

That comment gave Ignis pause, his spoon stopping halfway to his mouth. “Queen’s Shield?”

 

“Basically what you are, right? Since she’s the future Queen?” The cashier shrugged, turning to Ravus. “What about you? You ever played?”

 

“Hmph.” Something dangerously close to a smile tugged at Ravus’ lips. “Once, a few weeks ago.”

 

Lady Lunafreya tilted her head. “I sense there is a story there?”

 

“Two of my associates in the Empire – Loqi and Caligo – tried instigating a weekly poker game with myself and a mercenary that had joined our ranks. She so thoroughly slaughtered the rest of us that they didn’t care to hold another session.”

 

The cashier snickered. “Well, at least here you’ll be facing a couple of other beginners.”

 

A _couple_ indeed. Ignis had no intentions of taking it easy on the High Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, btw, guys! I made a video tribute to the game, so check it out if you want! :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zieZ60FFTCg


	11. Holdem and Humbleness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, I’m gonna be honest… I didn’t write like 70% of this chapter because I CANNOT WRITE POKER. Credit goes to the lovely Shinigami Merchant for the poker stuff. I just tweaked things. lol

 

As the one most acquainted with the rules of Lestallum Holdem, Ignis had offered to take on the role of dealer for the first few rounds. Ravus – having more experience – easily won the first couple practice rounds. Lady Lunafreya didn’t ask many questions, so Ignis assumed she was understanding everything. The cashier – _Edmund,_ Ignis had heard Lady Lunafreya call him – was taking a bit longer, though. The value of the cards and combinations seemed to be giving him trouble.

 

“How about I take over as dealer for a bit so I can watch and get the hang of it better?” Edmund suggested once they were to move on past the practice rounds.

 

“Certainly.” Ignis showed him the simpler details of dealing before sitting back and crossing one leg over the other – a relaxed position that had served him well in his games against Gladio and Noct. Well, and Prompto, but Prompto was… less than a challenge when it came to poker. Gladio was by far Ignis’ greatest opponent, although sometimes Noct surprised them both. Knowing the two of them nearly his entire life allowed him to occasionally read them better than they realized.

 

The first true round was bound to be interesting. Ignis had never played poker with another group before.

 

The first three cards on the table were a Four, a Six, and a Queen.

 

“5 gil.” Ravus’ starting bid wasn’t a high one, but they all agreed to keep them that way due to the lack of overall funds since they’d had to split them four ways.

 

“Call.” Ignis didn’t have the most promising hand to go with the cards on the table, but it was also certainly not bad enough to have him fold yet.

 

“Call,” Lady Lunafreya echoed, gracefully sliding her gil to the center of the table.

 

Edmund set down the fourth card – the Jack of Spades. Ignis’ chances of securing the hand leapt considerably with that card, his own hand being composed of another two Jacks. Not an unbeatable hand by any means, but it _was_ a strong one.

 

Ravus studied his cards for a moment. “10 gil.”

 

“Call.” Ignis used the same tone as he had before.

 

“…Fold.”

 

Ignis and Ravus both shot Lady Lunafreya questioning looks. She must have had a rather bad hand if she was folding before all the cards were even on the table. And she apparently wasn’t even going to attempt a bluff.

 

Very well. Down to the two of them, then.

 

The last card was set on the table: a Ten.

 

Having raised, Ravus was the first to reveal his hand: the King and the Ace of Spades. A royal flush.

 

"Well played." Ignis slid his cards towards Edmund face down, conceding the round but choosing not to reveal his hand.

 

Ravus’ only reaction was a slight twitch to the left of his mouth that may have been the beginning of a smirk. It seemed that this would be an interesting night indeed.

 

The game progressed from there, each round becoming more heated. Only Lady Lunafreya seemed to be playing things safe; anytime the bet was raised above 10 gil she would fold, and she had yet to win a round. Whether this was part of her strategy or merely a run of bad luck, Ignis had yet to discern, but for now his attention remained on Ravus.

 

Any obvious tells were completely absent from the High Commander’s relaxed posture, as they had been from the beginning of the game. Currently the pot stood at 75 gil, and the cards had been dealt: a Seven of Diamonds, an Ace of Hearts, and a King of Spades. All that remained was for the last card to be shown.

 

Ignis stole a glance at his opponents.

 

Ravus had his eyes fixed upon the last face down card, whereas the Lady Lunafreya was simply adjusting the cards she already held. _Inscrutable_ was the only way to describe them.

 

Edmund turned the last card, revealing a Seven of Clubs.

 

The subtle shift of the cards he already held was the only reaction Ravus gave, but it was telling. Throughout the entire game, Ravus had been as still as stone, giving nothing away. The only question was whether the gesture had been made in anticipation of his victory or in disappointment.

 

"20 gil.” Ravus' voice held no inflections as he slid his gil forwards, adding to the surprisingly large pile that sat in the center of the table. It was a large bid. The largest made so far. Was he bluffing? Hoping to intimidate them into giving up?

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ignis saw Lady Lunafreya set her cards face down on the table. "I fold.”

 

That was the third consecutive game that she had chosen to fold, and once again it came to a showdown between Ignis and Ravus.

 

Ignis had to fight not to adjust his spectacles as he studied his cards – an almost nervous tick that all too frequently had allowed Gladio or Noct to gain the upper hand. Thankfully Prompto still remained oblivious, but he could not afford to make such an obvious gesture. Not in front of a player of this calibre.

 

Again, he saw Ravus shift his cards. Ignis made his decision.

 

"I'll see your bet and raise 40." Ignis slid the last of his funds to the centre of the table.

 

For the briefest moment, Ravus hesitated.

 

"…Call." The last of Ravus' funds were moved to the center of the table, and the tension mounted.

 

Placing his hand face up on the table, Ignis couldn't help the satisfied smile that spread across his lips as he finally adjusted his spectacles while watching Ravus' eyes widen.

 

Edmund whistled lowly.

 

Two Sevens lay innocently on the table.

 

"A close match to say the least." Ravus laid two Aces on the table after a moment. With the Ace of Hearts already on the table, it gave him three of a kind. It was a good hand, just not good enough. Ignis was surprised at how calmly he was taking the loss.

 

"Agreed. It's been a while since I've had this good a challenge." Gathering his winnings, Ignis turned to Lady Lunafreya. Given her strategy – if that was what it had been – she had very little funds to play with. If he could get her to go all in, it would be over in one game.

 

Edmund was already dealing out the cards for the next game – the last game if Ignis had anything to say about it.

 

The game would be over soon.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a massacre. That was the only way to define it.

 

Ignis could do nothing but stare in shock as he watched Lady Lunafreya pull the last of his gil towards her side of the table.

 

Two games. _Two. Games._ That was all it had taken for her to completely turn the situation around. With lethal precision, she had identified all of his bluffs, lured him into raising the bet, and called when she had the best hand.

 

Never had he lost so thoroughly.

 

“What the hell?” Edmund muttered.

 

Ravus’ shoulders shook with unreleased laughter. “I do believe we’ve been duped, Guardsman.”

 

Ravus was right. She’d played them, Ignis realized. Both him and Ravus. She hadn’t spent the early rounds learning the rules – she’d been counting on one of them taking out the other so she could finish the remaining player off once they’d let their guard down.

 

Ignis cleared his throat, finally able to find his voice as he looked upon Lady Lunafreya with a newfound respect. “Well played, Highness.” He gave a slight bow of his head, accepting the loss.

 

Still… how? He was normally so good at reading people. Where had he gone wrong?

 

Edmund yawned as he gathered the cards a final time for the night. “Well, guys – and ma’am – on that note, I’d say it’s about time for bed.” He grinned. “Thanks for the show. I learned a lot!”

 

Indeed. He imagined they all had.

 

“Will you be staying with us for breakfast?” Lady Lunafreya asked Ravus.

 

Ah, breakfast. Ignis would have to solve that issue as well. Leftovers from tonight, perhaps? The extra vegetables _had_ been an improvement. A shame Noct wouldn’t eat them.  

 

He couldn’t help but wonder how the Prince’s diet was suffering in his absence.

 

* * *

 

 

“Food’s ready!” Gladio called from his side of camp.

 

“I swear, if it is Cup Noodles again…” Noctis muttered under his breath, tapping on his phone furiously as he tried to kill a monster in King’s Knight.

 

“Dude, it took him like a minute to make – of course it’s Cup Noodles.”

 

“You know, I don’t remember either of you volunteering to fix anything.” Gladio kicked Noctis’ leg, making him look up before the cup of noodles was shoved into his hand.

 

Prompto made a face of pure misery as he took his. “This is soooooo unhealthy!”

 

Gladio threw him a look. “How the hell are you complaining about your food’s healthiness – you’re a twenty-year-old boy.”

 

Prompto glared back. “Big Guy, we’ve had Cup Noodles _seven times_ since we left Insomnia. That’s excessive, even by a twenty-year-old dude’s standards! And they are _not_ breakfast food!”

 

Noctis dimmed his phone’s screen with his thumb and slipped it into his pocket before pushing himself out of his chair.

 

“Hey, where you goin’?” Gladio scowled.

 

“Not far.” He just needed time to breathe. Time to think. He hadn’t slept well last night. Not that he ever did these days, but last night was… different.

 

He had felt something, but he had no idea what. Whatever it was, it had yanked on the magic under his skin. It was unsettling.

 

Noctis ran a hand through his hair, tugging his bangs free of the sweat and grime that had been causing them to stick there.

 

By the Six, he missed Ignis. Ignis would know something about this. Ignis always knew things about everything. Noctis had never realized just how much he relied on him for… well, everything. How much he’d taken his unwavering dedication for granted. And now that he was–

 

_No._

 

Noctis stopped his thoughts right there. They didn’t know Ignis was gone. Not… not for sure. Not yet. Not like… his father.

 

Noctis looked up, willing the morning wind to help dry up the moisture in his eyes. They’d been on the move constantly. No time to grieve.

 

He sucked in a breath, blinking a few times. What he wouldn’t give to see Umbra or Pryna running over the hills towards him right then.

 

 


	12. Travel and Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I gotta stop and say thanks. Thank you for all the awesome comment here AND the ones you guys dropped on my video after I posted the link here a couple weeks back. You guys are awesome! :D 
> 
> Also, yikes. Short chapter is short. Sorry.
> 
> What the heck even are Luna’s combat abilities? Like, you never really know from the game, but she seems pretty capable of handling herself in the Omens trailer. Just… ya know… not as good as evil Noctis. 
> 
> Yeah, so, lacking those answers, I’mma just be purposefully vague in that area.

 

“Do take care, brother.” Lady Lunafreya gripped Ravus’ hands briefly – the flesh one _and_ metal one – giving him a smile that held traces of sadness and concern beneath it.

 

Ignis noted how Ravus gently squeezed her fingers in return, but only with his real hand. “Worry over your own journey, Lunafreya. If you intend to see this path through, then you will be in far greater danger than I.” He still sounded entirely displeased at the prospect of her continuing, but only due to his genuine stress over her condition.

 

Curiouser and curiouser. All those years working for the Empire, and _now_ he was so troubled over the state of his remaining family? Ravus was quite the puzzling individual.

 

Ignis was brought from his thoughts by Ravus’ gaze suddenly shifting to him as he stepped away from his sister. _There_ was that glare Ignis was becoming so accustomed to.

 

“I am entrusting her safety to you.”

 

Ignis would have thought the High Commander had learned during the game last night that he didn’t flinch under looks such as that. “I _will_ protect her with my life.”

 

“Hmph.” That smirk-smile returned. “I don’t doubt it.” He reached into his pocket after a pause, withdrawing a phone. “A form of contact, should we need it.”

 

Ignis accepted the phone, making a mental note to check it over for any unpleasant surprises later. “Until then, Lord Ravus.”

 

Ravus’ poker face wasn’t good enough to hide the flicker of surprise that tugged on his brow at Ignis’ formal address. “…Indeed.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, this is the last shift I managed to grab, so if you guys don’t wanna be seen, you should probably get going soon.” Edmund handed a boxed tent over to Ignis. “Not too long until the next guy shows up.”

 

“Thank you.” Ignis set the tent in the trunk of the car and closed it. “We’ll be departing shortly, I assure you. As soon as Her Highness tells me our destination.” He glanced over his shoulder at Lady Lunafreya, knowing she’d pick up on that less-than-subtle hint. Considering she’d had him purchase basic camping supplies with her winnings from the night before, she had to know where they’d next stop for the night.

 

“The Fulgurian,” she supplied, studying the map in her hands. “I must go to him next.”  

He would trust her to guide them there, then.

 

Ignis turned to face their unexpected ally. “Thank you for your assistance and promise of silence, Edmund. You’ve been a great help.”

 

“Hey, man, no problem.” Edmund grinned. “Just doing my duty, helping the future Queen.”

 

“All the same–” Lady Lunafreya folded her map. “–I do hope I can see you properly rewarded for your kindness at a later time.”

 

Ignis double checked the state of the car as final farewells were said, and then they were on the road once more. And… driving back the way they’d come. Interesting. Did the Six have to be conversed with in a certain order? No matter. He trusted the Oracle’s knowledge of her task.

 

The sky was cloud free, and the temperature was rising, causing Ignis to pull down his sun visor so he could see the road without the glare of the morning sun. His shoulder gave a pang of protest, and he rested his arm on the door, keeping a steady grip on the wheel with the other hand.

 

“The left road,” Lady Lunafreya instructed when they’d come to a fork in the road.

 

Ignis smoothly veered the car as told. “Might I inquire something?”

 

She gave him her full attention. “Of course.”

 

“After the Fulgurian, what is our next destination?” Planning ahead was always in one’s best interests. He was not fond of being kept in the dark until they’d already reached their locations.

 

“Altissia – to awaken the Leviathan.”

 

Ah. The Hydraean. And he’d be heading for Altissia after all. “That’s quite the distance, and not one we can drive.”

 

Lady Lunafreya clasped her hands together in her lap, staring at them. “Ravus may be able to secure us passage.”

 

“Indeed.” Ignis still wasn’t sure what to make of Ravus’ loyalties, but it was clear he did care for his sister, and unless Ignis was mistaken, the entire reason for the High Commander’s animosity towards Noct revolved around Regis’ supposedly failing the royal family of Tenebrea, so he doubted Ravus would choose to sell out his remaining family. As for him betraying Noctis, however… Well, Ignis wasn’t going to be making any calls to the Prince on the phone Ravus gave them, that was for certain.

 

* * *

 

 

It had scarcely passed noon when they pulled onto the shoulder of the road.

 

“Bit of a walk from here?” Ignis shifted the gear into park.

 

“Not too far to the nearby haven.” Lady Lunafreya unbuckled her seatbelt. “We can set up our supplies for the night, but then I must continue alone.”

 

Ignis smoothly exited the vehicle and closed the door behind him. “I see.” He didn’t like the idea of her going ahead alone again. What if she was attacked by some wild pack of beasts on her way to awakening the Fulgurian? “Do you need to depart as soon as camp is set up?”

 

“Not necessarily.” Once Pryna had jumped out of the car, Lady Lunafreya shut her own door with a _thud_ that seemed extraordinarily loud in the quiet of the forest around them. “Why?”

 

Ignis circled around to her side of the car, observing the uphill trek that awaited them. “I should like to test your combat. Your brother’s rather sudden appearance prevented us from following through with that plan the other day.”

 

She nodded. “Of course.”

 

The trek wasn’t as long as Ignis expected, but the angle of their path seemed to make it stretch. It was a relatively warm day out – hot enough that Ignis still hadn’t donned his Kingsglaive jacket again – but the gentle breeze kept the temperature from being oppressive, and they gathered everything they needed at the haven relatively quickly.

 

“Now then.” Ignis stepped over to the part of the haven they’d cleared for the purpose of sparring, calling his daggers to hand. “Let’s start from the top.”

 

Lady Lunafreya stood opposite to him, firmly clutching her trident as she assessed him.

 

He sent a dagger sailing at her before she finished.

 

If she was expecting him to take it easy on her, this was going to be an awakening. He’d never taken it easy on Noct, and he wouldn’t be making an exception for the Oracle.

 

Lady Lunafreya jerked in surprise, her reflexes just barely enough to deflect the dagger out of the air.

 

“You must always be prepared.” Ignis called the dagger back to his hand. “An enemy will not wait for you to ready yourself.”

 

“I understand.” She settled into a fighting stance.

 

“You’ll want to deepen that stance.”

 

She complied without comment. Oh, what a nice change that was compared to Noct and Prompto.

 

Lady Lunafreya may not have had much experience, but she was clearly a quick learner. He could no doubt teach her a few tricks with relative ease.

 

His dagger flew again.

 

* * *

 

 

They stopped training for lunch – some nicely sized sandwiches with as much nutritional value as he could pack in. Under normal circumstance, Ignis would have preferred a longer session, but further weakening the Oracle via excursion was the last thing he wanted to do. A short session each day would do nicely – he needed only make that time count.

 

As things were, he already felt more at ease with her going ahead on her own. _More_ at ease, but not entirely at ease by any means.

 

“You are certain I can’t accompany you any further?” he asked as he double checked the potion count in the satchel he’d packed for her.

 

“Quite so.” Lady Lunafreya held her chin high, scanning the forest beyond the haven’s protection. “But worry not. I will be fine, I assure you.”

 

He stopped beside her, offering the satchel. “Then tread with care.”

 

She accepted with a smile. “Were I intending to proceed carelessly, the thought of living to try another of your dishes would surely convince me to reconsider.”

 

Ignis allowed a smile to pull at his lips. “Well, I’d be loath to disappoint you upon your return, then.”

 

Noct may not have been around to absorb the energy from the natural elemental deposits, but that didn’t mean they didn’t still have their uses.

 

“I only ask that you spare a few moments to care for yourself.” She turned to give him a pointed look. “There’s only so much more room on your face.”

 

Ignis pushed his spectacles up, mindful of the fresh scar on bridge of his nose. “Ah… I will elect to be more careful.”

 

“You might try _using_ the protective facial gear on your uniform,” she chided, but her tone was more teasing than scolding.

 

The protective visor on the hood of the Glaive uniform? Yes, he supposed he could put that to use. He wondered how much it would limit his visibility, having been too cloudy-minded when he’d used it before to remember from that experience. “Indeed.”

 

Perhaps he could test that while she was absent this afternoon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all know that Ignis is the most horrible thing in that camp training. 
> 
> “Dang it, Ignis, quit dodging.”
> 
> “No, darn it, don’t jump over my head.”
> 
> “Quit stabbing me, darn you!”
> 
> “Aw, yeah, I got him at half health– aannnnd he just healed.”
> 
> XD WARP STRIKE WITH A SHIELD, GUYS. SHIELDS ARE HIS WEAKNESS.


	13. Daemons and Decline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys! I’m at church camp this week, so my beta is updating for me! (*beta waves*) I’ll be sure to reply to your reviews as soon as I get home, kay? :)
> 
> I’m taking a few liberties with King’s Knight here since it isn’t out yet and I don’t know how it works. Hope you guys can forgive the inaccuracies once it’s actually released. lol I’m kind of taking a bit from the messaging and gifting of Rival Kingdoms since that’s like the only mobile game I play.

If the weather change was anything to go by, Lady Lunafreya had been successful in awaking the Fulgurian. There was little light left, but Ignis squinted out into the rain as best he could from his seat inside the tent.

 

He had nothing left to do in Lady Lunafreya’s absence. Dinner was covered and keeping warm by the fire deposit, along with the half-gallon of citrus-spiced tea, and everything that needed shelter from the rain was already in the cover the tent provided.

 

Unable to make out anything farther than the haven’s edge, Ignis flicked the switch on the torch that was fastened to his pants and turned his attention back to his game of solitaire. Pryna was curled up next to him, her muzzle resting on his leg. Evidently, she didn’t care to be out in the rain either. He stoked her head briefly before making short work of the remaining cards, solidly winning his third consecutive game.

 

Satisfied with the victory but having no urge to play again, Ignis set the cards aside in favor of taking out the phone Ravus had given him. A few key factors set it apart from a phone made in Insomnia, but the overall design wasn’t vastly different. Easy to navigate, in time.

 

His fingers itched to type in Noct’s number, but Ignis didn’t trust the High Commander enough to risk contact with Noct on this phone. Umbra would no doubt reach him soon.

 

…However, there was another way he might contact the others. Ignis smirked at the thought of what Ravus’ reaction would be if the phone _was_ being monitored. Miraculously, there was enough signal to download King’s Knight, albeit slowly. With any luck, the others would still be keeping to their almost nightly game, and, if not, perhaps at least Prompto would check his account soon. 

 

Once the download was complete, he tapped on the program and patiently waited for the introduction video that only played the first time the game was opened to finish. That done, he logged into his account.

 

He dawdled around for a good hour, sending messages to other random players he didn’t know and striking up conversations with them as they advanced through the lower levels. Even if someone suspected he was contacting Noct via the game, they’d have a hard time sorting through all the activity with other players.

 

Ignis rolled his still stiff shoulder, sighing in disappointment when he found all three of his friends to be offline. He typed in Prompto’s username – _ThePhotoBOMB_ – once more and tapped the option for private messaging.

 

Pryna growled suddenly, lifting her head.

 

There had been very few times in his life when Ignis had been caught off guard enough to physically jump, and not for lack of Prompto trying either. He prided himself on being prepared, after all. That said, the bright golden light that crashed through the thin fabric of the tent and the crackling thrum of magic that accompanied it jarred him enough to drop the phone.

 

That wasn’t lightning. He’d only seen that magic once, but he recognized it.

 

Ignoring the downpour, Ignis tore out of the tent, pushing off the rock of the haven and rolling as he hit the ground before he kept running. His visibility was more than poor – rain droplets slid over his spectacles as he blinked in an attempt to get his eyes to adjust to the dimmer lighting.

 

The groaning of daemons was close – a sound similar to the ones of the Red Giant, but Ignis could see no flaming sword. An _Iron_ Giant, then?

 

Ignis forced his steps to stay steady. Tripping in the darkness and landing face-first in the mud would do nothing to aid Lady Lunafreya.

 

Pryna tore ahead of him, her white coloring reflecting the light from his torch as he followed her. She would know how to find her owner. The Oracle’s dogs had always been a bit… supernatural in that regard.

 

Even in the dark, the Giant’s movement was enough to give away its position–

 

Ignis fell back into the wet grass, arm thrown over his eyes in an attempt to shield them from the second blindingly bright flash of light.

 

The daemon’s groans turned to wails of defeat as Ignis heard it stagger backwards. Straight towards him. Still unable to make out anything, Ignis rolled away from the source of the shaking ground, somehow getting to his feet.

 

He nearly lost his footing once more as the Giant’s body collapsed. The speckled darkness was lingering in his vision, but it had died down enough to spot Lady Lunafreya’s glowing figure.

 

“Lady Lunafreya, are you–” His words died on his tongue, and he lunged forwards as her knees buckled. “Your Highness!”

 

Her head drooped mere inches from the ground as he managed to grab her arm and haul her back to her feet. He grabbed her trident with one hand, using his other arm to brace her shoulders and keep her upright. Fortunately, she was much lighter than Noct, and he was used to hauling him around for various combat maneuvers, so the effort wasn’t overly strenuous. The _trident_ nearly weighed more than her.

 

Her head lolled into his chest, and the skin of her forehead was far, far too cool to the touch when it met his neck.

 

Pryna whined loudly at their feet

 

“Highness...?” Ignis tried again, his voice likely scarcely loud enough to be heard over the rain.

 

Her eyelids pulled open the barest amount. “I’ll be… back to camp. Just…”

 

Although her sentence made no actual sense, Ignis caught her meaning. He pushed her trident into her hand, squeezing her hand around it before he hauled her up into his arms.

 

Retracing his steps in the deluge was harder than he’d anticipated, but once his eyes had adjusted and he had been walking for a few minutes, he spotted the characteristic glow of the haven. Lady Lunafreya shivered in his arms, and the hand that wasn’t loosely holding her trident across her body was clinging to a fistful of his shirt.

 

Ignis swore inwardly. He’d assumed Lady Lunafreya would have known not to push her limits so far. He _trusted_ her not endanger herself so, but no… her duty-driven mindset made her more of a danger to herself than Noct and Prompto’s carelessness was to them.

 

Perhaps he should have taken better note of her condition – tried to sway her towards regaining more of her strength between meeting with the two Astrals. He’d be keeping a much closer eye on her from now on, he thought as he stepped up the steep haven rocks.

 

Laying Lady Lunafreya down inside the tent did nothing to ease her shivering, and Ignis left her side for a brief moment to retrieve the food he’d prepared. Although he doubted the Oracle would be feeling up to eating in the near future, the heat radiating from the pot would help to warm the small, enclosed area of the tent.

 

Once he’d set the pot an appropriate distance from Lady Lunafreya, he quickly moved to the other side of the tent and shed his upper clothes before replacing them with dry ones. Once done, he snagged his Kingsglaive jacket and draped it over the Oracle’s still shivering form.

 

“I can see I was mistaken about you, Highness,” Ignis said softly, crouching down to tuck the jacket more closely around her. “It would seem you’re going to be just as much trouble to look after as the other three.” 

 

* * *

 

Luna felt herself falling in and out of sleep several times during the night. Exhaustion was a constant, weighing down the cohesiveness of her thoughts as she tossed fitfully. As the night wore on, she began losing the strength to do even that. Eventually, the only thing she could do was seek out the warmth that was to her left and lean into it.

 

It was at another point during the night that she realized her source of warmth was a living, breathing thing that most certainly wasn’t Pryna or Umbra. Having full trust in Noctis’ longest friend, she didn’t pull away after this, instead rolling her head to press against his back.

 

She smiled faintly, knowing he must have purposefully turned his back to her to avoid seeming improper, and slipped into a restful sleep at last.

 

The next time she awoke, it was finally morning, and her head felt clearer, although her mind _and_ body were still sluggish. It took her a moment to realize that her source of heat was gone.

 

She summoned her strength, raising her head to peer out the open tent flap. There was some faint rustling that spoke of her companion – and guard – shuffling things around their campsite, but she could see nothing from her angle.  

 

Luna pushed aside the jacket that had been tucked around her, climbing shakily to her feet and running a hand through her hair before ducking under the doorway of the tent as she exited.

 

Feeling a bit of a scratch in her throat, she cleared it before speaking. “Good morning.”

 

His hand stilled midway through packing something she couldn’t fully see since his body was shielding it from her view. “Morning.”

 

She hadn’t known him long, but she sensed the underlying tenseness of his tone, and the more rigid set of his shoulders didn’t escape her notice either. “Are you well?”

 

His head twisted around so he could shoot a borderline _glare_ at her over the frames of his spectacles. “Are _you?_ ”

 

Luna blinked calmly. “You’re upset with me.”

 

He stood smoothly, slinging the bag of supplies over one shoulder. “Of course not. It would be entirely unbecoming of me to question your orders.”

 

That was certainly a creative and sarcastic way of saying _yes_ without actually admitting it. “Ignis. Noctis has valued your words of advice for years – I would have you speak as freely with me as do with him.”

 

He regarded her silently for a moment before speaking. “Awakening two of the Six in such close succession while knowing the toll it would take on you was foolish. I see that you are driven by your sense of duty as well as your care for Noct, but what good can you do if you fall in such a way as what nearly happened last night?” His voice was soft as to not seem accusing, yet firm.

 

Luna clasped her hands together in front of her. He did have a very valid point. “Were that I could take a safer path… but time is not something we have an abundance of.”

 

“Perhaps not before, but it will take some while for Noct and the others to meet with the Archaean and Fulgurian and then make it to Altissia as well. There’s no need to rush to awaken the Hydraean – you should use _this_ time to regain your strength.”

 

“On that we can agree.”

 

A pause fell between them, and the Advisor shifted his weight to one side. “I suggest we find more suitable accommodations until your brother can arrange transportation for us.”

 

Luna cast a glance at the tent behind her and chuckled. “I would not object.”

 

The pause returned, but her companion didn’t move, instead bowing his head slightly. “Forgive me, Highness. I spoke out of turn before.”

 

Luna shook her head. “No. As I said, I would have you be honest with me.” She let a frown pull at her brow. “And while we’re on the topic of formalities, I must demand that this formal addressing stop.”

 

“…Of course, High– _my Lady._ ” 

 

Luna gave him a look. “That’s hardly better.”

 

“As you wish… Lunafreya.”

 

Well, that would have to do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that Noct really does appreciate Iggy’s advice, but he’d never flat-out tell him that. He always says it in little ways. 
> 
> “You always come through.”
> 
> Also, did someone say… ice officially broken!? YAAAYYYY!!


	14. Recollection and Replacements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking love writing Luna and Iggy.

The stars were absolutely stunning this far away from any large cities, Ignis noted as he studied the sky from his seat on the edge of the motel roof. They’d arrived at the motel early that morning, and Lunafreya had been sleeping ever since they’d gotten settled. Since then, Ignis had completed every possible task in preparation for their journey to awaken the Hydraean.

 

Ravus had been contacted and was procuring them transportation, their supplies were stocked, new clothing that would help them blend in had been purchased, and he’d grabbed extra food from the hotel’s dining room and left it in the room for Lunafreya. Ignis had nothing left to take care of, and thus, he’d sought a view from the rooftops – a place that allowed him to keep an eye on most of the small town they were in. 

 

He could have taken the time to relax, but he found himself unable to do so given everything that had happened the day before. Those events and the journey ahead were keeping his mind well occupied as he absently noted the townspeople coming and going.

 

The night was a humid one due to the recent rain, but the temperature had dropped, leaving the air with an all-around chilled feeling. Not entirely optimal traveling weather, but not entirely unpleasant given the warmth seeping from the motel’s roof.  

 

Ignis rolled his stiff shoulder, then adjusted the sleeve on his new shirt. Quite by chance, he’d found a white shirt with grey stripes that was nearly identical to one of his favorite casual shirts back home. The material was cheaper and less comfortable than the one he’d already owned, but it would serve its purpose just fine.

 

The door to the roof clicked as it was pushed open, and Ignis blinked in mild surprise when Lunafreya stepped out. “Good evening.”

 

Clearly she’d found some of the new clothes he’d left for her, because she currently was only sporting a passing resemblance to the beloved Oracle everyone knew. Worn-looking dark jeans – why were they sold in that condition in the first place? – simple brown hiking boots, and a cream-colored, elbow-sleeved shirt went a long way towards changing her image. Not to mention her hair being down, damp, and most unkempt. Yes, she’d fit in much better now.

 

“Evening,” he returned.

 

She nudged the door shut with her heel, hands occupied with two styrofoam cups. “I know you prefer Ebony, but I didn’t think that was the best choice given the hour.” She offered him one of the cups before taking a seat next to him.

 

The sweet steam of the drinks wafted into his sinuses, making his tastebuds tingle in anticipation. “Well, I’ll not say no to a little variety.” It could only be one of the generic hot chocolate packages left in their room, but the aroma was leading him to believe it would be more delicious than he’d expect from instant hotel beverages. A small taste revealed his nose to be as reliable as always, and he glanced at Lunafreya, taking a larger sip. “Rather interesting modifications you made to this.”

 

She smiled, enjoying her own drink. “I didn’t think you’d mind too much if I used a few of your ingredients.”

 

“Not if they’re being put to good use.” The mix of flavors washed over his tongue again as he pulled out his recipe book and let his pen flow across the page’s surface.

 

Lunafreya leaned over to peer at what he was writing. “You can tell all of that from taste alone? How?”

 

“Many years of practice, I’d say.” He waited a moment for the ink to dry. “And you? I find it hard to believe you came up with this first try. Not that I claim to be a connoisseur in this particular area, but it is quite good.”

 

“Thank you.” She beamed at the compliment, and Ignis found himself wondering how many people in her life actually offered her positive encouragement. Not Ravus, who was her only family. Was Noct the only one? “When one is as… isolated as myself, you tend to get bored and take solace in what you can find.”

 

“I see…” He wasn’t sure how she would respond to pity, so he kept his voice cautiously neutral, letting his eyes trail back to the stars above.

 

Lunafreya observed him for a moment before smiling. “Ah, yes – you enjoy stargazing, don’t you? Noctis told me he used to drag you into sneaking up to the Citadel roof at night.”

 

Ignis chuckled at the memories. _He_ had been the one interested in stargazing the most, which was perhaps why he’d made such a poor judgement call in letting Noct actually convince him to sneak out on multiple occasions when they were young. “Oh, many times. Until we were caught.”

 

“He felt _terrible_ about you taking the blame for that.”

 

“Hmm. As I told him, it was my choice.”

 

She shook her head. “Did Regis truly buy that?”

 

“Well…” Ignis clicked his tongue, raising his cup to take another sip of his beverage. “I _sold_ that.”

 

“Ah, I see.” Lunafreya’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “So – if I am understanding this correctly – you’re admitting that you willingly deceived your King?”

 

Ignis’ cup paused just before his mouth. “I… had never quite considered it in that light before.”

 

She laughed, the sound the most wholehearted and carefree he’d heard from her thus far. “An Advisor lying to the King – most scandalous. You should be ashamed.”

 

“I’m certain the guilt will haunt me until the end of my days.” It did have him wondering, though – just how many times had he lied to the King on Noct’s behalf? And how many times did Regis truly believe him? The King was a wise man, and Ignis dreaded to think how horrible a liar his younger self must have been. Not to mention Regis had known him nearly his entire life – he had to have known how to read him.

 

A pang jolted from the center of his chest, and Ignis tightened his grip on his cup. He’d known for days what had happened, but this was the first time it was fully registering to him what had been lost.

 

Regis. His King and, frankly, second father.

 

Alexis. Regis’ Advisor and Ignis’ predecessor. She’d likely fallen in the throne room.

 

Clarus. Gladio’s father. Ignis had always respected him. He’d been a kind man. Regis’ body had been alone, so Clarus must have fallen shortly beforehand. He never would have died _after_ his best friend.

 

Nyx. Although Ignis hadn’t know him long personally, his reputation and attitude had always been popular topics. A man with purely selfless intentions.

 

And Ignis’ Uncle? Cor? Monica? Dustin? He had no idea of their fates.

 

But Noct and Gladio and Prompto were safe. That much he could take solace in. That, and the safety of his current companion.

 

They would reunite with Noct and the others. He’d see to it.

 

* * *

 

It was not an alarm that woke Noctis up that morning. It wasn’t Gladio pestering him either. Or Prompto hitting him with a pillow. Or Ignis gently trying to coax him into returning to the land of the living. No, it was none of the usual causes Noctis had come to know throughout his life.

 

Where it normally took at least several minutes of effort on the part of the person trying to get him up, Noct found himself unpleasantly jolted awake by several loud and metal-sounding things crashing into each other and the ground.

 

The sunlight from the open tent assaulted his eyes, and Noctis buried his head in the crook of his elbow with a groan.

 

Gladio, who was always up before him, surprisingly was there to echo his groan. “The hell is he doin’ out there?” Gladio grumbled, and it took Noctis a moment to realize that Prompto wasn’t with them.

 

That explained the noise.

 

_Clatter. Clack. Rattle._

 

Noctis rolled onto his other side, pulling his pillow from beneath his head to shove over the ear he had in the air.

 

“Prompto!” Gladio’s growl was only slightly muffled as he shoved his covers off and stomped out of the tent. “ _What_ are you doing?”

 

“ _Dude, I have had enough noodles! I’m making breakfast!_ ”

 

“…You’re what?” Noctis tossed his pillow to the side, sitting up.

 

Prompto appeared at the door of the tent, jabbing a spatula at him. “I. Am. Making. Breakfast. And you are gonna eat the damn vegetables!”

 

“The hell I am.”

 

“Vegetables or noodles, Noct! Make a decision!”

 

“ _Why are those the only choices?_ ”

 

“ _Because all we’ve been buying is Cup Noodles!_ ”

 

There was the sound of more pans clattering, and Gladio sighed. “Ignis would be crying right now if he could see what you did to his frying pan…”

 

Prompto scowled, disappearing back outside. “You know what, Big Guy? Why don’t you do something useful like peel those potatoes?”

 

“…Since when do we have potatoes?”

 

“Since I found them this morning.”

 

“…Where?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“It does if they might be poisonous.”

 

“They’re not poisonous!”

 

“And you’re sure about that?”

 

“…No. Look, I’m just gonna cook ’em, okay? Heat kills everything… right?”

 

Noctis flopped back onto his sleeping bag. Between Gladio and Prompto’s “cooking,” they were going to be dead way before the Empire found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be afraid, Noct. Be very afraid. lol
> 
> Also, in regards to the mention of Alexis, there’s a story there. My friend – ScribeOfRED – is also writing an Iggy fic, and she needed to know who Regis’ advisor was. Together, we established that it was probably the lady in Kingsglaive that sits to Regis’ right, since Clarus sits to his left. That woman also gives Regis a lot of advice, and I think she’s the one giving the reports in Brotherhood. Red decided to call her Alexis for her story, so I’m sticking with that for now.


	15. Peas and Peacefulness

 

“ _And don’t delay once I’ve sent word of our approach – we’ll have a limited widow of time in which we can move without the Empire’s notice._ ” Ravus’ voice crackled out over the phone’s small speaker as it sat on the table in front of Ignis and Lunafreya.

 

Lunafreya was seated as calmly as ever, her elbows resting on the wooden surface with her fingers steepled and her index fingers pressed to her lips. Ignis had chosen to remain standing as he leaned over the phone while propping himself up with his arms.

 

“Understood.” Ignis thought that was fairly obvious. “So long as you give us ample warning, I’ll be there well within the required timeframe.”

 

“ _Good. And keep watching my sister’s back – the Empire has been rather active in your area as of the last few days._ ”

 

Lunafreya dropped her hands. “Do you think someone saw us and spoke to them?”

 

“ _Possibly, but–_ ”

 

“I’d say it’s more likely that they’ve extrapolated our general location give all the data they’ve gathered concerning our goals, transportation method, and–”

 

“ _Whatever the case, you must be cautious._ ” Ravus was clearly irritated he’d been interrupted. There was a pause, and then a rushed, “ _I must go. Be ready._ ”

 

_Call Ended_ flashed on the screen for a few moments before Ignis reached forwards to dim it.

 

“Sounds as though we’ll have a few hours,” Lunafreya commented as she pulled her hairpin from her pocket and set it on the table before she began twisting a simple braid into her hair.

 

“Hmm,” Ignis agreed. “Most of the day, likely.”

 

“Did you have any plans?”

 

“I was hoping to acquire some Eos Green Peas for dinner on our way to the rendezvous point since they grow in the area, but–”

 

Ignis frowned, eyes narrowing at the hairpin. “That looks like Insomnian craftsmanship.”

 

Lunafreya’s hands stilled for a moment, but then resumed their work. “It is. It was to be a gift from the Glaive sent to escort me out of Tenebrae. Nyx was able to give it to me the night before the signing in her stead.”

 

Her? Ah. Mostly likely Crowe Altius. So, she’d fallen even before the attack on the city. “I see…” He cleared his throat. Best to steer away from such a glum topic. It would do nothing to ease Lunafreya’s mind while she was supposed to be resting. “Checkout time is in just over an hour. Shall I grab us some breakfast from the dining area?”

 

She gave a pleasant _hmm_. “I’ll make the hot chocolate.”

* * *

 

 

It was strange to think that although he’d known of her and heard about her most of his life, Ignis had already learned more about Lunafreya in their time together so far than he had in all those years put together. Granted, Noct had never been the chatty type to begin with, and he certainly didn’t prattle on about his relationship with Lunafreya, but it still felt odd to Ignis to have his previously stenciled mental image of her fleshing out into a canvas so quickly.

 

Lunafreya didn’t mind using underhanded tactics to win at cards. She was a focused learner. She loved the sunrise and sunset. She enjoyed trying new ingredients in her favorite foods and drinks. She had an unbendable backbone when she was set on something. And… she was a particularly lonely woman who longed for a freedom her personal destiny could not grant.

 

Every lingering and longing glance she spared out the car window was undeniable proof.

 

“Didn’t you want to get some peas?” Lunafreya’s voice drew him from his thoughts as she lifted the map in her lap. “The turn is up ahead.”

 

Ignis shook his head. “It’s best we keep moving.”

 

“Oh.” Her eyes rose from the map with – he dared say – disappointment written in them. “I had been hoping to taste whatever you’d planned to fix with them – I’m quite fond of peas.”

 

It was a strange thing to see someone mourning a lack of vegetables. Ignis sighed at her downcast expression. “…I suppose we have plenty of time.”

* * *

 

 

Ignis glanced over his shoulder to make sure Lunafreya was still within sight. They might have split up to find what they were seeking faster, but he still wasn’t letting her get too far away. Just as a precaution.

 

The chilly pleasantness of the night before had lasted, and he imagined they were _both_ rather enjoying the morning walk through the tall-grassed and treed hills.

 

“Over here!” Lunafreya called suddenly, waving at him. “I found some!”

 

Ignis quickly strolled over to her. “Ah. Excellent eye.” He crouched down to where she was already on her knees picking at the plant.

 

“So, now that you have these, what do you intend to do for lunch?” Her tone was light and teasing, but Ignis could tell she was still dragging. He would have insisted she stay in the car, but he knew she wouldn’t hear of it.

 

“A small, robust bean soup, should we find somewhere I can cook it.”

 

Beans. When was the last time he’d made a dish with beans? Noct’s least favored foe…

 

And what was that sound? Ignis paused, turning his ear to the sky.

 

“That sounds exemplary–”

 

Ignis grabbed her arm, pressing a finger to his lips.

 

Was that…?

 

“Magitek engine!” he hissed. “It’s close!”

 

He swore inwardly. He’d ignored his instincts and gone on this sidetracking quest, and now they were in danger.

 

The ship had no doubt already spotted them, and it was hovering close to the ground nearby.

 

“Your trident?” Ignis placed himself between Lunafreya and the ship as the troops began to drop.  

 

“…I left it in the car.”

 

“Well, I don’t imagine you’ll make that mistake again.” Ignis summoned his lance, handing it to her without taking his eyes off the awakening MTs. “Ready?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Stay close to me.”

 

Ignis’ daggers sailed, glimmering in the morning light before imbedding themselves in the first MT’s head.

 

The attack caused a chain reaction, bringing all the MTs’ attention to him. He and Lunafreya moved together, dogging to their left as bullets rained where they’d just been standing.

 

Lunafreya swung his lance around to catch the neck of the MT closest to them as they ran by, and Ignis lodged another dagger in the same spot to finish it off.

 

The remaining MTs advanced on them.

 

Lunafreya may have lacked experience, but her intuition kept her far from being a burden as she moved with Ignis, step by step, backing him up exactly when he needed it.

 

“Here!” She caught his attention, then threw him his lance, which he whipped around to bring down another MT before tossing it back to her with only a glance over his shoulder. Not so different from a move he and Noct spent time trying to perfect during their training.

 

Yes, the Princess was doing well, but… she was still recovering. She was already tiring. They needed to end this quickly.

 

Perhaps it was time to once again pull on the magic he’d used against the Red Giant.

 

* * *

 

 

“The others are probably back at the hotel by now,” Iris said, stepping away from the outlook. “Let’s join them.”

 

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, moving to follow her. Touring Lestallum _had_ been interesting. Not at all like home. He wondered– 

 

Noctis gasped, grabbing onto one of the outlook’s benches as his magic jumped to the surface of his system. It didn’t hurt, but it was a shock, and his skin was _buzzing_.

 

The same feeling he’d had when Gladio and Prompto had woken him up the other night, just… not quite as strong.

 

“Noct? Hey, are you okay?” Iris was at his side in an instant.

 

“I don’t… know,” Noctis muttered, hand pressed to the center of his chest.

 

What was causing this?

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis had expected the battle wouldn’t be entirely over with the use of that spell – too many enemies to finish them _all_ off – but it came close. He hadn’t expected Lunafreya to finish off the last MT with a war cry as she hurled his lance into its chest.

 

The MT fell over with a loud _clunk_ , sparks lighting up the area around it for a few moments afterwards.

 

“…Good form,” Ignis noted as she moved over to the body and yanked the lance free again.

 

She blinked, likely surprised at his words before she held the lance out to him. “Thank you.”

 

He accepted the lance, then released it so it vanished once more. “We’ll need to depart quickly before more arrive–”

 

A shrill, unfamiliar tone shrieked from his pocket.

 

Ignis instantly pulled the phone out, motioning for Lunafreya to follow him back to the car as he tapped the answer button.

 

“ _The rendezvous point. Now._ ”

 

That was all Ravus said, and then call was over.

 

Ignis sighed. “Onwards we go, then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ravus seemed… disarranged as they stepped out of the car to meet him just north of the station they’d stayed at before. He didn’t even wait for Ignis to close his door, nor did he greet Lunafreya first. It was a verbal pounce.

 

“Have you spent all the gil we acquired?”

 

Ignis arched one eyebrow above the frame of his spectacles. Did the High Commander truly think him that careless to use _all_ the funds in his possession? “No, of course not.”

 

“Good.” Ravus turned around to frown at the sky. “We may have need of it.”

 

“And why is that?”  

 

“You recall the mercenary I mentioned before?”

 

The one who had trumped Ravus and the others at cards? “…I do.” The hum of a magitek ship reached Ignis’ ears for a second tine that day, causing him to tense. “Are you mad? You’ve entrusted our safe passage to a mercenary that works for the Empire?”

 

“Ex-mercenary. But worry not – her loyalty is far from unswayable.” Ravus squinted at the ship.

 

“…Oh, yes… that’s very reassuring.”

 

Ignis could have sworn he heard Ravus sigh, but it was drowned out by the ship’s engine as it began to land.

 

Ravus finally turned to his sister, taking his time to give her a prolonged look over. “You look worse.” There was a barely contained rage tethered to his words, but it wasn’t directed at her.

 

Ravus was still holding onto the grudge he carried for Noctis. That did not sit well with Ignis.

 

“Did you expect otherwise?” Lunafreya said softly, taking her brother’s hand. “You know what my duty entails.”

 

Ravus’ expression flickered with hurt and concern before shifting fully to rage. “You shouldn’t have to endure this for the sake of that… _boy._ ”

Neither Lunafreya nor Ignis got the chance to object as the ship’s hull opened, lowering slowly until it revealed a woman in rather… tight red and black armor who was standing with her hands on her hips.

 

“Afternoon, boys.” There was a smirk on her face. “Oh, and girl.”

 

Ignis gave Ravus a look.

 

Ravus glared back, placing a gentle arm around Lunafreya’s shoulders and guiding her towards the ship. “We’ll be taking off shortly. Do as you wish in the meantime.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Araneeeeaaaaa!!


	16. Silence and Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AraneaAraneaAraneaAraneaAraneaAraneaAraneaAranea :D

With Lunafreya “safe” for the moment and in the care of her brother, Ignis found himself seeking solitude. Every other minute he’d had alone on this journey, he’d been fully concerned with her wellbeing – it was well past time he found a quiet place to settle his thoughts. He was only as good as his mind allowed, and he needed to regain focus.

 

Ignis shrugged off his outer shirt and folded it neatly before setting it on the floor of the empty cargo hold. Plenty of space for what he needed since the woman Ravus had called and her crew were off making preparations for their journey across the sea.

 

He swung his arms loosely, the sleeves of his casual, short-sleeved shirt granting him enough slack to perform the basic stretches of his usual routine. His shoulder gave small twinges of protest at first, but he gradually worked it until he was able to move it with more ease. He’d practiced this routine daily back in Insomnia, but not once since the day before Noct and the others left. It was no wonder his shoulder was bothering him.

 

After a few minutes of stretches, Ignis gave Noct’s magic a tug, calling his lance to hand. His daggers may have been his primary weapons, but his lance was better suited for evenly warming up his muscles further. He twirled the weapon around at an easy and steady pace, alternating hands and rolling it over one wrist or the other, but always keeping the momentum constant. A few more rotations and his moves grew more daring – switching hands behind his back mid-motion, spinning above his head, and increasing the speed. The familiar, pleasant burn of excursion began to seep up his arms. He closed his eyes, rolling his neck slowly as to avoid hitting himself in the head by accident.

 

His twirling shifted to actual strikes. The imaginary opponents surrounded him, pushing in from all sides. Even with his eyes closed, Ignis’ measured steps didn’t come close to the walls as he blocked and struck, working up a fine layer of sweat in the warmth of the cargo hold.

 

Tenebrae. Altissia. The Hydraean. They were leaving the familiarity of Lucis behind–

 

_Clang._

 

Ignis’ eyes snapped open to find the woman Ravus had called to aid them. She looked somewhat more murderous than before, wearing a helmet and carrying a lance that was holding his strike back.

 

“You want a real opponent, or is the air a good enough challenge for you?”

 

How had he not heard her approach?

 

Ignis sharply swept his lance around, bringing it back to a guarded position at his side. “I wouldn’t object,” he admitted. He was curious about the skill level of a _mercenary_ who was able to rise in the Empire’s ranks. Not to mention he needed to gauge the level of threat she presented. “Though I find your offer curious.”

 

She lazily shrugged her shoulders before spinning her own lance around. “What, a girl can’t be bored?”

 

She didn’t give a chance to reply, lunging forwards when he was about to speak. Fortunately, he’d never let his guard down and was ready to parry the strike. He whipped the other end of his weapon around, but she easily shifted out of the way before launching a barrage of strikes that he blocked only just in time.

 

Catching one of her attacks solidly, he shoved her back and sprang forwards, taking the offensive. It lasted no longer than hers had, though, as she slipped away from his strikes like water. He backflipped away just in time to avoid his foot getting impaled into the floor.

 

“Not too shabby.” She laughed, circling around. He matched her every step, keeping the distance between them constant. “So, daemons, couerls, or MTs?”

 

“Pardon?” If she was hoping to distract him with conversation, she was going to be disappointed. 

 

She jutted the tip of her lance at his face. Or rather… the scars on his face, he realized. “You’re too good to have gotten those from a regular skirmish.”

 

“How do you know I didn’t obtain them in my less experienced days?” He kept an eye on her footwork. How _did_ she move so fluidly in those shoes?

 

She scoffed. “I know the difference between old and new scars, Four-eyes. Those have seen less sunrises than your arms.”

 

Ignis scowled indignantly. Were his arms _that_ pale?

 

“So?” she pushed, one silver-blonde eyebrow arched upwards in a questioning manner, only just visible through the grates of her helmet.

 

“…Herd of Mesmenir, Red Giant,” he relented, gesturing to each scar as he spoke the name of the beast that had given it to him. “And a window.”

 

If possible, her eyebrow arched higher. “That’s quite a mix.”

 

“I’m afraid I’m not quite careless enough to have attained so many injuries in _one_ battle.”

 

“Right, of course. Just careless enough to royally screw up on multiple battles to get them at separate times.”

 

Again, she charged at him when he was about to speak. Had to stay on his toes with this one, he could see.

 

“…Are you holding back on me, Four-eyes?” she asked as she danced away from another blow.

 

“Are _you?_ ” he challenged. And he knew she was. This was nothing more than her testing his combat prowess. But she was also right – he was holding back, just not with his lance. He wasn’t quite ready to use his daggers, though. Once that trick was revealed, there’d be no taking it back. Someone with her experience would instantly be able to spot how much more naturally he handled the short blades in comparison to his lance.

 

“I’m game if you are.” She grinned, and it was a sharp and feral grin that reminded him of a malboro sketch he’d once seen in a textbook. “Ready to throw off the kiddie gloves?”

 

“Quite.”

 

It was his turn not to give her a chance to reply. His attacks were strong as he used his superior upper body strength to his advantage – not something he often did given that Gladio was his usual sparring partner with this level of combat. What the woman lacked in strength, however, she well made up for with speed and cunning – _his_ usual tactics.

 

He’d make no headway like this. Time for yet another strategy shift.

 

He left her an opening, one that he hoped would look like a slipup instead of intentional. She snapped her lance around to catch the opening on the left side of his ribs, and he moved in, his lance vanishing. His right hand moved across, blade deflecting her blow as he twisted and brought his left hand around to stop an inch from her throat.

 

His breath was heaved out in harsh puffs, but he kept his dagger steady in front of her neck.

 

It was only after she started laughing and he felt a sharp pressure on his chest that he realized she’d somehow managed to get the tip of her lance exactly where it needed to be to pierce his heart if she wanted.

 

She had known it was a fake opening, and she’d used that to find a real one.

 

Damn his short-sightedness. A mistake such as that any other time could have left Noct or Lunafreya without a protector.

 

“Not bad at all, Four-eyes.” The woman was still grinning at him from behind her helmet. “Thought you had something up your sleeve there. Maybe next time you can ditch the secrecy and bring your normal skills to the table.”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

They both pulled away as a set of footsteps approached them.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Ravus’ tone was disinterested in a way that made it clear he didn’t actually care.

 

“Yeah, actually.” The woman leisurely leaned on her lance. “A damn good sparring match. What do you want?” 

 

“I need to speak with our resident butler before you depart.”

 

“Butler?” She snorted. “Butler, my ass.”

 

Ignis came very close to rolling his eyes. “You _are_ aware I’m not actually a butler?”

 

“Of course, but you’ve given me no other name or rank to address you by, so I’m afraid it’s going to stick.” He focused on the woman. “Commodore, I believe one of your men was searching for you.” 

 

“Right.” She tossed her lance and grabbed it in a better position for carrying. “See you, boys.” She gave a wave over her shoulder as she strutted out of the room.

 

Quite curious, that one. He wasn’t entirely sure what to think of her yet.

 

Ignis dismissed his daggers once she was out of the room, wordlessly waiting for Ravus to say what he came to say.

 

Ravus seemed hesitant to make eye contact, however. “As I’m sure you’re aware, my sister’s health is… declining.”

 

Ignis nodded softly. It was difficult _not_ to notice.

 

“I know there is little either of us can do, but you have been in charge of what she eats lately, yes?”

 

Another nod. “I’ve been fixing her the most nutritious dishes within my capabilities to combat her condition.” Fortunately, Lunafreya wasn’t nearly as picky as Noct – she had eaten everything he’d put in front of her thus far with no complaint whatsoever.

 

There was a look of gratitude on the High Commander’s face that Ignis knew would never be voiced. “Our housekeeper in Tenebrae should have the kitchen stocked, but if you require any additional supplies, they can be procured.”

 

Useful. “I shall elect to keep that in mind.”

 

“Good.” With that, Ravus turned to leave, stopping at the doorway momentarily. “I took the liberty of having various flavors of Ebony already stocked in preparation for your arrival.”

 

Ignis blinked. _What?_

 

“You aren’t the only one capable of observation.” The High Commander chuckled as he walked out the door. “I won’t have my sister’s protector falling prey to caffeine withdraw.”


	17. Arrivals and Ailments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …Did I say HINTS of Highspecs? ’Cause Aranea keeps shoving her way into more of the story. lol

 

 

“Rise and shine, Four-eyes! We’re landing in five!”

 

Ignis flinched at the volume of the woman’s voice, sitting up straighter in his chair. He had been sitting lower than normal, trying to discreetly observe the crew of the ship from his seat, but he wasn’t sleeping. Not when Lunafreya had three Imperial… _cohorts_ nearby her. Currently, she _was_ asleep, slumped in the chair next to him. The Imperial woman’s yelling hadn’t roused her in the slightest.

 

“Is that level of volume entirely necessary, Commodore?” Ignis peered at his ward, gauging her breathing to be normal.

 

“Aranea. And it’s not like you both weren’t going to need to be conscious anyway.”

 

“All the same, she needs every bit of rest she can get,” Ignis argued. Was it the lighting, or was Lunafreya paler than before?

 

“…I’m starting to think Ravus was right about that butler thing.”

 

Ignis sighed under his breath. He decided it best to wait silently until they landed. That was, until he spotted the Commodore – _Aranea_ – toying with _two_ phones.

 

His hand went to his pocket.

 

_What? How had she...?_

 

“Is that mine?”

 

“Yeah,” she admitted, not even sparing him a glance. “Getting your number. Ravus’ idea, in case you can’t contact him or vice versa.”

 

Ignis frowned at her. “You could have simply asked…”

 

“For your number?” She did look up at him then, a smirk on her lips. “And here I was thinking you were the old-fashioned type who wouldn’t like the forward girls.”

 

_What? No. He was not…_

 

Ignis felt the tips of his ears heat– a feeling he’d learned to hate since before he was five. “I was not implying–”

 

She broke into a chuckle. “That is a lovely shade of red, Four-eyes. Nice contrast to the milk-white thing you’ve got going on.”

 

Ignis tried to will his face to stop its further heating, but it was no use. Fortunately, he was spared any more embarrassment by one of Aranea’s men.

 

“Lady A, we’re landing!”

 

Finally. Ignis waited until the initial bump from the landing had subsided, and then he moved over to Lunafreya and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. “Lunafreya, we’ve arrived in Tenebrae.”

 

The Princess’ brow furrowed, but her eyes remained closed.

 

“…Lunafreya?” Ignis shifted to grasp both her shoulders. Still, she remained unconscious. Ignis swiftly brought his knuckles to his lips, tearing his right glove off his hand with his teeth before pressing his hand to her forehead. “ _Drat._ ”

 

“Problem there, Hair Gel?”

 

“She has a fever, and she’s not waking. Open the hatch!” His tone left no room for argument as he tucked his glove away and once again hauled Lunafreya into his arms. She groaned softly, head rolling to rest against his arm, much like the other night.  

 

Tenebrae was probably beautiful, and Ignis would have loved to admire it, but at the moment he could only spare a look around to find the house in which they’d be staying – the Nox Fleuret home. A perfect hiding place. The Empire would never expect Lunafreya to _return_ to where she’d been imprisoned for so many years.

 

Lunafreya shivered in his arms as a light breeze touched them.

 

Why? Why was she relapsing to the way she’d been the other night, but now with a fever as well? She’d been tired, yes, but to suddenly worsen to this degree?

 

Absently, Ignis noticed Aranea following him and wondered why she was doing so, but she wasn’t close enough to be a threat, so he ignored her for the time being.

 

That was, until she jogged past him to shove open the door to the house.

 

“We need a free bed,” the Commodore ordered to an elderly woman that had dropped her load of folded towels when the door had been thrown open.

 

“And a cloth, a warm bowl of water, and a thermometer if you have one,” Ignis added.

 

The woman hesitated for just a moment, staring at Lunafreya, and then ran off with a speed that couldn’t have been easy at her age. “Her room is upstairs!”

 

Up the unnecessarily lengthy spiraling staircase. Of course.

 

“I’ll give her a hand,” Aranea said, following the woman.

 

He moved forwards, taking the stairs with as much vigor as he could without dropping the Princess or tripping.

 

“…Ignis?”

 

Ignis flickered his gaze from the stairs to Lunafreya’s drooping, yet open eyes.

 

“Relax, my lady. We’ve arrived in Tenebrae.” He consciously had to keep his voice steady. Stairs, evidently, were far more taxing with the additional weight of another person. “I’m taking you to your room.”

 

As soon as they’d crossed the threshold into her room, she started squirming, trying get out of his hold.

 

“Lunafreya?” He set her gently on her feet, but still supported most of her weight.

 

She yanked away from him, staggering towards the bathroom.

 

Ignis winced, hovering in the bedroom as he heard the sound of the lunch he’d fixed that afternoon making a reappearance.

 

_Vomiting… Shivers…_ Just as he had been when–

 

Oh.

 

Ignis counted the days and swore, adjusting his spectacles as guilt gnawed at him.

 

She’d caught his bloody flu.

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis turned back to Umbra after Gentiana had vanished. He was barely giving Gladio and Prompto’s discussion any thought as he dropped to one knee and pulled the familiar notebook from the dog’s care.

 

He opened the book before it was even fully rested in his hands, flipping past his and Luna’s childhood as quickly as he could without tearing the pages.

 

_There!_

“ _My prayers are with you, Noctis._ ”

 

Noctis’ shoulders slumped a bit as he pressed his hand to Luna’s latest entry and bowed his head. Even knowing before that she was safe, her message was such a relief.

 

He brought his head back up to read it for a second time, but he caught sight of something else.

 

What…?

 

There was a second entry from her. She’d never done that before… What was–

 

Noctis sucked in a breath. “ _Ignis._ ”

 

“What?” Gladio asked sharply. “What about him?” He and Prompto had been standing back, granting Noctis some privacy, but at his words, he had their full attention.

 

A grin split across Noctis’ face as a laugh bubbled out of his mouth. “He _is_ alive! He’s with Luna!”

 

“ _What?_ ” Prompto squawked.

 

“You sure?” Gladio demanded.

 

“Yeah, look!” Normally, the notebook was personal, but this wasn’t just meant for Noctis. He held the book so they could the page: a sticker of the Ebony logo with the words “ _Safe travels, Noct. I do hope you’re keeping the recklessness to a minimum in my absence_ ” scrolled in a tight and neat print that Noctis would have recognized anywhere.  

 

Prompto let out a _whoop_ of joy, punching the air. “ _Dude!_ He must have been the one that got her out of the city!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Hah. Of course he did.” Gladio was grinning broadly. “All while having that damn flu of his too, I bet. That’s our Iggy!”

 

“Hells yeah!” Prompto cheered loudly. “C’mon, we gotta send something back to him!”

 

“To _both_ of them.” Noctis clasped the notebook tightly, his spirits higher than they’d been since they’d heard about what happened to Insomnia.

 

It was okay.

 

_They_ were okay. Safe and well.

 

* * *

 

 

“You do realize that this is a huge house and that there are several bedrooms nearby you could have used?”

 

Ignis jolted awake, actually having been asleep this time. He swallowed a groan as his shoulder twinged worse than before – a side effect of dozing off upright in the chair upon which he was currently sitting, no doubt.

 

“I needed to be close by.” His voice betrayed more exhaustion than he’d have preferred, but he’d literally spent all hours of the night up with Lunafreya as she battled the sickness _he_ had given her. Last he’d seen the clock, it had been in the latter half of the five o’clock hour. Given the lighting in the room, he guessed it was around seven.

 

“You need to be _three feet away?_ ” Aranea snorted.

 

Pushing his drooping glasses up, Ignis brought his gaze from the floor to retort, but stopped when his gaze met an offering of eggs and coffee.

 

“There are about eighty different types of Ebony coffee in the kitchen, but you strike me as a Tenebraen Vanilla kind of guy.” She swished the coffee around, and Ignis couldn’t help but notice the mug’s dark contrast to… what was most definitely a puffy, white winter bathrobe. For Astrals’ sake, she was wearing slippers too, and looking freshly showered and wide awake.

 

“…I see you’ve made yourself at home.”

 

Aranea rolled her eyes. “I flew you here and brought you medicine and cloths and whatever the hell else you wanted until 3 a.m. – sue me for borrowing the shower. Do you want food or not?”

_3 a.m.?_ Ah, yes. Aranea had vanished at that point when Lunafreya had settled down for the most part.

 

Ignis accepted the plate and mug, sitting back more comfortably in his chair. The room looked more obviously regal when it was lit, but, despite the splendor, Ignis found himself drawn only to the portrait above Lunafreya’s bed.

 

By the Six… Ignis hadn’t seen a picture of Noct that young in years. Strange, to see a smile so openly on his face. Was it his age at the time, or was that smile due to the presence of the young Lunafreya and her two canine companions? Perhaps a bit of both?

 

“The housekeeper is downstairs.” Aranea interrupted his musing. “I gotta get going. Good luck, Hair Gel.”

 

And with that, she turned on her heel and left the room.

 

What a… curious individual.

 

Ignis set his plate of food aside, taking time to savor his Ebony as Lunafreya remained in her sickness-induced rock-sleep.

 

…He did quite like Tenebraen Vanilla.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, to all of you wanting more of the chocobros…. good news! There’s gonna be a LOT more of them soon! :D


	18. Dynamics and Damage

  _Dammit!_

 

Noctis huffed out a labored breath, trudging forwards in front of Gladio and Prompto despite the sweat streaming down his face and the overall lingering tiredness he felt in his bones from the fight and summoning of one of the Six.

 

Despite having the best morning ever, the day had turned for the worse _very_ abruptly. And now Gladio was limping back to the car – at least the mission had been a success – with a hand pressed to his bloody thigh. Nothing a potion couldn’t handle, but…

 

“C’mon, Big Guy, lemme help!”

 

“I’m _fine,_ Prompto!”

 

“Dude, you have a _bullet_ in your _leg_ – that is so not fine!”

 

…They had get the bullet out before a potion would work.

 

To put it mildly, the mission to get the Regalia back from the Empire had been a _disaster_. Despite them trying to sneak in, they’d been found out really quickly. Noctis didn’t even want to think about what would have happened if he hadn’t gotten the Blessing beforehand. It was bad enough that Gladio had ended up taking a bullet for him before the Astral had arrived, but now he wouldn’t even let Noctis or Prompto help him back to the car. He _had_ to walk on his own.

 

Noctis cursed again. He should have come up with a better plan. Looked at more details. Or… something. Something smart and… _Ignis-y_.

 

At least it was over now.

 

“Uh, guys?” Prompto’s tone was definitely a warning one, and Noctis turned to see what the problem was.

 

“Long has it been, Noctis.”

 

Noctis almost had to do a double take. It had been so many years, but it _was_ him. “Ravus…”

 

Luna’s brother was stalking towards them, sword in hand.

 

Gladio, despite his injury, stepped between the two of them, and Prompto moved up to stand by his side.

 

What the hell? When had Prompto started protecting _them?_ Granted, Prompto had been taking on a lot more responsibility in Ignis’ absence, but still. It felt wrong. If Ignis had been there, he no doubt would have taken the spot at Gladio’s side while Prompto stayed with Noctis behind them.

 

No. Absolutely not. Gladio was injured, and it wasn’t Prompto’s job to protect him. Out of the three of them, Noctis was the best suited to go toe-to-toe with Ravus if things came to that.

 

Noctis moved to fill the slot between Gladio and Prompto as Ravus continued to advance on them.

 

“You receive the Storm’s blessing.” Ravus lifted his sword, aiming it at Noctis’ throat. “And yet, you know nothing of the consequences.”

 

Noctis stepped back, but the sword followed, keeping the same distance from his neck. Okay, not his best idea ever.

 

“Watch it,” Gladio growled, only to have the sword sweep over to his neck instead.

 

“Hey!” The flash of the Armiger sparked in the corner of Noctis’ vision, and he risked flickering his gaze over to find Prompto with his gun aimed at Ravus’ head.

 

Ravus didn’t seemed threatened in the least, raising his free… _metal_ arm towards Prompto. “Be still. All of you.”

 

Prompto did freeze, but his gun was still pointing towards where it needed to be.

 

“Heir to a crown befitting no other… Witness his splendor and glory,” Ravus mocked. “All hail the Chosen King.”

 

“Awful high and mighty for an Imperial rat, serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!” Noctis shot back.

 

Ravus’ metal arm shot out so fast Noctis didn’t have time to block it as it wrapped around his throat. “I do not serve, I command,” Ravus hissed, throwing Noctis back.

 

Prompto’s grip tightened on his weapon as Gladio cut between Noctis and Ravus.

 

“The King’s sworn shield.” Ravus’ gaze swept leisurely over Gladio’s leg.

 

“You better believe it,” Gladio all but growled.

 

“A cracked shield protects naught.” Ravus stuck downwards, and Gladio blocked, grunting. Even with him holding back Ravus’ one-handed strike with both of his, Gladio’s leg shook under the strain. Noctis was about to leap forwards when Ravus pushed Gladio’s blade aside and sent him flying back into the side of the Regalia.

 

“Gladio!” Noctis stood his ground as Prompto fell back to Gladio’s side, one hand holding the gun on Ravus. “Hey! Wanna go? Let’s do it!” Noctis threw his arm out, calling upon the weapons gained so far and letting them circle him. Maybe Ravus would think twice about who he was messing with.

 

Ravus did not looked impressed. “Should the Chosen fall, that too is fate. A pity your butler isn’t here to protect you – he was a far greater challenge.”

 

Butler? The hell? What did he mea–

 

Noctis felt a chill run through his blood.

 

No. No, Ignis was safe, right? They’d gotten his message less than a day ago. But… Umbra took time to travel. What if something had happened to him after he’d sent the message?

 

“I’d say that’s far enough.”

 

…And the day just kept getting worse.

 

Ardyn was here.

 

* * *

 

 

“Really, Ignis, this degree of coddling is hardly necessary.” Even with her protest, Lunafreya accepted the tea he handed her as she sat propped up against the pillows on her bed.

 

“My Lady, it is the very least I can do.” Ignis released his hold on the mug to push his spectacles up.

 

She gave him a look before taking a sip of her tea. “And you really must stop blaming yourself for my illness.”

 

Ignis sighed, evading her gaze. “I should have taken more precautions to minimize your exposure. Had this happened at a different time, it might have been too much for you to handle in your weakened state. You could have lost your life due to my carelessness–”

 

“Ignis.” Lunafreya’s firm tone forced him to look her in the eyes over her mug. “Your assistance thus far has been invaluable, and I would not trade it for a cure to this simple sickness.” She reached out to take his hand, and he resisted a flinch at the foreign contact. “I assure you, you have far more helped than hindered my journey.”

 

Pryna – as though agreeing with her owner – gave a happy bark and nudged Ignis’ free hand with her muzzle. Ignis hadn’t even know the dog was in the room. How unsettling. Sometimes, he could swear she could warp, albeit more silently than Noct.

 

Luna laughed tiredly, freeing Ignis’ hand from her grip so she could ruffle Pryna’s fur.

 

“…You should sleep, Lunafreya,” Ignis said quietly.

 

She nodded, taking another sip of her tea before setting it on the nightstand and maneuvering herself into a more comfortable position. “As I can do nothing until I regain my strength, I believe I have little choice.”

 

“We must wait on Noct and the others anyway. You have no current duties which need your attention.” Ignis tugged her covers up closer to her shoulders. “Rest with ease.”

 

“I would like to speak with Maria when I awaken,” she murmured, sounding as though she was already drifting off.

 

Maria. That was the housekeeper’s name, then. She been assisting him with bringing Lunafreya what she needed since their arrival, but that had been the extent of Ignis’ interaction with her thus far. He’d have to speak with her when he got the chance.

 

“Of course. I’ll make sure that’s arranged.”

 

Lunafreya said something that Ignis assumed were words of gratitude, but they were muffled as she turned her head into her pillow.

 

Ignis coughed to cover his slight snicker as he stood from his chair and headed for the room’s door. He couldn’t count how many times Noct had done something similar over the years – although that was a normal response from him and he didn’t need to be sick.

 

Descending the stairs, Ignis gave his stiff shoulder a roll – when was it going to stop its persistent bothering? No matter. It would heal eventually.

 

He could hear some movement from the kitchen, so he headed there.

 

“Oh, good day, young man.” The housekeeper smiled at him as she dried a dish with a rag.

 

“Good day,” he returned, pulling open the cabinet that was fully stocked with Ebony. This would be his third cup already today. “Maria, is it not?”

 

She hummed softly in confirmation. She seemed cheerful, but the lines on her worn face spoke more of prolonged worry than happiness. Not unexpected with caring for the Nox Fleuret household while Tenebrae was under the Empire’s rule all these years.

 

“Lady Lunafreya is currently sleeping, but she wishes to speak with you once she’s awakened again.” Ignis grabbed the box of Tenebraen Vanilla. The hint of sweetness in the flavor was starting to grow on him.

 

Maria shook her head, setting the dish down. “That poor girl works herself too hard.”

 

“On that we can most certainly agree.” Ignis moved a few steps over to the cabinet where the mugs were.

 

“I must say, it’s a great relief to me that she found another carer after she left home.”

 

Ignis paused with his hand on the cabinet’s handle. “Despite my efforts, I fear her strength will continue failing.”

 

Maria chuckled. “If you would allow me to give you some advice, young man?”

 

Ignis nodded, curious what the woman’s experience had taught her. Lunafreya might not have been awakening the Six all these past years, but she _had_ been curing the Starscourge.

 

“Lady Lunafreya heals the people’s hearts with her magic, but more than that with the hope she inspires. Much in the same way, her health is aided by spirit and will.” The older woman smiled, eyes distant as though lost in a memory. “The duty of the Oracle is a great burden, but a letter from Prince Noctis always eased the strain more than any remedy I could prepare.”

 

Ignis nodded again. Positive emotion was no cure, but it did help. She had seemed to be doing better the night of the poker game and when they’d spoken on the hotel roof. “I see… Then I shall endeavor to provide the Princess with more encouraging surroundings.”

 

“Lovely.” Maria picked up another dish. “You’ll find she’s fond of the simple things – the view of flowers on a hillside, a good book, music.”

 

Of course she was. She had to find some type of enjoyment while locked in her own house.

 

“My thanks for your shared words of experience.” What could he do to brighten her spirits in these dark times?

 

He was still musing as the coffee pot finished.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Since you all seemed to enjoy my last video, I figured I’d let you know I’ve got another up now! 
> 
> Zack Fair | & | Prompto Argentum (Parallels)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MgTm8V9FaOM


	19. History and Humming

Ignis’ fingers hovered over the keys as he tried to recall a soft, peaceful melody that would allow him to adjust to the feel of this particular piano without waking Lunafreya.

 

Having one such melody come to mind, Ignis let his hand fall to play the first few keys. It wasn’t a song with a slow tempo, but he allowed himself a few moments of reined-in pacing before settling into the piece’s usual speed.  

 

It had been some while since he’d last played, but muscle memory was far more reliable than any other type, and his fingers didn’t fail him.

 

He’d always been fond of the simplistic beauty of this song. The notes were basic, yet somehow managed to convey a mixture of emotions depending on who heard it. Was it intended to be sad? Uplifting? A tale of loss? Or of gain?

 

Who could tell the original intention of the composer? Personally, Ignis found it peaceful. A gift to the ears.

 

“You play well.”

 

Ignis paused as he found Lunafreya watching him while she leaned against the doorway to the room with a smile on her face and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. He’d sensed someone approaching, but he’d thought it was Maria.

 

“Did I wake you?”

 

“No,” she said instantly, and her voice didn’t harbor enough exhaustion for it to be a lie. “I was already on my way downstairs. Thought I might rest outside where the fresh air is.”

 

“You’re feeling better, then?” She seemed to be recovering from her flu at a quicker pace than he had – not surprising given the amount of running around and fighting he’d done instead of resting.

 

“Much.” She moved from the doorway over to the piano bench and sat next to him. “Please, do keep playing. I’ve not heard this song before. Is it from a Lucian composer?”

 

“Yes.” Ignis began the piece again from the start. “One of the Lucian Queens, actually. _And_ the only Queen whose Royal Arm has survived to this day. She was quite the creator when it came to the art of sound.”

 

Lunafreya nodded, watching his fingers as they fell across the keys. “I recall learning about her, but I’d never heard any of her works.”

 

Neither of them said more until the last note had been played, but Lunafreya hummed along softly.

 

“May I?” she asked once he was done, raising her own hands to hover over the keys.

 

“Of course.” Ignis scooted over to allow her more direct access.

 

Much like his, her playing started off slower as she tried to copy the most repetitive part of the song. It appeared that she had been watching with rapt attention before, because she scarcely missed a note until she got to the more difficult part. He chuckled then, playing a few notes and then letting her copy until she had most of it down.

 

How long they sat there, Ignis couldn’t say, but it was long enough to place a lasting smile on Lunafreya’s face as she learned the entirety of the piece.

 

“You learn songs nearly as quickly as poker,” Ignis commented.

 

Lunafreya laughed. “You know, you are welcome a rematch any time you’d like.”

 

“I’d rather take the position of the dealer and watch you destroy my usual opponents.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Indeed. It would be most entertaining to see Gladio’s ego taken down so thoroughly.”

 

She laughed louder. “I can see your friendships are genuine. Only true friends delight in each other’s suffering so.”

 

“Quite right.” Ignis stood. “Now, I believe you said something about fresh air. Would you mind some company?”

 

“Not in the slightest.” She stood as well, adjusting her blanket. “Would you prefer an outdoor game of chess, or a walk?”

 

Ignis considered his options for a moment. “I’d rather like to see Tenebrae from this view. Then perhaps we can indulge in an evening game of chess?” He had no doubt Lunafreya would want to go for a walk regardless, and at least this way he might have a better chance to coax her back to the house. Plus, it was true. He _was_ curious about Tenebrae.

 

“Sounds delightful.”

 

* * *

 

As Ignis suspected, the fields all around the Nox Fleuret household were indeed gorgeous. Tenebrae was a beautiful country, even if he could only see the minimum of it. The royal flowers stretched in every direction from the house, making the atmosphere feel far more peaceful than it should have for two people in hiding. Ignis had to make a mental note not to get too relaxed.

 

As the day came to an end, the pair headed back to the house for their planned game of chess. Ignis’ throat felt a bit dry from use, having spent much of the walk regaling Lunafreya with tales of Noct’s experiences since the two of them were separated, and he spared a moment to prepare two cups of tea while Lunafreya set up the board.

 

Once they were both seated, Lunafreya turned the board so the black pieces were facing him. Rather fitting, given their countries of origin.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t have many tales to offer you in return,” Lunafreya said, moving her first pawn. “Being so confined has offered me few chances to experience things worth remembering.”

 

Ignis found it admirable that her tone wasn’t one that made it clear she felt sorry for herself, but considering her past, he doubted it was possible for her not to feel some level of dismay over how caged her life had been until this point. “Now, I’d hardly say that’s true. Are all the lives you’ve saved not worth remembering? You’ve eased the pain of so many with the Starscourge.”

 

That smile he was becoming familiar with reappeared. “I hadn’t considered those times as particularly… story-like moments.”

 

“Perhaps not.” Ignis moved his own pawn. “But I doubt their families will ever forget the story of how their loved one was save by the Oracle.”

 

She chuckled softly, briefly looking down before meeting his gaze. “Thank you, Ignis. It’s no wonder why Noctis has done so well all these years with you at his side. I must admit – somewhat selfishly – that I’m glad I’ve had you to help me on this journey.” She moved her next piece.

 

“My pleasure.” He instantly moved his next pawn. A repeat of the poker game he would _not_ have.  

 

The next few moves were played in silence before Lunafreya spoke again. “I’m curious… You seem to have stories about Noctis from a very early age – how long have you two known each other?”

 

“Most of our lives. We were introduced when I was six and he was three – it’s a Lucian custom to introduce the future King and his Advisor at a young age to help solidify a bond of trust before politics come into play.”

 

Lunafreya’s eyebrows raised just a fraction. “You were already chosen to be his Advisor when you were six?”

 

“You were _born_ as the next Oracle.”

 

“A fair point,” she conceded. “I had assume you to be older.”

 

“Most do.” This wasn’t the first or even the sixtieth time someone had assumed he was older than his true age. _Maturity,_ most chalked it up to.

 

“So… Noct hasn’t truly been separate from you for most of his life?”

 

“Hmm,” Ignis confirmed.

 

“…I do hope he’s managing well enough.”

 

“I have faith that he’s adapting in my absence.” He grimaced faintly. “His diet, however, I am less confident in.”

 

She stifled a giggle. “He probably hasn’t touched any vegetables since he left. Unless Gladio forced some upon him.”

 

Ignis scoffed. “Gladio is a worse dietary influence than Noct himself. Much to my confusion, I’ve found Prompto to be the healthy eater among us.”

 

“More healthy than you?”

 

Ignis tilted his head. “I’m not above indulging in a less-than-ideal meal in terms of nutrition so long as it’s well prepared. Prompto, however, seems to enjoy the food more if it’s deemed healthier.” That bothered Ignis more than he cared to admit. Everything about Prompto tended to suggest he was an average, candy-consuming young man. But… he wasn’t. Not even in his teens. It was a mystery, although not an unwelcome one. At least _one_ of his friends appreciated the vegetables he prepared. Not that Gladio complained, but his eye hardly lit up with glee like they did for Cup Noodles.

 

“Check.” Ignis slid his rook into position.

 

Suddenly, Lunafreya was less interested in talking. Ignis never would have assumed her to be so competitive given her perfectly poised addresses to the public. She was good at chess, no doubt, but not as prodigious as she was with poker.

 

“You are proving to be a far more formidable opponent in this game,” Lunafreya said after a few more moves. She slid her queen forwards.

 

Perfect.

 

The corner of Ignis’ lips twitched upwards. “Chess is universally seen as _the_ game of strategy. I made an effort to study it. My opponents with poker were from a far more… selective pool, whereas I actively sought out many opponents for a chess game in my younger years.” Ignis moved his bishop. “Checkmate.”

 

Lunafreya studied the board for a moment before sitting back and conceding defeat. “You lured me into a trap…”

 

“Now, now…” Ignis adjusted his spectacles. “Turnabout is fair play, My Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter, I know, but trust me when I say we’ve got some interesting ones coming up – for Iggy and Luna AND the bros. Not to mention some other people…


	20. Sass and Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE, have a long chapter for once!

 

When Ignis awoke, the Nox Fleuret household was far less peaceful than the day before. He shot upright in his bed, alarmed for all of two seconds before he recognized the male voice that was shouting from downstairs.

 

When had Ravus arrived?

 

Grabbing his spectacles from the nightstand, he glanced at the clock–

 

_2:31._

 

Ignis sighed. No wonder he felt unrested.

 

He tugged his covers off, noting Lunafreya’s more composed, yet firm responses as his feet touched the floor. He couldn’t quite make out the words, but the general tones of arguing were quite clear. What could they be bickering about that it needed to take place this early?

 

Throwing on enough clothes to be respectable, Ignis left his room and headed down the spiral staircase, voices growing ever louder as he neared their source – the kitchen. Maria was hovering awkwardly in the doorway, but Ignis moved right past her.

 

“ _Pardon me._ ” Ignis made his voice stern, not caring what he was interrupting. He waited until the attention of both Nox Fleurets was on him. “Perhaps whatever this matter is, it can wait until a time late enough to actually be considered morning?”

 

Ravus’ face sneered in a way that Ignis knew the insults were about to come flying, but Ignis silenced him with a pointed glare and then a flicker of his eyes to Lunafreya.

 

Ravus’ shoulders slumped slightly. No matter how much he argued with his sister, it was still clear he didn’t want to jeopardize her health further. “Yes… of course. That would be wise.”

 

“Smashing,” Ignis deadpanned.

 

Lunafreya left the kitchen without another word, and Ravus stalked over to the table and plopped down in a seat, resting his real elbow on the wooden surface and his head in his hand. His shoulders heaved once with a loud sigh.

 

Ignis strolled over to the cabinets. “Tea or coffee?”

 

There was a pause, then, “…Tea.”

 

Ignis pulled out two teabags and set the water to heat. Bit early for a cup of Ebony since his stomach wasn’t fully awake.

 

While he waited on the water, Ignis set milk and sugar on the table. Ravus said nothing until Ignis finished with the tea and placed the mug in front of him before taking a seat in the chair opposite to him.

 

Ravus pulled the mug towards him with his metal arm, still not moving.

 

“Care to tell what that was about?” Ignis added a dash of milk and a sugar cube to his tea. The Tenebraen Vanilla really was giving him an appreciation for sweeter drinks.

 

Ravus looked up to give him a glare. “Is it your job to fret over people and give them advice?”

 

“Actually, yes,” Ignis answered honestly. There probably wasn’t a better description for his job.

 

Ravus looked as though he was about to snap something, but then his mouth fell shut, and he studied Ignis for a moment with a frown.

 

Ignis arched an eyebrow, taking a sip from his cup as he held Ravus’ gaze.

 

There was a clear spark of realization when the High Commander finally connected the dots. “…You’re Noctis’ Advisor.”

 

Ignis raised his glass in a silent toast, one side of his lips turned up in a half-smile, half-smirk.

There was a startling feminine laugh as Aranea waltzed into the kitchen. “You _just_ figured that out?”

 

Of course. Ravus had to have gotten transportation from somewhere.

 

“And how did _you_ figure it out, Commodore?” She’d been around him even less than Ravus.

 

“Aranea,” she corrected, digging through the packages of instant hot chocolate until she found a Chocolate Supreme one. “And _please_. The level of training? The connection to Prince Pretty Boy’s magic? The atrocious amount of formality? The fact that you call your Prince by a nickname despite the atrocious amount of formality? Oh, and let’s not forget the stick-up-the-ass attitude that speaks of you being used to ordering people around. You had to be either his Advisor or his stepmother. ”

 

Ravus choked on his tea.

 

“Well…” She turned around, toying with the hot chocolate package and getting all the powder to the bottom before she opened it. “You could have been his Shield too, but that role was already taken by Sir Muscle-top.”

 

Ravus had a hand over his mouth, but it was clear from the shake of his shoulders that he was trying not to laugh.

 

Ignis stared at her, conflicted. He wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or insulted. “I can’t imagine Gladio would take kindly to being addressed as ‘ _Sir Muscle-top_ ’.”

 

Aranea shrugged, dumping the powder into a mug. “Who knows. We didn’t get much of a chance to chat, being in the middle of fighting each other and all.”

 

She had fought Noct and the others?

 

At the look he was giving her, she shrugged again. “Orders. They’re all fine.” She used the last of the heated water, dumping it into the mug with no regard for the mess the splash made. “Good team you got. Could use a bit more coordination, though. Must be nice to know you’re good for something.”

 

“…Indeed,” Ignis said dryly.

 

Pulling a spoon out of a drawer and then kicking the drawer shut with her foot, Aranea moved over to the table and sat in the last seat. She jabbed the spoon at him. “Keep frowning like that and you’ll get wrinkles, Hair Gel.”

 

Ignis refused to give her the satisfaction of changing his expression in any way as he raised his mug to his lips again.

 

Ravus cleared his throat, standing up. “As entertaining as this has been, I believe I’ll retire for a few hours.” He was in the process of pushing his chair back to the table when Aranea stuck her feet in it, keeping it from moving further.

 

Ravus rolled his eyes, letting go of the chair. “Do at least put a sock on the door of whatever room you two end up in.”

 

Ignis choked on his tea so hard he had to spit some of it back into his mug. Several deep coughs followed, leaving him gasping for air past the liquid in his lungs.

 

“…I think you broke him, Ravus.”

 

Ignis shoved away from the table, rasping out what he needed to say as well as he could given his lungs’ situation. “I’m going to get started on breakfast.”

* * *

 

 

Ignis thanked the Six that he was spared any more teasing as he prepared breakfast. A complex one. With many ingredients. That was delicate so no one spoke to him. That took a lot of time.

 

The relief lasted past breakfast as well, given that Lunafreya and Maria were present for it. If either of them noticed the unusual amount of silence, they didn’t say anything. The tension between Ravus and Lunafreya was bad enough for it to pass as just that.

 

Aranea was still sending smirks at Ignis, though, and he was trying very hard to pretend he didn’t notice.

 

It wasn’t until the table had been cleared that Luna suddenly pulled out the familiar red and gold book for everyone to see. “Ignis, there’s a second message in here for you.”

 

Ignis accepted the book with a nod. “I’ll return it with my reply shortly.”

 

Once breakfast was entirely cleaned up, he retreated to his room to put on some proper clothing – something that didn’t have tea stains on it – and view the message. As everything else he had was in need of cleaning again, Ignis pulled on his Kingsglaive uniform, leaving the jacket unbuttoned. The sun still wasn’t up, so it was chilly, and he hardly wanted to catch a cold on top of everything else.

 

He took a seat on the side of the bed, letting the book fall open. He diverted his eyes until he reached the last used page. It appeared Lunafreya hadn’t replied yet either, and there was a fat, cartoonish chocobo staring up at him with three different types of text beneath it.

 

_What are you, my mother?_

_It’s really good to hear from you, Specs._

 

Ignis scoffed, laughing lightly. That was… very Noct.  

 

_Days of us thinking you were dead and a lecture is the first thing we get? Ass._

_Glad you’re okay._

 

Ignis laughed again, knowing the insult was in good faith. A delicate way with words Gladio had never possessed.

 

_DUUUUUDE, I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE ALIVE. ALSO, PLEASE COME BACK SOON. Gladio wouldn’t feed us anything but Cup Noodles so now I’m cooking and it’s AWFUL._

 

Oh. Oh dear. Prompto was cooking? That was… concerning. Well, at least one of them was making an effort. He just hoped it didn’t result in someone getting poisoned–

 

A loud series of barks echoed from downstairs, and Ignis snapped the book closed, placing it in the inner pocket of his coat.

 

That was not the friendly bark he’d grown accustomed to hearing from Pryna. Those weren’t happy yips – they were harsh and warning, and she was _growling_ in between them.

 

Ignis sprinted out of the room, looking down to find Pryna in front of the door just before it was kicked open. He had the barest second to register the Imperial troops pouring through, and then he dived, rolling behind the nearest wall as bullets rained where he’d just been.

 

Even with his ears ringing, Ignis heard the moment Ravus arrived in the room. His sword had a very precise sound when it cut through armor.

 

But those weren’t Magitek troops. They would know Ravus. They would report back if they were able to escape.

 

Hearing that the troops’ attention was elsewhere, Ignis darted from his cover, propelling himself over the railing and catching onto the lower part of it, using his momentum to swing himself towards one of the men. As he summoned his daggers, his peripheral vision caught something next to him. But he was in mid-air. What–

 

The gleam of red and black armor answered his question, and both he and Aranea dropped together, executing the troops beneath them in the same second. Wordlessly, they moved to protect Ravus’ flank as he felled the last of the first wave.

 

“There’s gotta be way more of those on the way.” Aranea squinted into the darkness still outside.  

 

“So we leave for Altissia now, then.” Luna’s voice drew their attention as she entered the main room from the direction of the kitchen with Maria.  

 

“Yes. Immediately,” Ravus agreed.

 

“We’ve got more incoming,” Aranea warned.

 

Ignis turned to face the door. “Ravus, Aranea, go. Get both yourselves and Lunafreya out of here before you are seen and it is reported.”

 

“What?” Luna said softly.

 

“…You intend to stay here.” Ravus’ eyes were on his back – Ignis could feel them.

 

“I intend to do my duty.” Ignis released his daggers and summoned his lance. “If we all flee, then they will follow. Someone has to stall them.”

 

“Ignis–” Lunafreya started to protest.

 

“You _must_ go, Highness.” Ignis looked over his shoulder at Luna, meeting her gaze with his determined one. “If you do not continue on and succeed now, everything we have done thus far will be meaningless.”

 

“Four-eyes is right, you two need to scram.” Aranea flipped her lance around, strutting over to stand at Ignis’ side. “We’ve got this covered.”

 

Ignis blinked at her in surprise. “You have no reason to stay.”

 

She shrugged. “Off duty. Got no reason to leave, and besides, this’ll be fun.”

 

“Good luck,” were Ravus’ last words before he and Luna were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

“So yeah, gonna have to ask you to handle this boat business without me.”

 

“Say whaaa?” Prompt squawked from behind Noctis. “You’re leaving us _alone?_ ”

 

Noctis agreed with Prompto. _Had Gladio lost his mind?_ With all the troubles they’d been having, Gladio was leaving this to just him and Prompto?

 

Gladio snorted. “Hell no. How stupid do you think I am? Monica’s gonna be filling in for me while I’m gone.”

 

Noctis had at least ten immediate questions, but he knew Gladio would never leave them – especially with Ignis not around – without good reason.

 

“Do your thing. Not like we could stop you anyway.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this WILL be fun... Heheheh.


	21. Teamwork and Trains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And without further delay, some Ignis and Aranea alone time… Poor Ignis. Aranea really enjoys tormenting him.

 Ignis settled the hood of his uniform over his head, pulling down the protective metal visor to shield the top half of his face. It was somewhat awkward with his spectacles still on, but he’d manage. Any extra defensive advantage was welcome currently.

 

“So, you got a plan, Grate-face?”

 

…Really?

 

“That’s a rather extreme case of the pot calling the kettle black, don’t you think?” Ignis tightened his grip on his lance as the troops neared.

 

“The kettle’s still black, isn’t it?”

 

Ignis sighed. “I haven’t fought alongside you before – that limits the types of plans I am able to formulate – but I suspect the two of us will only be able to prevail by utilizing our greatest strengths.”

 

“…So the plan is?”

 

“Take the high ground. I’ll distract them on the ground.”

 

She smirked at him. “Now we’re talking.”

 

“Then let us begin.”

 

* * *

 

 

The minutes that passed seemed to stretch and blur until the fight felt as though it had been raging long enough to be considered of the legendary battles of old. Enemy after enemy fell at their feet. The battle was no longer confined to the house, but had worked its way out into the once flawless fields of sylleblossoms. The petals in the area were torn and dripping crimson now, leaving the battle zone looking like an actual gushing wound in the face of the Tenebraen hills. And not all of the blood belonged to the troopers.

 

In a battle of such length, there was only so long Ignis and his ally could remain unscathed. They stood back to back now, both breathing heavily and too exhausted to keep up their usual, more evasive styles.  

 

“Hey, Four-eyes, you wanna turn this thing around, or what?”

 

Ignis admired that the Commodore was still spirited enough to continue her endless verbal tormenting, but her tone was lacking its teasing edge from before.

 

“Would that I were able.” Ignis threw another dagger, taking out the closest soldier to him. Squinting through his visor and the glare brought on by the just rising sun, he felt dread pool in his gut. Too many. There were just too many. Much more of this and they _would_ fall. “As I see it, we have two options: keep delaying them until they inevitably overrun us–”

 

Aranea broke away from his side with a war cry, using her lance to knock one trooper’s gun out of his hands before piercing his heart. “And option two?”

 

“We try to take our leave and lose the Imperials that follow in the crowds around the train station– watch out!”

 

Ignis rolled one way and Aranea jumped the other, both of them narrowly dodging the line of bullets that struck the dirt in their previous positions. The line veered towards Ignis, and Aranea hurled her lance into the man’s face. “I like option two!”

 

Ignis didn’t hesitate to summon his lance and threw it to her as another soldier took aim at her. “Aranea!”

 

She caught the lance and whipped it around so smoothly it was almost as though she’d been waiting for it. “Thanks, Hair Gel.”

 

Ignis weaved past one trooper, slitting his throat as he slid through the blood-slicked flowers to grab Aranea’s lance. A flash of armor in the corner of his eye had him driving the weapon through the center of a non-flesh-composed target.

 

A Magitek Trooper.

 

Ignis fell back as Aranea dropped out of the air, finishing the MT off. “That’s our cue for that plan of yours! MTs won’t recognize me.” She faced him, tossing his lance back as he returned hers.

 

He gave her a single nod, summoning his daggers in place of his lance. “Go, I’ll cover our tracks and follow.”

 

“Sure thing, but if that’s a lie and you’re staying behind to die, I _will_ find a way to bring you back and kick your ass. I don’t leave my men behind.”

 

“I have no intentions of dying here.” Ignis crossed his daggers, finding that tether to yank on once more. “And I’m not ‘your man’ to begin with.”

 

Aranea laughed as she took off in the direction of the train.

 

Ignis sent a mental apology to Lunafreya about her beloved sylleblossoms as his daggers ignited.

 

* * *

 

 

Okay. So… having Monica around instead of Gladio was weeiirddd. Especially since she was so quiet. Like, she hadn’t said a word since they’d gotten on the road ages ago. Well, okay, so they’d only been on the road a few minutes, but the silence made it feel longer. Anyways, _it was too dang quiet_.

 

No jokes. No Gladio telling him what to do. No conversation at all.

 

Prompto let out a long, awkward sigh, reaching for his camera. Might as well get some shots of the scenery then– 

 

The squeal of the tires had just enough time to register in his ears before his head smacked right into the dashboard.

 

“ _Ow!_ ” Prompto pressed a hand to his nose. Was that blood? Yep… that was blood. “Dude, _whhyyyyy?_ ”

 

“Highness?” Monica sat forwards in her seat, frowning at Noct. “Are you all right?”

 

Noct was gripping the steering wheel tightly, shaking his head and blinking.

 

“…Dude?” Prompto reached over to poke him on the arm, but pulled his hand back when his hand buzzed with magic at the simple contact.

 

Noct blinked again, eyes flickering from Prompto to Monica. “I’m… fine. I just keep getting this… _feeling_ occasionally.”

 

“Something to do with your magic?” Monica questioned. Ohhh, she must have been able to feel it too.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Should you be driving?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It only happens occasionally.”

 

Prompto lightly touched his nose. “That’s not very reassuring, dude.”

 

Noct shot him a dirty look. “You wanna drive? I’ll be more careful.”

 

Prompto tilted his chin up, looking down at Noct as he carefully accented his words. “See that you are.”

 

Noct frowned at him for a second, then his eyes widened as he got it and he spluttered out a low laugh.

 

Monica coughed, clearly trying to cover up a laugh too. _Ha. Victory!_

 

“That was surprisingly accurate,” she commented.

 

“Sure thing, _Specs._ ” Noct shifted in his seat, looking back to the road. “By the way, I’m so telling him about that when we get to Altissia.”

 

“Don’t you dare!”

 

“Nope. Too late now.”

 

“I will _die,_ man! He will kill me! To _death!_ ”

 

“Not _my_ problem.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis weaved through the people crowding the train station, pulling off his hood and visor. He was thankful that he’d left his jacket undone that morning, and it was easy to shed and drape over one arm like a normal coat as he caught up to Aranea.

 

“Where’s your helmet?” he asked in a hushed tone.

 

“Tossed it. I have another one.”

 

Now that they were walking together, they both slowed to a more casual pace. Blending in was key if they were going to avoid attention, and their clothes would attract enough of that on their own.

 

“And your lance?”

 

“Safe. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Fair enough. He wouldn’t appreciate her digging into everything he did. And if she was going to be watching his back, he could always lend her his own if the need arose.

 

They moved into the ticket line, and Ignis resisted the urge to look for their pursuers. They had to act entirely natural.

 

Ignis looked at Aranea. This was either going to be a much-desired moment of revenge for her unending teasing, or it was going to cause that teasing to increase tenfold. Either way, it was necessary.

 

Ignis turned his jacket so the blank inside was facing out and hung it over his left arm before placing the same arm gently around Aranea’s shoulders. His form and the jacket would mostly cover her dragoon armor from those passing by.

 

She froze momentarily under the touch before lifting an eyebrow at him. He’d actually managed to catch _her_ off guard for once.

 

“Just blending in,” he said easily, despite how completely and utterly uncomfortable he felt.

 

She smirked then, leaning closer to him. “Can see I’m going to have to stay on my toes around you more than I originally thought, Hair Gel.”

 

He refrained from rolling his eyes. “You and Ravus _are_ aware I have a name?”

 

“Yeah, well, you never gave it.”

 

“Neither of you ever asked.”

 

“Touché.”

 

Ignis searched her expression. “Why are you assisting me and the Oracle?”

 

She broke eye contact with him, glancing around in a way that seemed casual, but he could tell she was searching for any signs of pursuers. “Something not quite right with the Empire lately.”

 

“Only lately?”

 

“True. Maybe it’s time I left.”

 

Ignis tried to picture what it would be like to follow a cause he didn’t fully believe in. Tried to picture what it would be like to follow a leader he didn’t have absolute faith in. He couldn’t. “What about the Empire strikes you as ‘not quite right?’”

“The Emperor for starters. A while ago, Ravus too, but now his motives seem pretty straightforward. Then there’s that charmer of a Chancellor. Really can’t stand that guy.”

 

“Chancellor Izunia?” Ignis noted how the line was moving fairly consistently. At this rate, they’d have their tickets soon. Just a bit longer.

 

“Yeah. He’s a creep. Got that type of demeanor that makes you wonder if he’s going to stab you in the back the second you turn it.”  

 

“Sounds charming.”

 

Their conversation was cut off by an overly perky, “Enjoy your ride, ma’am!” from the man in the ticket booth to the woman in front of them.

 

Ignis nearly jumped when he felt Aranea sliding her arm around his back as they moved to the front of the line.

 

“Two tickets, please,” she said casually.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think Aranea just enjoys making him uncomfortable. XD
> 
> Coming up: we should have one or two more chapters of Iggy and Aranea, and then it’s time for the rest of the chocobros to get the spotlight for a while! Woohoo!


	22. Aliases and Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where in the world do these random OCs keep coming from? Shoo! I didn’t plan for you!

 

Ignis thought he might find some respite from Aranea’s torment once they were aboard the train, but, alas, it was not meant to be.

 

The train was sold out. Apparently, people nearby had flocked to pay homage to the late and beloved Oracle’s home since Lunafreya was officially declared dead, and now many of them were on their return trip home. The train was so packed, in fact, that Ignis and Aranea would not only have to share a room, but they had to share it with two other passengers.

 

Not that any of this seemed to bother Aranea.

 

“I don’t care what they want when they get here – we got here first. I’m taking one of the top bunks.” Aranea hopped onto the bed easily.

 

Ignis was fond of the idea of taking a bed on the opposite side of the room, but it really only would add a couple feet at most, and it would be rather rude to their roommates, so he settled for the lower bunk beneath Aranea’s chosen perch.

 

He folded his jacket and set it on the bed before taking a seat next to it and checking his wounds. Nothing serious, and, thankfully, nothing that would scar this time. Just a few minor scrapes he cleaned with the small kit from his jacket.

 

Ignis couldn’t help but notice the iron tang that was still in the air, though. Too strong to be from his own wounds.

 

He noted the reddish wet area on the calf of the leg Aranea had draped off the top bunk. It was not a small injury at all, he realized as he spotted the wound through the tear in her pants. “…Your leg is bleeding.”

 

She didn’t even move. “Yeah? We just took down half an army – I’d say I got off pretty well considering.”

 

Ignis frowned. He hadn’t even seen her limp or stumble once, but that wound had to hurt like hell. And she’d gotten it because she’d chosen to stay and fight with him.

 

He sighed. She might have been turning him prematurely grey, but he still owed her much, and a simple bandage wasn’t going to heal the wound quickly. Mind made up, Ignis fished one of his few remaining potions out and tipped the contents onto her leg before she could say anything.

 

“…You always this kind to enemies?”

 

“No,” Ignis said seriously. “But I am to my allies.”

 

The hesitant, genuine laugh that left her lips held none of her usual mischief.

 

“You know, I was just enjoying ruffling your feathers because of your holier-than-thy-King attitude, but you aren’t so unbearable after all, Hair Gel.”

 

Was that even a compliment?

 

“Ignis,” he muttered after a moment. “I’ll go so far as to accept _Specs_ or _Four-eyes_ , but _please_ , can we dispense with _Hair Gel?_ ”

 

“Sure. Whatever you want, Jawline.”

 

Ignis sighed deeply.

 

She laughed again, mischief returning. “All right, Specs it is.”

 

“Smashing.”

 

The door to their room suddenly clicked before being slid to the side. Aranea jumped off the bed as Ignis stood up to meet their roommates.

 

Standing first in the doorway was a young woman – perhaps early to mid-twenties – with lengthy dark brown hair and brownish-maroon eyes, and behind her stood a slightly older man – perhaps mid to late-twenties – with auburn hair and bright blue eyes.

 

“Hello!” the woman greeted cheerfully. “You two must be our roommates. I’m Fita, and this is my fiancé– I mean _husband,_ Egisens.”

 

Aranea shook Fita’s hand as Ignis shook Egisens’.

 

“Pleasure.” Ignis tried to hold eye contact with the man for a respectable amount of time, but Egisens’ attention was on Ignis’ and Aranea’s clothes.

 

Blast. He was an observant one. And he was either trained or he did a lot of manual labor, given the calluses on his hand that Ignis could feel even through his glove.

 

“Ah, are you two newlyweds?” Ignis questioned. He would give nothing suspicious away with his actions, even if he couldn’t help his current attire.

 

The two glanced at each other with such affection it practically oozed from them.

 

“Yes, we are.” Egisens’ expression shifted straight back to suspicious as soon as he looked away from his wife. “I’m a hunter and Fita owns a bar in Lucis – don’t let her fool you, though, she handle her own fair share of monsters. We were on our honeymoon in Altissia and decided to… come pay our respects. And you two?”

 

“Here for the same reason,” Ignis said easily. “Apart from the honeymoon.”

 

“Yeah, think we’ve got at least a few months before that,” Aranea said dryly.

 

Astrals save him, he was either going to end up killing this woman, or she was going to be the death of _him_.

 

“Oh, so you two are a couple as well?” Egisens’ gaze swept over both of them, and Ignis wondered if he was giving more away by not reacting than allowing himself to do so. After all, the man was scrutinizing them as intensely as a red-headed Regis, and there was only so much obliviousness even a normal citizen could have.

 

Egisens was studying their _body language towards each other,_ Ignis realized. He was trying to determine if they were truly a happy couple.

 

Fabulous. Now he would have to act the part well enough to convince someone who was currently actually in that particular deep type of love. No small feat.

 

“Engaged.” Ignis turned a fond smile on Aranea that he generally reserved for his favorite dishes. If he started grinning like a fool now, it would definitely come off as fake. Best he stuck to a more reserved persona.

 

He looked down. “Though I have regrettably been… unable to attain the funds for a proper proposal.” There. That would explain the absence of a ring.

 

Ignis forced himself not to move as Aranea reached over and started toying with the hair at the base of his neck. “You know I don’t care about that. It was more important to visit your dad with the way his health is.”

 

Did nothing faze her? She was very good, he’d give her that. Now they’d supplied a reason for being in Tenebrae initially, and it was believable considering how similar Ignis’ accent was to those native to the area. Unless Egisens had studied the particular regional differences of dialects from here and Lucis, that was.

 

Ignis shifted, attempting to appear uncomfortable with the topic without pushing his “fiancée” away. “That aside, we are both also hunters.” As much as he would have preferred to go for a less conspicuous profession, that was the only one that might explain their current state.

 

“Oh, really? Cool! What rank?” Fita – rather than sounding like an interrogator as her husband did – seemed genuinely curious.

 

“See for yourself.” Ignis suddenly found himself glad he’d undertaken all those hunts to acquire him and Lunafreya funds. He was also thankful he’d left his rank badge and dog tags in the pockets of his current pants. He’d honesty forgotten they were there until now, but he was fortunate they were.

 

The hunters were far more organized than Ignis had predicted after his first hunt. Although the tipster that gave him his original hunt had apparently ignored the rules – probably due to Ignis’ obvious state as a refugee in need of gil – the cashier on duty prior to Edmund had explained them in great detail when Ignis had broached him on the topic.

 

The ranking system the hunters used wasn’t unlike that of Prompto and Noct’s video games – with every hunt one took, they were awarded a certain number of stars until they received enough stars to be granted a higher rank. For safety purposes, the cashier had explained. Some hunters got too overconfident and tried to take on beasts and daemons beyond their level of skill, resulting in a loss of their lives. As such, the less experienced hunters were now denied access to a hunt if their rank wasn’t as high or higher than the one the hunt was labeled with.

 

Simple. Efficient. And the badge Ignis handed to Fita held a rank plenty high enough to back their false identities, although Ignis suspected Egisens’ would be far higher since it was his actual profession.

 

“You’re an Officer?” Egisens was clearly surprised, and Ignis didn’t blame him. The sixth rank was not one he could have acquired through casual hunting.

 

“Yes. And you?”

 

“Guardian.” Egisens took the badge from his wife and handed it back to Ignis.

 

Ah. Rank seven. Not a hunter to be taken likely, then.

 

“Not to interrupt, but I’d really like to see about getting some breakfast from the dining car,” Fita said. “Would you two like to join us?”

 

“Thank you, but no,” Ignis was quick to reply. The less time around these two the better.

 

“We’re early birds,” Aranea added. “Already ate.”

 

“Oh. Lunch later, then? It’s a long ride.”

 

Blast. It _was_ a long ride, and there was no getting out of every meal with them without it being obvious. “Certainly.”

 

“Sounds good.” Egisens’ smile was fake. He wasn’t even _trying_ to make it appear otherwise.

 

The two newlyweds exited the room after that, and Ignis barely waited until the door was closed before reinstating the proper distance between himself and Aranea to be considered appropriate personal space.

 

Aranea arched an eyebrow at him. “ _Engaged?_ ”

 

“‘ _We’ve got at least a few months before our honeymoon?’_ How else was I to explain _that?_ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. May be a little cliché sticking them with a married couple, but I thought it would be fun, so, eh, why not? lol
> 
> And oh yeah! Egisens and Fita Orpahdoss… I’m guessing a few of you will figure that one out… particularly those of you who have read my other fic, Shattered (currently only on Fanfiction, but I’m working on getting it onto AO3). ;)
> 
> These chapters keep stretching, but I promise we’ll get to the bros soon!


	23. Memories and Mistakes

“Where the hell did you even get gel to restyle your hair?” were Aranea’s first words to Ignis as he returned from one of the few small showers onboard the train.

 

Ignis ignored her question, laying his towel over one of the ladder rungs of their bunk. Not as though Aranea actually used the ladder to get to the top bunk anyway. “Lunch is in thirty minutes. I recommend you not scream of having just been on the battlefield.”

 

“Little late for that, isn’t it?” She continued lounging on her bed, showing no signs of moving.

 

“Well, it will do no good to _re-enforce_ suspicions.”  

 

“Oh, cool it, Specs. I’ll be ready.”

 

And she was. After enough lounging time to make Ignis wonder if she’d fallen asleep, Aranea hopped of her bunk and strolled out of the room, returning exactly five minutes before they were to be at lunch. Plenty of time for a simple walk to the other car.

 

It took until she’d thrown most of her armor on her bed for him to realize how causal she looked. Well, not casual, but like a true hunter – dressed in mostly black with her hair up and the well-defined muscles of her arms showing.

 

“Ready, _sweetie?_ ”

 

Ignis actually allowed the pure distaste to show on his face. While the term of endearment had never struck him as undesirable when he’d heard it used by true couples, it seemed utterly _wrong_ coming from Aranea’s lips.

 

Aranea rolled her eyes at his nonverbal protest. “Well, what would you prefer? _Honey?_ ”

 

No, that was worse. “Are we _elderly?_ ”

 

Another roll of the eyes. “ _Babe?_ ”

 

Dear Astrals no. “Are we _teenagers?_ ”

 

Her gaze became absolutely withering. “You haven’t had many girlfriends, have you?”

 

“Why not something simple such as _love_ or _darling?_ ”

 

“No, that only works if you have the accent, and it’s too late for me to throw on one of those.”

 

“Well, I’m open to other options.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’m considering another option right now…”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah: _dumbass._ ”

 

Ignis sighed. “What say we stick with Specs?” That nickname was already going to be uncomfortable once he returned to the others considering the tone in which Aranea said it.

 

“I don’t know, I’m kind of attached to dumbass now.”

 

“We need to be at lunch.”

 

* * *

 

 

Discussions finally finished, the two of them arrived in the dining car a mere twenty seconds before the agreed time – a far later time than Ignis would have preferred. Still. Not actually late.

 

Fita gave them a wave from the booth where she sat with her husband. Ignis left it to Aranea to smile back at them, though he wasn’t entirely confident she was capable of that action without it being ninety-five percent sarcastic.

 

“Good afternoon,” Ignis greeted, then glanced over at Aranea. “Window view or aisle access, my dear?”

 

“Aisle access, thanks.”

 

Hoping that didn’t sound too formal, Ignis slid into the booth. “So, what have our hosts prepared for us this afternoon?”

 

“Surprisingly, real food from the looks of it.” Egisens craned his neck to see the other patron’s meal. “The food on our way here looked closer to plastic.”

 

“Perhaps they wished to give a small thanks to those willing to travel to pay respects to the Oracle?” That and having to feed so many would no doubt cause them to restock and thus serve fresher food.  

 

“Yeah, probably something like that.” Fita pulled her silverware from her napkin and arranged it properly on the table.

 

Egisens cleared his throat. “So, we never actually got your guys’ names.”

 

“I say, did we forget to introduce ourselves properly? Apologies. My name is Aiden.” He had, of course, noticed they’d escaped without giving their names before and come up with an alias for when he was inevitably asked. A non-Insomnian sounding alias.

 

“Aranea Highwind.”

 

For the love of all sanity… She wasn’t even going to try.

 

A waiter moved over to their table then. “Good afternoon! Do any of you have food allergies?”

 

After a round of ‘no’s, the man scampered off and brought back their food.

 

“So,” Rita said, cutting one of her chicken nuggets in half, “you transferred to being a Glaive, Scientia?”

 

The bite of mashed potatoes on its way to Ignis’ mouth froze. He would have expected a confrontational statement from Egisens, not Fita, and he certainly hadn’t expected them to already know his name.

 

Egisens blinked in surprise too. “Wait, you know him?”

 

“ _Of_ him. Never had a conversation before today, but I saw him around the Citadel.” Fita smiled at him again. “He’s grown up a bit, though.”

 

Ignis wracked his mind for any memory of this woman, but he found none. “I’m not one to easily forget faces.”

 

“Yeah, well, we normal guards tend to be invisible.” Fita shrugged. “We aren’t fancy like Glaives and Crownsguard. I would have been a Glaive, but I haven’t got a magic spark in me.”

 

“Ah.” That was plausible. “But this was a former occupation?”

“This is _really_ good chicken,” Fita noted after taking a bite. “Yeah. Egisens and I are originally from Insomnia. I was a guard, and he was a self-defense instructor. We left Insomnia about five years ago after I got injured… in a car accident with a drunk driver. Couldn’t continue my duties.” Her voice took a turn for a more hesitant tone. Clearly, that part of her past was a sore topic.

 

“There’s no more shame to being injured in an accident than there is to being injured in the line of duty.” The words of kindness left Ignis’ mouth, but he couldn’t say he entirely believed them himself. Was it shameful? No, of course not. Horrifying? Horribly so. He would never have a second thought about giving his life for Noct’s, or taking a serious injury for him. But suffering an injury that left him unable to continue his duties due to a mere accident? He might have just found a new definition for his own personal hell.    

 

“Yeah, at least your injury wasn’t within your control. Dumbass here messed up his pretty face all on his own.”

 

Ignis refrained from rolling his eyes, finally bringing his fork fully to his mouth for his first bite. Goodness. This _was_ good. Now, what of the rest of it?

 

“So… what was true, and what was Imperial propaganda? The King? Prince? Oracle?” Egisens asked before heaping a spoonful of peas into his mouth.

 

Ignis hesitated on telling them, but then he couldn’t find the harm. Empire spies would already know the answer to that question. “I’m afraid the reports on King Regis weren’t exaggerated… but the others were.”

 

Fita’s shoulders visibly sagged in relief. “Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya are alive?”

 

“Safe and sound, for the time being. They were very fortunate, considering how many others were lost.” _Eat,_ he told himself. Not eating would weaken him, and it would be a crime to let this go to waste.

 

Egisens’ eyebrows shot up. “You were in the city at the time of the attack?”

 

Ignis nodded, noting how Fita was staring at him thoughtfully. “Did your family get out okay?”

 

Ignis let his gaze fall to the table. “Truthfully, I don’t know. But I don’t suspect so.”

 

“The attack was pretty bad, huh? Not just on the Citadel?” Fita questioned.

 

“Close to hell risen, I’d say, given the daemons they brought.” Monsters. MTs. Entire streets replaced with twisted metal, cement, and fire. Bodies of his comrades and traitors were too mixed to know the difference. He hadn’t dwelled on it much then. Had to stay focused. But now… time had not quelled the horrors in his mind. More of a… simmer. He felt ill now, truly absorbing what had happened to his beautiful home.

 

He hadn’t realized how long he’d been silent until Fita cleared her throat. “So… you still cooking?”

 

Forcing the images back into a part of his mind where they could remain caged, Ignis pulled out his book. He needed to write down this lunch anyway. “But of course.”

 

“Ever figure out that pastry you were working on for Prince Noctis?”

 

Ignis purposefully directed his eyes to his book. That elusive recipe… “Ah. Still a work in progress, I’m afraid.” Very slow progress. With no idea if he was going in the right direction. Perhaps he could have asked around in Tenebrae, but that would have been far too great a risk.

 

“Wait, you’ve been working on _one_ pastry for over _five years_ for this Prince of yours?” Aranea was looking at him with raised eyebrows of disbelief. She scoffed when he didn’t reply. “What, you keep a picture in your pocket of him too?”

 

Ignis kept writing.

 

“…You actually do, do you?”

 

Ignis closed his book with a sigh. “It’s not _just_ of him.” Prompto took a thousand and one photos daily; so what if Ignis decided to keep one of them on him?

 

Aranea crossed her arms. “Well, let’s see it, then.”

 

Ignis scowled at her. “I fail to see how my personal photos are any of your concern.”

 

Aranea shrugged. “If you don’t show it, I’m just gonna assume it’s just Prince Pretty Boy. Probably some creepy picture of him sleeping or something, too.”

 

Ignis’ scowl remained as he pulled out the photo in question and dropped it on the table. “Satisfied?”

 

It was hardly an incriminating photo. Just one of Prompto’s spur-of-the-moment group selfies when they were younger.

 

Aranea looked at the photo. Then at Ignis. Then at the photo. “Yeah, the hair gel is a big improvement, I can see why you went with it.”

 

A retort was on the tip of Ignis’ tongue when the train’s next stop was announced over the speakers.

 

“Well, this is my stop.” Aranea pushed out of the booth, grabbing the cookie off her plate and dunking in her milk before chomping down a bite of it.

 

Ignis was surprised. How abrupt. “You’re leaving?”

 

“Got a reason for me to stick around?” She bit off another chunk. “You’re safe and sound, heading to meet your Oracle-slash-Princess-slash-Queen. My work here is done. Besides. I stay any longer and I’ll bankrupt the High Commander.”

 

Ignis flicked his gaze around to the other passengers. Was she _trying_ to get them noticed?

 

“Very well.” Ignis scooted himself out of the booth. “I’ll escort you there, then.”

 

Aranea scoffed. “Your parents were the ‘have her home by eight’ type, weren’t they?”

 

Ignis felt his jaw tense.

 

“Astrals, lady, what is wrong with you?” Egisens demanded.

 

“Egisens!” Fita scolded.

 

“What? He just said his family was probably killed in the attack!”

 

For the first time since he’d met her, Aranea’s confidence truly faltered.

 

Ignis evaded her gaze as he stepped away from the booth. “I’ll return shortly,” he told the couple before gesturing to the walkway. “Shall we?”

 

He’d been trying very, very hard not to think on that topic, and now it was being repeatedly brought up.

 

“Yeah…” Aranea’s tone was tight. Uncomfortable.

 

This was bound to be an interesting farewell…

 


	24. Apologies and Altissia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me being vague on Ignis’ family because his parents are never mentioned ever… Did his Uncle raise him, or did he just work in the Citadel?? Did he have no mom and that’s why he does all the cooking/sewing stuff?? Was he raised only by his mother and that’s how he learned the cooking/sewing stuff?? Did he have both parents and he just happened to learn the cooking/sewing stuff for the sake of his job?? Will Square ever answer these questions?? lol Here’s to hoping for a little more detail in Iggy’s DLC.

The platform at this stop wasn’t as busy as the one before, but Ignis still kept an eye on the crowd as he stepped off the train with Aranea.

 

“And here we are.” Ignis showed his ticket to one of the workers they passed, gesturing that he’d return in a moment. He and Aranea stopped once out of the man’s earshot. “Thank you for your assistance, Aranea.”

 

Aranea crossed her arms, looking truly uncomfortable for the first time since they’d met. “Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome. Look… about what I said a few minutes ago–”

 

Ignis shook his head. “Pay it no mind–”

 

“ _No,_ ” Aranea emphasized. “I don’t do this often – or ever, really – so you’re gonna shut up and listen.”

 

Ignis pressed his lips together, waiting.

 

Aranea sighed, like giving an apology was the most difficult thing she’d had to do in a long time. “What I said earlier was out of line with what you’d said only a couple minutes before, and I’m sorry, all right? My brain wasn’t on the same track as my mouth.”

 

“I accept your apology,” Ignis said softly. “I believe you’ll find I don’t dwell on mistakes when they weren’t intended to cause harm.”

 

Her eyes narrowed at him. “…You already know about your family, don’t you?”

 

Ignis let a resigned, sad smile tug at the corner of his lips. “I know… that my Uncle worked in the Citadel. I know that… I found the King dead and that many would have fallen protecting him before that happened. It isn’t hard to imagine what likely happened.”

 

“Yeah…” Aranea said after a moment. “War sucks…”

 

“Bit of an understatement.”

 

The whistle on the train blew, and Ignis straightened his posture. “It would appear it’s time. Take care walking your path, Aranea.”

 

“Oh, right. Thanks – I will.” She turned her back to him, waving as she walked away. “Good luck to you too.”

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long before Egisens and Fita also had to depart. They seemed eager to get wherever they were headed, but they bid him a warm goodbye as they stepped off the train.

 

“Hey, Ignis?” Fita walked over to him – favoring one leg, he now noticed – and handed him a piece of torn paper. “Call us if you ever need some allies around this address.”

 

Ignis nodded. “Certainly. Thank you, Fita. And you as well, Egisens. I hope the remainder of your travels are safe.”

 

“Same to you. And good luck with the Oracle and new King.” Egisens slung one of their bags over his shoulder. “When you guys end up taking the Crown City back, we’ll have to come visit.”

 

“I’ll look forward it.”

 

Once all farewells had been said, Ignis found things oddly quiet as he sat alone and watched the countryside pass by. He hadn’t been alone since his desperate run through Insomnia. He didn’t fancy it when those he cared about were in unknown conditions.

 

As though granting his wish, his phone chimed. He instantly pulled it from his pocket.

 

A text. A text with an address in Altissia.

 

_Ravus,_ Ignis realized. Ignis hadn’t called him for fear of putting him and Lunafreya in danger. Aranea must have gotten word to him that they were all right.

 

He was back on track.

* * *

 

 

“No, no, no, no! Don’t do _that!_ ” Prompto wailed in dismay as the contents of his pan started searing to the bottom.

 

“…You’re certain you don’t need any help?” Monica was casting a worried look at him from her chair on the other side of the fire. Annnnd of course Noct was totally passed out in his. _Noct_ out cold, Prompto would say. Hahaha.

 

“Nope! No help needed!” Oh, who was he kidding? He was terrible at this, but he didn’t know how long he was gonna have to keep doing it, and… he really wanted to be better at it by the time Gladio got back so he could shove it in his face.

 

Prompto spared a moment to slap a bug on his neck. Of course they _had_ to go into this horrible forest dungeon place on their way to getting the mythril. At least there was an awesome waterfall by the campsite where he could take pictures, but right now he was busy burning the fish Noct had caught.

 

“…You realize that would work better in a non-stick pan?” Monica asked.

 

Duh. “We don’t have one.”

 

“ _Ignis_ didn’t have a non-stick pan?”

 

“…We don’t have one _anymore._ ”

“…I see.”

 

Prompto’s shoulders slumped as he dropped the pan off to the side, away from the heat. “Yeah, I know. I screwed that up too.”

 

“That’s not what I meant, Prompto.”

 

Prompto stared at his shoes, which had several spilled ingredients on them. “Why not? It’s true.” He heaved a sigh. “I just want to help, but everything I do… I’m not Iggy.”

 

“No one wants or expects you to take Ignis’ place, Prompto. You’re doing the best with what you have.”

 

“My best is crap,” Prompto muttered. For some reason, it was easier to talk to Monica. Probably because she was a nice lady, but not young enough for him to want to hit on. That automatically made her have the “mom” aura. Yeah, that was it.

 

“I doubt Prince Noctis would agree. You’ve greatly lessened his burdens by staying at his side.”

 

Prompto snorted. Wow, okay, he should probably not do that around chicks, even motherly ones. “I wish. You know how many potions they’ve wasted on me?”

 

“You’ve hardly had the training we all received. Yours was precautionary. We had no idea you’d be facing the threats you have. Considering that, you’ve been doing very well.”

 

Prompto shrugged faintly. He supposed “there’s a good reason why you suck” was better than just “you suck.”

 

“Of course, had he known what you were to face, the Marshal surely would have started training you at a younger state.”

 

Prompto frowned. “Cor? He didn’t even know I existed then.”

 

“Is that what you’ve thought all these years?”

 

Prompto finally faced her, still confused. “What… else… would… I… think?”

 

Monica shook her head. “The Marshal has never been the sentimental type, but he always kept track of you after he brought you to the Citadel as an infant.”

 

Prompto gasped, feeling his eyes go wide as he was pretty sure his heart stopped all together.

 

Cor had what? _Cor_ had brought him to the Citadel as a baby? Had he been the one to bring him to Lucis too? _Why?_ And why had he never said anything? Prompto had so many questions.

 

Prompto rubbed his wrist nervously, careful not to push up the fabric of his armband up too far. “C-Cor?”

 

Monica nodded. “I’m afraid I wasn’t present for his discussion with King Regis – I merely passed him in the hallway, so I couldn’t tell you much more. I’m sorry. If you wish to know more, you’ll have to ask the Marshal himself.”

 

Prompto shook his head. “What? No, no! Thank you! I… never knew any of this.” He _definitely_ needed to talk to Cor. Like, soon.

 

“Now.” Monica stood. “Who taught you to cook in the past?”

 

“Er, taught?” He never used to cook, even when he started eating healthier.

 

Realization dawned in her eyes. “No wonder you’ve been having such trouble. If you’d allow me, I think I can show you some dishes you’ll be fully capable of making on your own.”

 

“Kay…”

 

* * *

 

 

Despite arriving in Altissia during the day, Ignis waited until night fell to begin his journey across the city to the address he’d been supplied. In such a bright city, his dark clothes would stick out far less with the cover night provided.

 

The city was breathtaking, and Ignis couldn’t help but think of how many pictures Prompto would be taking once he and the others arrived. Amusing to think he’d managed to beat them here considering how he was the one to be left behind before.

 

Perhaps once he was reunited with Lunafreya there would be more time to appreciate the city’s beauty. For now, the alleys were safest. Easiest way to watch for a tail.

 

Confident he wasn’t being followed, Ignis circled the building he’d been pointed towards, looking for a way in. Best he avoid the front door, if possible. It was too out in the open for his comfort zone. Not to mention he needed to avoid the guards.

 

Ignis smirked faintly at the pretend civilians. Clever. The Accordian government was avoiding the attention having a normally guarded building would bring by leaving their personnel in disguise as tourists. Anyone passing by wouldn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, but he had now seen the same couple pass by three times.

 

Carefully, Ignis waited for his window of opportunity and scaled the building adjacent, using the close rooftops to his advantage. They might have had guards, but they clearly needed more, or better ones. It wasn’t hard to pick the lock on the window either.

 

His feet had barely touched the carpeted floor when he realized he wasn’t alone in the room. The glint of moonlight on metal told him who it was, but it was too late to get any words out before a sword was swinging in his direction.

 

“Ravus!” Ignis summoned his lance in a last-second block that saved his life, but it didn’t negate the force of the blast.

 

Ignis braced himself as he was sent flying into a wall, which cracked loudly. Ignis released his lance, catching himself on all fours with a grunt. His back radiated with fresh pain, making him bare his teeth.

 

Ravus swore, rushing across the room to help him. “ _You idiot_ – what in the name of the Astrals made you think sneaking in the window was a good idea?”

 

“The guards outside didn’t leave me with many options,” Ignis snapped with less patience than normal as he accepted Ravus’ hand and climbed back to his feet.

 

“I _assumed_ you’d call or message when you got close and Lunafreya could tell them to let you through.”

 

Ignis spared a moment to wonder how he was supposed to know if Ravus was in a position to talk, but then his mind caught up with the rest of Ravus’ sentence. _Lunafreya_ could tell them? “The Accordians don’t know you’re here either, do they?”

 

“No.” Ravus sheathed his sword in a scabbard strapped to his side. “It’s fortunate you arrived when you did. I must leave in the morning. I’ve spent far too much time here as it is.”

 

“Indeed.” Ignis wondered how many excuses Ravus had already fed to the Empire.  

 

Ravus headed for the door to the room, gesturing for Ignis to follow. “You should know that my sister’s condition has anything but improved in your absence, but fortunately, she should have nothing to do but rest until Noctis also arrives in the city.”

 

Ignis narrowed his eyes at Ravus’ back. _Well, well…_ That was the first time Ravus had spoken Noctis’ name without it saturated with malice. Perhaps he and Lunafreya had been talking out their differences?

 

Back to the matter at hand. “I will do everything within my abilities to help her recover before His Highness arrives.”

 

“Of that I have no doubt.” Ravus stopped in front of a room only two doors down from the one they’d been in before. “You’ve earned my trust by now.”

 

Ignis met his gaze, finding it sincere. “And you mine.” When it came to Lunafreya’s safety, Ignis was fully assured of Ravus’ convictions.

 

Ravus nodded. “You can rest in this room. There’s a change of clothes at the foot of the bed.”

 

Very well, then. The rest could be covered in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALTISSIA, BABY. WE MADE IT. Granted, the bros still have to make it, but, heh, that’s just going to be fun… (Be afraid…)


	25. Support and Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor sweet Prompto… I should really be nice to the baby. …Nahhhhhhh…

 

Prompto had three very specific things he knew at the moment.

 

_One:_ the sun was down.

 

B – wait, no, _two_ : this Basllisk wasn’t dead yet.

 

And _three_ : Noct was about to do something dumb in order to finish this so they could get to the haven before they were swarmed by daemons.

 

Prompto still was no Ignis, but he was starting to pick up on some of those details the Advisor was known for noticing. Like that look on Noct’s face right now as he summoned his brand new shuriken. After a day of running and fighting. In the rain.  

 

Prompto yanked a potion from his pocket and darted for his friend before the weapon had even left Noct’s hand.

 

The Basllisk fell in seconds under the magically lit slicing and dicing Noct hit it with, and Noct fell with it, weapon disappearing as he crushed his eyes shut and hissed with pain.

 

“Noct!”

 

“Your Highness!”

 

Prompto couldn’t help but feel just a liiiittle bit of pride that he’d spotted Noct’s situation first and managed to get to him before Monica. He shoved the potion into Noct’s hand, squeezing his hand around his to break it.

 

Noct groaned softly, muttering a thanks at he tried to stand.

 

“Easy there, buddy.” Prompto held onto one arm, helping him up.

 

Monica slid in on Noct’s other side so they were both supporting him. “We should get to the haven.”

 

“No arguments here.” Prompto shifted his foot, which was slowly sliding through mud. Crap. Just… crap. With Ignis _and_ Gladio gone, Noct was draining himself with his royal weapons nearly every battle. Monica was an awesome Crownsguard chick, but she hadn’t been fighting with them long enough. They weren’t in sync, and Noct was trying to make up for that. Ugh.

 

Prompto threw a worried glance at his friend’s half-closed eyes. What else could he do to lessen the burden? He wasn’t strong enough to help out more than he already was in battle, and he was already doing the cooking.  

 

What else was there?

 

He kept asking himself that question as they set up camp, and all through fixing dinner, and then cleaning it up, and then as he finally collapsed onto his sleeping bag.

 

It was still on his mind as he crawled out of the tent running on three hours of sleep so he could make breakfast.

 

He stared into the pan in his hand, as though it might give him answers.

 

“You can’t carry the responsibility of three men on your own, you know.”

 

Prompto jumped, having been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard Monica come up behind him. He blinked at her and gave a tired shrug. “Someone’s gotta do it. Noct’s got enough on his plate.”

 

“And I’d say you’ve got too much on yours.”

 

He shrugged. “Well, hey, Gladio won’t be gone that long. I can manage until then.”

 

He could. He _could_ do this.

 

_He had to._

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Ignis wondered upon awakening was if he was ever going to get rid of the knot in his shoulder. The second was who had closed the door to the room adjacent to him.

 

Probably Ravus, given the harshness with which it was closed, but no matter who it was, it was time for Ignis to rise for the day. He needed to reunite with Lunafreya and evaluate her current condition.

 

He was surprised to find Ravus waiting outside his door when he tried to leave.

 

“She’s still asleep,” Ravus said. “If you wish to bathe or take a look around the kitchen, now would be the time.”

 

How had it come to the point that the High Commander knew him this well?

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis did spare a moment for a brief shower before heading downstairs to find the kitchen. He noted that the Altissian architecture was similar to that of Tenebrae, but different in subtle ways–

 

Ignis almost called his weapons as he turned a corner and nearly ran into someone. He stopped himself in time, though, as recognition set in. The ebony-haired woman that stood before him had her eyes closed, yet Ignis knew she could still see him.

 

“A path of sacrifice, those in service to the King and Oracle must walk.”

 

_Gentiana._

 

Ignis tilted his head, trying to figure out why the messenger would choose to tell him this. “Such is our duty, yes.”

 

A sly smile stretched her lips. “You go beyond the call of what others would consider your duty.”

 

“Perhaps others should go further.”

 

Her smile quirked further upwards in amusement. “You try to live by the ruling of your head, but your heart chooses your actions more often than not.”

 

Ignis didn’t have a reply for that. How could he argue with her?

 

Her smile slowly vanished. “You play a great role in the fate of those with royal blood. Falter not, even when tested.”  

  

She extended her arm, gesturing to a nearby room.

 

Lunafreya and Ravus were inside, and when Ignis tried to look back at the messenger to inquire something, she was gone.

 

Ignis turned his attention back to the Nox Fleuret siblings.

 

Lunafreya did not look well, her head bowed to one side as she leaned back in her chair. Her am sat on the armrest, palm facing up.

 

Ravus stepped away from her as though struck, and Ignis realized there was something in her hand.

 

“I beg of you… please… see the Ring to Noctis on my behalf.”

 

Ignis’ blood ran cold at her words, and Ravus turned away from her.

 

She persisted all the same. “Already… my flesh has begun to fail me.”

 

Ignis’ hands curled into fists. He would not – he _refused_ to – accept that Lunafreya would fall before she and Noct were able to reunite.

 

Ravus barely looked at her over his shoulder. “No, I cannot accept it.”

The distress that swept over Lunafreya was nearly palpable as she bowed her head with tears running down her cheeks.

 

Something within Ignis’ chest cracked at the sight. Lunafreya had always been _so strong_. Like him, she never let those around her see the emotional damage. Even with her body continually failing her, he hadn’t seen her emotional strength waver in the slightest. To see her this lost in sorrow now… Ignis wanted to carve the image from his mind.

 

“By your hand it must be done.” The assuredness of Ravus’ tone as he spun back to face his sister was nothing like any words Ignis had heard spoken by him before. “To deliver the Ring and inspire the King is _your_ calling. You mustn’t fall.”

 

Ravus had accepted Noct as his King? Had Lunafreya’s words managed to cause this change of heart?

 

Lunafreya raised her head. “But… I lack the strength to go on…”

 

Ravus closed the small distance between them, kneeling in front of her to take her hands in his with a tenderness one wouldn’t expect from him. “Find it, Lunafreya. You have the will. Go to Noctis. Show him the truth of your heart. And worry not, for you won’t be alone.” Ravus looked to Ignis on his last words, causing Lunafreya to follow his line of sight.

 

Her eyes lit up upon seeing him. “Ignis! You survived!”

 

Ignis’ eyebrows rose a fraction. “You didn’t tell her sooner?”

 

Ravus released his sister’s hand and stood straight once more. “She slept most of yesterday, and I was away before then.”

 

Ignis nodded. Understandable.

 

“Did Aranea make it as well?” Lunafreya questioned.

 

“Yes. She returned to her men a few hours after we parted.”

 

“And was there a proposal within those hours?”

 

Ignis frowned at Ravus. “Pardon?”

 

Ravus pulled his phone from his pocket and brought up a certain message on it before handing it to Ignis.

 

_Definitely charging you extra for the bloodstains on my clothes. Also, my new fiancé is alive and headed your way._

 

Ignis sighed deeply, massaging his forehead. “That woman is… unique.”

 

Lunafreya grabbed the phone, laughing lightly as she read as well. “That seems an appropriate word for her. Anything in particular this is referencing?”

 

He was fortunate the others weren’t here. He’d never live it down. “It was necessary for us to fake a recent betrothal during our time on the train.”

 

Lunafreya laughed again. “I’m sure that was entertaining.”

 

“Not the particular description I would have used…”

 

Ravus took his phone back. “I must go.”

 

Ignis took that as a cue to give the siblings some last alone time and relocated himself to the hallway.

 

It didn’t take them long to say their farewells, and soon Ravus joined him in the hallway. Ravus started to walk away after nothing more than a courteous nod, but then he stopped, hesitating. “Thank you. For all you’ve done for her. I wish you luck from here on, no matter where your path takes you.”

 

No insults. No doubts. Actual gratitude and sincerity.

 

“I bid you good fortunes in return… Highness.”

 

Ravus’ shoulders tensed, and he swiveled around to meet Ignis’ eyes with shock in his.

 

Ignis pulled his heels together, pressing his right hand over his heart in a fist. “Godspeed.”

 

Ravus nodded softly. “Godspeed, Scientia.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravuuuussssss <3 
> 
> And that’s it for Ignis and Lunafreya for the moment, guys. Time we follow the other boys for a bit.


	26. Focus and Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spy some chocobros! Also, the first chapter without Ignis in the whole story. *le gasp*

“So, you’re the ‘new recruits’ they sent over for ‘special training.’ Nice cover, runaway Prince.”

 

Noctis could tell instantly that Monica didn’t like the silver-haired Imperial lady. The Crownsguard woman was stiffer than one of the nearby trees, standing almost uncomfortably close to Noctis. Noctis resisted the urge to scoot away from her.

 

“Thanks!” Prompto chirped, ignoring the tension.

 

“Oh, come on!” Noctis shot a look at his friend.

 

Imperial lady _did_ seem to notice the tension. “At ease, ‘recruits.’ There’s nothing in it for this ex-mercenary to turn you in,” she said to Monica. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

“Show?” Prompto wondered.

 

“Forgot about your ‘training?’ Well, I’m being paid to escort you… Just watch yourselves in there.”

 

“I trust you’ll be civil,” Ardyn spoke. “Commodore Aranea Highwind, I leave them to you.”

 

Noctis could see the twitch in Monica’s face. She liked Ardyn even less than the lady– _Aranea_. Noctis could relate.

 

As the sun fell and they entered the dungeon, however, Noctis found himself increasingly thankful for Aranea’s presence. The daemons in this place fought _hard_ , and her being there meant Noctis had to use a lot less of his ancestors’ weapons.

 

That said, if Aranea turned on them, they were screwed. It was bad enough facing her when Gladio was around.

 

For the time being, though, she seemed to be civil enough.

 

“Rough day, Prince?” she asked after a particularly harsh battle.

 

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

 

“Good. I’d be worried otherwise.”

 

Monica said nothing, but she stayed between the two of them as they approached a large metal door. The door raised as they neared, revealing a much larger room with– what the _hell?_

 

“Whoa! Look up!”

 

“By the Astrals…” Monica breathed.

 

The ceiling. Was water.

 

“Wait, what? Does this mean we’re underwater?” Prompto continued yattering on. “There’s even fish.”

 

“The hell is this place?” Noctis spared a brief moment to look where he was walking before looking up again.

 

“Perhaps it’s an illusion?” Monica speculated. “I doubt we could be truly submerged.”

 

“It does seem harder to breathe.” Prompto sucked in a breath, like it might be the last one he’d get.

 

“Like seeing a dream.” Noctis stepped over a stone in the way. It was… weird in here. But not in a bad way.

 

“Gladio and Ignis are seriously missing out.” Prompt tripped over the same stone, but regained his footing.  

 

Aranea snickered. “Oh, yeah, Specs’ jaw would be on the floor, all right. Probably rather be here than Altissia, honestly.”

 

Wait, _what?_

 

Her words were like a magnet, causing all three of them to snap their necks around to face her.

 

“What the huh?” Prompto gawked. “How do you–”

 

“Yeah, I’ve met the fourth member of your fraternity, boys.”

 

How the hell– _when_ the hell had she met Ignis? 

 

“B-but what– _Ahhhhhhhh!_ ” Prompto’s question turned into a scream as daemons fell from the ceiling all around them.

 

Great. Looked like questions would have to wait.

 

* * *

 

Prompto almost offered a silent prayer to the Iron Giant that had dropped the floor out from beneath them and caused Monica and Noct to stop for a five minute discussion on which way to head next.

 

…Well, okay, so being almost lost in a scary, dark dungeon wasn’t cool, but as long as they were talking, they weren’t walking or fighting, and that meant Prompto was free to slouch against the nearby wall. He leaned his head back against the cold stone, welcoming its chilled touch on his stupidly warm skin as he waited for his heart to calm down.

 

Keeping up with Noct to cover him was _exhausting._ He had no idea how Ignis and Gladio managed to coordinate one of them keeping up with Noct while he was warping around all the time. …Okay, so there being two of them proooobably helped, but it didn’t help _him_ right now. Again, Monica was good, but she didn’t know Noct’s style like Gladio and Ignis, and as hot as Aranea was, Prompto had to be Noct’s bodyguard right now. He couldn’t trust the hot lady. Especially when she kept dodging all their questions about Iggy.

 

“You all right there, Short Cake?”

 

Prompto cracked an eye open. Monica and Noct were still busy, but it looked like someone noticed him after all.

 

“You bet!” Prompto sent Aranea a thumbs-up.

 

“…Uh-huh.”

 

“Hey, I’m fine!” Prompto pushed to his feet. Gladio and Ignis would probably say something about showing weakness to a possible enemy, so he was gonna try and do what he thought they’d advise. “See? Totally ready for more!”

 

Crap, he was not ready for more. He just wanted a nap. And a meal he didn’t have to cook.

 

She narrowed her gaze at him.

 

_Creepy, gurl._ The helmet was menacing.

 

“Ummm, something on my face?” He laughed nervously.

 

She shifted her weight, resting a hand on her hip. “Just trying to figure out where you fit in all of this. Sir Muscle-top is Pretty Boy’s bodyguard, and Hair Gel is his butler-slash-Advisor – that I get. But what about you? Where do you fit in?”

 

_I don’t_ , he thought.

 

“Who, me? Pffft, you kidding? He’d be a goner without me!” was what he said.

 

“Well, that much is pretty obvious.”

 

“Huh?” Wait… was she agreeing with what he’d just joked about?

 

Aranea gestured to Noct’s back. “Think I haven’t noticed you constantly covering his ass the whole time we’ve been in here?”

 

“I… um…”

 

“Finally!” Noct gestured to one of the doors around them. “This way, guys!”

 

Aranea was still looking at him. “You know, you didn’t actually answer my question.”

 

“You still haven’t answered ours about Iggy!” Prompto pointed out, then scampered over to join his friend. “Woohoo! Let’s finish this so we can get out of here!”

 

Maybe he’d talk if she talked. Yeah. That was fair.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes Noctis really hated it when his friends were right.

 

“There’s sooo gonna be a big nasty here.”

 

No sooner had the words left Prompto’s mouth than a giant flying monster landed in front of them, shaking the stone floor with the force. Noctis winced, already in his battle stance as the beast roared at them.

 

“ _Why did I have to be right?_ ” Prompto wailed, then rolled out of the way as the monster swiped at him first.

 

“Cool it, kid! Freaking out just makes you screw up!” Aranea was already on the move, taking to the air.

 

Noctis threw his sword up, joining her in the air briefly before throwing his sword again. The blade struck the monster’s scales, bouncing off with barely a dent made and sending him back to the ground. He grunted as his shoulder hit the ground and he rolled.

 

_Damn._ This beast was not gonna go down easy. “Prompto! How ’bout you take this thing down a notch?”

 

“Prompto special, coming up!”

 

Noctis held his hand up just in time to shield his face from near-blinding light. He blinked at the room’s new level of brightness, taking in where everyone was.

 

Aranea was still in a solo fight with the monster’s head, Monica was dodging around trying to swipe at its hind leg, and Prompto was hanging out nearby while taking shots at whatever he could.

 

No choice. Noctis pulled on the newest of his collection of Royal Arms, the blade of the shuriken appearing in his hand. He had to end this quickly, before everyone wore out and became easy targets.

 

The battle blurred in his mind as the pain started. He gritted his teeth, pressing on. The weapons weren’t so bad at first, but the pain built as time went on, sapping away his strength. Maybe if it hadn’t been for how much he’d been using them over the last few days it would have taken longer to get this bad. But no matter what the reason, it was _bad_.

 

Landing back on the ground after a particularly vicious series of blows to the monster, Noctis almost didn’t see the thing’s retaliation in time. He phased at the last second, taking a minor blow to his arm that threw him off balance, and he toppled to the ground again. 

 

He could see Monica heading his direction through his hazy vision as he fumbled with getting a potion out of his pocket, but then a hand fell on his shoulder from behind.

 

“Thanks!” Noctis gave Prompto a grin.

 

“No big!” Prompto fired another shot off.

 

He was wrong. It _was_ big. Prompto had seriously changed his fighting style since Gladio left. Usually he hung back more and used his ranged weapons to his advantage, but now he kept directly running into the middle of the fight. Well… kept _following_ Noctis into the middle of the fight. Ugh, Noctis didn’t like it. Gladio could take the hits that came with being in the middle of a fight. Prompto couldn’t.

 

“Hey, Pretty Boy!” Aranea drew his attention to a weakened spot in the monster’s scales.

 

Noct gave her a nod, summoning his lance and joining her to strike the spot simultaneously. The beast roared in pain, strikes becoming wild and unpredictable. Noctis fell back, phasing through several swipes of the monster’s claws. He called his shuriken again, trying to ignore the pain in his chest and sweat dripping down his neck as he threw it into the monster’s face.

 

Another roar. More wild swipes. The creature seemed focused on him now.

 

Noctis staggered back, his magic and concentration waning. The heel of his boot caught on a loose stone.

 

_Dammit._

 

He tried to focus again, barely phasing through the next attack. He couldn’t keep this up for much longer.

 

“ _Noct, watch out!_ ”

 

Too late Noctis saw the monster’s tail swinging towards him. But Prompto hadn’t. He saw it soon enough to get to Noctis and shove him out of the way. Just not soon enough to get out of the way himself.

 

Noctis gasped as he watched Prompto sail across the room, striking a pillar with such force that it crumbled on top of him after he hit the ground.

 

Noctis’ heart seized in his chest.

 

No matter how long he lived, he would never, _ever_ forget the broken, agonized scream that tore from his friend’s mouth.

 

“ _Prompto!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dives behind couch to hide from flying objects* No, actually, I have a question to ask.
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS.
> 
> I hate to do this, guys, but I’ve decided that, considering how long this fic is, I’d like to delay the Altissia chapters until after Episode Ignis is out so I have the details I’ve always wanted on that part and can fit them into this alternate timeline accordingly. DON’T PANIC, THOUGH. The good news is, Altissia is not until Chapter 33. So, I’m taking a vote here. Please put the number of the option you want in your comment/review.
> 
> Would you prefer I:
> 
> 1\. Continue updating at the normal pace until I run out of chapters before that point (leaving you guys a few weeks of waiting before the Episode come out), or,
> 
> 2\. Stagger the updates so there won’t be such a large gap at the end?
> 
> It’s up to you all! I will go with the popular vote.


	27. Harm and Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys! Looks like option 2 won by a loooong shot, so it looks like the updates will be a bit slowed until Episode Ignis out. Thank you guys for your support in this! Once Episode Ignis is out, I promise to make it up to ya! :)

 

He saw red. He saw red, but it wasn’t from rage. Rage was there, yes, but that wasn’t the cause of this.

 

Noctis’ legs gave out beneath him, and he pressed a hand to his throbbing head.

 

_Come to me,_ he asked in silent prayer. _Please. Hurry._

 

He knew who it would be even before the crackles of electricity started skipping through the air. Titan responded to strength, but Ranmuh answered pleas.

 

The room shook with the power of the Astral and the dying roar of the monster.

 

He should have called sooner, Noctis thought as he waited for the world to stop spinning. No, he didn’t have time for that. He trusted that Ranmuh had taken care of the threat, and he staggered towards Prompto.

 

“Prompto…” Noctis could barely hear his own voice over the whimpers and screams pouring endlessly from the blond’s mouth. Prompto was twitching and trying to worm away from the source of the pain, but his left leg was stuck and Aranea was already there, holding down his shoulders.

 

“Quit moving, kid! You’re making it worse!” Aranea gestured to Monica. “Hold him!” Monica complied, taking Aranea’s place as she moved over to get a better look at the rubble covering the leg. “Dammit. He’s losing blood fast.”

 

Noctis yanked a hi-elixir from his pocket as he got close.

 

“Don’t!” Aranea warned. “He’s got at least one broken bone and debris in his wounds – use that now and he’ll probably never walk on it again. Give me a knife.”

 

A knife? Why did she need–

 

“Now.”

 

Noctis summoned one of his daggers and handed it over as he slipped the hi-elixir back into his pocket.

 

Prompto’s whimpering hadn’t died down, and Noctis knelt down next to him, trying to ignore the noises that were like daggers themselves. “Hey. Hey, Prompto, we’re doing what we can, okay? We’re gonna get you out of this.”

 

Prompto bit his lip, managing a weak nod as his eyes scrunched shut.

 

Noctis shrugged off his jacket, balling it up and sticking it behind Prompto’s head to give him something better than the floor to rest on. He took Prompto’s hand in his own. “Come on, Prompto, stay focused on me.”

 

_Damn. Damn, damn, damn!_ They needed Ignis. They _really_ needed Ignis right now.

 

There was the sound of cloth ripping as Aranea used Noctis’ dagger to cut off her side-sash thing. “We’re going to need manpower and supplies to get him out of this.” She dropped the dagger, and Noctis let it disappear as she started using her sash thing for a tourniquet. “I’ll go back and get help.”

 

Monica looked up sharply. “Highness, she could return with armed men and take advantage–”

 

“Then go with her and make sure she doesn’t.” They didn’t have time to argue. He knew the risk. He was willing to take it.    

“That would mean leaving you alone,” Monica pointed out.

 

Noctis gritted his teeth, noting how pale Prompto was already. There was a pool of blood seeping from under the rubble. “We already cleared out most of the monsters. _Go._ ”

 

“Highness–”

 

“ _I said go with her, Monica!_ ” Noctis snapped his gaze up to meet hers. “That’s an order!”

 

Monica flinched, and Noctis realized his eyes were probably still glowing a faint red.

 

“…Of course… Majesty.”

 

Aranea was already heading for the exit. “Keep him conscious!”

 

“Right…” Noctis whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, I’m running along, and Gladio is still a bit ahead of me, and my calves are screaming at me because of the sand, right? I’m totally gonna lose this race, but I realize… maybe he won’t notice if I warp just far enough that I can catch up with him.”

 

Prompto laughed weakly. “You’re such a sore loser, dude.” His laughter suddenly was overcome by coughing and his eyelids drooped again.

 

“Hey.” Noctis gave Prompto’s bicep a squeeze. “You need to keep your eyes open.”

 

“M’sorry…” Prompto slurred, then winced, a strangled yelp of pain forcing its way past his teeth.

 

Noctis swore. Prompto was _way_ too pale.

 

“Don’t be sorry, just stay alive, okay?”

 

“Kay…” Prompto shivered faintly.

 

Noctis sat up straighter. “You cold? Here.” Gently, he replaced his rolled-up jacket with his leg underneath Prompto’s head and draped the jacket over Prompto’s chest and arms instead. Instantly, Prompto curled into it, huddling under the warmth.

 

“Noct… if they don’t get back in time–”

 

“No,” Noctis snapped. “We’re not going there.”

 

“…Kay…”

 

Noctis glanced at the entrance to the room as though that might make help appear.

 

_Come on._

 

* * *

 

 

The second they exited the dungeon, Aranea started barking orders to Biggs and Wedge about what she needed.

 

“Oh dear! Have we run into some trouble?”

 

Aranea could feel her eye give an irritated twitch at the Chancellor’s words. He sounded like a dramatic theater play. A bad one. “Blond kid’s got his leg stuck and broken. We don’t hurry and he’ll bleed out.” She brushed past him. “Biggs! Get a stretcher!”

 

“Now that _is_ unfortunate! The Prince’s dearest friend close to death’s door? He must be devastated.”

 

“And I’m certain you would care if he were.” The Crownsguard woman glared at him.

 

“Oh, but of course I would! I promised you all safety, did I not? I certainly wouldn’t want to be deemed a man not of my word!” The Chancellor touched his hand to his chest. “Commodore, do get your men to ready your ship. I believe Lestallum has appropriate medical facilities.”

 

Aranea hesitated. “You want me to fly them to a hospital?” The hell was this guy’s deal? He was actually supposed to be loyal to the Empire. Why was he helping the Prince at every turn?

 

“Of course!”

 

“…Right. Sure.” Aranea sprung back into action. “If we get him out alive, I’ll have the ship ready.”

* * *

 

 

“Prompto? _Prompto, look at me!_ ” Noctis’ hands trembled as he grabbed his friend’s face, trying to keep him awake.

 

Prompto blinked sluggishly. “Noct?”

 

“Yeah, buddy, I’m here.” Noctis tried to keep his voice from wavering, but he knew he was failing.

 

“Sleepy…”

 

“I know. C’mon. Just stay awake a little longer.”

 

“Nhm…”

 

His eyes were so dull. That normal spark was just… gone. It scared the hell out of Noctis.

 

No. No, this couldn’t be it. Not down in a dark and cold dungeon. Not so far away from the sun and people and chocobos and everything else Prompto loved. Not because of a misstep _Noctis_ made.

 

Noctis released Prompto’s face, tears welling in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he choked out. “This is my fault. I should have paid more attention. I should have called for help sooner.”

 

“Nmhf.” Prompto grunted softly, trying to lift his hand but not having the strength to. Noctis caught the hand, and it squeezed his weakly. “Not… fault. M’choice.”  

 

Noctis got his meaning, despite the missing words. “It wasn’t a choice you should have had to make! Protecting me isn’t your job!” It was Gladio’s job. Ignis’. But they weren’t here. Noctis couldn’t be angry at Ignis, but where the _hell_ was Gladio? _Why wasn’t he here?_

 

“Not… job. Not… duty. Just…” Prompto took his shakiest breath yet. “…friend…”

 

Noctis sobbed, tears streaking down his cheeks to land on Prompto’s far too pale forehead.

 

He got what he was trying to say. He got it, and it was breaking something inside him.

 

_Pfft. Of course it’s not my job. If it was, I’d suck at it. I don’t do the duty-bound stuff like Gladio and Iggy. It’s just me, dude. Just helping out a friend._

 

Prompto’s eyes were slowly falling shut.

 

“ _No!_ ” Noctis shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out a potion and pressing it into Prompto’s hand before cracking it.

 

Elixirs… they’d heal things wrong like this, but a potion? Prompto was so far gone, maybe it would be enough to keep him alive a little longer.

 

Prompto lurched, screaming again.

 

“I know– I’m sorry!” Noctis held him down again. That had probably healed something not meant to be healed like that. But… “I know it hurts, but it’s the only chance you got!”

 

Prompto whimpered, nodding. He was stronger now, but in more pain. Noctis wanted to throw up. What if it didn’t make a difference in the end and he’d just made him suffer more?

 

Still more time passed.

 

_Where were they?_

 

“Noct…” Prompto gritted his teeth. “I don’t want you to find out after I’m…”

 

“No.”

 

“Noct…”

 

“No, Prompto! Don’t start talking like that!”

 

“Noct, I need you to hear it from me and not find out from my dead body!”

 

Noctis closed his eyes for a second, trying to collect himself.

 

“Please…” Prompto begged.

 

“…Okay.” Noctis opened his eyes. If this was what Prompto really wanted, he’d listen.

 

Prompto slowly brought his right arm to rest on his chest, then grabbed his wrist through his armband with the other hand. “Noct… I… I’m–”

 

“ _Your Highness?_ ”

 

Noctis gasped. “Monica… _We’re still here! Hurry!_ ” He hastily wiped the tears from his cheeks. They could save him. They could save him.

 

Aranea was running in an all-out sprint and arrived first, sliding through the broken chunks of stone to check on Prompto’s wound. “I’ve got my ship ready to get him to Lestallum, we just need to get him out of here–  _what_ did you _do?_ Did you try to heal him?”

 

“I didn’t have a choice!” Noctis snapped. “He was about to die!”

 

“Fine, fine, his leg still might be salvageable, but we need to get him help _soon_. Biggs! Get over here with that stretcher! Wedge, bring me that crowbar and your muscles!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …So, everyone played the Chapter 12 update yet? Because my feelings are hurt. A lot. :’(


	28. Communication and Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hi!

 

Aranea hadn’t noticed before, but now that they were out of the dungeon and in the lighting of the hospital, she could see it clearly.

Prince Pretty Boy did not look pretty. Prince Pretty Boy looked _terrible_ , and she doubted it was just due to the blond’s condition. Emotional strain didn’t work on that face. The Prince’s skin looked like it hadn’t seen the sun in weeks.

 

“When was the last time you got any sleep?” she questioned, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway from where he was sitting alongside Monica on a very uncomfortable looking bench.

 

The Prince blinked at her, taking way too long to answer. “Last time we camped?”

 

So, probably over thirty-six hours at this point. “We won’t have any news for a while. You should sleep while you’ve got the chance.”

 

He shook his head.

 

“She’s right–”

 

“No, _Monica_. I’m not gonna sleep while Prompto’s fighting for his life.”

 

Huh. Was one of his friends getting hurt what it took for Pretty Boy to grow a Kingly spine? “With respect, _Majesty,_ you look like the protagonist to one of those teenage vampire romance novels with none of the charm.”

 

Pretty Boy glared at her from beneath his bangs and, wow, yeah, he really did look like a vampire at the moment.

 

She sighed. “Whatever. I’ll be back.” With that, she shoved off the wall, not waiting for a response as she walked down the hallway and turned a corner, pulling out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts quickly and hit the call button.

 

_One ring._

_Two rings._

_Three rings._

_Boop._

 

“ _Dare I even ask how you managed to change your contact to ‘My fiancée’ on this phone?_ ”

 

Oh. Hah. She’d forgotten about that. “I have my ways, but that’s not important right now. We have a problem. Or, really, your people do.”

 

“ _What’s happened?_ ”

 

Straight to business, as usual. Well, that was a good thing depending on the situation. This was one of those situations. “It’s about your blond friend.”

 

“ _Prompto?_ ”

 

“Yeah. Listen… he’s in critical condition. In surgery at the moment at Lestallum General.” Aranea caught a nurse glaring at her and she glared back. There was no way anyone was going to try and force her to put up her phone with how she was dressed.

 

“ _Critical? What happened?_ ”

 

For all his composure, Aranea could still hear the alarm in his voice. “Took a hit for Pretty Boy, ended up getting his leg crushed. I wasn’t close enough to do anything.”

 

“ _And Gladio wasn’t either?_ ”

 

Apparently he was just going to accept that she was with them and not ask why. “He wasn’t even there. Haven’t seen him at all, actually. Some other Crownsguard’s filling his place. Monica, I think her name was. Don’t think he’s dead, though, from what the others have said.” They’d mentioned the Shield casually before. That didn’t happen with the recently deceased.

 

“ _…I need to make a call. Can you keep me informed?_ ”

 

“I’ll let you know if anything changes, yeah.”

 

“ _Thank you_.”

 

The connection went dead.

* * *

 

 

“Is something wrong?” Lunafreya asked from her seat on the other side of the chess board. “Did she say critical?”

 

“It would seem so.” Ignis stood from his chair, tapping a number he knew by heart into his phone. He hadn’t called before for fear of endangering Noct, but it appeared that wouldn’t be a problem at the moment. “You’ll pardon me if I pause our game for the time being…” He headed out of the room. The last thing Lunafreya needed was worry. “I’ll be back shortly.”

 

The phone rang four times.

 

_Pick up, Gladio._ Ignis paced the length of the kitchen twice. Why was he not with Noct? What could possibly have happened to make him leave his ward’s side?

 

* * *

 

 

Gladio rubbed his forehead, in high spirits despite the new scar resting there. He felt better than ever.

 

He and Cor were about to part ways so he could get back to Noct’s side. Just a few more steps to the Crow’s Nest, where they’d originally met for this little… adventure.

 

“Well, Marshal, I–”

Galdio’s phone rang, and he pulled it out instantly, but still kept walking. Cor would understand. Noct might be the one calling. Probably begging him to come back and fix Cup Noodles after having to eat Prompto’s cooking.

 

Or not. An unknown number? Huh. That wasn’t unusual for most people, but this was his Crownsguard phone. He didn’t get telemarketers.

 

“Problem?” Cor questioned.

 

“’Bout to find out.” Gladio answered the call, bringing it up to his ear. “Hello?”

 

“ _Where are you?_ ”

 

Gladio froze, sure his heart had stopped for a second as his brain also quit working. “ _Ignis?_ ”

 

Cor looked at him, genuinely seeming surprised. Probably because he still assumed Ignis was dead. They hadn’t filled the Marshal in on that detail yet.

 

“ _Where. The bloody hell. Are. You._ ”

 

_The hell?_ “Near an outpost west of Schier Heights, why?”  

 

Cor’s own phone rang right then, and he stepped away to answer it.

 

“ _Prompto’s in critical condition at Lestallum General. You need to get there._ ”

 

“ _What?_ ” Gladio’s phone creaked in his grip. Dammit! He’d barely even been gone. “How the hell did that happen? What’s wrong with him?” And how did Ignis even know all this?

 

“ _Apparently he took a hit for Noct and ended up with a crushed leg. I don’t have all the details, but, evidently, it doesn’t look good._ ”

 

Gladio swore again. “I’m on my way now.”

 

“ _Good._ ” The called ended.

 

This was not how Gladio imagined his first conversation with Ignis would go after finding out he was alive.

 

“Monica just filled me in,” Cor said, stepping back over to Gladio. “I’ll be coming with you.”

 

Great.

 

Gladio swore inwardly again. This wouldn’t have happened if he’d been there. He’d wanted to get stronger so he could protect Noct better. How could things have backfired this badly?

 

* * *

 

 

Try as he might, Noctis was slowly losing his battle against exhaustion. He could feel his consciousness fading as he rested his head against the back of the bench.

 

“Up.”

 

Noctis jerked back to full consciousness as Aranea thwacked his leg with her lance. “What?”

 

“Trouble at the power plant. Daemons.”

 

Wait, she wanted him to go fight daemons? Now? “I can’t leave–”

 

“That reactor blows and people die, part of the city goes up in flames, and I’m no expert on how the plant works, but I’m pretty sure it powers the hospital too, which means a lot more patients dying than just your friend.” Aranea leaned closer to him. “You’ve got subjects out there that need your protection. So, what’s it gonna be, _Your Majesty?_ ”

 

Noctis batted her lance aside, standing. “Let’s go.” Monica started to follow, but Noctis held up a hand. “I’d like you to stay here and keep an eye on things.”

 

“Understood, Majesty.”

 

Majesty. Was that going to be a regular thing now? And she wasn’t even arguing…

 

“Come on,” he told Aranea. The sooner this was done, the better.

* * *

 

 

Noctis still didn’t know why Aranea was on their side for the moment, but he was thankful she was. By his muddled calculations, it had been over forty hours since he’d slept, and he had none of his usual friends to watch his back in this place.

 

His breath fogged the helmet of his suit as he squinted through the red-hazed lighting of the power plant. They were lucky these daemons weren’t the really tough ones. He didn’t need his ancestors’ weapons for them.

 

“On your left!” Aranea warned.

 

Noctis had already spotted the imp and drove his sword through it. “Thanks!”

 

“ _Red alert, you two! We’re detecting a major power surge. She’s gonna blow! Abort the mission and get outta there!_ ” Holly’s voice crackled through his suit.

 

Noctis warped into another daemon with his lance, driving the weapon through its skull. “We only need a little longer – I’m not leavin’ now!”

 

“Ha! Read my mind!” Aranea let out a war cry, taking a garchimacera’s head clean off. “There! That one!” She pointed her suited hand at one daemon that was clawing at some equipment.

 

Noctis’ sword left his hand, and he warped over, finishing the daemon off.

 

_Dammit._ He’d been so focused on stopping the daemon, he’d summoned the wrong weapon. He released the Royal Arm, hand shaking faintly.

 

All went silent except for his breathing, which was amplified by the suit.

 

Well, they hadn’t exploded. That was a good sign.

 

They left after that, taking entirely too long to get their suits off and talk to Holly about the mythril for Noctis’ tastes. He needed to get back. They’d been gone for hours. There had to be some news on Prompto now.

 

He was really glad Iris had taken him on that tour of the city.

 

He wheezed as he tried to keep sprinting past what his lungs wanted to take.

 

“You need to slow it down, Pretty Boy. You wearing yourself out isn’t gonna improve his chances.”

 

Man, she reminded him of Ignis right now.

 

Noctis didn’t give her a reply, pushing on. He only slowed down once they’d reached the hospital.

 

He’d left Monica just down the hallway here and–

 

_Cor?_ What? How did he get here?

 

“Noct!”

 

Noctis stiffened at the familiar voice, eyes narrowing.

 

Gladio walked up to him. “Got here as soon as I could. What–”

 

Noctis didn’t give him a chance to finish his sentence as his fist landed solidly in his Shield’s face.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, guys, while ABE is making its sloooow progress, I HAVE started another story you all might be interested in. It's called "49 Hours" and Ignis gets kidnapped. Set pre-Fall. Check it out if you're interested!


	29. Regality and Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HOW BOUT THAT IGNIS TRAILER GUYS? THOUGHTS AFTER THE CHAPTER!

 Gladio staggered back, shocked, but Noctis wasn’t satisfied with that. He charged forwards, grabbing the front of his Shield’s shirt and shoving him into the nearest wall. “Where the _hell_ have you been? _You_ are always lecturing _me_ about my duties, and then you pull _this?_ Prompto almost died in front of me a few hours ago! _Where the hell were you?_ ”

 

Gladio’s eyes were hard and narrowed, his mouth opening to reply when he froze, staring where Noctis was grabbing his shirt. Noctis was about to yell at him again when he noticed how badly his hand was shaking.

 

_Dammit._

 

Noctis let go, stepping back to clutch his shaking right hand with his left, which seemed fine.

 

He could feel Gladio’s assessing glare rake over him. “What’s wrong with you? You look half dead.”

 

Cor maneuvered around Gladio, tilting Noctis’ chin up by lightly grabbing his jaw. “How often have you been using the Royal Arms?”

 

Noctis batted the hand away reflexively, sending another glare at Gladio. “ _He_ wasn’t here. Had to take things up a notch.”

 

Cor’s expression didn’t so much as twitch. “You need rest.”

 

“What I _need_ is an explanation!” Noctis spat back.

 

“ _Excuse me._ ”

 

All heads turned to the doctor that had just walked up.

 

“You all the ones who brought in Mr. Argentum?”

 

Noctis’ rage fizzled and died for the time being. “Prompto? Yeah, _yes_ – do you have news on his condition?”

 

The doctor nodded, adjusting her glasses. “He’s out of surgery. Looks like he’s going to make it.”

 

Noctis thought he might collapse from relief.

 

“And his leg? What type of permanent damage are we looking at?” Cor asked barely a second later.

 

The doctor looked at the chart in her hands. “Well, the breaks in his tibia and fibula were clean ones, at least, but his patella… it’ll take time for us to access the full scope of the damage.”

 

_Oh, Astrals._ The dread came flooding back. What if he could never walk normally on that leg again? _Running_ was one of his hobbies.

 

No. He was alive. Noctis was going to focus on that for now.

 

* * *

 

 

The air in the waiting room grew no less tense as the next few hours passed. Monica stared at her hands as she kept them folded in her lap. Noctis glared at the floor, pretending it was Gladio. Gladio stared at the same page of a magazine the entire time. Cor leaned against the wall and kept shifting his gaze among the three of them.

 

“This is ridiculous.”

 

Noctis flinched. Aranea was still here? He’d totally forgotten about her.

 

She scoffed at them. “You guys are like what the typical family is devolved to when mom is away.”

 

When she got no response, she rolled her eyes and left the room.

 

Cor raised an eyebrow at Noctis at the same time Gladio asked, “What the hell is she doin’ here anyway?”

 

“Aranea helped us get the mythril,” Noctis growled. “Unlike some people.”

 

“Have you considered that her ‘help’ might involve stabbing you in the back?” Gladio shot back.

 

“Could you two be any more petty?” Cor’s more authoritative voice had them both snapping their mouths shut. “The Imperial woman is right. If I didn’t know better, I’d believe I was in the room with misbehaving children – not a Shield and his King.”

 

Noctis shoved out of his chair, heading for the same hallway Aranea had gone down.

 

“Where you going?” Gladio scowled.

 

“To get food! Got a problem with that?”

 

His stomach was too twisted for him to actually have an appetite, but he needed to be out of that room. Away from Gladio and his hypocrisy. Away from Cor and his judgement.

 

He turned a corner, finding a vending machine that he leaned his forehead against with a sigh.

 

Cor was right, though. He sure wasn’t acting like a King. But he didn’t want to be a King right now. He just wanted to be a friend.

 

“Hey, Pretty Boy.”

 

Noctis sighed again. No peace. “What?”

 

“Thought you might want a word with Mom.”

 

Noctis pulled away from the vending machine to squint at her in confusion, but a phone was thrust into his hands.

 

“I’ll want that back when you’re done.” With that, she turned on her heel and walked off again.

 

Noctis frowned, bringing the phone to his ear. “…Hello?”

 

“ _This isn’t a secure connection. I don’t have long._ ”

 

Noctis sucked in a breath. It had been way, _way_ too long since he’d heard that voice. “Iggy…”

 

“ _How’s Prompto?_ ”

 

Always straight to the point. Noctis swallowed the lump in his throat. “Stable. For now.”

 

“ _And how are you?_ ”

 

“I…” Noctis scrunched his eyes shut. “He almost bled out in my arms, Ignis. I had to use a potion just to keep him alive long enough for help to get there, and I… I-I might have permanently damaged his leg.”

 

“ _Noct, I can’t claim to have been there to witness the full situation, but everything I’ve heard points to you doing all you could to save his life. No one can fault you for that._ ”

 

“But… he’s only hurt because he took a hit for me.” Noctis moved over to sit in the chair by the vending machine.

 

“ _As was his choice. Noct… as much as I’m loath to admit it, Prompto can be there for you in ways Gladio and I never can. You are a dear friend, of course, but you will also always be our monarch. We will always have a duty to you before anything else. Prompto has no such obligations. If he takes a bullet for you, it is because it is his choice, not his duty. Do not insult his sacrifices by blaming yourself. Allow him the dignity of that choice. Do not belittle him into being a victim when he should be commended for his bravery._ ”

 

Noctis let out a shaky breath, thinking not for the first time how stupid the Astrals were for picking the wrong person in their group to be the Chosen King. “…Right.”

 

There was a pause on Ignis’ side of the line, then, “ _I know these last weeks must have been trying on you, but I encourage you to take heart and endure. Would that you could deal with your troubles like any other man, but… Noct, you are King. One cannot lead by standing still. A King pushes onwards always, accepting the consequences and never looking back._ ”

 

Noctis squared his shoulders, sitting up straight for the first time since that damn dungeon. “Right.”

 

Another pause. “ _…I should go._ ”

 

“Yeah… okay.”

 

“ _And you should get some rest. You sound exhausted.”_

 

“…So people keep telling me.”

 

“ _Well, you should listen to them._ ”

 

Noctis managed a weak laugh. “Hey, Specs?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Got any tips for making hospital food edible?”

 

Ignis’ chuckle rattled over the speakers. “ _Certainly. I’d highly recommend a dose of prayer – might help against the nearly inevitable poisoning._ ”

 

Noctis snorted. “Helpful.”

 

“ _Take care, Noct. I’ll see you in Altissia._ ”

 

“Yeah… see you.”

  

No sooner had he hung up the phone than he heard Gladio yelling his name. “Noct!”

 

“Yeah?” Did he have news?

 

Gladio used the wall to stop his momentum. “Prompto’s awake. Doctors say we can see him.”

 

“What?” Noctis jumped to his feet. “All right, let’s–”

 

The entire world spun around him, and his legs gave out.

 

“ _Noct?_ ” Gladio grabbing him was the only thing that kept his head from hitting the floor.

* * *

 

 

“Sir, please calm down!”

 

The heart monitor shrieked horribly loud as Prompto pressed himself into the hospital bed, as far away from the nurse as he could. His fuzzy gaze darted around wildly as he searched for something –  _anything_ – to cover the bare wrist he was clutching.

 

“Where’s my bandanna? O-or my wrist band?” He hated the squeaky pitch his voice took when he got this emotional, but there were way bigger things to be worried about.

 

The nurse gave him a look like he was crazy. “What?”

 

Yeah, okay, so he did probably look crazy, asking for his bandanna when he’d been, like, next to dead and screaming in pain when he was last conscious.

 

The nurse was looking really worried now. “Sir, you need to stay calm and still – your leg is in a delicate state.”

 

His leg? Oh, right… _Oh. Crap_. Lots of cast-things. That looked like it should hurt a lot, but it didn’t. Oh… that was why the room was fuzzy. “Yeah, sure, whatever, I’ll stay still – _just get me my bandanna!_ ”

 

“Prompto.”

 

Prompto froze, his hand still clasped tightly around his wrist as Cor stepped into the room.

 

“At ease.”

 

That look. That _one look_ was all it took for Prompto to realize his suspicions about Cor were correct. He _knew_.

 

“You can leave,” Cor told the nurse.

 

While maybe a nurse would have normally argued, Prompto guessed fighting the Immortal wasn’t in her job description, and she scampered off.

 

For once in his life, Prompto kept solid eye contact with someone without so much as a fidget. “…Noct?”

 

“Safe. Thanks to your efforts, I’ve been told.” Cor closed the door and walked over to the side of the bed.

 

Good. Great, actually. Noct was fine. But… Prompto swallowed. “S-so… _you_ were the one that…?”

 

“Brought you from Niflheim? Yes.” Cor leaned away from the bed, grabbing a nearby chair and dragging it closer to take a seat in it. “Monica told me you two had a discussion, but there’s much she doesn’t know. I assume you have questions?”

 

Did he have questions? _His whole life,_ he’d had questions. Now he couldn’t seem to think of the right ones. Simple. Start with simple. “…Why?”

 

“I was on a mission. Ran across you in less-than-ideal circumstances for a child.”

 

“And… you took me back to Lucis?”

 

“To my King, specifically. He, Clarus, and I all mutually agreed it would be best for you to be raised by a normal family. Unfortunately, your adoptive parents were less attentive than we anticipated.”

 

The King knew? Gladio’s dad knew? And they… still let him hang around their sons?

 

Cor’s eyes finally drifted to where Prompto was clutching his wrist. “Here.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a simple green bandanna that still had a price tag on it.

 

Prompto hesitantly released his wrist to accept the offering. “Thanks…”

 

“I’m afraid it’s not quite on par with the quality of that plush chocobo I gave you, but it should work until you get your belongings back.”

 

Prompto’s jaw fell open. What? Noooo… No way… “ _You_ gave me that?” Mr. Warkus? Cor the Immortal had given him his favorite childhood toy and started his love for all things chocobo?

 

Cor nodded. “I seem to recall it being larger than you at the time.”  

 

Ha. Now that brought back memories of his younger self wondering why Mr. Warkus kept shrinking as he got older.

 

Prompto started tying the bandanna around his wrist. “So… when Noct and I first met, you knew it was me?”

 

Cor leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “Hell of a coincidence, but it did keep me from having to run a background check on the Prince’s new friend.”

 

Prompto frowned, realizing something. “Where _is_ Noct?”

 

Cor tilted his head towards the door. “Likely off bickering with Gladio. They should be here soon.”

 

Gladio was back? Right. Cool. But he and Noct were fighting? Not cool. “…Are they fighting about me?”

 

Cor gave him a stern look. “You’ve done nothing wrong. Quite the opposite. Don’t let their childish behavior convince you otherwise.”

 

As if on cue, there was something like squabbling outside the door.

 

“I’m fine!”

 

“The hell you are. Nearly passing out when you stand up is not normal– Here, this is the room.”

 

Prompto gave his wrist one last look to make sure the code was covered as the door was pushed open.

 

“Prompto!” Noct shrugged Gladio’s guiding grip on his shoulder off, keeping himself upright with the foot of Prompto’s bed instead. The relief was so clear on his face that it almost made Prompto want to cry, but then he noticed something else.

 

“Holy crap, dude, you look terrible. Like, worse than me!” What the what even? His skin was, like, next to see-through, and his eyes had freakin’ creepy purple circles beneath them. “Like… _dead_.”

 

Noctis’ stare was flat and unamused.

 

“I’d say a few days of rest is in order for the both of you.” Cor gave Noctis a hard look. “No Royal Arms for a while.”

 

Something flared behind Noct’s eyes that Prompto hadn’t seen before.

 

“ _Enough._ ” Noct stood up straight, fists clinched at his sides. “I’m tired of this.”

 

Well crap… _that_ was a new tone.

 

Gladio opened his mouth to say something, but Noct held his hand up, stopping him. “I said: _enough._ I’m not a child anymore, no matter how much you two want to treat me like one. I’ve embraced my duty, and I’ve been doing the best I can, but every step I take, you manage to find something else wrong. You tell me to push on, and then lecture about pushing too far. You think I’m that careless? That I like making myself suffer? That I don’t know how much I’m testing my limits? I didn’t have a choice. We needed mythril, and you two weren’t there. Those monsters at the Vesperpool were no joke. You want me to be a King? Well, I took responsibility and tried to protect those with me. I made the decision to get another Royal Arm because I knew backtracking when you’d returned would be a waste of time we didn’t have. So don’t stand there and look down at me when I did the best I could under the circumstances. Don’t patronize me when _I_ was the one who sat with Prompto and kept him awake so he wouldn’t die before help got to us. Got it?”

 

Prompto spent the next few moments of silence looking back and forth between Cor and Gladio.

 

Finally, one side of Cor’s lips turned up a hair. “Spoken like a true King.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say one thing in particular about the trailer (since I don’t wanna spoil if anyone hasn’t seen it yet)…  
> …  
> …  
> …  
> …I CALLED IT I CALLED IT I CALLED IT I CALLED IT I CALLED IT I CALLED IT I CALLED IT AND I’M SO HYPED. THIS IS EVERYTHING I WAS HOPING FOR!!!
> 
> THANK YOU SQUARE. YOU GAVE ME AN AWESOME TRAILER AND COMRADES JUST IN TIME FOR MY BIRTHDAY. <3 <3 <3


	30. Politics and Preparation

“ _Yeah. Done all I can do. I’m heading out. Your boys have some needed recovery time before they head your way, but it shouldn’t be too long._ ”

 

Ignis sighed in relief, dropping his phone from his ear after a quick word of gratitude to Aranea. She really was proving to be a valuable ally. He just wished he knew why.

 

Whatever the case, he now knew Prompto was on the road to recovery. How much of a recovery was unknown as of yet, though. Ignis could only wonder how much of the damage his friend had taken was permanent.

 

Ignis shook his head, placing his phone in his pocket. There was nothing he could do. Worrying would solve nothing since he wasn’t there to help. Best he return to his and Lunafreya’s joint efforts solve paper crossword puzzles.

 

The clicking of the lock on the front door had Ignis snapping his head in the direction of the hallway. That door hadn’t opened since he’d gotten here, and he would take no chances with Lunafreya’s life. Ignis summoned his daggers, darting into the hallway with one poised to throw.

  

He hesitated upon seeing a middle-aged woman in pristinely pressed clothes pass through the door. The guards with her zeroed in on Ignis, pulling out their swords and taking position between him and the woman.

 

“At ease,” the woman said calmly, maneuvering past her guards. “You must be the Lucian Advisor I’ve heard so much about. I must admit, I’m surprised to see you here. I wasn’t aware you’d reunited with Lady Lunafreya after your last separation.”

 

So, Lunafreya had mentioned him to this woman? He knew her face. He distinctly remembered seeing a photo of her before all this when he was preparing for the original trip to Alitissia. “First Secretary Camelia.” Ignis released his daggers. “My apologies.”

 

“No offense taken, Mr. Scientia. I suspect your reaction time is part of what’s brought the Oracle this far.”

 

Lunafreya entered the hallway then. “First Secretary. Welcome. What brings you here today?”

 

“Your safety.” The First Secretary was straight to the point. “We believe it best to change your location before the King of Lucis arrives in the city. I’m having you escorted to you new residence.” She gestured to some guards lingering outside the door.

 

“Escorted? By them?” Ignis arched an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t it be wise to be more discrete that parading her around under armed guard?”

 

“I assure you, we won’t be using the more populated routes.”

 

“Neither will the vacationing couples that have moved to more secluded areas for privacy in the most romantic city on the planet.”

 

Lunafreya coughed suddenly in an obvious attempt to cover a laugh.   

 

The First Secretary looked less amused, but not hostile. “And what course of action would you suggest, _Advisor?_ ”

 

“Allow me to escort her, as I’ve been doing.” Ignis pushed his spectacles up. “We can dress to fit in with the civilians, and you can post extra guards sparingly along the route.”  

 

A moment of truth. How much did the First Secretary respect him?

 

* * *

 

“I must admit, I’m surprised she’d agreed to your plan.” Lunafreya smiled softly, peeking out between the brim of her large hat and the top of her sunglasses.

 

“It was a political move.” Ignis squinted through the brightness, having no eye protection of his own. “She’s hoping to ally herself with the King of Lucis, and she knows my report to him could sway his opinion of her before they’ve had the chance to meet.”

 

“Even so, she does not change her mind easily from what I’ve seen – by the Six, this place is gorgeous!”

 

Ignis smiled at Lunafreya’s enthusiasm as they turned a corner. He shielded his eyes with his hand so he could better see the view of the walls of water before them.

 

“Ignis, here.” Lunafreya tugged her sunglasses off. “I have my hat, and you can hardly watch out for my safety if you can’t see.”

 

He supposed she did still have her hat and civilian clothes to keep her identity hidden, so he accepted the offering, placing his normal pair in their case and replacing them with the darkened ones. Even without the prescription lens, the area was clearer with the added veil of shade. Surprisingly, the sunglasses fit him well, and the style was even one he might choose himself. Perfectly natural looking to anyone who passed them.

 

As they walked on, Ignis began to wonder if he might need the sunglasses more for Lunafreya than the actual sun given how much she seemed to be glowing. He’d been concerned that the walk might tire her, but it appeared that would not be the case. She _had_ rested much lately, or maybe enough time had passed since her talks with the Fulgurian and Archaean for her to make as near a full recovery as she was going to get.

 

…Merely days before she would be speaking with the Hydraean.

 

Ignis tried to put those thoughts aside. Lunafreya was rejuvenated today, and he would help her enjoy that.

 

“My lady, might you be interested in a seaside snack?” He gestured to a nearby food stand that was selling an assortment of cold treats.

 

The temptation was clear in her eyes. “Surely we shouldn’t delay?”

 

“There’s no line currently. Hardly a delay.” Normally, he’d be the one discouraging delay while Prompto or Noct would want to stop somewhere, but things were different here. Lunafreya had been forced into such a controlled lifestyle. Had she _ever_ had the fun of walking a city’s street without the burden of the world on her shoulders? No. And he doubted she ever would, considering her lineage. But he would do what he could.

 

She hung back from the stand in case the vender might recognize her, pointing to what she wanted so Ignis could then approach and pay for their food before they continued walking.

 

Ignis was pleased enough with his frozen citrus drink, and he balanced the cup in the crook of his elbow so he could write down the various flavors he tasted. Prompto would enjoy this very much.

 

“Ah, I see the vender’s creation has proven itself worthy enough for you to want to try your own hand at it?” Lunafreya’s eyes nearly rolled back into her head as she took a bite from her tub of cold orange cream desert. Hardly a snack, but for once he wasn’t going to complain. She scooped up more of the dessert and offered him the spoon. “Care to see if you’ll have the same luck twice?”

 

“Certainly. Trade for a moment?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

He scooped some his own treat and then traded spoons with her.

 

“Mmh. These are both excellent,” Lunafreya said.

 

“Quite.”

 

They traded spoons back, and Ignis balanced his cup in the crook of his arm again to write her desert down in his book as well.

 

Lunafreya mock gasped. “Two of them? Within minutes?”

 

Ignis chuckled. “I truly do love cooking, but you’re making it into something far more exciting than it is.”

 

The Oracle outright giggled. “It’s refreshing to see someone passionate about something simple for once.”

 

“ _Simple?_ ” Ignis feigned offense, hoping to keep that broad grin on her face for a while longer. “My dear, cooking and baking are not simple – they are an _art form._ ”  

 

She rolled her eyes, smile staying put. “They are not a world crisis, and therefore they are far more simple than the usual drama to which I am accustomed.”

 

“Clearly you’ve never tried to fix chicken potpie with two fully grown children hovering over your shoulder trying to backseat cook.”

 

Lunafreya laughed so hard she had to cover her mouth when people started looking their way. “I can only imagine. Noctis failed to warn me of your dry wit.”

 

“Well, as Noct is usually the target of my wit, I dare say he likely doesn’t find me terribly amusing.”

 

Lunafreya shook her head. “Oh, I doubt that. I’ve just heard more of your cooking explorations than anything else. Such as your many attempts to recreate that dessert we both fancied.”

 

Ignis sighed. “That ever illusive tart…”

 

Lunafreya shot him a sympathetic look. “Would that I could help you, but I’m afraid my mother had them delivered to the house from somewhere unknown.”

 

“It’s quite all right.” He wondered why Noct had never just asked her. “I only wish I’d been able to search more in Tenebrae. Perhaps another time.”

 

She was quiet for a moment. “Noctis is very fortunate to have the friends he does. I myself have not had very many friends, but… I am grateful to now call you one of my closest. It’s been a pleasure getting to know you during this journey.”

 

This conversation had grown surprisingly heartfelt. “Likewise. I’m afraid you, like Noctis, have found your way out of being merely my duty to watch over.”

 

Yet another laugh. “As though Noctis was ever in that category.”

 

“…A fair point.”

 

As though his six-year-old self had ever stood a chance of seeing three-year-old Noct as a mere duty.   

 

* * *

 

“Easy!”

 

“…Dude, I’m fine.”

 

“I know, just– be careful!”

 

“Dude. Seriously. I’m fine.”

 

“Give is a rest, Princess. He’s been getting around all right.”

 

It was true, Noctis thought as Prompto made his way into their hotel room. In the last few days, Prompto had gotten pretty good at walking with his crutches. Only time would tell how much his leg would recover in the end, but magic had helped a _lot_ so far.

 

“Yeah, hey.” Prompto dropped his crutches to the side, flopping onto one of the beds in the room. “Doc said I could start walking on my own in a couple days as long as I have the brace on.” He tapped the brace over his knee.

 

“Still.” Noctis sat on another bed. “You need to take it easy on that leg. Magic’s only gonna help so much now. You’ll need time.”

 

“Yeesh, Noct, I get it. Man, you’re getting as bed as Specs.”

 

Gladio huffed out a laugh and Noctis scowled.

 

Gladio stepped in then. “He _is_ right, Prompto. You’re lucky to be walking at all. Seen a lot of knee injuries drive people out of duty. Pretty fragile area.”

 

“ _Okay._ ” Prompto sat up. “I get it. I’ll take it easy, I promise. I just don’t want you guys to have to  worry about me so much.”

 

“Well, tough.” Gladio crossed his arms. “We’re staying here for a couple more days to let you heal and Noct rest before we head back to Caeum and then Altissia, so you might as well relax and enjoy it.” 

 

“Uh-huh. On one condition.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Prompto jabbed a finger at Gladio’s face. “Seriously, _where_ were you, and who did _what_ to your face?”

 

Yeah… it was about time they got that story now that tempers were back to normal.

 

Gladio took a seat on the final bed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “They call him… The Blademaster.”


	31. Similarity and Circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, but I do believe we’ll be making up for that soon!
> 
> Also, Comrades threw a huge wrench in my plot here. :/ Apparently, Luna met the Fulgurian on Angelgard. That… that doesn’t work with my fic at all, Square. How dare you. :P I’ll work around it. Maybe shift things around later. 
> 
> As for Episode Ignis, I don’t think too much happened that will throw things off! :) I will need to change some stuff around, though, but I’ll try to work as fast as I can!

 

Noctis yawned, stretching out on the hotel bed. Man, he felt ten times more human now. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 5:38? He’d only been asleep two hours? Weird. He felt way more rested than that. Better than he had in a while, actually.

 

“Whoa, look at that! You’re alive! We were startin’ to get worried!”

 

Noctis squinted over at where Prompto was sitting at the small table with his phone out.

 

“Worried? Really? It’s been two hours,” Noctis muttered, sleep still layering his voice. He brought his hand up to cover a yawn. Wait, what the…? Why did his face feel so weird? Gah.

 

“Uh, nah, dude.” Prompto snickered. “Try twenty-six. You slept through yesterday. New record for Noct nap time!”

 

Noctis blinked at him blankly. “ _Seriously?_ ” _Twenty-six? How?_

 

Prompto nodded enthusiastically. “Uh, yeah. Very seriously.”

 

No wonder he felt so much better and his jaw felt so rough. When even was the last time he shaved? Oh yeah… before they got to the Vesperpool.

 

It also explained why he was starving and dying of thirst and really needed to pee.

 

“There’s dinner in the room beside the lobby.” Prompto snickered after Noctis’ stomach gave a particularly loud growl. “Gladio brought back some for me, but we didn’t know when you’d be up.”

 

“I’m gonna have to grab some of that.” Noctis pushed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to relieve himself. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the way out. Yeesh. He’d shower later. Food first. For now, he just ran his hands through the mess that was his hair currently and threw on his boots before he headed out of the room.

 

The small food room was a little crowded, but Noctis easily spotted Gladio’s hulking form and headed over to him once he’d picked out food that looked somewhat edible – honestly, _Prompto’s_ cooking was going to be more than welcome after this and the hospital food.

 

“Hey,” Noctis greeted as he neared the table.

 

In the span of less than two seconds, Gladio double blinked, frowned, and shook his head before refocusing.

 

“…What?” Noctis sat down in the empty chair. He guessed nobody wanted to ask the big tattooed guy if the seat was free, even if there were very few open chairs in the room.

 

“…Nothin’. Just that beard you’re growing.” Gladio gestured with his fork at Noctis’ face.

 

“That bad, huh?” He’d have to shave soon, like when he took his shower or something.

 

“No, it’s not bad…”

 

Huh? Noctis shot him a look. Since when did Gladio ever let a chance to jokingly insult him pass by?

 

Gladio had a rare, genuinely warm smile on his face. “The beard and the un-gelled hair together… you look like your dad.”

 

Noctis’ hand shot to his jaw, feeling the rough prickles of hair against his palm. “…I do?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He didn’t end up shaving that night. The next morning, though, he took the time to get a good look at himself. He stood in front of the mirror, razor in one hand and shaving cream in the other.

 

He _did_ look like his dad. That made him almost want to shave immediately. It was a painful reminder. But… he also didn’t want to get rid of that link to his dad. He had so few left. And he really wanted to shove it in the Niffs’ faces that his father’s legacy wasn’t gone.

 

Noctis shook his head, rubbing the shaving cream over his jaw. He set himself upon ridding himself of the extra hair, but stopped. The razor hovered above his skin as he allowed himself one last look at the closest thing he could get to seeing his father’s face again.

 

_Walk talk, my son._

 

 _Screw it._ Noctis threw the razor on the counter, turning the sink on full blast and dousing his face in water until the shaving cream was fully gone before reaching for his hair gel.

 

When he finally exited the bathroom, he was fully ready for Gladio’s teasing.

 

“Took long enough in there, Princess–”

 

He didn’t expect the teasing to stop and for both his friends to stare him.

“…You’re keeping the beard?” Prompto asked, eyebrows shooting up.

 

Noctis scratched the back of his head awkwardly, unused to the less spiky way he’d gelled his hair compared to normal. “Yeah, I was thinking I might…”

 

Prompto grinned, grabbing his camera and snapping a picture. “Too bad I can’t post this. ‘ _Day out with the hashtag-majestic-Chosen-King._ ’”

 

Noctis rolled his eyes. Typical Prompto. He couldn’t help but notice, though, the way Gladio was looking at him with… pride.

 

* * *

 

 

They were leaving Lucis. It was weird to think about after all this time. Who could say when they’d be back?

 

Noctis walked forwards, about to enter the lighthouse when a familiar _bark_ reached his ears. He smiled, turning around and crouching down to pet Umbra as he stopped in front of him. Noctis reached around, grabbing the notebook out of Umbra’s harness and flipping it open.

 

“ _We’re waiting for you in Altissia,_ ” was Luna’s short reply.

 

Soon. He’d be there soon. After studying the message, his eyes drifted down.

 

An actual photo?

 

Noctis laughed. Must have been taken by one of those disposable souvenir cameras, given how cheap it looked–

 

He frowned, his smile dropping.

 

Noctis recognized the setting as Luna’s house, and the photo looked like it had been taken by her from the second story looking down. Three people were seated at the table below. One was obviously Ignis, though only the back of his head was visible. The other two were facing the camera and clearly Ravus and Aranea.

 

Aranea was surprising, but it made sense at least – she had to have gotten Ignis’ contact info from _somewhere_. But Ravus? The hell was he doing there?

 

“Gladio, Prompto!” Noctis called. “Umbra brought messages.”

 

“Yeeeeeessss!” Prompto’s footsteps were quickly incoming.

 

“Prompto!” Noctis scowled over his shoulder. “Easy on the leg!”

 

He slowed his gait. “Right, right, sorry. It’s really not so bad with the brace, though.”

 

“Yeah, well, we’d like it to stay that way, so don’t push it.” Gladio joined them, dropping a hand on Noctis’ shoulder.

 

Noctis stood, holding the book so they could see.

 

“Whoa! Is that Ravus and Aranea with Iggy?” Prompto bounced on his toes, but it was more subdued than usual. Good. He didn’t need that extra stress on his knee.

 

“ _‘Had quite an interesting time getting here_ ,’” Gladio read out the message at the bottom. “Huh. I bet so with that crowd…”

 

“Weird.” Noctis turned the page to find Ignis’ reply, and all three of them laughed at the loose recipe page that was also tucked between the pages.

 

 _In case Prompto is in need of inspiration,_ was printed at the top.

 

“I’ll take that!” Prompto snatched the page.

Noctis shook his head. Ignis never changed.

 

He couldn’t wait for all five of them to be together for the first time.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was rising.

 

Ignis stared out his window, watching the new light reflect off the wings of the butterfly outside.

 

How would have things differed had he left Insomnia that day with Noct and the others? His mind was capable of conjuring up a thousand and one possibilities, but, frankly, it would make no difference. He was glad he’d been able to help Lunafreya get this far, and Noct was in the city now. They’d all be reunited soon.

 

Today. Today, Lunafreya would appear before the people of Altissia. Today, she would speak with the Hydraean. Today, they would undoubtedly face the Empire once more.

 

Best he be prepared, then.

 

An hour later and he was in the kitchen, breakfast fixed, Ebony in hand, and his stolen uniform donned once more as he stood on the opposite side of the kitchen counter as Lunafreya. If he was going to stand as her guard before the public, he was certainly going to look the part.

 

He wasn’t certain how close the First Secretary was going to permit him to be to Lunafreya during her speech, or how close _Lunafreya_ would permit him to be during her talk with the Hydraean, but he would remain as near as he could. Even if the rite went off without a hitch – which it wouldn’t – she was going to be weak afterwards.

 

“The First Secretary should be here soon,” Lunafreya noted, poking absently with her fork at another failed version of that accursed tart. “She’ll probably want me only under Altissiain guard.”

 

“I suspect so, yes.” Ignis pushed up his spectacles. “But I will find a way to be in the vicinity.”

 

Lunafreya reached across the kitchen counter and gave his hand a squeeze. “However this goes, you have my deepest thanks for your support.”

 

“You are quite welcome.” It had been his honor. He would wear the scars he’d gotten on his journey with her with pride.

 

She would not fall. Not under his watch. No matter what it took.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. We’re here. Full circle. Everyone’s in Altissia. And you guys must be terrified. Good. You should be.


	32. Fall and Fade

 

“Noct, what are you doin’ in there?” Noctis heard Gladio yell from outside the bathroom. “First Secretary is waiting on us, you know. We don’t have all morning.”

 

Noctis sighed, tugging at his collar before reaching for the doorknob. He felt so awkward. Stiff. How did Ignis wear this crap all the time? He had _not_ missed this since finishing school. He hated suits.

 

Reluctantly, he stepped out of the bathroom, doing his best not to fidget. This was stupid. He should have just gone with his normal clothes. They were probably going to laugh at him and then he’d end up changing anyway.

 

Instead, he was met with a shocked stare and a whistle.

 

“Whoa, dude – that’s fancy.” Prompto sent him a thumbs-up. “You dressing up for Lady Luna?”

 

Noctis felt his cheeks getting hot as he tugged at his collar again. “No. Well, partly? I figured since I was meeting with the First Secretary that I should look…”

 

“Regal?” Gladio filled in. “’Cause if that’s what you were going for… you did good.”

 

Okay. So… no laughing after all. This was apparently a good thing.

 

“I, for one, wish you would stop making me doubt what year it is.”

 

Noctis flinched, eyes flickering to the corner of the room. Apart from his brief talk about why he was jointing them on the trip to Altissia, Cor had been unusually silent since they’d left Lucis. Was… was this why? Was Noctis’ newfound resemblance to his dad painful for Cor to be around? Probably, given that talk they’d had in Caem. Of course, Cor didn’t _seem_ emotionally pained, but… he was Cor.

 

Cor walked up to him then, reaching out to straighten Noctis’ tie and adjust the collar he’d been messing with. “It’ll take more than sharp dress sense, but keep this up and you’ll have Camellia’s respect well earned.”

 

“Right.” Noctis clenched his fists to avoid pulling at his collar yet again.

 

Negotiations. _Without Ignis’ help._

 

How the hell was he going to pull this off? He had to. Somehow. Everyone was depending on him. Most of all Luna.

 

“ _I guess I can do it. I won’t let you down._ ”

 

He _wouldn’t_ let her down.

 

He’d promised.

 

* * *

 

 

The thickness of this crowd was irritating at best. At worst, it was a safety hazard. There was absolutely no quick route to the podium if he needed it. The way things were arranged, Ignis could only watch part of the crowd from his position on the edge of it.

 

No sign of Noct and the others thus far, but perhaps they might see him, given his attire. A Lucian Crownsguard was hardly going to go unnoticed, but that was the point. Sticking out did have its uses at times. And it also had its dangers. He had to stay on guard.

 

Lunafreya stood tall at the podium, her voice confident and reassuring. “On my honor as Oracle, I will not rest until the darkness is banished from our world, and the Light is restored.”

 

The crowd applauded her words, cheers rippling through the audience.

 

She gave a final bow. “Bless you all.”

 

When Lunafreya straightened her back again, her focus shifted. Her gaze zeroed in on one particular part of the crowd. One particular _person_.        

 

Could it be?

 

The smile and nod Lunafreya gave was all the proof he needed, but Ignis maneuvered through the people around him to see for himself all the same.

 

Ignis sucked in a breath, shocked.          

 

_My word…_

 

Where was the boy that had left Insomnia? Ignis scarcely recognized this bearded, suited man.

 

And then he was gone – lost amongst the crowd as the evacuation started.

 

_Best of luck, Noct._

 

They’d reunite soon, but Ignis’ place remained with Lunafreya until then. He knew well by now how the covenants drained her. Too much could go wrong with her in a weakened state for him to leave her protection to the Altissian authorities.

 

Ignis pulled his hood up, sliding the protective shielding down over his eyes. Chaos was about to be unleashed, of that he had no doubt.

* * *

 

 

Not enough time to warp.

 

Noctis grunted, his shoulder taking the brunt of his fall as he rolled across the concrete. The pain from the blunt force died down, replaced by a burning ache. He bared his teeth, groans pouring from his mouth as he pushed himself back to his feet, raising his head to glare at Leviathan.

 

She made Titan look like a Sabertusk. Titan had tested him, yeah, but Leviathan? She wasn’t playing games.

 

Noctis stalked forwards, wind and water causing debris to fly around him.

 

“So the only way you’ll help me is if I take you down?”

 

Fine. Just like everybody else, she wanted a King? He’d give her one.

 

He summoned his sword, hurling it at the serpent.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes, Ignis hated being right.

 

Lunafreya had sung, the Tide Mother had awoken, and utter chaos had broken out.

 

The city was now – quite appropriately – a sea of danger to those still in the area. Blasts of water, flying rubble… and Magitek soldiers.

 

Ignis plunged his dagger into the MT’s vulnerable circuits, yanking it out just as harshly. He had to get to the alter. No doubt the Empire would already be closing in on Lunafreya’s position.

 

The clunks of more metal boots sounded behind him, and Ignis ducked under an axe that was aimed for his head.

 

_Too many._

 

He sliced the MT’s leg, making it stagger.

 

There were just too many for him to get through quickly alone. He couldn’t run – that would only lead them to Lunafreya.

 

_Think, think, think._

 

There was another closing in on him–

 

A sword pierced the center of the MT’s chest, and it crumpled, sparking.

 

“Don’t you have an Oracle to be guarding, Scientia?”

 

Cor? The “Immortal” indeed.

 

“Of course, Marshal.” It was… so relieving to see him alive.

 

Cor readied his weapon, turning his back to Ignis to face the oncoming MTs instead. “Then get going.”

 

And so he did, boots thudding across wet stone as he sprinted at his top speed through the wreckage. He passed building after building, lungs protesting the entire way.

 

_There!_

 

The alter. It was damaged, but its base was more or less in one piece. And there _she_ was.

 

In the center of the chaos, dress billowing in the harsh, wet wind, Lunafreya stood with her trident in hand. The calm in the storm, watching as their battling King fought against one of the Six. She was the very picture of what was expected of the Oracle.

 

And then Noctis was swatted out of the air – much like a fly – by a jet of water that sent him smacking into the remains of a bridge.

 

Ignis moved towards Lunafreya as she headed in Noct’s direction. Lunafreya’s steps faltered, though, her legs giving out and sending her to her knees as she coughed.

 

_Damn._

 

He was almost there.

 

But… someone else was closer. _Chancellor Izunia._ Ignis had looked him up after the way Aranea had spoken of him. Ignis hadn’t even seen him approaching the alter, but somehow he’d appeared when Ignis had spared a glance in Noct’s direction.

 

_No._

 

She would not fall.

 

_He was so close._

 

The Chancellor knelt, and Ignis spotted the faintest glimmer from his right hand.

 

_A dagger._

 

Ignis hurled his lance with all his strength, nailing the Chancellor in the chest. The dagger clattered to the concrete. The Chancellor fell back, dead.

 

“Lunafreya!” Ignis rushed the last of the distance to her side, hoisting her to her feet and letting her lean on him. “Are you all right?”

 

“Fine.” She somehow balanced herself back on her own feet. “Noctis! We must–”

 

“Yes. Let’s go.” As soon as Ignis released her, she was running off.

 

Ignis stopped only to reacquire his lance. He turned back to face the body on the ground, ready to call the weapon–

 

_Amber._

 

_Laughter._

 

_…Pain._

 

The strangled scream that left Ignis’ mouth sounded foreign to his own ears, and it took a moment for him to tear his gaze away from the horrifying, grinning face of the Chancellor to find the dagger that was stuck in his side.

 

The Chancellor still had his hand wrapped around the hilt. “Now, now. That wasn’t a very polite way to introduce yourself!”

 

_How? How was this possible–_

 

Ignis choked as the Chancellor pushed the dagger in further. With his other hand, he reached up and almost gently pushed off Ignis’ protective visor and hood. “Ahhh, our dear Prince’s oldest friend. I had intended to use his darling bride, but I think you’ll do quite nicely instead.”

 

The hand grasping the dagger twisted sharply, and Ignis’ knees buckled, sending him forwards.

 

The Chancellor barely moved, his one hand still on the dagger as the other found purchase in the front of Ignis’ uniform. The grip and the Chancellor’s shoulder were the only things keeping him upright.

 

Ignis’ vision blurred, gravity pulling his glasses slowly down his nose as the Chancellor leaned forwards to whisper in his ear. “So quiet, dear Advisor? And here I’d heard so much about your sharp wit. Have you really nothing to say?”

 

All Ignis could manage was another hitched breath, his glasses slipping from his face to clatter on the ground.

 

“Aww. Such a pity.”

 

Ignis didn’t even have the strength to scream again as the dagger was yanked from him. Ardyn stepped to the side, and with the support gone, Ignis fell.

 

He landed on top of his right arm, coughing into the wet concrete as it scraped against his face with each small movement. The taste of iron filled his mouth, and the water in front of his face was suddenly darker.

 

Ignis tried to press his hand to the wound, but his own weight kept his arm pinned.

 

The Chancellor’s boot came down next to his head with a crunch, reducing his spectacles to nothing more than broken glass and twisted frames.

 

“Oh.” The same boot pushed him up onto his side. “And do remind him about the Crystal.” The Chancellor turned his gaze away with a smirk. “Oh, Prince! Your childhood playmate awaits!”

 

Ignis couldn’t hear the man leave over his own pained hiss as he pressed his right hand to his side, but he couldn’t sense his presence anymore.

 

The ground vibrated beneath him. Leviathan appeared to be becoming rather active again, her roars beating against Ignis’ eardrums in a way that should have been painful but was too washed out by the agony of the hole in his side.

 

Ignis rolled onto his back the best he could, staring blankly into the grey skies above.

 

Golden light? Lunafreya’s magic? Good… she’d been able to aid Noct, then.

 

Very good.

 

Noct would…

 

He’d be able to…

 

…What had he been thinking?

 

Leviathan roared.

 

Ignis tightened his right hand, a groan fighting its way out his pressed-together lips.

 

Yes. Of course. Noctis would soon have the Hydraean’s blessing. He and Lunafreya would continue on their journeys – together now.

 

Ignis blinked sluggishly. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been here, but he knew one thing for certain.

 

He didn’t have much longer, Ignis realized as his heart continued to lazily pulse his life force between his fingers. His mind was too addled to bring up specifics on blood loss, but he could feel it – a chill throughout his entire system that had nothing to do with the unceasing downpour that had thoroughly drenched him by now.

 

The already blurred grey sky was growing steadily fuzzier.

 

So. This was to be it. He was fated to pass on to join the others who had fallen.

 

A blue glow colored his vision for a few moments.

 

“Ignis…”

 

Noct? It certainly sounded like him, but strained. Tried.

 

And then Ignis felt a touch of warmth on his arm, and he _made_ himself focus.

 

Noct was here, hovering above him and looking more tired than Ignis had ever seen before. On the verge of unconsciousness. Despite that, his eyes were wide open and horrified.

 

“Iggy? _C’mon._ Hold on, _please._ ”

 

“Noct…” Ignis coughed, and Noct flinched harshly as crimson droplets painted his face in a thin layer, clinging to his beard despite the rain drenching them both.

 

There was so much Ignis wanted to say.

 

_Tell the others it was my honor._

_I’m sorry I couldn’t see things through to the end with you._

_Godspeed on your journey._

 

But no. Noct would look back on this moment for the rest of his life, and Ignis would not leave him parting words of regret. Those would circle around in that head of his and drive him mad with guilt and sorrow.

 

Ignis summoned his strength, reaching up to flick a button on the front of his suit. It was loose, likely due to the fight with Leviathan.

 

Ignis smiled gently. “Best get that fixed. We can’t have an unkempt King.”

 

Something behind Noct’s eyes broke as he fought to keep them open. “No…” He knew Ignis too well after all this time. “ _No_ , dammit, Specs, don’t you dare say goodbye to me now! You stay with me!”

 

_I am sorry, Noct._

 

Ignis took one last look at the man his friend had become, truly taking in his matured appearance. So much like his father…

 

“Ignis… come on…” Noctis pleaded, his voice faded to a softer tone, his eyes falling shut.

 

Ignis grunted as Noct’s unconscious form landed on his left shoulder, jostling his wound. Ignis released his hold on his injury and dropped his hand gently on Noctis’ back. There was no point stemming the blood flow now.

 

Ignis let his eyes fall shut, the gentle rain on his face lulling him the rest of the way off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you guys think you hate me right now, just know that this was the original ending of the fic. Back when it was supposed to be a one-shot… Hahaha…


	33. Imortals and Imitations

 

Cor’s fingers hadn’t uncurled from around the hilt of his sword in hours. The Oracle’s brother might be assisting him now, but Cor could throw the man a lot farther than he was willing to trust him.

 

The High Commander stalked forwards beside Cor, head on a swivel as he pressed a phone to his ear. For the third time, Cor could hear it cut to voicemail. The last two times, the High Commander had simply hung up, but it appeared as though he had other plans this attempt.

 

“What the hell are you doing, Scientia – browsing Ebony flavors? Have you reached my sister or not?”

 

At least Cor knew for certain that he wasn’t lying about having an alliance with Ignis – that call and the picture in Noctis’ notebook were proof enough of that. Even so, Ravus’ demeanor was hardly a welcoming one. Better to be prepared than caught off guard.

 

Ravus lowered the phone in irritation, impaling an MT that had just run at them.

 

Cor covered his flank, cutting down another. “Either he’s there or we will be first.”

 

Ravus put away the phone. “ _That_ is what concerns me. Scientia is nothing if not resourceful. I’ve seen him take down daemons and half an army – if we make it before him, something has most definitely gone wrong.”

 

He was right about that. Ignis had been fiercely protective of his future King from a young age, and his determination was unmatched by most of Regis’ Crownsguard. With the head start he’d had, he should have reached the altar well before them.

 

Cor squinted in the failing light. The sun was almost down, and it was raining on top of that. This low visibility would do them no favors. Hopefully the Oracle’s dress would be visible, given how Noctis and Ignis’ attire would make them difficult to see.

 

Cor kept his pace even until they’d arrived at the altar, but then he and Ravus both picked up their paces.

 

“Lunafreya!” Ravus called.

 

The Oracle was nowhere in sight, but Cor could make out Noctis’ shape on the ground. No… on top of Ignis.

 

Cor closed the rest of the distance, pressing his fingers to the young King’s neck. His pulse was strong, and he didn’t appear to be injured. Ignis, on the other hand, was near the opposite.

 

Even with the steady fall of rain, his lips were painted red with his own blood – the color a stark contrast to the current paleness of his skin.

 

Ravus crouched, grabbed Noctis’ collar, and pulled him up to drop him to the side with little regard. “Scientia…”

 

Was that genuine concern? No matter. “He’s still breathing.” _Barely._   

 

“Stab wound,” Ravus hissed.

 

 _Good,_ Cor thought. They might have had to dig out a bullet, and Ignis was near enough to his last breaths as things were. An elixir wouldn’t even save him now.

 

Cor yanked a phoenix down from his pocket, breaking it before dropping it on the younger man’s chest. The air lit up in an orangish-red glow as the magic washed over Ignis, sealing up the wound. Cor hoped it would be enough. The magic could heal a _wound_ , but Ignis had lost a lot of blood. Maybe too much.  

 

“If he’s going to survive, we’ll need to get him proper help.” Cor lay a hand on Ignis’ chest, measuring the depth of his breaths. He looked like he’d aged nearly ten years since Cor had last seen him – back when he’d all but staggered in to meet with Regis while radiating with a high fever. “Finding a blood donor may not be easy.”

 

“Rare type?”

 

“O negative – one of the reasons he was chosen as Noctis’ Advisor.”

 

“More reason to find my sister, then – she is as well.”

 

Good. That was another problem taken care of, then, but…

 

Cor scowled. “Why isn’t she here with them?”

 

“A very good question.” Ravus looked around again, squinting at their surroundings. “I can’t imagine anything that could get her to flee their sides…”

 

“ _Marshal!_ ”

 

Cor looked over his shoulder as Gladio came running towards them. “Gladio. Good timing. We need to move them, and the Oracle is still missing. Where’s Prompto?”

 

Gladio barely spared him a glance, eyes locked onto Ravus. “Well, well… what have we here?”

 

Cor resisted a sigh of disappointment. He’d thought Gladio had been maturing lately, but it appeared he was still keen for a rematch. “Gladio, now’s not the time for your grudge–”

 

Ravus deflected a blow aimed for his head as Gladio summoned his sword and attacked.

 

“You.” Ravus’ eyes narrowed. “ _Ardyn._ ”

 

“Gladio” stepped back. “Oh dear… Was I that transparent?” With one flourish of his arm, the Chancellor appeared in the Shield’s place as MTs rushed the altar.

 

Cor severed the first two’s heads without hesitation before he was blindsided by some purple-hued blast that let the other MTs gain the upper hand on him, forcing him to the ground. Behind him, he could hear Ravus struggling as well.

 

Cor gritted his teeth, resisting. His sword lay only a couple feet away.

 

“My, _my,_ if it isn’t the Immortal.” The Chancellor sounded entirely too amused at the situation. “Such a boastful title. What will they call you after your life has ended, I wonder?”

 

Cor continued struggling as the Chancellor waltzed around where Noctis and Ignis were lying with a dagger in his hand. He ‘tsk’ed. “I see you’ve undone my handiwork.” He crouched down next to Ignis. “Easy enough to remedy, I suppose. Oh, I do wonder how our young King will handle not being able to save his closest friend.”

 

Cor yanked himself free, moving far too slowly for his own liking.

 

Not under his watch. The Empire had taken enough lives. He would not fail his third King like he had his second.

 

The Chancellor grabbed the front of Ignis’ uniform, raising his dagger.

 

Cor wouldn’t verbally admit to the childish enjoyment he received from Ravus’ thrown dagger taking off the Chancellor’s hat, but internally relished it all the same. The action also gave Cor the distraction he needed to grab his sword and dispatch the remaining MTs that were about to fire on Ravus.

 

“My, you two certainly have become fast friends,” the Chancellor mused, dropping Ignis back to the ground so he could rise to his feet.

 

Enough of this. His King was in danger, and he would defend him.

 

Cor charged the Chancellor, but his attack was blocked easily by a sword that had suddenly appeared in the Chancellor’s hand instead of his dagger.

 

For the first time in decades, Cor felt his blood run cold during a fight.

 

Niflheim’s Chancellor was no ordinary Imperial puppet.

 

“ _Accursed,_ ” Cor hissed.

 

The other man’s grin went feral. “Oh, how nice it is to be recognized.”

 

Cor was thrown back by another blast, one that sent him rolling across the ground without his sword once more.

 

The Accursed warped after him, bringing his weapon down. Cor narrowly dodged that and the following strikes, falling back with purpose. The farther away he lured the man, the farther he’d be from Noctis and Ignis. Perhaps Ravus could get them to safety.

 

“I expected more from someone with your title,” the Accursed taunted, throwing him off balance and then bringing his sword overhead.

 

No time to move–

 

Cor’s sword appeared in his hand, blocking the strike. The Accursed blinked in surprise. Cor was more than surprised himself. His magic had been dead since Regis’ passing.

 

Cor gritted his teeth. He didn’t know _how,_ but he was going to take full advantage.

 

He glared at the Accursed, their blades still locked. “I already lost one King. I won’t lose another.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey! Wait up, will you, Princess?”

 

Luna ignored Gladio, sprinting ahead of him as she returned to the altar. It felt as though she was running in circles, given that she was just there, but she’d seen Noctis land there after the fight with Leviathan had ended.

 

Fortunately, she was not alone as she traversed the city this time. She’d always hoped to meet Gladiolus and Prompto under better circumstances, but she would have to settle for this. The two of them were right behind her, covering her back as they advanced. Only, it seemed Prompto’s leg injury was still bothering him, given his awkward run.

 

“Lunafreya!”

 

Luna zeroed in on her brother’s voice, relief washing over her as she spotted him attempting to carry most of Ignis’ weight on his good side while he was flat out dragging Noctis along with his less-human arm.

 

“Noct!” Gladio called.

 

“ _Iggy!_ ” Prompto sounded faintly more panicked.

 

She altered her course, eyes raking over Noctis and Ignis’ forms in search of injuries. How had Ignis been wounded? He’d been right behind her at the altar, but he was gone the next time she’d checked.

 

She pushed back some guilt. She’d left him behind in her haste to reach Noctis’ side.

 

Ravus dropped Noctis the rest of the way to the ground as she neared.

 

“Ravus!” she scolded, kneeling to check on Noctis.

 

“He’s fine,” Ravus dismissed. “Scientia is not – he needs a blood transfusion.”

 

Gladio was at Ravus’ side instantly, checking Ignis’ pulse. “He’s O negative.”

 

“I’m aware,” Ravus said.

 

Prompto looked torn between picking who to be by, his head snapping back and forth repeatedly. “Oh, man! That’s not gonna be easy to find!”

 

“I am the same type, actually.” Luna brushed back Noctis’ hair before moving over to Ignis as well. “We need only get to the proper facility.”

 

“O… kay, maybe it will be easy…”

 

“Don’t start celebrating until we get help, Prompto.” Gladio’s expression was grim. “He is really pale – we need to hurry.” He began to pull Ignis from Ravus’ side, and Ravus let him, though he did look irritated as he hauled Noctis up again.

 

“We need to tell Cor, but his comm is down,” Prompto piped up again.

 

“He’s at the altar,” Ravus supplied, Noctis looking like he weighed about as much as a doll with the ease Ravus lifted him with his magitek arm.

 

“I’ll go get him!” Prompto was bolting off before the words had even fully left his mouth.

 

“Wait!” Ravus sounded as though he was warning him, but Prompto didn’t listen.

 

“Prompto!” Gladio called too. “Dammit.”

 

Ravus huffed. “We don’t have time to retrieve him – we need to move, _now._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Cor’s leg gave out, sending him to one knee.

 

It was too much. For the first time in over twenty years, he was outmatched. Others saw him as composed or stoic, but his emotions were going haywire as he glared at the Accursed, his sword still poised and ready despite his current position.

 

Rage. Rage at this monster, who he knew was behind the death of his last King.

 

Acceptance. Acceptance that this wasn’t a battle he could win.

 

Pride. Pride at the strikes he’d been able to land against the man who was _truly_ immortal.

 

Yes… he’d relished every ounce of pain and surprise he’d been able to cause to show on that face. Petty, perhaps, but he knew this being would eventually end the life of his third King. At least he wouldn’t have to witness that.

 

“Well, you certainly have earned your reputation after all, _Marshal._ I’ll give you that.” The Accursed grinned, the wound that was splitting his face pulling together and sealing shut in seconds. “But you do appear to be tiring. Oh dear – is age finally catching up with you?”

 

Cor spat blood in his direction. The many years on his bones might be wearing him down – the Accursed wasn’t wrong on that front – but it didn’t make a difference in the long run. This wasn’t a fight he could have ever won.

 

“It may not be by my hand, but you _will_ fall.” Cor kept his voice steady despite the pain radiating from the gash in his thigh.

 

The Accursed chuckled. “Oh, my dear Marshal… I’m counting on it. But I’m afraid the boy still needs a bit more of a… _push._ ”

 

Another purple blast of magic shot out, and Cor’s block did nothing to stop it as it sent him flying.

 

Cor felt the bone in his right arm snap as he impacted with the remains of a stone pillar before falling to the ground. He rolled onto his back, trying to suck some air back into his lungs, as the breath had been knocked out of him.

 

His weapon flickered in and out of existence, his focus too shattered to truly keep it in his hand as the Accursed approached him once more.

 

He tried to roll onto his feet, and that was when another blade raked through his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ripples in time... Ripples into waves...


	34. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …Hi. :D

If hell was made of a wetter element than fire, this was what Gladio imagined it would look like. Rain poured from the sky in buckets as well as spewing from broken pipes. In the crowd, people screamed and wailed out of fear or pain, and those still in their right minds sprinted around trying to help or calling out for missing loved ones.

 

Gladio weaved his way through these people, on a search of his own as he neared the third makeshift clinic in the area. Of his five companions – Ravus had left as soon as he could – three were getting the help they needed. Two were still unaccounted for, and Gladio was damn well going to change that. There was nothing he could do for the other three at the moment, but he could keep searching for their missing comrades.

 

Gladio pushed through the door of the makeshift clinic – one of the cheaper, less popular hotels of the city in reality. If it was chaotic outside, it was nothing compared to the buzzing activity indoors. Those with graver injuries were being rushed to rooms of their own while everyone else sat around the lobby.

 

Too many people. He’d never find them by sight in this mess. Fortunately, his size made people part around him as he made his way to the counter to talk to the severely overwhelmed woman who was trying to organize things.

 

“ _Excuse me._ ” Gladio raised his voice so he could be heard over the screaming child on the other side of the room.

 

Her eyes locked onto him, searching for an injury.

 

“I just need to know if some friends of mine were brought in,” he clarified.

 

She dug into a drawer, pulling out a fresh pad of paper. “Descriptions?”

 

He gave them to her, trying to think of any small detail that might help.

 

“Blond with freckles, wears a bandana on his arm?”

 

Gladio snapped his head around, finding the source of the voice to be a redheaded woman who was bandaging someone’s wrist. She definitely didn’t look like a real nurse, dressed a leather jacket and heeled boots with some ridiculously tight jeans, but the way she was wrapping the wrist spoke of experience.

 

“Yeah,” Gladio confirmed.

 

She finished the wrist, brushing her hair out of her way as she stood. “I’ve seen him. He just got here. I can take you to him.”

 

Gladio followed her without another word to the lady at the desk. “You seem awfully calm compared to everyone else.”

 

“Bartender. Used to high-stress environments.” She stepped over someone who had their legs stretched out in the walkway as she led him into a hallway. “But my mother is a doctor, so I’ve picked up some things and I’m trying to help out here.”

 

“Good for you.” Gladio didn’t mean to sound dismissive, but there was information he needed. “How bad was my friend’s condition?”

 

She gestured ahead of them, where Gladio spotted Prompto’s familiar chocobo hair. He was sitting forwards in a chair in the hallway, clutching some red cloth in his hands and staring at the floor.

 

“Thanks,” Gladio told the woman, jogging past her. “Prompto!”

 

Prompto didn’t move. Didn’t even blink.

 

Damn. He was out of it.

 

“Prompto?” Gladio knelt in front of him, hands on his shoulders. “Hey.”

 

It was then, when he heard the telltale sound of liquid hitting a wooden floor, that Gladio realized the cloth in his hands wasn’t naturally red. It was green. The green bandana he’d had wrapped around his wrist since the hospital, but it was now saturated – _dripping_ – with blood.

 

“ _Prompto._ ” Gladio grabbed his chin, and Prompto blinked, finally seeming to realize Gladio was there. “ _Are you hurt?_ ”

 

Prompto was shaking subtly now that he was mostly out of his daze. He spoke so quietly that Gladio barely heard him, but his words sent a chill up Gladio’s spine all the same. “ _It’s… not… mine._ ”

 

Gladio swallowed. “Prompto… where’s Cor?”

 

* * *

 

Luna jerked awake in her chair as Gladio pushed back into the room they’d reserved. Relief washed over her upon seeing Prompto as well.

 

“I see you were successful.” She stood from her chair, greeting Prompto with a smile. “Hello, Prompto. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you at last, now that our circumstances have improved from earlier.” 

 

Prompto smiled back, but it lacked the enthusiasm she expected. “Oh, yeah! Hi, Lady Luna. Officially and all, this time.”

 

Perhaps she could do something to cheer him up. “I believe I have someone with me that you’ll want to see.”

 

On cue, Pryna barked, running up to them.

 

Instantly, Prompto perked up. “Tiny! Oh, look at you, girl–” He froze, expression dropping as his blood-coated hand stopped short of touching her white fur.

 

Oh dear. Luna placed a hand on his shoulder. “She’ll still be here if you wish to take a moment to clean up.”

 

Prompto gave a faint nod before he slowly headed for the bathroom. 

 

“Did you find the Marshal?” Luna asked once the bathroom door had closed.

 

Gladio nodded. “Yeah. He’s heading back to Lucis.”

 

_Now?_ “He’s leaving with Noctis and Ignis in their conditions?”

 

Gladio shrugged. “He’s not a doctor. Not much he can do.”

 

“I see.” That still struck her as odd, but perhaps he had important duties to attend to since Noctis was here. And it wasn’t as though he was the only one – Ravus hds left as soon as he was able as well. “Then I suppose all we have to do is wait.”

 

“Yeah. Looks like.” He was staring in the direction of the bed where Ignis was. He shook his head. “I swear he looks like he’s aged years since I last saw him.”

 

“I could say the same about Noctis,” Luna said dryly.

 

Gladio snorted. “Yeah… amazing what twelve years and a beard will do.” 

 

Luna laughed. “Is that new?”

 

“Yeah. And apparently my fault. I mentioned it made him look like his dad, and suddenly Prompto got the bottle of shaving cream to himself.”

 

“Ah.” It _did_ make him look like Regis, but with his own charm. “I like it.”

 

“I’m less fond of Iggy’s scars.” Gladio crossed his arms. “How many close calls did he have?”

 

Guilt twinged within Luna’s chest. “He… took hunts to get us funds. Ran into a Red Giant during one. And… he was on the receiving end of my brother’s wrath at one point.”

 

Gladio grimaced. “I’ve been there before too.”

 

The bathroom door opened again, and Prompto immediately dropped down to pet Pryna like his life depended on it. All his focus went into coddling the dog. As though he could find all the comfort he needed in her fur.

 

Luna frowned. They were all safe. Why was he so unsettled?

 

* * *

 

The world was entirely too bright as Noctis tried to open his eyes. He groaned softly, blinking a few times. He needed to be awake for… some reason. Something important.

 

“Noctis?” A hand grasped his own.

 

Noctis gasped. That voice. Could it… could it really be her after all this time?

 

Internally, he screamed for his eyes to adjust faster. “…Luna?”

 

The hand on his squeezed. “Yes… yes, it’s me.”  

 

_Golden hair, bright blue eyes…_

 

Noctis nearly sobbed, reaching out tentatively to brush his fingers against her cheek.

 

She didn’t disappear.

 

He laughed, raw and awkward. “Hey…”

 

A grin split her face, and she laughed back. “Hello.”

 

He wasn’t sure who moved first, but a moment later and he had her pulled against his chest in the best hug of his life. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling. Hotel shampoo and a scent he hadn’t even realized he’d forgotten.

 

“Oh, I’ve missed you so.” Luna’s words were muffled by his shoulder.

 

“Me too…”

 

So long. Twelve damn years keeping them apart. She and Ignis were going to stay right where–

 

Noctis stiffened, his heart seeming to skip a beat before racing on entirely too fast.

 

No.

 

“ _Noctis?_ ” Luna pulled back from their contact, searching his face. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Ignis… He was… Is he…?” He couldn’t say it.

 

Luna smiled again, very gently. “He’s alive. _Barely._ ” 

 

Noctis’ shoulders sagged in relief. “I was out of potions… I couldn’t help him.”

 

She brushed some of his hair back. “You kept him hanging on until the Marshal could get to you – you did plenty.”

 

Noctis nodded. Just as long as he was okay. 

 

“He’s still unconscious, though. May be a fair bit before he finds his way back to us. You should rest further while you have the time.”

 

“I don’t wanna sleep…” he muttered. He wanted to stay awake with her and have her really meet his friends. He wanted to hear all about her journey here with Ignis, and share his with Gladio and Prompto in return. 

 

Luna’s eyebrows shot up. “Have those words ever left your mouth prior to now?” His cheeks heated and she chuckled. “Don’t worry. I’ll still be here when you awake. I promise.” 

 

Okay. Sure. _Then_ they could talk. All of them. Him, her, Ignis, Prompto, Gladio, and Cor. They had time now.

 

He was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pulls down visor and lets thrown objects bounce off* 
> 
> I regret nothing. 
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I made [another video tribute](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJRBPasNpHk/) to this wonderful game. :) Please check it out if you have time!


	35. Awakenings and Absences

 

He could feel.

 

He… was alive?

 

Groggy and stiff, but alive. Not what he’d expected.

 

Ignis sucked in a deep breath, then released it as he slowly opened his eyes. A bit blurrier than normal, not too much of a problem.

 

Definitely a hotel in Altissia, given the familiar type of ceiling. He could still hear rain. Wait, no, that was a nearby shower.

 

The sound of a page turning brought Ignis’ focus to a chair at the foot of his bed. Gladio was there, attention devoted to his novel. Looking around, Ignis found Lunafreya also reading, but in a chair by the widow while Noct was sitting on the windowsill, staring out at the city. The fingers of his right hand were loosely entwined with hers.

 

Ignis cleared his throat softly. “I see I missed the reunion.”

 

His words were like a gunshot in terms of causing sudden movement. In the span of an instant, Gladio and Luna had tossed their books aside and were on their feet, Noct right behind them as he shoved off the windowsill.

 

“Thank the Six.”

 

“’Bout damn time you woke up.”

 

Noct grabbed his arm, helping him sit up. “Ignis, you scared the hell out of me! Don’t do that again!”

 

Ignis chucked. “I shall endeavor to be more careful in the future.”

 

“Nuh-uh. No ‘endeavoring’. _Do not do that again._ ”

 

My, Noct had gotten commanding. “…Understood… _Highness._ ”

 

Ignis noted the shower had just turned off. Prompto? Or was it the Marshal in the other room?

 

Noctis smiled then, releasing Ignis’ arm to clap him on the shoulder. “Good to have you back, _no-Specs._ ”

 

Ignis instinctively reached for his spectacles. Ah. Yes, that was why the room was blurrier.

 

“Yeah, sorry, Iggy. Your glasses were busted.” Gladio leaned on the frame at the foot of the bed. “You got your spares on you anywhere? I couldn’t find ’em.”

 

Ignis sighed. “Those _were_ the spares.”

 

Noctis tilted his head, looking amused. “What happened to the first pair?”

 

Luna grimaced. “Was that when Ravus threw you through that window?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“That also what happened to your face?” Gladio raised an eyebrow.

 

“…Partially.” Ignis squinted at Gladio. “Is my natural vision deceiving me, or have you added to your collection as well?”

 

Gladio grinned. “Hah, yeah. There’s a story behind that. And I’m guessing behind yours too. The Lady here gave me a short version, but I’m sure we’d all be interested in the details.”

 

“You bet we are.” Noctis frowned. “Those look like they were close calls.”

 

“ _Guys? What’s going on?_ ”

 

Ah, so it _was_ Prompto in the bathroom.

 

“Ignis is awake – get your ass out here,” Gladio called.

 

A second later and the bathroom was flung open, and Prompto bounced out, fumbling with pulling his shirt down as his hair dripped water with every step. “Iggy!”

 

“Whoa, hey!” Noctis sat up straight, jabbing a finger at him. “Where the hell is your knee brace?”

 

Prompto rolled his eyes. “Dude, I was in the _shower._ ”

 

“Well, you aren’t now.”

 

“Well, I just got out! I haven’t had a chance to yet–”

 

“Go. Put. It. On. _Now._ ”

 

Ignis blinked at the exchange. What parallel world had he awoken in? They truly had changed their dynamics without him around.

 

Prompto grumbled and stalked back to the bathroom, returning with the brace in hand.

 

Gladio hauled the chair he’d been sitting in closer to the bed so Prompto could have a seat.

 

“I’m relieved to see a brace is all you need after the incident in Steyliff,” Ignis noted.

 

“Yeah…” Gladio crossed his arms. “Hey, how did you know about that anyway?”

 

“I’d say most likely all those calls he had with Commodore Aranea,” Lunafreya said pleasantly. “Am I right?”

 

…Oh, Astrals. Did she have _any idea_ what she’d just unleashed upon him?

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Prompto froze in the middle of putting his brace on. “You had what now?”

 

Ignis sighed, sending Lunafreya a withering glare. “Do you see what you’ve done?”

 

Wait… that twinkle in her eyes. She knew exactly what she’d caused.

 

“Hey! You’re not getting out of this!” Noctis drew Ignis’ attention back to him. “Is this what happens when we leave you alone for five minutes?”

 

“Dammit, at least I still got a shot with Cindy…” Prompto muttered.

 

“Nothing has ‘ _happened,_ ’ Noct.” Ignis shot him a dry look. “Aranea provided us with transportation, and we kept in contact as informants.”

 

“Transportation, huh?” Gladio smirked. “Is that what the kids call it these days?”

 

Ignis turned his glare to the older man. “Do not use age to belittle me, Gladiolus. You have less than a year on me.”

 

“Uh-oh! He used your full name, Gladio! Now you’re really in trouble!” Prompto smiled, but Ignis couldn’t help but notice how it seemed to lack his usual spark. What was that about? Was his knee hurting more than he let on? Ignis would have to observe him for a bit longer.

 

Ignis scowled. “Do remind me why I wanted to reunite with you all?”

 

That cued a full round of laughter, but they were interrupted by the chirp of a phone.

 

Gladio dug the phone out of his pocket. “Well, maybe we’ll get some more info. You have a text.”

 

Ignis snapped his fingers, wordlessly demanding his property’s return. He was no longer unconscious. He was fully capable of looking after it himself.

 

Gladio smirked, handing it over with one hand held up in a pacifying gesture.

 

Thank the Astrals it wasn’t Aranea. He never would have heard the end of it if her “alias” on his phone had been seen. Instead, he recognized the number as Ravus’. A text, though? From Ravus? Why would he–

 

_I truly hope that your reunion with Noctis is everything you wished for. Safe travels, my sister. I regret that we were not closer._

 

Ignis slowly turned to Lunafreya, warning her with his expression before he held the phone out to her. “It’s for you.”

 

As he suspected, she instantly realized the change in his demeanor, and her amusement melted away as she read the message. She stared at the screen for far longer than would have taken her to read it.

 

“Luna?” Noct set a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

She put her hand over his for a moment, but then shrugged it off as she stood from her chair. “Excuse me…”

 

No one said anything as she left the room, taking the phone with her.

 

All heads rounded in Ignis’ direction.

 

Ignis gave a soft sigh. “Ravus took many chances in aiding us. It was only a matter of time before the Empire realized his true intentions.”

 

“True intentions?” Noctis’ eyes lit with understanding. “So, Ravus _was_ on our side the whole time?”

 

Ignis debated his choice of words. “He is… on Lunafreya’s side above all else. From what I was able to discern from our time together, Ravus is no friend of the Empire, but he bears a grudge against your father and, by extension, you for the events in Tenebrae twelve years ago.”

 

Noctis nodded faintly. “Yeah… I figured so on that last bit.”

 

“So, what was the message?” Gladio asked. “He been found out? No wonder he wanted to take off so quickly earlier…”

 

Noting that for later. “Not those words, per se, but… The High Commander isn’t one for such sentiment, yet his message was nothing but that.”

 

“Oh. So, you think he was sayin’ goodbye?” Prompto said.

 

Ignis shared a look with Noctis for a moment. Hadn’t they only just been in the same situation? “I do. But… Ravus is not one to be trifled with. I wouldn’t reserve a casket for him just yet.”

 

Gladio snorted. “Yeah. He won’t go down easy.”

 

Indeed. Quite the force to be reckoned with. Much like someone else that should have been present.

 

Ignis gave the rest of the room a scan. “I had thought the Marshal was with you?”

 

Noctis scoffed. “Yeah, he was. Apparently took off back to Lucis while we were still out.”

 

“He departed when _both_ of us were incapacitated?” _And_ while Prompto still wasn’t at full capacity? That sounded highly unlike the Marshal.

 

Gladio huffed. “Well, what the hell did you expect him to do, bring you breakfast in bed? He’s got work to do back in Lucis now that we’re at full strength.”

 

What was with that attitude? Ignis glanced to Prompto and Noctis, but Noctis just shrugged, and Prompto was focused on his knee brace.

 

“I see…” He cleared his throat. “Noct… you should go after Lunafreya.”

 

Noctis hesitated. “I thought… she might want to be alone.”

 

“Of course,” Ignis acknowledged. “But that feeling will only last so long. She’s been mostly isolated for twelve years. She’ll want company soon enough.”

 

“Right.” Noctis was out of his chair instantly, borderline jogging to the door. He stopped just short of leaving, though. “Hey, Iggy? Good to have you back.”

 

Ignis smiled. “Good to _be_ back.”  

 

* * *

 

 

Luna looked so alone, sitting in the middle of a bench in the hallway as she clutched Ignis’ phone in her hands. Noctis didn’t like it. Ignis was right – she had been alone long enough.

 

“Hey,” he said softly, approaching her slowly.

 

She smiled faintly at him. “Hello.”

 

“So, uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I never really got to get to know Ravus, but if you wanna talk…”

 

Her gaze never strayed from him. “I don’t think I could ever refuse a chance to speak with you face to face.”

 

Noctis felt his face flush. Why was he so nervous around her? They’d known each other for over twelve years. “Good to know.” He took a seat next to her, wondering if maybe he was too close. Or maybe he was too far away? He didn’t want to give the message that he didn’t want her close. “And same.”

 

“I was never… quite sure how to imagine your voice after a while…”

 

…Oh, man. He’d never thought about that before. She’d had so many broadcasts over the years that _he_ had never had to wonder. He’d never thought that his lack of interest in politics would hurt her. If only he’d forced himself through one public address. “Well… now you won’t have to imagine.”

 

“No, I don’t.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. “It’s a welcome change.”

 

He hesitantly put an arm around her back. “It’s so good to have you here…”

 

She smiled broadly this time. “Same.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW KISS.


	36. Secrets and Screams

Ignis shifted a bit in his seat, trying to stretch his side less. Strange. His side really should have been healed fully by now, but, then again, it _had_ been a deep wound. Prompto tried to hide it, but Ignis could tell his knee was still hurting from time to time, so perhaps his own injury still throwing an occasional fit wasn’t unusual after all. He was going to have to brush up on the effects of magic on serious injuries later.

 

“Okay, good! Now just tap _here_ to finish the guy off.”

 

“Here?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The victory Prompto always liked singing blared from the phone’s speaker, and Lunafreya laughed in delight. “Oh, I did it!”

 

“Of course you did – you’re pretty good at this so far. Plus… if you get into real trouble, I’ll make sure we get through it.”

 

“Well, then I’m _certain_ we’d prevail.”

 

Ignis’ lips pulled upwards. In all the years he’d known Noct, he’d never been this openly happy. It was as though the rest of the world and its troubles didn’t exist to the boy – man – as he taught Lunafreya how to play King’s Knight in their shared bench on the train.    

 

Gladio groaned lowly from his seat across from where Ignis and Prompto were sharing their own bench. The three of them were on the other side of the aisle as Noct and Lunafreya, so Ignis doubted the two of them would hear anything unless they spoke up.

 

“I think I’m gettin’ a cavity being near these two…” Gladio muttered, looking at his newspaper.

 

“Duuude. Come on.” Prompto gave him a flat look. “You got something against happiness?”

 

Gladio frowned, looking up at him. “This isn’t a vacation, Prompto. We’re still on a mission here.”

 

“Nevertheless…” Ignis cut in before the debate could take a more unpleasant turn. “It’s been twelve years, Gladio. There’s nothing more of importance that we can do before we reach Cartanica – let them enjoy their time together.”

 

Gladio relented with a shrug, going back to his newspaper.

Prompto covered his mouth, fake-coughing out, “ _Killjoy._ ”

 

Ignis frowned at him. He couldn’t put a finger on it, but something was different about Prompto now. “Are you quite well, Prompto?” There was something simply… off about him.

 

“Hm?” Prompto looked confused. “Uh, yeah? You do know that was a fake cough?”

 

Ignis studied him, unblinking. “That’s not to what I was referring.”

 

Prompto looked startled for a moment, then his eyes widened with just the briefest show of panic before evading his gaze. “Nah, I’m fine, dude! Everyone’s happy! What could be wrong?”

 

…Something was very wrong. And… Gladio knew what it was, given the way he was purposefully ignoring the conversion. If Gladio _hadn’t_ known something, he would have been pressing Prompto as well.

 

“ _Gladio,_ ” Ignis said pointedly.

 

Gladio didn’t even glance from his newspaper. “You heard the kid. He’s fine.”

 

Now that was just insulting. “I wasn’t under the impression that the Crownsguard were to withhold information from each other unless ordered by the King.” Ignis sat back, crossing his arms. “I was even less under the impression that our friendships were ones where trust was so easily foregone.” That was low, he admitted, but there was truth in his words, and that was bound to get Gladio to at least grant him the courtesy _of looking at him_.

 

It worked. Gladio’s glare was sharp. “That’s a cheap shot, Iggy.”

 

Ignis didn’t back down. “I won’t pull punches when I’m being kept in the dark about information I may need to protect our King–”

 

Noct and Lunafreya appeared by their seats then, cutting him off. “Hey, guys, Luna and I were gonna head to the dining car. Wanna come with us?”

 

Ignis tilted his head. “I don’t believe dinner’s served for another half hour at least.”

 

“Yeah, I know. We were just gonna go ahead and grab a seat before it gets crowded.”

 

“I’m in.” Gladio stood, setting his newspaper down. Hungry or not, Ignis suspected he wasn’t letting Noct out of his sight when Noct was so obviously distracted from his surroundings.

 

“I’ll join you shortly,” Ignis agreed, grabbing Gladio’s discarded newspaper. He’d been waiting for his comrade to finish with it for a while. He thought he’d caught sight of something he wanted to read.

 

“Kay.” Noct nodded. “Prompto?”

 

“Nah.” Prompto shook his head. “I’m actually kinda tired, dude. Think I’ll grab a nap before we hit Cartanica.”

 

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” Noct laughed softly before heading off with Lunafreya and Gladio.

 

Prompto dragged himself out of his seat, tossing a “laters” over his shoulder.  

 

How entirely troubling. He was absent for a while, and suddenly Gladio was insisting on keeping him in the dark?

 

Ignis found himself unable to focus on the paper after a few minutes, and he tossed it back into the seat across from him, wincing as his side twinged again. Perhaps a visit to the lavatory was in order to check on his former wound before he headed to the dining car.

 

Remembering the layout of the train from his prior journey, Ignis navigated his way to his destination with ease.

 

Occupied.

 

Very well, then. There was another lavatory past the overnight rooms that was likely to have less traffic. He doubled back, reminding himself that, for once, he didn’t need to be in a rush. He’d almost made it past the rooms when the screaming started.

 

He snapped his head around, easily recognizing the voice. He bolted for the room he’d just passed, throwing the door open.

 

Prompto couldn’t have been asleep for more than a few minutes, yet he was clearly caught in the state of unconsciousness as he thrashed around under his sheets.

 

“Prompto!” Ignis darted over to the bed, pinning Prompto’s arms as best he could without hitting his own head on the upper bunk. He spoke as calmly and as clearly as he could. “Prompto, listen to my voice. Wherever you’ve found yourself, you’re not truly there. _Listen._ You’re safe.”

 

None of this seemed to have any effect. Damn. Prompto’s nightmares were a different beast than Noct’s. What could calm the boy?

 

Ignis started to hum, hopefully loud enough for Prompto to hear over his struggling. Slowly but surely, the boy’s movements stilled. Encouraged, Ignis repeated the few beginning notes of that blasted chocobo song Prompto had always enjoyed and then continued on to the rest of the song. He released his hold on Prompto’s arms, and Prompto’s eyes shot open as he gave a small gasp.

 

“ _…Iggy?_ ” Prompto’s voice wavered as he blinked back tears.

 

“It’s all right, Prompto. We’re aboard the train. On the way to Cartanica.” Ignis rested a gentle hand back on his shoulder.

 

Prompto blinked a few more times before bursting into tears, burying his face in Ignis’ shirt and sobbing in full force. Ignis froze for a moment, then looped his arm fully around both of the blond’s shoulders.

 

This was… not normal. Prompto had always been the most emotional of the four of them, but this went beyond that.

 

Patiently, Ignis silently supported his friend until his sobs had finally quieted minutes later. When Prompto pulled away from him, his eyes were downcast and puffy, a weak sniff being the only sound in the room.

 

“How long?” Ignis asked softly.

 

Prompto sniffed again, staring at the floor. “Since Altissia.”

 

As he thought. “Something to do with what you and Gladio are keeping from me, I assume?”

 

Prompto didn’t say anything.

 

“I won’t push you for the specifics. Just a yes or no.”

 

Prompto gave a slow nod.

 

“Well, I won’t claim to know what’s going on in Gladio’s head currently, and Noct is obviously occupied, but I am here if you should need anything.”

 

Prompto gave him a small smile. “Thanks, Iggy.”

 

Ignis nodded, trying to keep his face open and comforting. “You’re quite welcome. It is no problem.”

 

This was definitely a problem. Gladio wasn’t trusting him with information that could well get Prompto killed. Just a few too many nightmares throwing off his focus… That might be all it would take in a battle.

 

In the years Ignis had known him, Prompto had never cried like that. That was no simple stress or sorrow cry. That had been a borderline _breakdown_. What could possibly have their optimist _this_ shaken?

 

One thing was for certain: his friends truly had changed while he was away. Noct was more confident and responsible. Happier, even. Not all of the changes were for the better, though. Gladio was now… secretive. And Prompto… Prompto had… lost something. Some key part of himself. In some ways, Ignis could see that he’d also grown more responsible, but he was also… cracked. On the verge of shattering.

 

And apparently neither Gladio nor Noct seemed to see how serious this had become.

 

Well, then. Ignis was going to have to keep an eye on the gunner in the days ahead himself.

 

Cartanica would be a true test of where they all stood now.

 


	37. Synchronization and Showoffs

 

Gladio raised an eyebrow as Lunafreya’s dogs ran around, happily yipping. “You sure it’s a good idea to bring them?”

 

Lunafreya just smiled, balancing her trident on her shoulder.

 

Noct leaned down to ruffle Umbra’s fur. “They’ll be fine. Won’t you, boy?”

 

Ignis glanced over to Prompto, noting that he seemed to have formed a particular attachment to Pryna. The dog seemed to considerably brighten his mood. “Hey, guys, we should hurry if we don’t wanna get caught in the rain.”

 

Ignis frowned. “The forecast said nothing of rain.”

 

“Trust me, dude.” Prompto tapped his knee. “It’s gonna rain.”

 

“Yeah, I can confirm that his new sixth sense actually works,” Gladio said. “He says it’s gonna rain, you can bet it will.”

 

Very well. “Best we get going, then.” He gestured to the elevator that led into the mine.

 

“Ready when you guys are,” Noct said cheerfully.

 

This was so entirely odd. _Noctis_ was cheerful and full of energy. _Prompto_ was mostly silent and reserved.

 

Ignis was fairly certain he’d heard Noct utter less words in a month to him than he did to Lunafreya on the elevator ride down. Not entirely unexpected, though. Twelve years was a great deal of time to catch up on. Noct could be forgiven his focus being primarily on her, so long as he didn’t become too distracted in combat.

 

Ignis took in their surroundings as the elevator doors slowly opened.

 

My, what a cheerful place. Not that mines were known for being paradises, but the area around resembled a desert, only with less heat and more humidity.

 

“Well, this is a nice change.” Noct looked around, seeming pleasantly surprised. “Most of the other tombs we visited were in caves.”

 

“Ehh, I preferred that one that was like five feet from the road with only grass guarding it.” Prompto made a face, slapping at a bug on his neck.

 

“Yeah, pretty sure we all preferred that one,” Gladio noted. “But this _is_ better than another cave.”

 

“Let’s just hope nothing tries to adopt Prompto this time.” Noct tossed a grin over his shoulder at Prompto, who was in the back of the group.

 

…Why was Prompto in the back of the group? Ignis shifted his focus from the others’ discussion about some snake that had kidnapped Prompto to Prompto himself. If he had been subject to prior unfortunate events while looking for tombs, he should have been in the middle of the group. If his responsibly and confidence had been boosted in Ignis’ absence, he should have been at the front, chatting or taking pictures. And if it was his uncharacteristically poor mood, then he should have been walking with Pryna since she seemed to be his greatest source of comfort.

 

Ignis observed his friend’s gait for a few moments before realizing his suspicions were correct: Prompto was hurting. Emotionally _and_ physically. He was trying to hide it, but he was favoring that leg just a tad too much. But why now? His knee had seemed fine for walking before, unless… ah. The downwards slope and unevenness of the path they were on. That was entirely different than walking on flat ground.

 

Gradually, Ignis fell back to walk with Prompto as the others kept laughing at one another’s quips.

 

“If you need to stop, tell me. I’ll come up with an alternative reason to give them,” Ignis said lowly.

 

Prompto’s eyes were wide as he looked at Ignis. “I’m fin–”

 

Ignis hit him with a glare. “There is no shame in being injured, Prompto. You have no need to pretend you’re well when you aren’t. And if that won’t convince you, know that a more leisurely trip would benefit Noct and Lunafreya as well.”

 

Prompto sighed. “Okay, fine…”

 

Good. He was reassured. Now if only Ignis could take his mind off his troubles further. “So, what’s this about a snake adopting you?”

 

“Oh my gosh.” Prompto rolled his eyes. “That’s not even what happened – he keeps telling it wrong!”

 

“Oh? And the true events?”

 

Prompto launched into an explanation, and Ignis smiled. Prompto’s focus was away from his torments at the moment. Much better.

 

“Look alive!” Gladio shouted, summoning his weapon.

 

Ignis and Prompto both had their own weapons in hand instantly. Gurangatch. Several of them. Ignis hesitated. He… who should he prioritize? Normally Noct, yes, but Gladio had been covering him well on his own for a while now, and Ignis didn’t want to throw off any patterns they’d developed while he was gone. He wasn’t sure how Prompto’s gained experience had affected his style, but the blond wasn’t at the top of his health at the moment. And Lunafreya… would she stick close to Noct, or hang back out of the chaos where he wouldn’t need to watch for her safety as much?

 

They really should have discussed this prior to entering the mine.

 

Noct had already warp-struck into the fray, and Gladio was sprinting to catch up with him. …And Lunafreya was following behind him. _Fabulous._ Fighting in a swamp would do wonders for her health, he was sure. And Prompto was charging in as well, half sliding down the hill while taking some very precise shots. Well, well. He _had_ improved.

 

Ignis joined them in the area below, but hung on the outskirts of the battle, flicking daggers as he observed his team.

 

Gladio seemed stronger. More resilient. Prompto was more graceful, even with his injury. Lunafreya was very keen on stabbing anything that got near Gladio or Noct if she was close enough. And Noct… Ignis sighed. While his movements were obviously more honed, he was being entirely overly extravagant in all his attacks. All his normally “cool” moves were amplified with new levels of flourish that were so clearly for show that they couldn’t even be practical anymore.

  

“Noct, will you quit dancing with the damn thing and kill it?” Gladio snapped, fending off some very large teeth with his shield. “You can impress your fiancée when she’s not about to get her head bitten off!”

 

Noct dropped to the ground just long enough to toss the strongest glare Ignis had ever seen him use over his shoulder at Gladio before he was gone again, this time striking normally. Ignis could have been mistaken, but he was almost sure he’d seen Noct’s cheeks turn red. No doubt he was embarrassed that his act had been outed so blatantly.

 

Ignis swallowed a chuckle. Prompto was less subtle and his laugh rang around the swamp, his voice carrying well with all the water.

 

“Man, _shut up,_ ” Noctis yelled with another glare.

 

Lunafreya was biting her lip as she tried not to laugh herself.

 

This was… good. After all every single one of them had been through, this was fantastic, actually. Seeing everyone in such high spirits… If only he could keep it that way. Well, he was going to try his damn hardest.

 

“Prompto, you’re up!” Noct rolled out of the way of a monster.

 

“All in bullet time, baby.” Prompto took a calculated shot, ending the beast’s life.

 

Still, there were several more.

 

“Hey, Ignis! Been a while, huh? Wanna team up?” Noct flipped over a mouth that nearly caught him.

 

“But of course.”

 

It _had_ been far too long. Ignis let his daggers sail with precision, marking all the weak points on the Gurangatchs’ bodies for Noct to warp-strike. Like no time had passed at all, Noct followed his nonverbal instructions to the letter, hitting each spot perfectly.  

 

Luna stabbed another monster with her trident just as Gladio beheaded the last one.

 

“None the worse for wear.” Ignis shook his hands, loosening his wrists up.

 

“Bring on the next one!” Gladio grinned.

 

Splendid. Synchronization _and_ high spirits all around.

 

* * *

 

 

Much to Ignis’ relief, their day of mud wading and monster fighting came to an end just as the sun was vanishing. The haven they found was near perfectly placed in terms of timing, and setting up everything was delightfully easy with so many people and the assistance of the Armiger.

 

Prompto even volunteered to share the workload of fixing dinner but dozed off in his chair when it came time. Ignis let him sleep, hushing the others when they got too loud with their jesting. He only nudged him awake when the meal was ready, brushing off the younger man’s apologies. Prompto still seemed down, but Ignis assured him that he wouldn’t turn down a helping hand at another meal, and the blond perked up after that, saying he’d help with dessert.

 

Ignis didn’t have the heart to wake him when he near dozed back off into his plate. Eventually, Noctis nudged their sleepiest party member partially awake and guided him into the tent before returning to spend a bit longer with the rest of them.

 

Ignis greeted Noct with another attempt at that tart when he returned. It seemed fitting, seeing as he and Lunafreya were finally reunited.

 

But, as always…

 

“Nope.”

 

Lunafreya shook her head as well, looking somewhat guilty.

 

At least Gladio was pleased. “You know, I almost wish you _would_ keep getting it wrong, ’cause I’m pretty fond of taste testing these things.”

 

Ignis sighed. “Thank you, Gladio. I’ll take that as consolation.”

 

“Prompto’s pretty fond of them too,” Noctis said, licking some jam from his thumb and pointer finger. He frowned then. “What’s with him crashing so early, anyway? He’s seemed kind of down lately. Like, more than he was when he almost died.”

 

So Noct _had_ noticed.

 

Gladio sat back in his chair. “Lost a lot of sleep in Altissia. You know him. He was drowning in worry with you both out.”

 

Noctis seemed to accept this as an answer, but Ignis found himself less than satisfied.

 

Whether Gladio liked it or not, he _was_ going to get to the bottom of this.

  

* * *

 

 

When Ignis was awoken later by a soft whimper, it took him a few moments to remember he was back with his usual comrades, but within moments he was fully alert and rolling over to check on Prompto.

 

More nightmares. Ignis had hoped the more cheerful day might spare him this tonight. It would appear Prompto would be granted no such relief.

 

Ignis maneuvered over to Prompto’s side, careful not to wake the others along the way. He began his low humming of the chocobo song as soon as he reached his friend. Noct would no doubt sleep through the noise, as would Lunafreya. He wasn’t sure about Gladio. Nevertheless, he kept humming until Prompto was no longer twitching and whimpering.

 

Ignis let his voice fade out, glancing up as he felt eyes on him.

 

Gladio was propping himself upright on one arm, his face grim. “He’s been having nightmares?”

 

Ignis arched an eyebrow, though he wasn’t entirely sure Gladio could see his face that well in the dark. “You didn’t know?”

 

“He never said anything…”

 

“I can’t imagine why that would be with you acting so dismissive of his obvious trauma.”

 

“I am not dismissive!” Gladio snapped. Ignis motioned for him to keep his voice down, and Gladio’s next words were quieter. “There’s just nothing I can do about it.”

 

“Well, what you _are_ doing is _certainly_ not helping, I can tell you that.”

 

Gladio was silent after that. They didn’t exchange any more words that night.

 


	38. Pans and Panic

Wherever could it have gone?

 

Ignis was halfway done digging through every piece of his cooking equipment when he heard the tent door being zipped open. Easy to tell who it was with the slightly uneven footfalls. Ignis hoped he was wearing his knee brace.

 

“Good morning, Prompto,” Ignis greeted, trying to seem casual as he stood despite the flaring pain in his side. He really did need to give that injury a look. Surely it shouldn’t be doing that at this stage of healing? “You’re up quite early.”

 

Prompto blinked sluggishly, staring before he rubbed his eyes. “…Imma be honest and admit I totally forgot you were here. I was getting up to fix breakfast.”

 

Ignis chuckled, lifting another pot to check under it. “I’ll admit, it’s a bit of an adjustment for me as well. And I wouldn’t object to some help with breakfast, if you’re so eager.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Prompto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry about ditching you last night. Twice.”

 

“It’s quite alright, Prompto. You needed the rest.” Ignis continued digging through the pans. “Would you happen to know where my non-stick frying pan is?”

 

Prompto was suspiciously silent.

 

“…Prompto?” Ignis swiveled around to face him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Em.” Prompto bit his lip for a second. “Were you… um, terribly attached to that pan?”

 

Ignis sighed. “Fortunately for you, I value your life slightly above that of my frying pan.” He smirked faintly. “But only slightly.”

      

Prompto snickered. “In my defense, it was my first try at cooking for Gladio and Noct and I _was_ ODing on sodium from all the Cup Noodles.”

 

“Fair enough,” Ignis consented. Gladio was responsible, just not when it came to keeping people healthily fed for long periods of time. Ignis gestured for Prompto to join him.

 

Prompto bounced over, the humor seeming to have restored his energy. “What we makin’?”

“Omelettes.”

 

“Yum! So, spinach for Gladio, but onions to cover the taste so it’s just a hint.” Prompto grabbed an egg, tossed it between his hands a couple times, and then cracked it perfectly into the mixing bowl with one hand. “And Noct will want pepperjack if we’ve got it.”

 

Ignis stared at him. Cooking for Gladio and Noct was one thing, but this was far more advanced than Ignis had been expecting. Prompto couldn’t make ice last time Ignis had seen him in a kitchen. “What _have_ you done with Prompto Argentum?”

 

“I told you – he ODed on sodium.” Prompto laughed. “Nah, really, though, Monica helped me out a ton while she was around.”

 

“Ah.” That made sense. Monica was quite a good cook. “Would you prefer to cut up the ingredients, or attempt cooking the omelettes with the incorrect pan?”

 

“Ohh, you are _welcome_ to the actual cooking.” Prompto held up his hands.

 

Ignis chuckled again. “I thought so.”

 

Their idle banter was relaxing as they worked, and Ignis found the change incredibly welcome. Yes, he enjoyed some time to himself, but it was excellent to have someone working with him after so long apart from his friends, and Prompto really _was_ helping. Minus trashing the frying pan.

 

Prompto gave the sad-looking omelette in the pan a guilty grimace. “Maybe I should have taken that pan to Cindy. She can fix anything.”

 

“Hm? Who would that be?” Ignis flipped the omelette, resisting making a face as his side gave another twinge with the movement. It was almost as though it was getting worse.

 

“Ohhh, right, you haven’t met the garage goddess!” Prompto near _squealed._

 

“…Pardon?”

 

“Cindy,” Prompto said with a dreamy sigh.

 

Ah. Prompto had a crush, then? Hardly surprising. He tended to form an interest in every female around his age range, even if they were innocent puppy-love crushes instead of the type of… relationships Gladio tended to form with women.

 

“Y’know Cid? His granddaughter – Cindy – runs the garage in Hammerhead. Man, I swear, you give her a wrench and she could _make_ a car with just that! And she’s gorgeous! With, like, real pretty green eyes and super curly blonde hair! And she’s got this sweet little accent too, and uses _ya’ll_ and _howdy_ all the time.”

 

Ignis listened patiently. If he’d known this woman would brighten Prompto’s day up so much, he would have asked earlier. “You seem quite taken with her.”

 

Prompto flushed then, apparently realizing how much he’d been raving. “Well, I mean…” His cheeks continued reddening until they were a rather impressively deep shade.

 

“And I have no doubt you’ve suffered through an atrocious amount of teasing from Noct and Gladio for it.” Those three were relentless when it came to razzing each other.

 

Prompto snorted. “Yeah. To be fair, though, I did kinda get payback with Noct whenever he brought up Luna.” He got a sly grin on his face. “And, you know, we all would definitely like to hear more about all these phone calls you’ve been having with Aranea.”

 

Ignis rolled his eyes, not even bothering to deflect Prompto’s friendly elbow nudge to his side–

 

The pain flared so suddenly and so strongly that Ignis didn’t even have a chance to smother the cry that left his lips. He dropped his spatula, knees giving out and sending him to the ground as agony rippled through his body, emanating from the spot.

 

_By the Astrals…_

 

“Ignis?” Prompto’s panicked voice broke through. He was hovering, but not daring to reach out a hand to try and help him.

 

Ignis gritted his teeth until the pain had subsided to a more manageable level. He sucked in another slow breath, using the edge of the stove to pull himself back to his feet.

 

Prompto was staring at him, more confused and worried than Ignis had ever seen. “I-I barely touched you! A-are you okay?”      

 

“I’m not certain.” Ignis scowled. This could no longer wait. He yanked up the edge of his casual white shirt, looking for the scar he knew would be there–

 

Ignis wasn’t sure if the gasp he’d heard was from him or Prompto. Perhaps it was both. Either way, Ignis felt ill looking at the sickly brown and yellow tinge his skin had taken on.

 

There was no mistaking it for anything else.

 

“Is that…?” Prompto’s voice was barely a whisper.

 

It was.

 

_Starscourge._

 

A shocked silence fell between them for a moment, and then Prompto swore, staggering backwards towards the tent. “I’ll get Luna!”

 

It took a few seconds for Ignis to register what Prompto had said, but once it had, he charged forwards, intercepting the blond before he could reach the tent. “No! Prompto, wait.”

 

Prompto shot him a look of disbelief. “What do you mean _wait_ – we gotta get Luna to heal you!”

 

“Not yet,” Ignis hissed. “Not _here._ Her abilities exhaust her, Prompto. Healing me will put her at risk while we are in a dangerous and unfamiliar environment, which will in turn distract Noct and put _him_ at risk. They cannot know until we are safely back aboard the train, at the very least.”

 

Prompto was shaking his head vehemently, looking on the verge of a panic attack. “No, no. Screw that, Iggy! You’re _dying,_ and she’s the only one who can save you! We have to at least let her know!”

 

“I’m not in danger for the time being.” How could he get Prompto to understand? “ _Listen_ to me, Prompto!” Ignis grabbed his arm as he tried to pull away. “You haven’t been with Lunafreya all this time. You haven’t seen the cost of her abilities. Haven’t dealt firsthand with her stubbornness. I have, and I know that knowledge of this will place a burden on her that she is not in a condition to bear.”

 

“A _burden?_ ” Prompto yanked his arm free, blinking back tears. “You _stupid_ stoic idiots a-and your _stupid_ loyalty a-a-and _stupid_ not-wanting-to-be-a-burden attitudes!” Prompto’s breathing was hitching repeatedly as he spoke. “That’s the exact same crap Cor fed me and Gladio about him–”

 

Prompto cut himself off too late, eyes as wide as a skittish chocobo.

 

Ignis tilted his head, all the clues sliding into place. “Cor?”

 

Cor. This had all been about Cor. Prompto had been having troubles since Altissia, where Cor had last been with them. Where Cor had supposedly left while Ignis and Noct were unconscious. Of course he wouldn’t have actually left during those circumstances. Ignis had known something was off about that. Cor wouldn’t have abandoned Noct in that position with only Gladio being at full strength.

 

The younger man’s expression crumbled, tears flowing freely. “I couldn’t… I couldn’t help him.” He gripped the bandana around his wrist. The _bloodstained_ bandana. “I tried to, but… I was too late. He was already… already…” Prompto scrunched his eyes shut.

 

“Prompto.” Ignis made sure his voice was very calm. “What happened to the Marshal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff. Stuff and things happened.


	39. Water and Wariness

  ** _Altissia:_**

**_Some time after the rite…_ **

 

_“I’ll go get him!”_

_“Wait!”_

_“Prompto!”_

_Water. Water everywhere._

_Red water._

_The scream that filled Prompto’s ears had faded, but the memory of it was still bouncing around in his head, echoing endlessly as he pressed his bandana onto the garish mess that was left of the “immortal” man. Prompto swallowed a sob, trying to remember the training he’d been taught – trying to stem the blood flow from what he was almost sure was the worst wound._

_Stay calm, stay calm._

_“C’mon, Cor…” Prompto sniffled. “There’s still so much I wanna talk to you about…”_

_Cor was silent now. Prompto preferred the screaming, as horrible as it was. Screaming at least meant Cor was alive._

_Prompto’s hands shook, his blood-soaked hands shielded from the rain by his body as he tried to keep pressure._

_He couldn’t remember the face of the man – woman? – that had found them. All he could remember was pleading for their help._

 

“Prompto!”

 

Prompto jolted awake as Gladio burst in the hotel room’s door. Prompto blinked, looking around. Noct and Iggy were still out when he went to sleep, and Luna had gone to take a nap of her own.

 

Gladio grabbed his arm, hauling him up. “Come on, Cor’s awake.”

 

Something that felt like ice washed through Prompto’s blood, and he couldn’t even tell if it was relief or dread. Of course he wanted Cor alive, but he was also afraid to find out _how_ alive he was. There had been _so_ much blood…

 

Prompto zoned out the route they took to get there. He even managed to zone out most of the conversation Gladio had with some nurse or volunteer person. His pulse was buzzing too loudly in his ears to pay attention to that. All he could see was the door in front of them, and then Gladio pushed it open, revealing a makeshift hospital room that was really just another hotel room.

 

Prompto swallowed the lump in his throat, spotting Cor’s silhouette in a chair by the window. “M-Marshal?”

 

Cor had his back mostly to them as he leaned forwards, fingers laced together and elbows propped on his knees. “Good to hear you’re safe, Prompto.”

 

Waves of relief washed over Prompto. Cor was okay. _He was okay._ Not dead. Not bleeding out on the streets.

 

“Could say the same to you,” Gladio tossed back easily, looking way more relaxed now that Cor was obviously alive.

 

“And our King?”

 

“Unconscious, but safe. Same for Ignis.” Gladio’s report was perfectly clinical.

 

“And the Oracle?”

 

“Getting some rest, but better off than the other two.”

 

Cor nodded. “Good. You’ll all need your full strength for what you’re to face.”

 

“ _You’re?_ ” Prompto echoed.

 

“Not coming with us, huh?” Gladio crossed his arms. He didn’t sound surprised.

 

“…I’m afraid that would be unwise currently.”

 

Prompto felt his stomach drop again as Cor shifted his head just slightly, causing the light from the window to reveal more than before.

 

Prompto took a step forwards, despite wanting to run away as fast as he possibly could.

 

Bandages. So many of them, encircling Cor’s head around one of his eyes. Prompto clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from throwing up as he locked onto the wheelchair that was folded up beside the chair.

 

Cor was… _He was…_

* * *

 

 

**_Present Day…_ **

 

“The Marshal is… unable to walk?” Ignis repeated, the information still sinking in.

 

Unable to walk and blind in one eye.

 

Of course he hadn’t been naive enough to believe the _Immortal_ label, but Cor had always seemed so untouchable with his fighting prowess.

 

Prompto sniffled, looking especially miserable. “He ordered me and Gladio not to say anything, ’cause it would throw off Noct’s focus or some crap like that.”

 

So that was why Gladio had been so set against telling him what was going on. It wasn’t a matter of trust – he’d been under orders. Orders he’d been following a tad _too closely_.

 

“The docs said he might able to get back on his feet with some time, but… his fighting days are over.”

 

Ignis closed his eyes for a moment. For Cor, that was likely a fate worse than death.

 

“I-I was the one that found him, you know?” Prompto kept going, staring distantly at the ground. “While Gladio was helping you guys… I was just trying to get the bleeding to stop, but it wouldn’t, and the rain kept coming, and it was so cold, a-and Cor was – oh _Astrals_ , Iggy – he was _screaming._ ” He scrunched his eyes shut, tighter than before as he continued to lose the battle against his tears. “I… I don’t think I’m ever gonna forget that sound.”

 

Dear Shiva, no wonder Prompto had been acting so traumatized. To go through that and have to keep it a secret from most of his closest friends…

 

Ignis tried to speak, but Prompto beat him to it. “ _Please_ tell Luna, Iggy. Don’t put yourself in danger like this. I-I can’t watch anyone else I care about suffer like that. Please?”

 

Ignis drew closer to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Prompto… I am so sorry you’ve had to deal with this at all, let alone on your own. But rest assured, I have no intention of dying from the Starscourge. I will inform Lunafreya as soon as we are safely out of the mines, all right?”

 

Prompto nodded weakly. “Kay… but not a minute later, okay? Or I’ll tell her myself!”

 

Ignis chuckled. “Understood. But do try to remember that you do have those whom you can speak with if you need to. We are here for you.”

 

Prompto sniffed yet again. “Thanks, Iggy…”

* * *

 

 

Ignis couldn’t say Prompto was completely back to his normal self, but some of the weight on his shoulders had definitely been lifted, and given the look Gladio gave Ignis, he’d noticed as well. Ignis had no doubt the Shield knew Prompto had spilled their secret. He didn’t seem terribly angry, though. Honestly, he looked more relieved. Ignis would have been as well were he not keeping multiple secrets from Noct and Lunafreya.

 

The Marshal was right, though. Noct had only just found some happiness in the dreariness that had become his life. Telling him of Cor’s predicament _would_ only break his focus and likely bring him guilt as well. Now was not the time. Though… Ignis would have told him anyway had it not been against Cor’s wishes.

 

“Finally!” Noctis said as they spotted the door to his ancestor’s tomb.

 

“What _is_ this?” Prompto asked, making a face at what was blocking their path.

 

“I hate eggs,” Gladio said, hand posed in a way that Ignis knew he was ready to summon his sword.

 

Ignis was equally ready. Eggs generally meant there was a protective mother ready to spring, and those were some rather large eggs.

 

“Do we really wanna know what’s back there?” Prompto whined. Oh, good. He was feeling well enough to complain.

 

Something exploded from the water behind them, causing everyone to whip around.

 

“That looks like a mouth! _Is that its face?_ ” Prompto shrieked.

 

_Vines? Tentacles? Teeth?_

 

Malboro.

 

Apart from the entire Niflheim army, Ignis couldn’t think of anything he’d rather face less.

 

“Keep your distance!” Ignis yelled over the creature’s growling. “Its breath can be toxic!”

 

Gladio swore, circling around to the plant’s hind. Of course he wasn’t actually going to stay back given his fighting style, but at least he was somewhat limiting his chances of death.

 

The monster’s vine-like skin was thicker than one might expect, and even with their numbers and teamwork, none of them seemed to be making much progress.

 

Ignis hurled a dagger at a weakened spot Noct had made with a shuriken, but it bounced off, making almost no difference.

 

“It’s useless,” Gladio growled, bringing his sword down with all his strength on a tentacle, yet having near the same effect as Ignis just did.

 

Prompto stumbled in the mud, pressing one hand to his knee as he made his way to Ignis’ side. “What do we do?”

 

“This might be a good time to panic.” Noct barely dodged a cloud of green gas that was spewing from the malboro’s mouth.

 

“No. There must be a way!” Ignis hissed. It was a plant of sorts. Fauna-like monsters were most vulnerable to fire.

 

Perhaps…

 

“Noct, I have an idea! If I may…” Ignis pressed his daggers together, calling upon that stronger magic once again. “Get clear!”

 

Lunafreya obeyed first, obviously knowing what he intended to do, and the others followed close behind. Ignis ignited his daggers, charging forwards and encasing the malboro in a pillar of fire.

 

The monster shrieked in pain, leaving itself vulnerable as its vines shriveled and softened with the heat. Gladio charged back into the fray, only to have Noct beat him there with a warp-strike. Their weapons made more impact now, but the beast still wouldn’t die–

 

A trident sailed past Ignis’ head, imbedding itself in the malboro’s open mouth and ending its life in mere moments.

 

Gladio and Noct froze, both looking back at where Lunafreya was standing, weight still thrown forwards with the force of her attack.

 

Noct blinked blankly.

 

Gladio let out a loud laugh. “ _Nice job,_ Princess!” He reached a hand inside the malboro’s lax mouth and grabbed the trident, tossing it back to her.

 

“That was _awesome!_ ” Prompto cheered. “Hell yeah!”

 

Noct was still gawking. Clearly he found Lunafreya’s fighting capabilities to be attractive.

 

Gladio slapped him on the back with a grin. “Never realized you’d be the type to have the grimy-battle-look fetish, kid.”

 

“Gladio, shut the hell up,” Noct snapped, cheeks red again.

 

Gladio laughed louder, tossing Ignis a grin. “Nice one to you too, Iggy.”

 

“Yeah, _hey!_ ” Noct spun, jabbing a finger at him. “Have you used that before? Like, three times before?”

 

Ignis tilted his head. “Actually, yes.”

 

“I _knew_ it!” Noctis punched the air. “I knew I felt something pulling on my magic before!”

 

“Ohhh, right!” Prompto wobbled over. “Was that what the deal was when you threw on the brakes in the Regalia and almost broke my nose?”

 

“You did what?” Ignis felt a jolt of guilt. He hadn’t known that Noct would be so affected. What kind of danger could he have put Noct in without even realizing it?

 

Noct sent an irritated look at Prompto. “Yeah, and somehow I got a scolding in Ignis’ voice despite Ignis not being there.”

 

“ _Pardon?_ ”

 

Gladio snorted. “That sounds fun – what did I miss?”

 

Prompto’s eyes bulged. “Um, what? No idea what you’re taking about! No clue!”

 

“Gentlemen?” Lunafreya interrupted sweetly, tone amused. “As entertaining as this discussion is, perhaps we could continue it once we’re out of this swamp?”

 

As if to back up her words as being a good idea, there was a rumble of thunder in the distance.

 

“Ha!” Prompt punched the air. “I knew it! See? Rain.”

 

Ignis very much hoped Prompto’s returned happiness was genuine, but he had very strong suspicions otherwise. Talking about his trauma might have helped, but no one bounced back that quickly. Ignis was going to have to keep a close eye on him still. And Noct. And Luna.

 

My, his job had gotten complicated.

“Whoohoo, back to the train we go!” Prompto cheered, but he shot Ignis a glare when the others weren’t looking.

 

Ignis sent him a subtle nod in return. As much as he’d prefer to wait until Lunafreya had time to rest after this small… expedition, he _would_ tell her once they were back aboard the train.


	40. Intentions and Interruptions

 

Ignis had every intention of telling Lunafreya about his condition once they were back aboard the train. He truly did. He never got the chance, though.

 

As soon as they were all back aboard, Lunafreya bid them a temporary farewell to go rest for a while. The panic on Prompto’s face was clear, but Ignis shook his head, making the blond stop before he could say anything. Prompto scowled, and Ignis muttered under his breath to him while Noct and Gladio were distracted with Lunafreya’s departure.

 

“If she’s willingly going to rest right now instead of staying with Noct, then her limits have very much been pushed. I’ll still be here when she wakes up.”  

 

Prompto’s misery appeared to have returned in full force, given his expression.

 

“Prompto,” Ignis whispered. “You will not see me perish, I assure you.”

 

His words didn’t seem to have much comfort.

 

Ignis sighed inwardly. It was all right. Soon, he would be healed and Prompto wouldn’t have to worry anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

With Lunafreya resting, Ignis was pleasantly surprised when Noct sat down across from him at the table he picked in the dining car. As much as he valued the company of the others, it was nice to have a moment alone with his oldest friend. On the surface, it was easy to see that Noct had changed, but Ignis was curios how deep those changes went.

 

For once, Ignis just wanted to talk. “Feels good to ride the rails.”

 

“Sure does.” Noct had his elbows propped casually on the table. He looked relaxed. Happy, with a constant spark in his eyes.

 

“I hear you’ve taken up most of the driving in my absence?”

 

“Yeah.” Noct grinned. “It was either that or letting Prompto or Gladio drive. Did I tell you the Regalia broke down before we even made it to Hammerhead?”

 

Ignis arched an eyebrow. “Dare I even ask how?”

 

Noct shook his head. “I still got no idea, but I took the wheel since then.”

 

Ignis wasn’t sure which was more terrifying. He couldn’t say for sure now, but before they left the city, Prompto was actually a more skilled driver than Noct. It was just getting him to pay attention while he was driving that was the problem. With all the experience, Noct had likely improved, though. “And are you eager to drive once we’re in Gralea, or shall I be taking back my usual post?”

 

Noct looked like he was thinking about it for a moment, and then he shrugged. “Don’t see why it has to be an exclusive thing. Why not trade out every so often?”

 

Ignis nodded. “That seems a fair arrangement.”

 

“Cool.”

 

Silence fell between them for a few moments, but it was a comfortable one.

 

“Hey, Specs?”

 

“Hm?” Ignis found it amusing that his old nickname had stuck even though he was without his spectacles for the moment.

 

Noct’s hands fidgeted as he tried to find the words. Ah. _There_ was the young man Ignis was used to.

 

“I just wanna say thanks.” Noct met his gaze. “For, you know, taking care of Luna. And… I’m glad you’re okay after what happened… before.”

 

A smile pulled at Ignis’ lips. “You’re very welcome.” He sat back in his booth, letting his fingers rest on the tabletop. “It’s good to see you in such high spirits.”

 

Noct fidgeted some more. “Yeah. I keep, like… expecting to wake up or something. Actually having her with us after all this time… It’s… a lot to take in.”

 

“I can only imagine so. I’m relieved you two are getting along so well, given the void of time and distance you’ve had to overcome.”

 

Noct nodded, looking at the table. “I’ll admit, it’s a little different than I was expecting. Not, like, a bad different, just different.”

 

Ignis hummed softly. “The refinement with which one writes in a letter is quite different from the less thought-through words of genuine human interaction.”

 

“Yeah! _That,_ ” Noct agreed. “I keep getting nervous around her, and it’s dumb. I’ve known her for over twelve years, I shouldn’t… what? …What’s that look for?”

 

Ignis shook his head in amusement. “Noct, you’ve been in love with that woman since before you knew what love was, and you’ve only had her words on a page to keep that connection going – of course you’re going to be nervous around her. And, having spent a great deal of time around her recently, I can assure you that she’s not nearly as poised in matters of the heart as she is in matters of politics. She’s missed you as much as you have her, and she is no doubt having similar thoughts to yours.”

 

Noct chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. “You really think so?”

 

“Oh, I’m quite certain,” Ignis said before turning his attention to the familiar footsteps that were growing near to them.

 

“Hey, captain, mission complete.” Gladio smirked.

 

“Splendid.” Ignis hadn’t had much time to converse with Gladio, but his friend had been willing to pursue a lead for him on some rumors Ignis had heard earlier.

 

Noct sat back in his chair. “What’s up?”

 

“I sent Gladio on a brief reconnaissance. Nothing warranting royal attention as of yet. I’ll inform you of the details as soon as I’m able to properly gather them myself.” Though the rumors of longer nights were concerning, Ignis wasn’t sure there was anything to them yet. Perhaps the passengers Gladio had tracked down could offer some answers. “Back in a moment.”

 

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long after Ignis and Gladio left that Noctis was greeted with the welcome sight of Luna in some relaxed clothes with her hair down and clearly wet from the shower.

 

She smiled brightly as she caught sight of him. “Hello.”

 

Well, crap. She looked so… normal for once. Like she didn’t have the charge of the Astrals on her shoulders. Like he could have just met her in the raining streets of Insomnia. Like they could have been two strangers that ended up sharing their stories over a couple of coffees while they waited out a storm. He could get used to seeing her like that. He _wanted_ to get used to seeing her like that.

 

“Hey.” He placed his hand on top of hers as she took the seat Ignis had just been in and rested her arms on the table. She didn’t look at all surprised or fazed. She took everything so well. Was Ignis really right? Was she actually as nervous as him?

 

“Anything worth noting happen while I was away?”

 

“Nah.” He kept studying her face, trying to commit this version of her to memory.

 

She tilted her head, eyes narrowing in curiosity as her smile stayed put. “What?”

 

“You look really pretty.”

 

Oh, crap, had he actually just blurted that out?

 

She blinked, and she _was_ surprised this time.

 

“I mean, not that you aren’t always, I just thought you _really_ looked it right now, and I figured I’d let you know…”

 

Well… on one hand, her smile came back. On the other hand… she was definitely trying not to laugh.

 

Noctis buried his face in one hand. “I’m sorry, I’m bad at this.”

 

Her laugh did find its way out then, but he found it wasn’t so bad. He loved her laugh.

 

“Well, it’s not as though either of us have had much practice in that regard. I’ll not hold it against you too much.” She leaned forwards and tugged his hand away from his face by his sleeve. “I’m flattered, truly. And I think your beard is quite handsome, for the record.”

 

“Really?” He grinned. He was _so_ glad he kept it now.

 

“ _Really._ ” She ran her hand along his jaw. “Very kingly.”

 

It was only when his eyes darted down to look at her smile again did he realize how close she was. Her hand froze as she apparently realized the same thing.

Their eyes locked.

 

Well. Um. What was the right move here? She wasn’t pulling away. So… should he go for it? Should he wait and see if _she_ wanted to make the move? Or was she waiting on him because she wanted him to take the initiative? And, oh man, either way, what the hell was he supposed to do? Movies and TV shows were never accurate, and it wasn’t like he’d studied the kissing in those. The _last_ thing he wanted was to disappoint Luna–

 

They both pulled back with a jump when Prompto came tearing by their table, nearly falling on the floor as he suddenly reversed directions and came back to them. “Whoa! There you guys are!”

 

Luna bit her lip, swallowing her laughter once more. Noctis rolled his eyes at Prompto’s obliviousness.

 

“Did you see this? It’s unreal!” Prompto gestured out the window that Noctis had been ignoring up until now.

 

“Whoa,” Noctis muttered, squeezing Luna’s hand that was still under his on the table. Those were some seriously weird clouds. “Never seen anything like it.” He leaned closer to the window while Prompto moved to look out a different window on the other side of the train. “Doesn’t make any sense.”

 

He was about to ask Luna what she thought when everything went oddly quiet. Noctis frowned, looking back to the inside of the train.

 

_The hell?_

 

He snapped his gaze to Luna, but she was still staring out the widow, unblinking.

 

“Luna?” Noctis tried to squeeze the hand that was still beneath his, but there was no response.

 

She was like everyone else around.

 

_Frozen._

 

“What’s going on?” Noctis stood, about to look for Prompto.

 

“It’s a real mystery.”

 

Noctis felt his blood run cold, and then hot rage immediately followed. He knew that voice well by now.

 

_Ardyn._

 


	41. Games and Guilt

 

“Thank you for your time.” Ignis gave the passenger a respectful nod, mulling over the new information he’d gathered as he rejoined Gladio’s company near the end of the train car.

 

“None of this sounds good,” Gladio muttered.

 

“Indeed.” Ignis sighed. “I’m loath to burden Noctis further with this, but he needs to know.”

 

Gladio was quiet for a moment. “Am I supposed to take that as a hint?”

 

“Possibly.”

 

Gladio groaned. “Iggy, I was under orders not to tell anyone…”

 

“Oh?” Ignis raised an eyebrow at him. “From what I understood, you were under orders not to tell Noct. I wasn’t under the impression that the Marshal said anything regarding me.”

 

Gladio huffed as they stepped into the next car. “He didn’t want his condition to affect our overall focus when there was nothing we could do about it, so unless you got some magic cure for him, I don’t see why telling you would have benefitted anything.”

 

Ignis stopped, calmly facing him. “It would have benefitted Prompto.”

 

Gladio stopped too, guilt flashing across his face. “…I didn’t know he’d been having nightmares.”

 

Ignis scoffed. “Gladio, I am going to assume that, unlike Cor, you still have the use of both your eyes?”

 

“…That’s not funny, Iggy.”

 

“Nor was it meant to be. Honestly, have you truly even looked at Prompto lately?”

 

Gladio sighed. “Yeah…”

 

“Then you had to have known he needed help.” Ignis’ voice was still soft, as was Gladio’s. “Did he tell you what happened?”

 

Gladio rubbed his forehead. “I’ve pretty much gathered, but, no, he didn’t say anything.”

 

“Did you ask?”

 

“No, I didn’t,” Gladio said firmly. “I thought he’d come to me if he wanted to.”

 

“ _Gladio._ ” Ignis pinned him under a look. “This is Prompto. He may be the first to complain over trivial things, but rarely volunteers serious issues he may have. Have you even once heard him complain about his knee?”

 

Gladio swore. “No… you’re right. I should have asked. I’m just no good with this emotional support crap. I didn’t know what the hell I was gonna do back when I thought you were dead and they hadn’t accepted it yet.”

 

Ignis cocked his head to the side. “You thought me dead?”

 

Gladio snorted. “Before we got your letter? Hell yeah, I was convinced. I was preparing myself for their inevitable breakdowns.”

 

Ignis wasn’t entirely sure how to reply to that. It _would_ have been a nightmare, for everyone.

 

“…It’s good to have you back, by the way.” Gladio crossed his arms, looking everywhere but Ignis. “They wouldn’t have been the only ones mourning if things had kept building up like they were.”

 

That was… the single most affectionate thing he had ever heard Gladio say. “Gladio, I–”

 

Gladio waved him off suddenly. “Never mind all that. It’s in the past now.”

 

Ignis chuckled. Of course. The ever-immovable Amicitia act. “Ah, yes… I suppose it’s fortunate that my resurrection spared you that beating on your masculinity.”

 

Gladio shot him an unimpressed look and started walking again, flipping him off without even a glance over his shoulder.

 

Ignis chortled quietly and followed him. They passed through another door before he’d nearly caught up to the taller man.

 

And then Gladio stopped abruptly, fists clenching at his sides. “The hell?”

 

Ignis quickly scanned the car, searching for anything amiss. “Is something wrong?”

 

Gladio’s shoulders went rigid. “You.”

 

Ignis frowned, still trying to discern Gladio’s meaning when his nose suddenly _crunched_ underneath Gladio’s fist.

 

Ignis staggered back, his mind momentarily blank from either shock or pain as he realized Gladio had just _hit_ him and _broken_ his nose. “Gladio! Have you taken leave of your senses?” The wet warmth of blood pooled above his upper lip.

 

“You bastard,” Gladio hissed, stalking forwards as Ignis matched his step and moved back. “You think you can just parade around playing games and manipulating people?” He threw a punch that Ignis narrowly dodged. “That you can dangle our comrade’s life in front of us?”

 

Something was wrong here. Something was very wrong.

 

Ignis held up a defensive hand. “…Gladio, listen to me, whatever you are seeing, it’s not–”

 

Ignis had been stabbed recently. That knife had nothing on the punch Gladio landed solidly into his side. As the King’s Shield, Gladio had to be equality trained with both hands. There had been a fifty-fifty chance of him unintentionally striking Ignis’ side with the Starscourge. Fifty percent too much.

 

Ignis’ hands and knees hit the ground like they were stone, and he instinctively curled in on himself as the air left his lungs in a swift escape. Blood dripped from his nose and onto the floor beneath him.

 

Astrals, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t _breathe_.

 

But Gladio wasn’t done. Ignis felt himself being hauled up… and then his back was slammed onto the dining car’s bar. His head crashed into the wooden counter, and shards of broken glass sliced past his clothes, digging into his skin.

 

Gladio pinned him there, his feet off the ground and unable to find purchase as the larger man glared down at him, his eyes bright with hatred and pure rage.

 

For the first time ever, Ignis was afraid of his friend. Terrified for his own life. “ _Gladio–_ ”

 

Gladio’s fingers locked around his throat, wasting no time in squeezing.

 

_Not like this._ Not by Gladio’s hand. Not by his actual, _literal_ hands.

His mind was too scrambled to call upon his weapons, and his attempts to force Gladio off with his limbs alone failed.

 

Air.

 

Spots bloomed in the corners of his vision, spiraling inwards as Ignis made a last, feeble attempt to pry Gladio’s fingers away with his own.

 

And then Gladio’s hold slackened, his weight disappearing.

 

Ignis choked harshly, barely able to suck in the air his body so desperately needed.

 

“Ignis!”

 

Gentle, feminine hands took hold of his shoulders, and he felt a potion being slipped into his hand.

 

“ _No,_ ” he croaked, keeping his hand unclenched around the bottle. He could _feel_ the glass shards in his back still, and the last thing he needed was those imbedded under his skin. He tried to move, letting Lunafreya assist him in peeling himself off the bar. He gritted his teeth against the throbbing pain of his… everything.    

 

Astrals, the world was spinning.

 

Where was Gladio?

 

Oh… there he was. On the floor. Unconscious.

 

It took Ignis entirely too long to realize Lunafreya had her trident with her.

 

Well, then. It appeared Ignis wasn’t the only one in need of the potion.

 

Ignis gripped the bar, slowly lowering himself to the ground before his legs gave out. His whole body lurched painfully as he coughed.

 

Lunafreya knelt at his side. “What on Eos happened? Why was Gladio attacking you?”

 

Ignis coughed more, shaking his head. The details could wait. “Noct? Prom?”

 

Her lips pressed into a thin line. “I don’t know. They cannot have gone far–”

 

The train shook. Not lightly, as a vehicle normally would. It was a full-on jerk with an explosion sounding nearby.

 

Lunafreya steadied herself. “The Empire…”

 

“The other passengers…” Ignis mumbled, speech more slurred than he cared to admit. Shiva, his head…

 

_Concussion,_ he realized.

 

“We’re close to Tenebrae,” Lunafreya said. “Stay here and rest, I’ll make sure the engine room is safe.”

 

Ignis tried to protest, but his tongue was too heavy. He wanted to go with her. Protect her. But what good could he be to her now? He had no choice but to stay put.

 

He didn’t even remember closing his eyes, but he drifted off a moment later all the same, slumping onto his uninjured side.

 

* * *

 

 

Gladio woke up to a ringing that – surprisingly – wasn’t from his own ears. It should have been, but despite the hit he knew he’d taken, his head felt fine. Someone must have thrown a potion on him.

 

He didn’t waste any time, shooting up into a sitting position on the floor and scanning it for Ardyn. That bastard had been almost dead when he’d gotten hit. Who the hell had even hit him? And _then_ given him a potion?

 

Gladio’s gaze zeroed in on the source of the ringing.

_Shit._

 

“Ignis?” Gladio shoved himself to his feet, barely getting off the ground before he was already at his friend’s side, pressing his fingers to his neck. His other hand retrieved Ignis’ still-ringing phone from his pocket.

 

A strong pulse. Gladio sighed in relief, answering the phone. “Yeah?”

 

“ _Gladio?_ ”

 

Gladio winced at the desperate tone Noct’s voice held.

 

“ _Where’s Ignis?_ ”

 

“Here. Unconscious, but alive.” Gladio caught a flash of red on Ignis and winced again. His back looked like someone had loaded a shotgun with glass, but at least the damage didn’t look too deep. “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“ _You’ve gotta stop this thing! Prompto fell off the train. I pushed him– I mean, Ardyn made me. I don’t know where he is, but we can’t leave him!_ ”

 

“What the hell do you mean he _made_ you? How could he have–”

 

Gladio’s words died as he moved his fingers and noticed the fresh bruises that were still forming on Ignis’ neck.

 

What? No… that couldn’t be…

 

Gladio swore, leaning so that he could see Ignis’ nose. Ignis’ _broken_ nose.

 

Gladio felt like someone had just dumped a bucket of ice water on him. “Ardyn’s” words flew back into his mind.  

 

_Gladio, listen to me, whatever you are seeing, it’s not–_

 

“Son of a _bitch!_ ” All the signs had been there, he’d just been too _stupid_ to see them.

 

“ _Gladio?_ ” Noct questioned from the other end of the line.

 

Noct. Priority. “We can’t stop the train, Noct, there’s too many people aboard, and the daemons aren’t far off. We gotta make it to Tenebrae.”

 

“ _What about Prompto?_ ”

 

“He’s gonna have to hold out without us for a while, if he’s even where we left him – which I doubt since that scumbag was involved.”

 

“ _Well, he sure as hell isn’t getting far on his own – his leg was bad enough without getting thrown off a train!_ ”

 

“Doesn’t change that there’s nothing we can do about it right now.” He expected Noct to yell at him for that. To pitch a fit and demand that they figure something out. Instead, he heard him suck in a calming breath.

 

“ _…You’re right. We gotta get to Tenebrae first._ ”

 

Huh. How about that.  

 

“ _Can you find Luna? I’ll be there as soon as I take care of these stowaways!_ ”

 

“On it.”

 

Noct’s side of the line cut off.

 

Gladio turned his attention back to Ignis, laying a hand on his shoulder as he double checked all the wounds. “Dammit, Iggy… I’m so sorry…” If only he could give him a potion, but the glass in his back…

 

Ignis stirred under his touch, groaning softly.

 

“Iggy?”

 

The strategist’s eyes flickered open, settling on Gladio.

 

Gladio swallowed a lump in his throat when Ignis actually flinched upon seeing him, _fear_ in his eyes for the briefest moment. He yanked his hand back quickly. “Sorry… I… things are back to normal.”

 

The tension in Ignis’ shoulders eased somewhat. “ _G–_ ”

 

Ignis winced, coughing without even being able to get a full word out. His hand hovered over his bruised throat.

 

_Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ Of course Ignis’ throat was swollen and sore – Gladio had been aiming to kill. “Don’t talk, it’ll just make it worse.”

 

Ignis nodded.

 

“Can you stand?”

 

Another nod. Gladio helped him up, very mindful of his injuries.

 

“Noct wanted us to find Luna. Any ideas where she might be?”

 

A third nod. Ignis pointed one direction.

 

Right. Time to go.

 

His guilt could wait.

 

…Yeah, that wasn’t happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have #noregrets. Unlike Gladio. *cackles*


	42. Glass and Gifts

He knew they were off the train, so logically, the world around him should have stopped moving. It hadn’t. Though, to be frank, Ignis could barely remember how they’d gotten off the train in the first place. He… vaguely recalled Gladio and Lunafreya assisting him out of the train. They’d been saying… something. It had been hard to hear over the ringing in his ears.

 

Things were a tad clearer now. Gladio was still at his side for the moment. Lunafreya had run off to find Noct.

 

“ _Ignis?_ Ignis, what the hell happened?”

 

Ignis blinked. Ah. She’d found him and returned with him.

 

Noct crouched in front of him.

 

“Ard–” Ignis coughed, trying to swallow gingerly. 

 

Noctis swore as he spared Ignis’ throat a horrified glance. “Ardyn did this to you?”

 

Ignis nodded, regretting the action as soon as he’d made it. _His bloody head…_

 

“Well, look who’s here– _holy hell,_ Specs, what did you _do?_ Lay down on a cat?”

 

Even with his concussion, Ignis recognized the teasing voice behind him.

 

Noctis looked past Ignis’ shoulder. “Aranea. Guess we’ve got you to thank for this mess?”

 

“More to it than meets the eye. You wanna know who to thank? Come with me.”

 

Ignis made a move to stand up, and Gladio caught one of his arms to help steady him. “Easy, Iggy.”

 

Ignis tried to gesture that he was all right to walk on his own.

 

“What, cat got your tongue too?” Aranea asked, one hand on her hip as she raked her eyes over him. She stopped for a moment at his throat. “You can’t talk? Wow. That sucks. Come on, me and my men can get you the help you need.”

 

She started walking, and the rest of them followed.

 

“Lovely to see you again, Princess.”

 

“And you as well, Aranea,” Lunafreya replied. 

 

Aranea checked over her shoulder again. “Where’s the blond? Don’t tell me his knee kept him from staying with you guys?”

 

“We… lost track of him,” Gladio supplied.

 

“Is he dead?”

 

“I… I don’t know,” Noct mumbled.

 

“Then quit moping, keep hoping,” she tossed back. “And in the meantime, handle what’s at hand.”

 

Ignis smiled faintly.

 

There were a few moments of silence as they stepped on the bridge leading from the train station.

 

“So if it’s not you we thank…” Gladio said.

 

“Thank the daemons, pawns of the Imperial army.”

 

“The army that _you_ fight for,” Gladio stated in a borderline hostile tone.

 

“ _Fought_ for.”

 

Oh.

 

“My men and I are in the search-and-rescue business now.”

 

Well, well. So she actually had left the Empire after all. Good. That was… quite an advantage they’d just gained, then.

 

Ignis remained silent and dizzy for the rest of the conversation, but he was aware enough that he knew all the important details were being discussed, so he stood back and let the others speak.

 

“Come on, dear.” Ignis felt a light touch on his arm. Ah. The housekeeper. Maria, wasn’t it? He hadn’t even heard or seen her approach. Actually, he hadn’t expected her to be here at all, but she must have returned after they fled before. “I’ll get you to the house where you can clean up.”

 

He could relax a bit for now, at least.

 

* * *

 

Sometime later, Ignis found himself cringing at the brightness of the familiar bathroom in the Nox Fleuret house. He flicked the light back off, reaching for the switch that turned on a softer yellow light instead.

 

Strange. He hadn’t expected to return here.

 

Ignis twisted the hot water knob, grabbing a dark-colored cloth from beside the sink that he believed was the same one he’d been using when he was here before. The hot water was a wonderful comfort against the throbbing pain of his head as he washed away what he could of the dried blood on his face without causing his nose further pain.

 

“Hey, Specs, you in here?” The door was pushed all the way open by Aranea as she sauntered in, shoving a small vial into his hands and making him drop the cloth. “Very diluted potion for you. One sip should give that throat of yours some relief without healing stuff that shouldn’t be healed yet.”

 

That… would be a welcome change. Ignis took the sip, closing his eyes for a moment. Healing magic had never felt so good.

 

“Thank you,” he said lowly, his voice still a tad raspy. It would take more than that to heal the bruises, but at least now the swelling and pain had their edges softened.

 

“You’re a mess,” was the reply he got.

 

“I noticed.”

 

“Well, at least now you got your voice back. Pity to be without that. It’s one of your best assets.”

 

…She liked his voice?

 

She stared at him for a moment when he didn’t reply. “Well? You gonna pick that glass out of your _own_ back?”

 

Oh. “Thank you, Aranea, but I’m certain my comrades–”

 

“Are off doing other things and I have more field medic experience.” She set her hands on her hips. “And do you really want those two picking at you with _tweezers?_ Quit being stubborn.”

 

Ignis blamed his concussion for why he didn’t protest further. Honestly, it didn’t even occur to him that he was going to be shirtless in front of her until he was already undoing the buttons of his outside shirt. Oh, what did it matter? She was a woman who lived among mercenaries and military personnel – she’d probably seen plenty of men shirtless and not batted an eye.

 

Still. It made him uncomfortable. But he truly needed help with his back, and Aranea was the best suited to do it. Noct and Gladio were less than delicate or precise when it came to wounds, and Lunafreya’s hands sometimes shook subtly. Usually after the rites, but still.

 

He turned his back to Aranea as he peeled off his casual button-up shirt. He didn’t trust his control over his expressions at the moment, and perhaps this way he could keep his most serious injury hidden. Face averted, he allowed himself to grit his teeth together as the fabric pulled away, dislodging some glass with it. He set the ruined shirt aside – no amount of sewing could salvage that – and curled his fingers under the edge of his second shirt.

 

“Careful.”

 

He tensed as Aranea’s chilly fingers brushed the skin of his sides. She ignored his discomfort, helping raise the shirt in a way that it didn’t drag over his back.

 

“You get thrown through a window or something?”

 

He chuckled, folding the shirt in half and holding it close to him so it covered the Starscourge. Once he was done here, he could tell Lunafreya. “Not recently…” He turned and leaned on the counter with his free arm, bracing himself.

 

“All right, this may seem obvious, but stay still.”

 

He didn’t know where she’d gotten the tweezers, but he was hardly going to complain. He bit his lip to avoid hissing as she started her work.

 

“All right, spill. What happened? If that bruise on your neck had been made by an MT, you’d be dead, and I don’t know any daemons that have hands that human-looking.”

 

Ignis realized she was just trying to distract him, so he indulged her question, closing his eyes to keep himself from watching her in the mirror. “It would appear the Chancellor has some rather interesting… abilities to which we were previously unaware.”

 

“Izunia did this to you?”

 

“…In a matter of speaking.”

 

“Oh, fun, the _mysterious_ tone.”

 

“As though you don’t use the same tone regularly.”

 

“Touché. I do like a bit of mystery– damn, _sorry_. _”_

Ignis swallowed, trying to relax after the sudden flare of pain that couldn’t decide whether it wanted to be sharp or stinging.

“That’s on me. Hold on, lemme try from a different angle.”

 

“Pay it no mind. It’s a precise process, and we’re hardly medical professionals.”

 

“This shard is one clingy little bastard… There. Got it.”

 

Ignis let out a slow breath, being sure not to make any sudden moves that would make her task more difficult.

 

“So, you having fun being back with the fraternity?”

 

“It’s hardly a fraternity now…”

 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot – you’re with them now.” 

 

He resisted a sigh. Barely. “My apologies for going beyond that of your typical expectations of men. Would you prefer that I begin belching and making vulgar comments about every woman I find attractive instead?”

 

“Hell no. Do I look like the type to fit into typical expectations? You should know by now that I just like getting under your skin.”

 

“…Well, congratulations on that. I believe you literally are at the moment.”

 

She snorted. “Yeah, this isn’t exactly what I meant.”

 

“I’d be concerned if it was.”

 

“Hm. By the way, Ravus left something with me to give to you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, nothing big, but he said he owed you. You heard from him lately?”

 

“No, not since Altissia, I’m afraid.”

 

“Figured. They released word that he’d been executed, but I’m pretty sure that’s bull. He’s the type to go down fighting.”

 

“I find that more likely as well.” 

 

“Almost done here.”

 

The last couple minutes between them passed in a comfortable silence. Strange. _Comfortable_ wasn’t something he expected to feel around her, but perhaps he was just gaining an appreciation for her sense of humor.

 

Astrals help him – what did that mean for the state of his mental health?

 

“All right, here. Time to get you back another of your other best assets.”

 

He released his hold on the counter to accept the offered potion. She probably hadn’t gotten all of the smaller shards out, but those wouldn’t be a problem, as the potion would likely push them out – it was only the larger pieces he’d needed to worry about.

 

“I’d been under the impression that it was my jawline you appreciated, not my nose.” He crushed the potion, humming as relief washed over him. His head instantly cleared, and his back stopped throbbing, and the flesh of his back pieced itself together smoothly. In the mirror he could see the bruising on his throat and face fade.

 

“Well, I meant your face in general, but by comparison, yeah, you do have a nicer jaw than nose, I guess.”

 

Blast. Was there nothing she couldn’t turn in her favor? He chuckled. “I’ll elect to take it as a compliment either way.”

 

“Take it however you want. You got anything to change into? Not that I’m complaining, but despite what Sir Muscle-top seems to think, shirtless isn’t the most practical combat attire.” 

 

“I’m going to hope that you’re not speaking from experience.” Ignis touched his nose, testing the sensitivity of it.

 

Aranea laughed. “You’ve gotten quicker on your toes since I last saw you.”

 

“Well, one should always strive for improvement.”

 

“You still didn’t answer my question.”

 

Ah, yes. So he hadn’t. “Not currently, but I’ll obtain something from our belongings. Until then, this will suffice.” Now he just needed to redress while keeping his more serious injury hidden. “Thank you, Aranea, for your help.” He looked at her over his shoulder, not turning his body.

 

“No sweat.” She swiveled around, heading out the door. “I need to go check on my men and see what the status of the train is. See you around.”

 

“Indeed.” That went better than expected. Ignis waited until she had fully exited the room and then dropped his ruined shirt on the counter to examine the wound properly for the first time. It could have just been the mirror since he hadn’t gotten a good look before, but the area of effect seemed larger than before. He dearly hoped that was his imagination. Either way, now was a good time to speak to Lunafreya.

 

Ignis grabbed his shirt again, shrugging what was left of it on.

 

“Hey, Specs, I almost forgot–”

 

Too late his shirt dropped over his side as Aranea re-entered the room.

 

“…What the hell was that, Specs?”

 

_Damn._


	43. Ebony and Emotion

 

“It’s nothing you need concern yourself with,” Ignis said mildly, instinctively wanting to reach up and adjust his spectacles, but remembering that they still weren’t there.

 

Aranea scowled. “That potion should have taken care of any wounds. Let me see.”

 

“ _Aranea,_ ” he protested.

 

But she was Aranea; she was already invading his personal space and pushing up his shirt.

 

He was certainly glad the others weren’t around for this. He could only imagine the comments.

 

“Oh, hell, Specs…” Aranea narrowed her eyes at the wound, scrutinizing it. She sighed. “How long have you had this?”

 

Well… no point in not being honest. “Since a short time before we boarded the train in Cartanica.”

 

“…And you didn’t think to, like, I don’t know, _tell_ the woman traveling with you who happens to be the _only_ person on the planet that can help?”

 

This again. “I have every intention of telling her, I only wanted to wait until a time when the exhaustion the healing would cause her would not put her in danger–” He hissed, recoiling from her touch.

 

She jerked her hands back. “The hell? I barely touched you! You hardly blinked when I pulled that glass out of your back.”

 

Ignis gritted his teeth until the pain subsided. “It appears this… malady is a fair bit more sensitive than regular wounds.”

 

A frown pulled at her brow. “…It shouldn’t be. Not this early.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You may be from a sheltered city and never seen this in person before, but I have. You shouldn’t be hurting that bad this soon.”

 

That was interesting. And rather unfortunate. It couldn’t be his cracked ribs – Prompto’s side jab had been before then, and the pain was still as bad. “Either way, I’ll be informing Lunafreya before it has the chance to take my life, so pay it no more mind.”

 

Aranea set both her hands on her hips. “I swear to the Six, Specs, if you let that kill you because you’re being stupid, I will find a way to bring you back and make you watch while I burn a fancy, fully stocked kitchen, and then I will also burn down a library.”

 

…Now there was a threat he hadn’t heard before. “…Is _that_ what you assume to be an effective torture to me?”

 

“You gonna tell me I’m wrong?”

 

Ignis sighed. “Was there a reason you returned?”

 

“Oh. Yeah. Right.” She dug through her pockets, pulling out a cloth that was wrapped around something. “From Ravus. Said he owed you those. No idea if they’re the right prescription, but hey, I guess it’s the thought that counts?”

 

Ignis unrolled the cloth, scarcely believing his eyes when a pair of spectacles nearly identically to the style he wore fell into his hand. He instantly brought them up to his eyes, looking through. Clearly they were one of the simple, generic prescriptions that could be found in a general store, and they were only a minor adjustment, but, really, that was all he needed. The world was a shade clearer as he slid them on.

 

“Oh, good, you officially look back to normal.”

 

Ignis arched an eyebrow over his new spectacles.

 

Aranea shrugged. “Sorry, you look… _off_ without glasses. Weirdly young, like very low twenties.”

 

Ignis tilted his head to the side. “Well… I _am_ twenty-two.”

 

She snorted. “Yeah, sure thing, Specs.”

 

“…I’m being quite serious.”

 

Her smile dropped. “No.”

 

“Quite so.”

 

“…No way. You’ve gotta be, like, at least twenty-six.”

 

“Afraid not.”

 

She was just staring at him now, confusion very plain on her face. “…Did you even _have_ a childhood, or were you born with a stick up your ass and a taste for bitter as hell coffee?”

 

“…Did you just insult Ebony?”

 

Aranea facepalmed. “The kitchen’s still fully stocked downstairs, by the way. I really do need to check on the progress of my men.”

 

“Well, then, I’ll not delay you.”

 

Aranea laughed. “You really do prefer coffee to most people, don’t you?”

 

“Most,” Ignis admitted, then smiled faintly at her. “Not all.”

* * *

 

 

As it turned out, Ignis was not the first one in the kitchen – Gladio was already there, rummaging through the cabinets.

 

Ignis chuckled. He had a feeling he knew what his friend was after.

 

Gladio froze as Ignis entered the room. “Ignis, hey. You doin’ better?”

 

“None the worse for wear,” Ignis assured, heading for the fridge. He was in the mood for a chilled version of his favorite drink. “I appear to be fully healed.”

 

“Yeah. Good.” Gladio tugged at the ends of the back of his hair. “Other than the glass, what was the damage?”

 

Ignis stopped with his hand on the fridge door. “Gladio, there’s no need for you to take this guilt–”

 

“Iggy.” Gladio gave him a hard look. “Just tell me.”

 

Very well, then… “Broken nose, internal swelling of the neck, three cracked ribs, and a concussion.”

 

Gladio swore. “I almost killed you and you sound like you’re reading out of a damn textbook…”

 

“Gladio, it’s–”

 

“No, Ignis, it’s _not_ okay.” Gladio crossed his arms, turning his back to the counter and leaning on it with a huff. “If I hadn’t been knocked out, you’d be dead now.”

 

Ignis opened the fridge, pulling out a can of Ebony. “It’s hardly the first time I’ve been close to death lately, and all of those times have been due to the Chancellor or the Empire, not you. Why are you trying to make this your own fault? Prompto and I would have been just as fooled as you and Noct.”

 

Gladio snorted. “Prompto, maybe. Pretty sure you’d have figured things out pretty quickly via some _inconsistencies in speech pattern_ , or _unusual behavioral characteristics,_ or some crap like that.”

 

“Those are large words.” Ignis pushed the fridge door shut. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s truly bothering you about this?”

 

Gladio sent him a questioning look.

 

“Oh, come now. The Gladio Amicitia I know does not dwell on past errors so heavily – he learns, moves on so he can be better prepared the next time.” Ignis met Gladio’s gaze fully. “So what truly has you – dare I say – shaken?”

 

Gladio’s jaw shifted to one side in a way that Ignis knew he’d struck a nerve. “Are you okay? Really?”

 

“What do you mean?” Had Gladio noticed something about his Starscourge? Perhaps it was how quickly Gladio had been able to take him down? “The potion didn’t even leave me any scars that I’m aware of.”

 

“I mean emotionally.”

 

At that, Ignis tilted his head in confusion for the second time that hour. “Have I given you reason to believe otherwise?”

 

Gladio looked down for a moment. “You flinched. When I woke you up, you flinched away from me. I’ve never seen you that scared before.”

 

He had? Ignis’ head had been so foggy due to that concussion that he could scarcely remember the details after the hit that had given it to him. But… he did remember his feelings at one point.

 

Ignis set his can of Ebony on the counter, taking a moment to choose his words. “I _was_ scared.” Gladio seemed to be swallowing his pride for the moment, so perhaps he could as well. “I’m not naive, Gladio. Like you, I fully expected from a young age that I might one day lose my life in service to Lucis. It’s a thought that has been rather forefront in my mind since we left Insomnia.”

 

He paused, licking his lips. His throat was still rough and parched, and he wished he could indulge himself in that can of Ebony already. “Since the city’s fall, I’ve literally passed out from exhaustion, been thrown through a window, dislocated my shoulder, and been stabbed. Those are the types of scenarios for which I have prepared myself. I don’t fear death itself. If I fall doing my duty, I will be content. What I feared before was what my death would do to you – what it would do to all of you. Do not take that as you causing me trauma. I assure you, I hold no unfortunate residual paranoia towards you.”

 

Gladio’s shoulders sagged just a bit – barely noticeable – in relief. “Good…”

 

Ever a man of concise words. Ignis grabbed his Ebony again. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to check on the repair status of the train.” Ignis gave him a slight inclination of his head before turning towards the doorway.

 

“Check on the train or check _out_ the Commodore?”

 

…And thus it appeared Gladio was ready to try and return to the more jovial aspects of their friendship.

 

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a true answer, Gladio,” Ignis called over his shoulder, popping open his can of Ebony.

 

In truth, it wasn’t the train or Aranea that he wanted to see at the moment. He very much needed to speak to Lunafreya now. This was the best and safest opportunity he was going to get. Once they got moving again, he doubted they’d have another chance.

 

They’d all need to be at their best in Gralea. No room for error. No room for injury. They could not falter once there, or everything would be for naught.

 


	44. Advice and Awkwardness

It almost seemed as though the Astrals themselves were taking amusement in keeping him from getting healed. Now that he was actively seeking Lunafreya’s aid, she was nowhere to be found. And neither was Noct, come to think of it.

 

Ignis sighed, taking another much-needed sip of his Ebony. Noct really should have known better than to wander away from all his multiple choices for backup, but Ignis knew Prompto’s situation was greatly troubling him, so perhaps he needed some time.

 

Ignis caught ear of Aranea’s voice and altered his wandering search. Perhaps she’d seen where Lunafreya had gone. He spotted her tossing an order out and then moving over to a group of crates that were being used as a table. There was a lantern on top and a couple of mugs.

 

“Aranea, have you seen Lunafreya since you left the manor?” he inquired.

 

She took a gulp of whatever was in one of the mugs. “Oh, yeah. She headed over to those flower fields. You know the ones that hadn’t been totally trashed by our escape last time we were here?”

 

Ah. Yes, he did still feel a small amount of guilt over that. “I see. Thank you.”

 

“And if you’re looking for Pretty Boy, he was near the area and pacing around looking like a nervous wreck.”

 

Understandable. Tenebrae… The flower fields… It was a full circle for the two of them.

 

Ignis moved over to Aranea and leaned against one of the taller crates. “Then I suppose I’ll have to wait here for their return. How goes the train repair?”

 

She arched an eyebrow at him. “You sure aren’t in a hurry to get rid of the death mark, are you?”

 

“Haste produces errors.” Ignis sipped his Ebony. “This is where they were separated before – I’ll not interrupt them if they are having a private moment.”

 

“…I can’t decide if your amount of selflessness is sweet or if it makes me want to vomit.” She set her mug down. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Specs, but did you actually have a life in Insomnia before all this other than your job?”

 

“Of course.” …He had, hadn’t he?

 

“Really? What kind?” She leaned beside him against the crate, close enough for a private conversation, but not close enough to invade his personal space.

 

“What do you mean, precisely?”

 

“Like… did you have a girlfriend? Friends outside of those three? Hobbies? Anything?”

 

“I had hobbies,” Ignis protested. “They just mostly overlapped with my duties. And I never felt the need to seek out friendship with anyone else. I was more than content with my life.”

 

She grunted. “I guess that’s fair. Doesn’t need to be exciting as long as you’re happy with it.”

 

“Not exciting?” Ignis smirked. “My dear, clearly you have never lost yourself in the proper type of book.”

 

She laughed. “Now why am I not surprised that you’re a book fanatic?”

 

“Tread with care – it’s contagious.”

 

“Oh, is it now?”

 

“Quite so.” He leaned closer, whispering, “I managed to infect Gladio.”

 

Her eyebrows shot up. “That guy? A bookworm?”

 

“Hmm. Never goes on a trip without one. Although they’re… of a fair bit less quality than what I prefer to read myself.”

 

“How so?” She sipped her drink again.

 

“They’re romance novels.”

 

Aranea snorted, choking on her drink in laughter. “Okay, now I know you’re pulling my leg.”

 

Ignis placed a hand over his heart. “I promise you I am not.”

 

She laughed more. “Wow. Oh, hey, Pretty Boy’s back.” She nodded towards Noct. “Looks like he’s on a mission.”

 

Ignis frowned. For all the confidence he’d gained lately, Noct looked almost… frazzled as he headed straight for Ignis. Ignis stood straight. “Problem, Noct?”

 

Noct stopped in front of him, fidgeting and rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey, Ignis, you got a sec?”

 

Ignis set his Ebony aside. “Certainly. What’s troubling you?”

 

“No trouble, just… I, um…” His gaze hesitantly flickered to Aranea. “Could you… not be here?”

 

Aranea huffed out a laugh. “Still don’t trust me, Pretty Boy?”

 

Noct’s awkwardness was growing by the second. “No, it’s not about trust, I just… I need advice on stuff.”

 

Aranea did nothing more than raise an eyebrow. She didn’t budge an inch, and Ignis was about to back up Noct’s request for privacy when–

 

“ _Ineedadviceonkissing._ ”

 

Oh. _Oh dear._ This was never part of his job description.

 

“I see…” Ignis cleared his throat. “Noct, I believe Gladio might be more helpful in that particular area…”

 

Noct’s awkwardness disappeared just long enough for him to hit Ignis with an _‘are you freaking kidding me?’_ look. “ _Hell no._ He’d never let me hear the end of it!”

 

True. No wonder Noct came to him. It was his best shot at getting advice with the least amount of mortification. …Or it would have been, had Aranea not been there.

 

Still… he wasn’t the most experienced himself. Generally, the few women that had been interested in the past lost interest in him relatively quickly due to him devoting more time to his duties than them. “Yes, I understand your hesitance, but he truly would be the better man to talk to in regards to–”

 

“Oh, come on, Specs! I’m sure you can help the kid out.” Aranea’s grin was feral, and Ignis dreaded what was to come. “Hell, if you don’t have any advice, you could give him some practice. I’ll watch.”

 

“Oh, Astrals, _gross!_ ” Noct visibly gave a full-body shudder.

 

Ignis concurred. “ _Bloody hell,_ Aranea. _Why?_ ”

 

Her grin grew more lazy. “That. That reaction right there. That’s why.”

 

“Too far, Aranea.” Noct made a face. “That’s like telling me to make out with my mother.”

 

“ _…I beg your pardon?_ ”

 

“…I mean dad.”

 

Aranea laughed loudly. “In all seriousness, you need to seem confident. You know those limp fish handshakes some people give? Yeah, same thing applies to kissing. Don’t be a limp fish. You can’t know what the other person’s gonna do, but you gotta be confident on your end. Like this.”

 

Ignis’ brain short-circuited as there were lips suddenly pressed to his own, and he was too shocked to even close his eyes. The crate behind him supported nearly all of his weight, and he was fairly certain he looked like a disheveled chocobo in the middle of the road with headlights blaring down upon him by the time she was through.

 

Aranea pulled away from him with a smirk, smoothing down the wrinkles she’d just put in his shirt. “See? Just like that.”

 

Noct looked very much like he wanted to beech his eyes.

 

“Oi, Lady A!” one of Aranea’s men called.

 

“Gotta go, boys. See you later.” Aranea tossed them both a wink as she walked off.

 

Ignis’ mind reeled in silence for a few moments.

 

_Had she just…_

 

_What?_

 

_What had just happened?_

 

“…I think I might be too traumatized to even tease you about that.”

 

Ignis pushed off the crate, straightening his glasses and shirt. “Noct, should you ever bring this up again or tell the others, you _will_ find broccoli in every dish that you eat for the rest of your life, and that includes desserts.”

 

“Guess that answers our questions about the two of you…”

 

“I will poison you and hang myself for treason.”

 

* * *

 

 

Still very much in need of a memory wipe, Noctis actually found himself leaning towards Aranea’s advice. It was, after all, the only advice he’d gotten since Ignis didn’t have any and there was no way in hell he was asking Gladio. …Not that Gladio could embarrass him further than Aranea’s dignity-raping of Ignis just had, but he didn’t want to _add_ to that trauma.

 

Squaring his shoulders, Noctis approached Luna.

 

_Act confident. Don’t be a limp fish._

 

Astrals, she was gorgeous standing there. Standing among those flowers… She looked like a painting, or a dream.

 

“Hey,” he called gently to her, not wanting to startle her. “Biggs and Wedge say they swapped out the train cars and we should be good to go soon.” He really didn’t want to pressure her, but they _had_ to get to Prompto. 

 

She smiled at him over her shoulder. “Do you remember these fields? It seems so long ago that we were last here together.”

 

“Way too long,” Noctis muttered, stopping beside her. “But yeah, I remember. I wanted to walk with you through them.” He took her hand in his, smiling. “Now I can.”

 

Luna was smiling back at him, but there was something sad behind her eyes. “I’d almost given up hope that we would ever get this chance. I’m relieved to see I was wrong.”

 

“Yeah. Me too.” Noctis chewed the inside of his lip nervously. “Lately I’ve been… realizing how fragile everything is. I’ve lost and _almost_ lost so many people, I… I don’t want to take anything for granted now.” He licked his lips, bringing his hand up to very lightly brush her cheek. “I’m not going to waste time.”

 

She still wasn’t pulling away. “So you wish to seize the moment?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Well, you’ll find no objections from me.”

 

She didn’t wait for him to kiss her, but she didn’t take the final plunge by herself either. They met halfway, lips softly pressing into each other’s.

 

No matter how many times he’d been teased about it, Noctis never regretted waiting for Luna for his first kiss. He never would. It was beyond worth it. 

 

No first kiss was going to be without flaw, but Noctis couldn’t bring himself to care that their noses bumped a little awkwardly or that their rhythm was clumsy. This was too special to care about little, insignificant details like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL GO DOWN WITH THESE SHIPS.


	45. Plans and Pestering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Embrace it, Ignis. Embrace it.

 

“Don’t worry about the civilians. They’re in my good hands.” Aranea’s focus was on Noct, almost as though the prior… events hadn’t happened. “Can’t say the same for you. Watch yourselves in the Capital.”

 

“We will,” Ignis told himself as much as her. The Capital. It would be no easy task to protect Noct and Lunafreya there. Especially not when Noct was barely swallowing his worry for Prompto. Their young King was doing a fair job trying to contain his emotions, but that front could only last so long. Noct _acted_ on emotion, after all.

 

“Thanks, Aranea. We’ll see you around,” Noct said, linking hands with Lunafreya as she too nodded her thanks.

 

Aranea crossed her arms easily. “I’m counting on it. Let me know if you need any more advice on romance. I’ll be happy to demonstrate again.” Her gaze slid over to Ignis.

 

…Oh, dear Astrals. The amount of pestering questions that was going to raise.

 

Well, then he had two options: to take her comment in silence and endure a barrage of verbal prodding and teasing, or… piece together the scraps of his dignity and at least hold the upper hand at the start of the assault.

 

He raised his eyebrows above the spectacles she’d delivered to him. “Is that a promise you’re making, Miss Highwind?”

 

She smirked, apparently pleased. “Maybe. Guess you’ll have to wait and find out, Scientia.”

 

Ignis pretended not to notice his comrades’ gaping, or Gladio’s less than subtle, “The hell? Did I miss something?”

 

Ignis sent a very faint smirk back at her before heading for the train’s door. “Best we be going – it’s starting to snow.”

 

The others followed him silently at first, but as soon as the door was shut behind them, all eyes turned in his direction.

 

Ignis sighed inwardly. Here it came…

 

“You _actually_ like her, don’t you?”

 

Truly? Lunafreya was the first one to start pestering him? Then again… she had seen the most of his and Aranea’s interactions out of the three of them.

 

Now, how could he handle _this?_ Perhaps… perhaps he should just be honest – with them and himself. “I… find her intriguing, I admit, but I wouldn’t consider it a romantic infatuation, as I’m certain you all are anxious to label it.”

 

“Intriguing?” Noct crossed his arms. “Coming from you, that’s a high compliment. Actually, I’m pretty sure that’s about the most affectionate thing you’ve ever said about a girl.”

 

“He’s gotcha there, Iggy.” Gladio smirked. “And _damn_ did I peg your type wrong.”

 

Ignis sighed out loud this time. “Could we all focus on more pressing issues? Perhaps wait until Prompto can join you in tormenting me? I’d be loath to deny him that chance.”

 

The cheer in the room died down a bit at that, and Noct nodded faintly. “Yeah… he won’t wanna miss out.”

 

Lunafreya set a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We’ll see him returned to our side. And soon.”

“Damn right we will,” Gladio said.

 

Ignis gave Noct a firm nod. “Quite so.”

 

The Chancellor’s tricks would not stop them.

 

* * *

 

 

No matter how amused Lunafreya seemed while she was speaking with Gladio, Ignis was going to have to interrupt them. He’d put this off for entirely too long. The absolute last place he needed to be incapacitated was the Imperial Capital.

 

Ignis stepped towards the booth where the two were talking–

 

“Hey, Specs? Got another minute?”

 

For the love of his sanity and health…

 

Ignis swiveled around to face his charge, barely withholding the frustrated sigh that wanted to leave his lips. “Of course, Noct. What did you need?”

 

Noctis took a seat a few booths down, gesturing for Ignis to take the seat across from him.

 

So authoritative, Ignis thought as he complied.

 

Noct rested his hands on the table, linking his fingers together. “So, we’re heading for the Capital…”

 

“Yes…”

 

“So… we’re gonna need a plan. Got any bright ideas?”

 

Ignis tilted his head. “A dark one, as it were. Gralea is where the Empire’s forces are at their strongest. It’s unlikely they have a daemon problem. Thus, if we move under cover of night, we stand a better chance of remaining undetected. Unfortunately, we have no schematics to work with, so there’s only so much infiltration planning we can do.”

 

Noctis sighed. “We don’t even know where Prompto will be…”

 

“Now, I wouldn’t say that. The Emperor’s keen to get his hands on you. I have no doubt he’ll keep Prompto close, suspecting that you’ll come for him.”

 

“And somehow I doubt he’ll go far from the Crystal…”

 

“Indeed. They’ll be in Zegnautus Keep, by my reasoning.”

 

Noct let out a puff of air, eyes wide. “Good thing we’ve got the might of half the Six with us – we’re gonna need it.”

 

“Not to mention the Ring of the Lucii.”

 

Noctis evaded his gaze. “Yeah… that too.”

 

Now what was this? “I haven’t seen you put that on as of yet.”  

 

Noct looked rather like he wanted to sink into the floor and escape. Clearly the topic was not one he was keen on discussing currently. Very well.

 

“I’m afraid I’ve been away too long – I’m not as familiar with your fighting strengths as I once was. It’s difficult to choose the best course of action with missing information such as that, especially given the stakes under which we’re operating.”

 

“Well, at least you know Luna’s.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

Noctis pressed his palms into his eyes. “I can’t believe I’m taking her straight into Imperial hands.”

 

Ignis chuckled. “Don’t worry about Lunafreya, Noct. I’ve rather made a habit of keeping an eye on her, and she’s more than capable of holding her own anyway.”

 

“Yeah, well, I can handle myself too – never kept _you_ from worrying.”

 

“Touché.”

 

“And I bet you’d worry about Aranea too.”

 

Ignis let out a ragged sigh.

 

Noct laughed. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

 

“Oh, please. I doubt very much that you even _tried_ to resist.”

 

“Can you blame me? Come on.” Noct kept grinning. “Teasing your friends about crushes is supposed to be a staple part of a friendship.”

 

“She is not a _crush_.” Ignis rubbed his forehead. “And I’d thought you were waiting for Prompto to resume this insufferable behavior?”

 

Noct’s eyebrows lifted. “Insufferable? I’m _insufferable_ now?”

 

“ _Oi! Uh… attention, all passengers!_ ” Aranea’s man called over the intercom. “ _We’re on our way to our final destination in the Imperial Capital. Enjoy the ride. I’ll be in touch if anything comes up._ ”

 

“Right…” Noctis sat straight again. “Is there any way for us to come up with possible plans for different scenarios?”

 

“Of course.” Ignis was thankful the man had gotten them back on track. “Security levels may be higher, but I’d wager that most of what we’ll face is what we’ve faced in the past.”

 

Noct nodded. “Yeah… MTs of different strengths.”

 

“Precisely. What we truly need to worry about is the less portable defenses, especially since they know we’re coming.”

 

“Great.”

 

“I recommend we use our least noticeable advantage to gain entry.”

 

“And that would be?”

 

“Our numbers.” Ignis pushed his glasses up. “Our party of four will be far less noticeable than an army.”

 

“Back to stealth again…” Noct did not sound thrilled at the idea.

 

“Well, we hardly have another option on that front. Even if you were to use the might of the Six against Zegnautus, there’d still be the rest of the city to worry about, not to mention you might accidentally harm Prompto in the process–”

 

Ignis hissed, bringing his hand to his side, but not quite touching it as the malady flared with pain.

 

“Ignis?” Noctis had flinched in surprise and was now staring at him with narrowed eyes. “You okay?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Ignis gritted out, his other hand gripping the edge of the table. “But I’m afraid I’m going to have to excuse myself for a moment to speak with your fiancée.” He really could not put this off any longer.

 

“Uh… okay. Here, let me come with you.”

 

Ignis might have argued, but he was too busy pressing his teeth together in an attempt not to scream, so he just nodded and shoved out of the booth as best he could.

 

And that was when the train began to sound… odd.

 

Ignis stopped, frowning as he looked out the window. “Are we slowing down?”

Gladio stood up from his booth, which was still a ways down. “I wonder what it could be this time…”

 

Lunafreya was up alongside him, and she grabbed her trident from off the nearby food bar. “Doubtfully anything good.”

 

“ _Attention, eh!_ ” Aranea’s man said.

 

Noct – the closest to the intercom – moved over to it. “What’s up? Is there a problem?”

 

“You may have noticed we’ve stopped. As for the cause… outside, ya think?”

 

“We’ll take a look.”

 

“Hope it’s just a quick snow-shoveling job,” Gladio muttered.

 

“ _Gladiolus._ ” Lunafreya gave him a look. “That’s nearly as bad as saying nothing can possibly go wrong.”

 

“Hey, _you_ just said that, not me.”

 

“No, she didn’t actually say it, so it doesn’t count,” Noctis tossed back to them as he headed for the door.

 

Ignis dropped his hand from his side, hurrying after Noct.

 

Why did the world seem to be against him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm mean, Ignis. That's why.


	46. Rings and Rising

“ _Iggy? Hey, come on. Rise and shine._ ”

 

“ _What did Ardyn do to him?_ ”

 

“ _Nothin’ different than he did to me… He should be awake by now._ ”

 

Ignis tried to focus on the voices around him, finding it steadily growing easier as time ticked by.

 

What had happened? They’d gone to investigate outside the train… there had been daemons that they fought… they’d re-entered the train, then… Ardyn?

 

Ignis dragged his eyes open, finding that it took considerable more effort than it should.

 

“Finally!”

 

Ignis flinched at the loudness of Noct’s voice, blinking several times to figure out where he was. He frowned. He was absolutely certain he hadn’t been lying on top of the dinning car’s bar when Ardyn had appeared to him and Gladio. The others must have brought him here.

 

He tried to sit up, but someone – Gladio, he realized – put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him there. “Take it easy, Iggy.”

 

“What happened?” Ignis managed to get out, despite the heaviness of his tongue.

 

“Luna and I saw the Glacian,” Noct said. “Ardyn was here too. They’re both gone now. We’re almost to Gralea.”

 

Damn. His Starscourge. He needed that taken care of before they arrived.

 

“Lu… Lunafreya… I…” Bloody hell, his head was too foggy to form the words.

 

“Don’t worry, she’s fine.”

 

No, that wasn’t what he… “I need… talk…” He tried to reach for the edge of his shirt, but his arm refused to give him more than a weak flop.

 

“Relax, Ignis.” Lunafreya caught his hand. “You should rest while you have the time.”

 

No. He didn’t need to rest, he needed a cure.

 

No matter how hard he fought against it, the pull of sleep was too strong.

 

* * *

 

Ignis jarred awake once more – this time far more coherent – to the sound of the train brakes squealing.

 

“The hell?” Gladio asked, drawing Ignis’ attention to him and the others, who weren’t too far away at one of the booths.

 

“What is it?” Ignis asked, able to sit up and swing his legs back to the floor.

 

“My guess? Something to sidetrack us,” Gladio grumbled, heading to the next car.

 

“You okay?” Noct asked, trailing behind Gladio, but lingering to check on Ignis.

 

“Fine.” Ignis waved him off, moving to walk with Lunafreya.

 

Noct gave him a doubtful look, but kept walking.

 

Now was his chance. “Lunafreya, there’s a matter I need to discuss with you.”

 

“Certainly, Ignis.” Lunafreya had her eyes forwards and her trident in hand as they entered the next car.

 

“I… must request your assistance.”

 

She gave him a brief glance. “In what regard?”

 

He was about to answer when the entire train shook, making all of them stagger. The windows to their left suddenly cracked.  

 

“What now?” Gladio growled.

 

“ _City’s trying to keep us out… with the daemons._ ”

 

Aranea’s man’s words had barely reached their ears when several daemons appeared, latching onto the cracked glass.

 

“ _Gotta run! Don’t worry about us._ ”

 

Ignis called upon his daggers as the first daemon broke through the glass.

 

…His daggers didn’t come.

 

“The weapons… they’re stuck!” Noctis said, having the same problem up ahead.

 

“Get back!” Gladio cut between Noct and the daemon, kicking it.

 

“So much for the Empire’s streets not having daemons!” Noct hissed.

 

“Run!” Ignis advised.

 

Lunafreya whipped her trident around, taking out a daemon close to them. At least one of them was armed enough to clear a path.

 

“Didn’t you bring your car?” she asked, taking the lead.

 

Excellent idea. “Noct! The freight car!”

 

“Yeah! Keep moving!” Noctis yelled from behind them.

 

“Who’s driving?” Gladio kicked another small daemon out of the way.

 

“Ignis – you’re the better driver!” Noct said.

 

“Perhaps, but you have more current experience with the Regalia.”

 

“Well, yeah, but you’re still better!”

 

“Not if I’m unfamiliar with the vehicle.”

 

“You drove the car back in Insomnia without knowing it ahead of time!” Lunafreya added, swatting a daemon aside with a swipe of her trident.

 

“Of course, but we didn’t have another alternative–”

 

“ _Somebody drive the damn car, or I will!_ ” Gladio yelled.

 

“You bloody will not – I’ve seen what you consider driving,” Ignis tossed back at him. “Noct!”

 

“Fine!” Noct pulled ahead of him, hopping into the driver’s seat. “Strap in.”

 

In truth, Ignis didn’t want to risk his Starscourge acting up while he was driving and get them all killed.

 

Ignis and Luna managed to slide into the back as Gladio slammed his door shut up front.

 

“Gun it!” Gladio shouted.

 

Noctis complied, jamming his foot down on the accelerator.

 

* * *

 

For a moment, the only thing Ignis could hear was the ringing of his own ears and the breathing of his comrades. It was a starling contrast to the fiery death that had been raining down upon the Regalia’s roof only moments before.

 

They’d made it this far, at least.

 

“That’s all she’s got,” Noct said softly, opening his door. “It’ll do.”

 

Ignis set foot outside the car, taking Lunafreya’s hand and helping her out as well.

 

Slowly, almost tentatively, they all backed away, towards the depths of Gralea. The once beautiful vehicle was nearly unrecognizable – windows covered in spider-webs of cracks, the roof sunken in from the blasts it had taken, and beyond that, _smoking_ and _leaking_ fluids everywhere.

 

Noct lingered, standing in front of the Regalia with remorse clear on his face.

 

Ignis paused by him. “I couldn’t have done any better. You were brilliant, Noct.”

 

Noct nodded faintly, eyes unblinking.

 

Ignis passed him, giving him a moment.

 

“Dad… Thanks for everything,” Noctis whispered.

 

Lunafreya held her trident out to Ignis in a silent request. He obliged, taking the weapon as she moved to Noct’s side and laid her hands on his shoulder and back.

 

After a few seconds and words too low for Ignis to pick up, Noct was ready to go, with Lunafreya by his side. The Chosen King and Oracle together, in the Imperial Capital.

 

“Are we seriously marching into the Capital empty-handed?” Gladio asked.

 

“Not entirely empty-handed,” Lunafreya said, eying her trident. She was still rather attached to Noct’s side, though, so Ignis didn’t offer it back.

 

“…Okay, _mostly_ empty-handed.”

 

“No turning back now, right?” Noct gently pulled away from Luna, squaring his shoulders as he took the lead. “C’mon, this way.”

 

As excellent as it was to see Noct so committed and adjusted to his role, that wasn’t currently the best idea considering he was unarmed.

 

Ignis briskly jogged to catch up with him, ducking under part of the derailed train they were going beneath. “Noct, might I recommend that one of us take point while–”

 

The train above them groaned and shifted.

 

_Blast._

 

Ignis lunged at Noct, tackling him so they both narrowly avoided getting crushed by the tons of metal.

 

Noct rolled onto his feet instantly, looking behind them. “Luna! Gladio!” 

 

Ignis stood, brushing off his sleeve. “They weren’t underneath yet – they should be safe.”

 

No sooner had he uttered the word ‘ _safe_ ’ than he heard the daemons nearby. Quickly, he nabbed Lunafreya’s trident from where he’d dropped it on the ground. “Noct, we must move!”

 

“ _Look at you. Cut off from your beloved yet again._ ”

 

Ignis sliced at several imps, clearing the path as he gritted his teeth. That damned Chancellor, taunting them over a speaker somewhere.

 

“You again,” Noct growled, moving with Ignis as he found them a way forwards. “You know, for an Imperial Chancellor, you are one sick son of a bitch.”

 

For once, Ignis wasn’t going to fault him for his language.

 

The mad running they were doing was hardly well thought out, but at least it was getting them somewhere. Yet, Ignis felt… odd. Drained somehow, more so than he should have for this amount of activity. More so than even his Starscourge should have been leeching.

 

He tried to shake it off, spearing a daemon that had gotten too close to Noct.

 

“Up here!” Noct took to some stairs that led away from the train tracks.

 

Better than this endless, rubble-filled daemon pit.

 

It proved to be the right choice, as they reached a heavy metal door at the top of the stairs that they were able to shut. The daemons’ nails scratched against the other side, but they were too small to have any true effect.

 

Noct’s forehead fell against the door. “Dammit. Not again…”

 

Ignis knew instantly what he meant. “Noct.” He firmly grasped his friend’s shoulder. “She’ll be fine – Gladio is with her. And I will see you back to her, I swear it, but we _must_ not linger.”

 

“Yeah… yeah, I know…” He pulled away from the door, rubbing his eyes. “What have we got?”

 

“Not much,” Ignis admitted, putting himself in front of Noct again as he scanned the area. “An abundance of daemons, no map, and only one weapon between us…”

 

Not to mention how Ignis just felt… off. His arms felt… shaky, almost. Jittery.

 

“No… We have two.”

 

Ignis turned to face Noct just in time to see him plunge the Ring of the Lucii onto his hand and then fall to his knees as he screamed in agony, his eyes a blazing pinkish-purple color.

 

Ignis stayed rooted to the spot, wanting to help but knowing not to interfere. Noct’s scream died down after a few moments, and he climbed back to his feet, eyes still glowing faintly. “Let’s go.”


	47. Mazes and Mishaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I… am torn between apologizing and being very irritated here, guys. Yes, I know the Starscourge thing is dragging on a bit, but I have a very specific plan for that and these chapters stretched and multiplied beyond what I predicted. I’m not going to change the resolution to the situation because of that, though, and I am certainly not going to change it because some people (who won’t even let me message them back) are complaining about it. I write these chapters weeks in advance specifically so you guys don’t have to wait. I’m not going to debunk all that because like two anonymous people are threatening to stop reading. Are you serious? Gee, sorry this story that I’m using MY time and effort to write and you get to read for FREE is not going the way you want. -_- I’m all for constructive criticism, but threats? What the frick is your problem? 
> 
> Ahem. To the rest of you, sorry the pacing is a little lacking at the moment, but please stick with me! We got some good stuff coming up! :)

 

Noct’s new abilities were… unsettling, to say the least. Watching the daemons shrivel and explode wasn’t going to be something Ignis would forget any time soon. Still, Ignis was thankful Noct was helping, because he was beginning to feel worse as they went along.

 

It seemed as though he left every encounter feeling worse than before. They’d found an elevator that brought them into the keep, but it had been filled with daemons, and Ignis had to shove himself off the wall to keep going.

 

This was very unfortunate indeed. He was starting to get lightheaded whenever he tried to look around.

 

“Too quiet for comfort,” Noct said warily.

 

“Indeed.”

 

“ _How does it feel to be powerless?_ ” Ardyn asked over the building’s intercom.

 

“On second thought, I’ll take the silence,” Ignis muttered.

 

Noct snorted. “Yeah.”

 

They kept moving, weaving through what seemed like a maze of narrow hallways. Ignis began to feel slightly better as they went along. Good. Good, but odd. He hadn’t actually expected to improve.

 

“ _Can’t you simply taste the air of foreboding?_ ”

 

Ignis nearly rolled his eyes. The Chancellor was beginning to feel like the villain from one of Noct and Prompto’s video games–

 

There!

 

“Noct.” Ignis held his trident at the ready as they rounded the corner and caught a glimpse of the Chancellor, who walked out of sight.

 

There was an MT on the floor between them and him, and it twitched, slowly getting to its feet in a way no human could.

 

Ignis acted instantly, rushing forwards to drive the trident through the machine’s center. It shrieked horribly, trying to hit him with the axe it was holding, but Ignis dodged under the strike, stabbing it again until it died.

 

“…Okay, was that thing creepier than the usual ones, or is that just me?” Noct asked.

 

“Definitely not just you.”

 

Ignis wiped his forehead. His side was beginning to hurt, and, _Six_ , he was dizzy all of the sudden. His heart rate was entirely too fast, his fingers twitching around his weapon.

 

…The trident. Bloody hell. It was a Royal Arm. _That_ was why he felt further drained with every fight. Was this what Noct dealt with all the time?

 

Wait… Lunafreya. She’d been carrying this the whole time, and each time she fought, it drained her strength further. No wonder her energy was always low. This had been worsening her condition since the moment she got it.

 

Bloody stubborn woman. Of course she’d never mentioned it to him.

 

Ignis blinked slowly. No matter here. He’d endure. He had a couple potions on him if it came to it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Prompto!” Noctis tried to run forwards, but Ignis caught his shoulder, holding him back as Prompto ran around a corner and out of sight.

 

“Tread with care, Noct. The Chancellor has proven capable of tossing around illusions before when he deceived you and Gladio.”

 

“When did he fool Gladio?” Noctis shrugged off his grip, but advanced at a slower pace.

 

Well. This was unfortunate, but… “You remember the injuries I had when we stopped in Tenebrae?”

 

Noct looked at him sharply, gingerly stepping over a broken MT on the floor. “ _Gladio_ did that to you?”

 

“Thinking I was Ardyn, yes.” Ignis narrowed his eyes at the hallway ahead. “I do doubt Prompto would be running away from us.”

 

“…Good point. But we don’t have a lot of options here–”

 

The MT on the floor grabbed Noct’s ankle, yanking him down. Ignis spun his trident around and severed the MT’s arm. “Move!” He grabbed Noct’s collar, dragging him away as the MT sparked and glowed and then exploded.

 

Noct staggered to his feet. “I hate this place.”

 

“A feeling I also share–” Ignis tried to turn around, but ended up having to brace himself against the nearest wall.

 

“Whoa! Iggy, you okay?”

 

Ignis fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a potion and crushing it with his fist. “I’ll be fine.” Good. That cleared his head. The only thing still hurting was his side, which honestly seemed to be hurting more. The area of the pain was spreading, that much he could tell. “It would appear that I am in possession of one of the thirteen Royal Arms.”

 

“What?” Noct stared at the trident. “I mean, okay, it makes sense that Luna had one, I guess, but why didn’t she say anything earlier?”

 

“Undoubtedly because she’s stubborn and she knew we wouldn’t react well.” He pushed off the wall. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Honestly his Starscourge was bothering him more. It felt as though his whole side was on fire.

 

“…Okay, but take it easy.”

 

A chuckle echoed around them. “ _Oh, I don’t think that weapon is going to be your biggest problem…_ ”

 

Why did it feel like Ardyn was speaking more to him than to Noct?

* * *

 

 

“ _You should have seen the look on your face. You’d best hurry. Next time, it might really be your friend._ ”

 

“I’ve give real gil for him to shut up,” Noctis groused as they moved on from the fake Prompto that they found slumped in a chair. At least it was actually a dead MT rather than another live one.

 

“As would I,” Ignis agreed, trying to keep his voice even. Six, he felt bloody awful. At this point, he was nearly positive that the trident’s drain on his system was allowing his Starscourge to advance at a faster rate. The pain’s location had been nearly consistent until they’d entered the keep, and now it was all the way up near his heart.

 

He needed to stay focused, but he couldn’t help berating himself for not telling Lunafreya when he’d first found out about the bloody disease. Prompto had been right.

 

No… his reasons still remained true. After Cartanica was where he made his error.

 

Still. He would gain nothing by dwelling on past errors. They had to eventually find Lunafreya and Gladio. He only hoped it was soon enough.

 

“ _Oh, I do hope you’re able to find your friend so he has enough time to say goodbye to the other before he falls… It would be so tragic of you to lose them both in such a short span of time. A true… scourge on your soul._ ”

 

Ignis felt his blood run cold. Ardyn knowing about his injury and it spawning from the dagger wound he’d caused couldn’t be a coincidence.

 

“What is he talking about?” Noctis scowled. “Is he threatening you or Gladio?”

 

Ignis swallowed. “Something to the effect, I imagine.”

 

“ _Now, you’re a clever man, Ignis. Tell me – have you figured out where daemons come from yet? No? Well, I’ll give you some time to think on it._ ”

 

“The hell does that have to do with anything?” Noctis wondered.

 

Ignis wasn’t sure, but he knew it had to be connected somehow. He would think on it, just not enough to allow for errors.

 

“I cannot be the only one seeing this as a trap…”

 

Noctis snorted as they kept heading back the way they’d come. “Of course it’s a trap, but do you see any other options?”

 

“No, this just bothers me. What does he want from us – or you, rather? He’s had plenty of opportunities to take our lives. He doesn’t appear to care that the Empire is in disarray. What could he be after? What are his goals?”

 

They entered a vast room that they’d been in before, but they’d managed to restore power to the elevator there now, so it was looking to be progress after all.

 

“Good question. No idea.” Noct headed for a switch that was across a bridge nearby. “He’s gone from a _creepy_ old dude to a _crazy_ old dude.”

 

“I find both of those adjectives to be rather accurate.”

 

“Yeah.” Noct pulled the switch.

 

Either Ardyn didn’t take too kindly to being called names, or it was a hell of a coincidence that an Iron Giant appeared of nowhere and took out the entire bridge that they were standing on.

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis groaned, dusting himself off as he got back to his feet. “Noct? Are you all right?”

 

“Just peachy.” Noct climbed back to his own feet with a wince as he rubbed his neck.

Ignis resisted rubbing the left side of his chest, knowing he’d only make it worse.

 

“Where the hell did we fall?” Noct asked.

 

Ignis looked around. “I’m not certain, I–”

 

He stopped, unable to finish his sentence as he spotted a trace of white in their otherwise dark surroundings of low-lit steel.

 

He’d recognize that coat anywhere.

 

“Ravus…” Ignis darted over to the High Commander’s form that was on the ground, pressing his fingers to the other man’s neck.

 

Even though he was expecting the result, his stomach still gave a lurch.

 

No pulse.

 

Ignis sat back on one knee, hanging his head for a moment.

 

“Is he…?” Noctis asked quietly.

 

“He’s dead,” Ignis said softly.

 

Ravus’ mechanical arm was broken off, hanging onto what Ignis recognized instantly as King Regis’ sword, which was planted into the floor nearby.

 

“I am sorry.” Ignis reached forwards, folding Ravus’ remaining limp arm into a more dignified position over his chest. “You deserved better, my friend. May you find peace in what comes after this life.”

 

“…His life won’t be in vain.” Noctis walked over, reaching for his father’s sword. Ravus’ mechanical arm fell as Noct grabbed the hilt, yanking the sword from the floor. In a flash, the weapons of the kings of old appeared, circling around Noct in a bright display of power before vanishing a few moments later. “That’s the last of them.”

 

Ignis rose, walking over to where Lunafreya’s trident had fallen and picked it up. “Best we keep moving.” Before Prompto ended up like Ravus.

 

 


	48. Veils and Vitality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, anonymous reviewer Urazz! I would reply to that last review, but anonymous reviewer A Passing Reader already said everything I wanted to say in better words than I would have. Also, A Passing Reader? You’re like my new favorite person. Thank you so much for everything! *heart*

 

More MTs. Ignis wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He was bloody exhausted and in pain, but their potions had to be conserved. He could manage for a bit longer.

 

“…Hey, you okay?” Noct asked softly.

 

“Fine,” Ignis dismissed, walking on.

 

“No, I mean…” Noct jogged a bit faster to catch up with him. “I mean, are you _okay?_ You and Ravus… you guys got kinda close, didn’t you?”

 

Ignis tightened his shaking grip on Lunafreya’s trident. “I’m not certain how close you would classify us, but we had formed a bond, yes. He deserved far better than life gave him.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“ _Did you hear that? There’s something out there…_ ”

 

Noct rolled his eyes, looking like he was about to say something to Ardyn when a haze of green shot into their faces.

 

Noct swore.

 

Ignis choked, his lungs already straining.

 

“Where’s it coming from?” Noct hissed.

 

“We’ll have to find the source!” Ignis hacked harder. What was the Chancellor’s bloody angle? Torment them, almost kill them, but leave them alive every time – why? For what purpose? And why hadn’t Ravus been granted the same leniency? “Move!”

 

“ _A-ha! Well, you can’t say I didn’t warn you._ ”

Ignis had just about had it with these games, that was for certain. It was well past time they turned the tides on this… _jester_. Once they found Prompto, they could re-evaluate. Go on the offensive against Ardyn.

 

Ignis barely bit back a grunt of pain, his hand hovering over his side.

 

Well, once they’d found Prompto _and_ Ignis finally had a much-needed conversation with Lunafreya.

 

…By the Astrals, he hoped he had enough time. He could feel his strength waning each passing moment without the poisonous gas in the air.

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis exhaled sharply, trying to drag in the incoming fresher air as quickly as possible.

 

“It’s clearing… That was close.” Noct stepped back from the control panel.

 

“I doubt it.” Ignis stayed leaning against the nearby chair for a moment longer, trying not to wobble. “Had we failed to dismiss the gas, I suspect Ardyn would have shut it off himself just prior to fatal levels.”

 

Noct sighed. “Well, yeah, that’s probably true – daemons!”

 

Ignis whipped around, hurling the trident into a snaga’s face while Noct took care of the other one.

 

Thrown off balance by the strike, Ignis’ equilibrium failed him, and he fell forwards, barely catching himself just above the floor.

Drat.

 

“Ignis!”

 

Ignis struggled to draw his next breath, his side – his _entire_ side, all the way up to his neck – alit with a burning intensity that he’d never felt near actual fire. Noct was at his side, but Ignis recoiled from his touch as his hand nearly grazed the area.

 

“Damn it, Specs, you need a po– what… the… _hell?_ ”

 

Noct gently tugged at the collar of Ignis’ shirt, pulling it back to reveal a bit more skin.

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

“ _…Shit!_ Where the hell did this come from?” Noct yanked further on the cloth, and Ignis pulled away as the fabric caused another minor flare of pain. Evidently, his Scourge was visible at least half-way up his neck now.

 

Ignis drew a shaky breath. “I suspect… from the… Chancellor’s… knife wound. That’s where it started.”

 

“…This was what you needed to talk to Luna about before.”

 

Ignis nodded faintly. “Yes…”

 

“How long… Never mind. Okay… okay…”

 

Ignis still couldn’t fully see Noct, but he imagined he was running a hand through his hair or scratching the back of his neck right about now.

 

“Okay. We just need to find Prompto and Luna and Gladio, and we can fix all of this. Okay? Okay. We gotta move. Here we go. Come on, we gotta get you up. Can’t stay here.”

 

Ignis spared a moment to worry about Noct’s clearly frantic tone, but he tried to summon his strength all the same. They did need to move. There was no hope for him or Prompto here.

 

“You’re leaving the fighting to me from now on.” Noct grabbed Ignis’ arm, heaving him back to standing. “And don’t even try to argue. Here.”

 

A bottle was forced into Ignis’ hand. Not a potion. Wrong color.

 

A vitality enhancer.

 

…Yes, that was a good idea. He was fortunate Noct had kept one of those out of the Armiger. If only his hand would cooperate…

 

Noct’s fingers suddenly appeared over his, helping him squeeze until the glass gave.

 

“We’re gonna get you to Luna soon… Just hold on.”

 

“ _Tick tock… Tick tock…_ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Although he still felt lightheaded and the world was swaying a bit, Ignis was dealing with his pain better. The vitality enhancer truly was making an impact, though it clearly wouldn’t solve anything and he could feel its effects fading already. He likely hadn’t even bought himself time, he was just dealing with his condition better.

 

Plus, Noct was bracing him on his good side – a firm grip on Ignis’ bicep.

 

“There’s another one of those dormitories up ahead. Do you wanna–”

 

“No.” Ignis tried to make his voice as strong as possible. “That is time neither Prompto nor I have.”

 

“…Right. Just… let me know if that thing wears off fully. I have more if you need them.” Noct patted his coat pocket with his free hand.

 

“Why?” Ignis tried to keep his pace steady as they moved into _another_ seemingly endless, dreary hallway.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Why weren’t you keeping them in the Armiger with everything else?” And why those instead of potions?

 

“Uh… easy access?”

 

Ignis shot him a look. “Easier than calling them directly to hand?”

 

“I-I just have them, okay? Be glad.” Noct’s face was red as he looked away – one of his telltale signs of being caught in a lie.

 

Ignis scowled. Vitality enhancers. Better energy givers than Ebony, that was certain. And Noct hadn’t been dozing off like he used to since Ignis had reunited with him.

 

How had he not noticed before?

 

“Noct… how long?”

 

Noct sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit. “Since Prompto got hurt.” He shook his head. “Six, Iggy, I couldn’t keep going like that. The Royal Arms…” His gaze flickered to the trident. “Well, you kinda know. Every day, just walking in a straight line was hell.”

 

“Did you not say anything to Gladio?” For Astrals’ sake, it was Gladio’s job to keep Noct _safe._

 

Noct shrugged. “I… We’d been fighting a lot. We got past it, but… things had just calmed down. I’d been okay, I just… After we got out of the hospital… I wasn’t gonna let something like that happen again. I knew Gladio would probably notice if I pulled stuff like that from the Armiger all the time, so I just stuffed a bunch in my pockets.”

 

Ignis rubbed his forehead. Noct was certainly being forthcoming, at least. Whether that was due to Ignis’ current state of being close to death or Noct’s new levels of maturity, Ignis wasn’t sure, but at least it was convenient. “I don’t have the energy to lecture you on the foolishness of that.”

 

Noct snorted. “Now I know you aren’t feeling well. Really, Specs, don’t bother. I know it was stupid, but I didn’t see much of another option.”

 

“Try telling your Shield you’re incapacitated next time,” Ignis said tiredly. “I believe we should turn here.”

 

Noct barked out a laugh as they turned down the said hallway. “Are you kidding me? He’s been on my ass all trip about sucking it up and pushing on.”

 

Ignis nearly rolled his eyes. “That’s his job, Noct. He’s there to protect you and keep you on track. However, if you truly have issues, you should bring them to him.” Ignis closed his eyes for a moment, trusting Noct’s hand on his arm to guide him. “Do you remember… when you first discovered that your father had to use a cane?”

 

Hurt flickered in Noct’s eyes. “Yeah…”

 

“Then I assume you remember who it was that was the only one able to reach you?”

 

Noct nodded softly. “Yeah.”

 

“You and Gladio may not see eye to eye on many things, but never forget that he has your best interest at heart– _gah!_ ” Ignis nearly faceplanted on the floor as his side flared once again.

 

Noct swore, keeping Ignis upright with his hold on his arm. “Okay, less talking, more moving.”

 

Ignis couldn’t get enough breath in his lungs to reply, but he kept moving his feet one after the other as best he could.

 

Bloody hell. On top of the pain, his skin had started to itch – like it was being stretched too far. And his blood felt… oddly cold.

 

“Here.” Noct offered him another vitality enhancer.

 

Ignis accepted it without hesitation, crushing the glass before gently shaking Noct’s grip off his arm. “I’ll be fine for a while.”

 

Ardyn’s chuckle echoed around them once more. “ _Oh, I don’t think so… Surely you’ve started to feel it by now? That something that’s creeping through your veins. Oh! Your beloved Noctis is going to be so heartbroken when he realizes what this all means for him!_ ”

 

Noct scowled. “You know what the hell he’s talkin’ about?”

 

“No.” Not entirely. He could feel something, but he didn’t know what. He _knew_ he’d be dead if they didn’t reunite with Luna soon. Ardyn was acting as though there was more to it than that. But what could be worse for Noct than having to watch him die?

 

Ignis wasn’t certain he wanted to know.

 


	49. Complications and Controls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red,
> 
> Violets are blue,
> 
> Chapter 13 is a drag,
> 
> I’m as tired of it as you...
> 
> *yawn* Can someone wake me up when we get to Chapter 55? Kay, thanks… :P

 

Ignis’ back slammed into the far wall of the elevator as Noct stood to the side, repeatedly tapping the Close Doors button as quickly as his hand would let him.

 

“Why doesn’t this button ever do anything?” Noct yelled.

 

Ignis swung his trident around, pointing it at the creature – it was some sort of daemon, that was for certain – that was drawing near again.

A hand tipped with long, sharp nails reached for him, and he batted it back, giving the elevator long enough to close.

 

“Six!” Noct rubbed a hand through his beard, moving over to lean against the wall next to Ignis. “I swear, that button never worked at the Citadel either!”

 

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, trying to catch his breath again. Had there been another alternative, he wouldn’t have used the trident again, but conserving his energy didn’t do much good if he was gutted because he didn’t defend himself.

 

“The hell was that thing?” Noct wondered. “It seemed… different from the others.”

 

“It did. But I’m afraid I couldn’t tell you why.” Ignis pushed off the wall, wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

“You need another one of these things?” Noct reached into his pocket.

 

“No. There’s only two left. I’ll wait.”

 

“Kay…”

 

The elevator stopped moving.

 

Noct groaned, pushing off the wall himself to take the lead. “Here we go…”

 

Thankfully, the doors didn’t open to reveal more daemons or MTs. Just another bloody hallway.

 

Noct sighed. “I think I’m starting to get why they invaded us – this place sucks. I wouldn’t want to live here either.”

 

Ignis chortled softly. Of course that didn’t pardon the Empire. Bloody thieves and cowards, irresponsible enough to ruin their own home and then try to do the same to theirs. Those in this facility deserved the death they got at the hands of the daemons–

 

“Oh, come on!” Noct looked as though he were about to rip his hair out as the lights around them dimmed significantly. “First keys, now power. What next?” He flicked the light he had pinned to his shirt on.

 

Finding that to be well enough light, Ignis let his be. Knowing the Chancellor, they might need it later.

 

Fortunately, restoring the power wasn’t difficult. Unfortunately, it went out again only a few minutes later.

 

“You serious?” Noct demanded, but he still kept moving.

 

Ignis sighed.

 

More. Hallways.

 

Ignis growled. “Whoever created this labyrinth, if they aren’t already dead, I am going to track them down and stab their bloody eyes out!”

 

Noct glanced at him over his shoulder. “Okay, _scary._ That’s a little violent for you.”

 

“You’re saying you don’t agree?”

 

“No, I do, just seemed odd for you…”

 

Ardyn chuckled over the speaker.

 

Noct scowled. “Now I really would like to stab _his_ eyes out.”

 

“ _Best keep an eye on that temper of his… he might decide to turn it towards something else…_ ”

 

“Yeah, whatever…” Noct grumbled as they entered a room with many control panels. “Dammit, I can’t see a thing!”

 

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “It’s right there, Noct.” He was literally standing in front of it.

 

Noct fumbled with the light on his shirt, aiming it down at the controls. “Oh! Got it! How did you even see that?”

 

“It wasn’t even that dark in here.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Noct flicked the light on his shirt off, then turned to head back out of the room. “It was, like, pitch black– what the _hell?_ ”

 

Noct flinched back, horror written on his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Why was Noct looking at _him_ like that?

 

“Ignis, your eyes…”

 

“…What about them?”

 

Noct fumbled with his pocket, pulling out his phone and swiping over to the camera function before holding it up so Ignis could see himself.

 

_By the Six…_

 

His eyes were a sickening, glowing yellow, like some sort of nocturnal _beast._

 

“ _So, Your Highness… I’ll ask again: have you figured out where daemons come from yet?_ ”

Noct shook his head. “No… that can’t be right…”

 

“ _Well, why don’t you find out for yourself? Do keep going…_ ”

 

Ignis numbly handed Noct his phone back.

 

“Ignis?” Noct was looking at him for answers, no doubt hoping he’d be able to deny the information they’d just been given. “No. Okay? No. If he’s lying or not, that isn’t going to happen. Luna can help you!”

 

“…Let’s go,” Ignis said hollowly.

 

And then that same bloody daemon showed up again.

* * *

 

 

Ignis was trying to think. _Trying_ being the key word.

 

“Noct… one of those vitality enhancers, if you would,” he hissed through his gritted teeth.

 

The vial was in his hand instantly, and this time when it broke, Ignis wasn’t sure how much it would actually help. Yes, it was making him feel better, but now his concerns were elsewhere.

 

The beast that kept hunting him… If Ardyn’s hints were correct, that had once been a man. Would Ignis become like that beast himself, or would he become something else entirely? Had all of the daemons they’d fought and killed in the past been normal men and women at some point, reduced to mindless killing drones?

 

He wouldn’t let himself become that.

 

Ignis caught Noct’s arm as they were about to enter another elevator.

 

“A moment.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

A pang ran through Ignis when Noct wouldn’t quite meet his gaze, and Ignis let go.

 

“Noct, we need to consider a course of action should I get out of hand.”

 

Noct was about to protest, but Ignis held up a hand, cutting him off before he could.

 

“Don’t argue, Noct. We need to entertain the possibly that I will lose control. If Ardyn is correct, then I will become the very things that we’ve been fighting all along.”

 

Noct tried to keep going. “Not if we get moving and find Luna–”

 

Ignis caught his arm again, harder this time. “I need to know that you will do what needs to be done if it comes to that point.”

 

“Forget it!” Noct snapped. “No matter what the circumstances are, I’m not gonna kill you to save my own skin–”

 

“Then do it for me,” Ignis pressed. “Noct, I do _not_ wish to die, but if it comes to it, I would rather die than hurt you. I would rather die than live on as one of those creatures. _Do not_ let me go on like that. Am I clear?”

 

Noct hesitated, but then he nodded softly. “Yeah… yeah, we’re clear.”

 

“Swear to me, Noct,” Ignis pushed.

 

“Fine! I promise, okay? If you get that far… I’ll do it.”

 

“Good,” Ignis said softly.

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Ignis was pretty good at hiding his emotions most of the time, but Noctis could tell he was fading. More and more of his weight was slowly falling to Noctis to bear, despite him having insisted that he’d been fine to keep walking on his own for a while. He’d said that maybe ten minutes ago, and now he was barely upright.

 

They only had the one vitality enhancer left.

 

Damn it all.

 

“Iggy? Hey, I’m gonna sit you in this chair while I figure this out, okay?”

 

Ignis grunted his consent and slumped tiredly into the chair that was by the set of control panels Noctis needed to look at. As soon as he was sure Ignis wasn’t about to fall over, he turned his attention to the display above the controls.

 

Circuits, locks, doors… Astrals, he _missed_ the key card maze right now.

 

He toyed with the controls, slowly understanding what he needed to do.

 

“Do you need any–”

 

“No.” Noctis shot Ignis a look, making sure he was still okay. “You rest up. I got this.”

 

Ignis apparently was bad off enough that he actually looked relieved that he didn’t have to get up. He pressed the heel of his hand into his temple and closed his eyes, bowing his head.

 

Noct quickly turned back to the controls. Six, those eyes Ignis had right now were downright unsettling.

 

But never mind that. He had to finish this and get Ignis to Luna and find Prompto.

 

He frowned at the screen, realizing something. “Okay, Iggy, I’m gonna need to check some stuff in the rooms that this one leads to, but I’m not going far, and I’ll be right back.”

 

There was the slightest movement of Ignis’ bowed head. Noct took it as a nod.

 

…He really didn’t want to leave Ignis, even if it was only a room away, but what choice did he have? It would just take more time and hurt him more in the long run if he tried to come.

 

So Noctis briskly made his way through the rooms, stopping only to mess with the other control panels and to read some very key documents.

 

If those were actually dropped instead of put there by Ardyn…. yeah, no, there was nothing less likely than that.

 

_Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

 

Noctis crumpled the document, tossing it to the side.

 

“ _Do you suppose you should have said goodbye when you left the room? Who knows – it could be the last time you ever see him as himself. What sort of daemon do you think he’ll become?_ ”

 

Screw this. Screw Ardyn.

 

“ _I think he’d make a rather good tonberry myself…_ ”

 

Noctis hit the buttons he needed to and sprinted back to the other room, nearly running into the doors, as they didn’t open fast enough.

 

“Okay, Iggy, I think I’ve done what I needed to. Let’s get go–”

 

His breath left him in one fell swoop as he spotted the empty chair Ignis was supposed to be in.

 

“…Shit.”

 

Ignis was gone.

 


	50. Hunted and Hurt

  
 

Noctis had been through a lot lately. He’d been hunted by the Empire, fought bloodthirsty monsters daily for months, had daemons five times the size of Gladio start to spawn under his very feet, and been an inch from death on several occasions.

 

That said, Noctis had never been as absolutely scared out of his wits as he was right now. Not since the attack that had led him to Luna, at least.

 

Maybe scared was even too generous. Terrified, paranoid… those worked a little better.

 

“Ignis?” Noctis called, his fingers twitching around Luna’s trident as he jogged forwards as quietly as he could. His dad’s sword was still in his other hand, making things awkward. If only his stupid breathing wasn’t so loud, maybe he could hear better.

 

Yeah. Hear if his oldest and most caring friend was about to leap out of the shadows with a brand-new pair of claws and rip him apart.

 

It really wasn’t helping his nerves that Ignis could also apparently see in the dark.

 

…Oh, Six. If Ignis had really gone berserk, Noctis was _so_ screwed.

 

Though, honestly, Ignis being berserk and shadowing him was preferable to the alternative. If Ignis wasn’t close… even if Noctis managed to find Luna, they’d never get Ignis healed in time.

 

His fear of being attacked was suddenly replaced by something much worse. Astrals, they’d already lost Ignis so many times lately. This _couldn’t_ be how it ended.

 

Noctis wouldn’t let it.

 

“Ignis!” Noctis called, looking around the strange, massive room he’d just entered. “ _Ignis!_ ”

 

No sign of him. Where the hell had he gone?

* * *

 

 

Noct heaved out a few breaths, wiping his forehead as he trudged off the… elevator? Was it still technically an elevator if it was a room the size of, like, the throne room that just happened to go up? Ugh, who cared? He really didn’t care if the elevator-room was called an elevator or not – he just hoped there were no more MTs around.

 

Still no sign of Ignis.

 

Well, there were only so many paths to take in this place, and if Ignis was still… Ignis, then he’d be heading in the same direction Noctis was.

 

There was nothing to do but keep going. And so he did, heading for a door that he suspected would lead to another hallway. He’d actually be thankful to get the hallways back right now. At least hallways limited where Ignis could have gone–

 

Wait. Had he heard… a cough?

 

Noctis whipped around. “ _Ignis?_ ”

 

Ignis was sitting awkwardly against a railing, clinging to it as though his very life depended on it. His shoulders lurched weakly with the coughs that he buried in his shoulder.

 

“Dammit, Iggy!” Noctis rushed to his side, setting his father’s sword and Luna’s trident down on the floor as he checked on him. “That was seriously not cool.”

 

“Noct…” Ignis’ voice sounded pained, and his shoulders were shaking, but he kept his face turned away from Noctis. “Don’t…”

 

Noctis ignored him, pulling the last vitality enhancer out of his pocket. “Here, come on, take this.”

 

Ignis refused to let go of the railing. “Noct… you need to… go on.”

 

“Like hell.” Noctis cracked the vial over him. “C’mon, Iggy. Just a little further. You can do this. You’re gonna make this.”

 

The trembling in Ignis’ shoulders died down instantly, and his fingers slowly slacked their grip. His head finally raised a bit.

 

“There, see? That’s a little better, isn’t it?” Noctis reached down to put a helping hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “You still got some fight left in you. We’ve got time to find the others–”

 

Noctis was too shocked to even try to smother the scream that tore from his mouth as Ignis snapped his head around and buried sharp teeth into the arm he’d placed on his shoulder.

 

Had Noctis thought about it, he would have known not to pull away and make the damage worse, but instinct had him yanking his arm back, causing Ignis’ teeth to further shred the flesh. He clapped his other hand over the gaping wound, and between the hot blood gushing between his fingers and the matching amount on Ignis’ lower face, he couldn’t keep from gagging slightly.

 

Ignis had _bit_ him. He had bitten an _entire damn chunk_ out of his arm. _And he’d swallowed it._

 

Vaguely, Noctis realized he should probably be in more pain, but he was chalking that up to shock.

 

Ignis pulled himself into a crouched position and growled. _Growled_ as he observed Noctis in a very inhuman manner, cocking his head in a snappy motion. Noctis had been trying not to look at his eyes earlier, but now he couldn’t look anywhere but as Ignis’ yellow gaze bored into him, a purple _goo_ of some sort _pulsating_ on the left side of his neck.  

 

“Ignis…?” Noctis choked out, dearly hoping for some spark of recognition to make an appearance. There wasn’t one.

 

“ _Oh dear… Well, I did try to warn you. Best you start running or fighting, Your Majesty._ ”

 

Noctis had never hated someone more in his entire life than he hated Ardyn in that moment.

 

Run or fight, but… he’d dropped his weapons, and now Ignis was standing over them. All he had was the Ring.

 

Screw that. He wasn’t using any of the Ring’s dirty tricks on Ignis – there was no way to do that without _really_ hurting him. Which… which was exactly what he’d promised Ignis he would do if he got out of control.

 

Ignis’ tongue flicked out to lick his crimson-doused lips. Noctis’ breathing hitched as the Ring on his finger suddenly felt heavier than ever before.

 

Ignis stood up partially, still keeping his stance somewhat animalistic. He took a step forwards. Then another. And another.  

 

Noctis found himself matching those steps, backing up but not making any sudden movements.

 

Could he syphon Ignis’ life away, watch him wither away into a form more grotesque than he already was now? Could he blast him across the room with violent magic until he stopped coming and lay on the floor, ready to be finished off? Could he watch him get pulled away, not truly knowing what end he’d subjected him to?

 

No. No, he couldn’t. The only option he would consider was the Ring’s Holy ability if he needed to defend himself and didn’t have another option.

 

That promise…

 

“I’m sorry, Iggy… I-I can’t… Not like _this._ ”

 

Ignis gave no sign that he understood him. He just kept creeping forwards, as if daring Noct to make a move.

 

Noct spotted the door he’d been about to enter a little while ago.

 

He bolted, sprinting towards the door.

 

Ignis had always been a faster runner than he was, and even with the head start Noct had, Ignis was right on his heels only a moment later. Noct slipped out of his grasp by warping, reaching the door first and shooting down the hallway.

 

Where could he go? What could he do?

 

“ _You chose to run? Oh, now that won’t do at all… A King doesn’t run!_ ”

 

Noct’s shoes made him slide as he rounded a corner and kept running. He really wanted to scream at Ardyn, but he had to save his breath.

 

_Keep going, keep going…_

 

He could still hear Ignis’ footsteps behind him, but he hadn’t rounded the corner yet. Noctis turned sideways, sliding through some dormitory doors before they were even fully open.

 

_Close, close, close!_

 

He all but fell on the floor in order to stop before he hit the lockers at the end of the room.

 

His chest heaved, his arm throbbed, and he, frankly, wanted to cry. He probably would have if he hadn’t known Ardyn was somehow watching his every move. As things were, he tried to blink the tears back.

 

This wasn’t fair. _This wasn’t fair!_

 

Why Ignis? Hadn’t he been through enough?

 

Ardyn chuckled deeply. “ _Remarkable creatures, daemons. Some of them have an excellent sense of smell, particularly when they’re tracking the blood of escaped prey…_ ”

 

Noct looked at his arm, then at the drops of blood he left a trail of on his way.

 

“Dammit!”

 

The door slid open again, and Ignis _pounced_ with an inhuman, raspy howl.

 

Noctis barely rolled out of the way in time, getting to his feet and trying to get back out the door. He yelped, staggering as the talons on Ignis’ left hand – oh great, so he _had_ gotten those – left three gashes in his shoulder. Ignis didn’t waste any time in striking again while Noct was off balance.

 

White magic flared, throwing Ignis back to the lockers as Noctis unsteadily lurched out the door and took a right into a shorter hallway, following it until it led to another room with more damn hallways leading out of it.

 

Six, he was never going to lose Ignis in a place like this–

 

“Oof.” Noctis face-planted onto the ground, smashing his nose in the process. The iron grip on his ankle told him his leg had been snagged by an MT, and he yanked against its hold on him. He spotted Ignis just down the hallway as he managed to kick the MT off.

 

And then some type of partial doors slammed shut, an electric field sparking from them, cutting Ignis off from him, but also trapping him in the corridor from both ends.

 

Shit, dammit, son of a bitch, _why?_

 

The field began coming towards him, shrinking the amount of room he had. Ignis stalked forwards as it shrank, staying as close as he could without touching the field.

 

And now there were more MTs on the floor that were beginning to wake up.

 

Noct hissed in pain as he began destroying them one after the other.

 

He couldn’t… Six, he was tired… How much blood had he lost?

 

He was so tired.

 

“ _Noctis?_ ”

 

…Luna?

 

“ _Hey! Noct! Can you hear us?_ ”

 

_Oh, thank the Astrals._

 

Noct moved as far away from Ignis as possible, almost touching the other electrified door. “Luna! Gladio! I’m here– _we’re_ here!”

 

He could see them. They were right there, on the other side of the door.

 

“Over here!” Luna beckoned Gladio over frantically. “I believe this is a kill switch!”

 

Sure enough, a few seconds later and the fields dropped, opening the doors.

 

Noct stumbled through the door, almost falling again as he clutched his arm to his chest.

 

Gladio and Luna were both at his side instantly.

 

“Noct, what the hell happened to you–”

 

“ _Behind me!_ ” Noctis yelled.

 

He had his back to Ignis and couldn’t see him, but he could see Gladio and Luna’s expressions as they took in their friend’s condition.

 

There was only one word to describe it: horror.

 

And then Ignis let out a shriek that could have cracked glass.

 

Noctis craned his neck to look over his shoulder just in time to see Ignis charge them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the most terrifying thing ever? I know! I know! DAEMONS IGNIS!


	51. Healing and Hope

Whatever arguments or spats Noctis and Gladio had had in the past, Noct would never be able to deny that Gladio was a damn good Shield. Even with the terrifying shock of what Ignis had become, Gladio still managed to grab Noctis and roll them both to the side and out of the way of Ignis’ claws.

 

“What the _hell?_ ” Gladio demanded loudly, right in Noct’s ear before he let him go and stood up, placing himself between the two of them. Which… left Luna completely undefended.

 

_No._ Hell no. He was not going to let–

 

Oh. Ohhh boy. Ignis didn’t look like he had noticed Luna yet – he was too busy sizing up how much of a threat Gladio was by pacing at a small distance while he hissed at him.

 

If they all lived through this, that was not a sight Noctis was ever going to forget. Nope. He was forever going to have nightmares of Ignis hissing at him with glowing eyes and bloody fangs.

 

“…Iggy?” Gladio was in his fighting stance, but there was still horror in his tone.

 

Ignis must have taken that as a sign of weakness, because he sprang. Sprang in a way that humans didn’t with claws outstretched, which dug into Gladio’s forearms as he tried to fend him off.

 

Gladio grunted in pain, his shield suddenly appearing, but keeping only part of himself safe. “Iggy, snap out of it!”

 

The real Ignis was nowhere to be found as the creature he’d become broke through Gladio’s defense enough to try and bite his neck. Noct’s heart skipped a beat, but Gladio managed to twist away at the last second, making Ignis’ teeth sink into his shoulder instead.

 

Gladio cried out, trying to pry him off and shove him back with his shield, and Noctis dodged around Gladio to throw a kick into Ignis’ ribs.

 

Ignis shrieked, retreating across the room with one arm poised to protect his side.

 

And that’s when Luna moved towards him.

 

“Luna, don’t!”

 

Ignis’ head snapped over to her as she neared him.

 

Luna held her hand up to Noctis and Gladio, stopping them both before they could come to her aid. She was… starting to glow.

 

Ignis growled at her as she slowly, _slowly_ got closer to him.

 

He drew one claw back, swiping at her as she got in close, but it was a half-hearted attack, and she easily caught the inside of his bicep with a firm grip, bringing her right hand up to cup his discolored cheek.

 

He flinched, as though weakly trying to get away, but she kept her hand steady. He slowly sank to one knee, eyes half shut as though falling asleep.

 

The sudden quietness of the room made Luna’s words all the more impactful.

 

“I need you both to hold him down.”

Noctis shared a glance with Gladio, and that was all they needed. Gladio’s shield vanished, and they both rushed forwards, Noctis grabbing Ignis’ right arm and Gladio his left, driving him to the ground before he broke out of his trance and started thrashing, snapping his teeth at them viciously.

 

Luna knelt over him then, somehow managing to grab both sides of his face without getting bitten. She dropped her forehead to his, her nose bumping into his glasses as he tried to twist away.

 

“Blessed stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness blight–”

 

Noctis ducked his head, resisting the urge to cover his ears as Ignis shrieked loud enough for the whole fortress to hear.

 

Ignis had always had lean muscle, making him stronger than he looked, but the force with which he was fighting back had to have something to do with his… partial transformation. Even with his arms held down, it was a wonder he hadn’t thrown Luna off, but she was still there, the golden glow of her magic chasing away the darkness that was on his face only moments before.

 

_Yes._

 

It was working. Noctis cringed against the volume of the screaming as he looked down to find Ignis’ claws receding.

 

And then his voice changed.

 

Noctis’ stomach dropped again.

 

As horrible as that daemonic screaming had been, it was a thousand times worse in Ignis’ real voice. The voice he’d come to know so well over the years, whether it was being used to comfort or to scold.

 

_Make sure you wash that hand before you leave. It won’t do any good to have you come down ill as well._

 

Ignis’ expression was twisted in pure agony, and Noctis knew he never would have let him see him like this if he were lucid.

 

_Best get that fixed. We can’t have an unkempt King._

 

How many times had he said goodbye without saying what he really wanted to say?

 

_Noct… you need to… go on._

 

He always pushed his own pain away. Always put the needs of others before his own.

 

_I will see you back to her, I swear it._

 

Always brushed off his beyond necessary amounts of effort with a smile more in his eyes than on his lips.

 

_You’re very welcome._

 

Noctis bit his lip, looking at the floor. Everything Ignis had been through lately… just out of duty and friendship to him.

 

All of them. They’d stayed with him this whole time… and all it had done was cause them pain.

 

Not anymore. All that ended now. He’d see to it.

 

Ignis lurched hard, this time managing to knee Luna in the gut and knock her off.

 

“Luna!”

 

Noctis kept his grip on Ignis’ arm firm as he looked back to check on her. She waved him off, gaze on Ignis, who had stopped struggling. He slumped onto the floor, eyes closed as he breathed heavily. There was no more of that purple ooze, and though his nail beds were bleeding, his claws were completely gone.

 

“Ignis?” Gladio let go of his arm to tap his face lightly.

 

Ignis blinked blearily and– oh crap, his eyes were still yellow. Maybe because Luna hadn’t been finished?

 

He groaned softly, bringing his free hand to his head. “Gladio? Noct? What happened?”

 

Noctis frowned. “You don’t remember?”

 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s all rather blurred… I remember _some_ …”

 

“Well, you _bit_ me, for starters.” Gladio’s hand hovered over his wound.  

 

“Yeah, open.” Noctis poked Ignis’ cheek.

 

Ignis – although looking very confused – obliged. His sharper teeth were gone.

 

“Oh, good. You think yours is bad, Gladio?” Noctis held up his own wound, which – now that his adrenaline was starting to fade – was _really_ burning. “He _ate_ part of my arm!”

 

Ignis gingerly propped himself up. “I… I hurt both of you?”

 

…Dammit. Noctis kicked himself mentally. He really shouldn’t have said anything. Ignis was going to feel so guilty about this.

 

“Hey, it’s fine.” Noctis offered him a hand. “We’re just glad you’re okay.”

 

“Yeah, and I did way worse to you before,” Gladio noted.

 

Given the miserable expression on Ignis’ face, he wasn’t too comforted by that, but he accepted Noctis’ help anyway, grabbing his hand and pulling himself to his feet. “Thank you.” He put his hand on his side, rubbing it slightly.

 

“Okay, so, we need to get going and find Prompto,” Noctis said, looking around at the room for the first time.

 

“A moment, Noctis.” Luna stepped closer to Ignis again. “Ignis could you remove your glasses, please?”

 

Right. His eyes. Luna might still need to do something about that.

 

“Ah, certainly.” Ignis stood tall, probably trying to regain his cool as he tugged his glasses from his face. “Lunafreya, I’m truly thankful that you–”

 

Noctis jumped.

 

The slap across Ignis’ face that Luna gave him was so hard that he staggered back a few feet, a hand pressed to his cheek as he stared at her in shock and a fair amount of betrayal.

 

Well… damn. Okay then.

 

The fury on Luna’s face was well beyond that of any Noctis had ever seen from her. Actually, he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her angry before. …It was actually pretty h–

 

“The next time you have a fatal disease that only I can cure, you will inform me of it. _Immediately!_ ”

 

Ignis stared at her, suddenly seeming a lot shorter than he normally did. “Understood… Highness…”

 

“It had better be,” she snapped. “When did you know?”

 

Ignis looked very reluctant to answer that. “…Cartanica.”

 

“ _Ignis!_ ” Noctis and Gladio both yelled at the same time.

 

If possible, Luna’s glare grew stronger. “You’re an idiot.”

 

Ignis actually looked at the floor to avoid her. “I admit, it wasn’t my best decision…”

 

Gladio cleared his throat loudly. “Okay, guys, as entertaining as I think Noct is finding this, we still need to find Prompto.”

 

And just like that – in the blink of an eye – Luna and Ignis were back to their normal poise. Aside from the handprint on Ignis’ face and his weird eyes.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Quite right.”

 

Wow. Geez, were they separated at birth or something?

 

Whatever. Never mind that. Prompto… he was still in trouble. If Ardyn had done _that_ to Ignis, what might he have done to Prompto?

 

Six, he hoped he was okay.

 

They needed to hurry.

 

It still bothered him, though… What the hell was Ardyn’s deal? What did he want?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, has anyone else seen Infinity War yet? If so, does anyone want to yell with me ABOUT HOW ABSOLUTELY CRAPPY THE WRITING WAS IN THE FIRST FIVE MINUTES? Yeah, you know what I’m talking about! That awfulness ruined the entire movie for me. *rages endlessly* I DID NOT FOLLOW THESE CHARACTERS FOR SEVEN YEARS FOR THAT GARBAGE, YOU MORONS. YOU CAN TAKE YOUR STUPID SHOCK VALUE AND SHOVE IT.


	52. Teasing and Tears

 

Although apparently Ignis had been the one doing the biting a few minutes ago, guilt was gnawing at _him_ , eating away and making his stomach twist as he stared at the still-bleeding hole in Noct’s arm. Ignis had done that. He’d hurt Noct. He’d… sweet Shiva, he’d _eaten_ a chunk of Noct’s arm. And he could still taste it. The iron tang on his tongue was so thick he thought he might choke.

 

Yet Noct and Gladio were pushing on as though nothing had happened. Or at least… acting as though that was the case. Ignis couldn’t help but notice that Gladio and Noct kept glancing at him every so often, though. Were they concerned? Or keeping a watchful eye on him because they thought he might try to harm them again?

 

Lunafreya continued not to look at him at all. At first Ignis had assumed she was still angry with him, but she seemed too distant from Noct as well for it to be that. Something else was upsetting her.

 

Had she discovered the fate of her brother, then?

 

Whatever the case, it would have to wait until Prompto was freed. They had to be close now…

 

_There!_

 

“Noct, up ahead!”

 

“Prompto!”

 

Noct tore into the small room first, flying to Prompto’s side and undoing the restraints that were holding him upright.

 

Thank goodness. He didn’t look harmed.

 

“Hey, you all right?” Gladio hung back a little, obviously trying not to crowd him.

 

It seemed to take Prompto a few moments to summon the strength to speak. “I’m fine. Thank you, Noct.” He sat up on his knees, head falling back tiredly. “Tell me – were you worried about me?”

 

Noct scowled. “Of course I was. What kind of question is that?”

 

Gladio crossed his arms. “It was just Ardyn’s mind games, Prompto. Noct wasn’t the only one fooled by them – I almost killed Ignis.”

 

Prompto’s eyes went wide at that, looking from Gladio to Ignis. “Wha… seriously?”

 

Ignis gave him a nod. “You can rest assured, we were very concerned, especially with your leg in the condition it is. How does it feel?” He offered him a hand to help him up.

 

Prompto took it, a wince flickering across his face as he put weight on that leg. “Not… too great, but not horrible? Better than it was after I fell off the train.”

 

The guilt Noct was feeling was palpable in the air.

 

Prompto snatched his hand back suddenly. “Dude, your eyes!”

 

Ignis frowned. “Have they still not returned to normal?”

 

Noct shook his head. “No… they haven’t. Luna? You had that happen before?”

 

Luna circled around from where she’d been standing behind Ignis. “No… but I’ve never had a healing interrupted in that way before.” She placed her fingers on his temples, bowing her head as she began glowing with golden light once more.

 

Ignis didn’t feel any different, and Luna stepped back a moment later with a frown. “It’s… not working. It’s as though there’s nothing for me to heal…”

 

Ignis wasn’t overly fond of that, but what else could they do? At least it explained why it was still so bright in here. “I suppose I’ll have to make do, then. Perhaps we can find more answers later, but dawdling here isn’t the best of plans.”

 

“Right,” Gladio said. “Luna and I found the Crystal and shut down the defenses around it, but we really need to find a way to get your weapons back. Ardyn gave me mine back for some reason.”

 

“To toy with you in some way, no doubt,” Ignis muttered.

 

“Right.” Noct started walking, taking the lead. “I, uh, kind of dropped Luna’s trident and my dad’s sword back this way. We should get those first.”

 

It didn’t escape Ignis’ notice how both Prompto and Lunafreya lingered, looking lost in their own thoughts. Lunafreya recovered first, quickly moving to walk alongside Gladio.

 

Ignis moved over to Prompto’s left side, offering his hand once more. “Here. Best you not push your limits until we know the full extent of the damage.”

 

Prompto gave a droopy nod, and Ignis could see the mental weight on his shoulders as they moved together. “So… your Starscourge… Gone now?”

 

“…Yes. Fortunately, Lunafreya was able to rid me of it. For the most part, at least.”

 

“There was a base I ended up in before here… I saw some stuff…” Prompto bit his lip. “I was really worried about you, especially when Aranea said you still had the Scourge when she ran into you.”

 

Wait… “Aranea was with you?”

 

“Uh-huh. Saved my ass a few times.”

 

Gladio stopped suddenly, forcing them to as well as the Shield rounded on Ignis to glare at him. “Seriously? Prompto and Aranea knew, and you didn’t tell us?”

 

Ignis sighed. “I didn’t _tell_ them either, they happened to find out.”

 

“Yeah, kind of elbowed him and made him fall over…” Prompto said sheepishly.

 

“Wait a second.” Noct swiveled around. “Prompto accidentally hit it, and I only saw the Scourge after it spread up your neck – how did Aranea find out? It was beneath your shirt before then.”

 

“Oh, for Astrals’ sake…”

 

Prompto choked on a laugh. “Oh, yeah, hey, how much Ignis teasing have I missed?”

 

Noct grinned. “Oh, not too much. We were waiting for you.”

 

“Swweeeeet.”

 

Were they serious? After everything that had happened, this was what they wanted to talk about? “Are we truly going to do this now? Here?”

 

Prompto shrugged one shoulder. “Hey, man, we’re walking. Makin’ progress. Might as well talk, and that talking might as well be about you and your _special lady friend_.” Prompto’s voice twisted into a poor imitation of Ignis’ own accent.

 

“I have _never_ used those words.”

 

“No… but it does sound like something you’d say.” Gladio’s head was on a swivel – at least someone was paying attention – but he was still grinning along with the others in amusement.

 

“Children, the lot of you,” Ignis grumbled.

 

“Ohhh, just look at that shade of red.”

 

“Prompto, I swear I will let go and drop you…”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“You should have seen the red it went when Aranea kissed him back in Tenebrae.”

 

Ignis shot Noct a look of pure betrayal.

 

“Wait, what?” Gladio demanded.

 

“There was kissing?” Prompto squealed in delight.

 

“Noct!” Ignis hissed. “We had an oath not to discuss that!”

 

Noct laughed. “Yeah, I remember you proposing that oath – I don’t remember agreeing to it.”

 

That was it. This was war, and turnabout was fair play.

 

“Oh, truly? Well, then, I suppose I’m under no obligations to keep silent on why you were present for that kiss.”

 

Noct’s smile faltered. “Uhhh, I don’t see why the circumstances matter.”

 

The door in front of them parted, letting them back into the biggest room they’d encountered, where Noct had dropped the weapons.

 

“Oh, I think they matter very much. You never did tell me if Aranea’s demonstration was helpful – after all, you were the one who was looking for advice on rather _particular_ matters of a relationship. Did you end up putting her lesson to use? I do recall you and Lunafreya being in those flower fields for quite some time.”

 

Gladio huffed out a laugh, still scanning the more open area and not even looking at the rest of them. “Let me get this straight – you went to Aranea for kissing advice and she made out with Iggy for an example?”

 

Noct jogged over to the weapons and plucked them both from the floor, tossing Luna hers. “No, I went to Ignis for advice!”

 

Prompto snorted. “Dude, you went to Ignis for kissing advice? For reals? _I_ probably have more experience than him!”

 

“Well, you weren’t there?”

 

“Hey!” Gladio spared a moment to shoot Noct a glare. “What the hell am I, chopped liver? I have more experience than you guys combined – why didn’t you just ask me?”

 

“I… well…” Noct stuttered.

 

Ignis smirked, pleased at the turn of events. “I do believe he said something about avoiding embarrassment.”

 

Gladio snorted. “Yeah, how’d that work out for you, Princess?”

 

Noct was about to make another retort when a sob broke through their conversation.

 

Instantly, their attention was on Lunafreya. Goodness, she’d been so quiet, but now…

 

The blotched tone of her skin gave away that she’d been crying for a while, but she must have been keeping herself silent before. Now she had her free hand pressed to her mouth, trident shaking in the other as her shoulders lurched.

 

“Luna?” Noct was by her side instantly, letting his glove absorb the moisture on her cheeks. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

A horrible forced smile stretched her lips. “Look at you all… so full of life and care for one another…” The smile dropped. “This world is cruel…”

 

What… What did she mean?

 

Noct looked lost, sending a panicked look to Ignis. Ignis shook his head just short of frantically fast. He had no idea how to handle this.

 

“Luna, are you, like, feeling left out? Hey, you’re part of this group too now, you know.” Noct had his bare hand on her shoulder, trying to soothe her. “You’re not locked up anymore… Don’t worry, you’ll learn all our inside jokes in no time. You’re fitting right in with us so well already!”

 

Lunafreya was staring at him in unblinking… pity. Her lips trembled as she dropped her trident and brought her fingers to trace his jawline on both sides. “Oh, dear Noctis… I’m so sorry. Regis tried so hard to give you a normal life… I kept my promise of silence all these years…”

 

“What are you talking about?” Noct whispered, his shoulders going tense at the mention of his father.

 

Her gaze parted from his for only the briefest of moments to take in the rest of them.

 

“I need to speak with you… in private.”

 


	53. Mortification and Moods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio, behave yourself!

 It was extremely easy to detect the moods of his comrades at the moment. Though, to be fair, Ignis suspected his own mood was fairly easy to read as well.

 

The three of them had taken up post in the hallway outside one of the dormitories, far enough away that they couldn’t hear Noct and Lunafreya’s conversation, but close enough that the door would be well defended should the need arise.

 

Gladio was leaning against the wall, furthest from the dormitory out of the three of them. His arms were crossed and his posture guarded as he kept his head tilted towards the end of the hallway to keep lookout. Clearly he was wary – not keen on lingering here, but he was holding his tongue for the moment.

 

Prompto wasn’t far from him, but he was seated on the floor, the leg with his bad knee stretched out and the other folded close to him. Now that the joking had subsided, he seemed to be a strange mix of anxious and exhausted as he absently trailed his fingers over a certain spot on his wrist.

 

Ignis himself was stationed closest to the door, part of his weight supported by Lunafreya’s trident, which he was yet again looking after. He was worried. He was worried, he was sure the others could tell, and he wasn’t ashamed of it.

 

Everything about Lunafreya’s demeanor… her words… None of that could lead to good. And the fact that she had pulled Noct aside for a private chat at a time like this? Before they’d regained the use of their weapons? What could be so important?

 

He stared at the door as though it would provide him with answers.

 

“Look at the door all you want, Iggy, but if you go charging in there, Luna’s just probably gonna slap you again,” Gladio said.

 

Prompto blinked, head lurching up like he’d been close to dozing off. “Wait, what? Luna slapped Iggy?”

 

Ignis could feel his cheeks already turning a few shades darker – redder than his cheek had been when Luna had given him that slap.

 

Gladio grinned wolfishly. “Oh, yeah. And you should have seen the look on Noct’s face. Never thought he’d be the kinky type.” He turned the grin on Ignis. “Thought that’d be more your thing, being such a control freak and all–”

 

“Gladio, this is not a conversation we are going to have now or ever,” Ignis forced out past his gritted teeth.

 

Gladio did not seem dissuaded. “I mean, you’re clearly into the whole biting thing–”

 

“ _Gladio!_ ”

 

Six, could he make this any more mortifying than it already was?

 

“I’m so confused,” Prompto muttered, looking curious but also hesitant, like he didn’t really want to know.

 

“Oh, yeah, so Ignis’ Starscourge? Yeah, he didn’t feel like telling any of us until he had developed a taste for human flesh.”

 

The glare Gladio gave him had nothing on Lunafreya’s, but Prompto’s… Oh, Ignis had rather been hoping to avoid this…

 

“You did _what?_ Dude, _what the hell?_ ” Prompto looked around for a moment before pulling off his shoe and throwing it at him. “You said you were gonna tell them back in Cartanica!”

 

Ignis narrowly dodged the shoe, scowling. “I didn’t intend for things to turn out that way–”

 

“Wait…” Prompto turned a horrified look on Gladio. “Is _that_ what happened to your shoulder and Noct’s arm?”

 

Ignis felt his words of defense leave him. There was no excuse to justify the danger he’d put the others in – the harm he’d caused them.

 

“We’re both fine.” Gladio backed off with his tone. “I’d just, uh, maybe start double checking the ingredients on what he fixes at camp.” He suddenly frowned at Prompto. “Hey, how long have you had a tattoo?”

 

Ignis blinked, zeroing in on the inked lines that were on Prompto’s wrist before Prompto clamped his hand back over them. How odd. Prompto had never expressed a dislike for tattoos, but to have one he’d never told them about? And wasn’t that normally the wrist he wore something over? He was rather wondering about the question Gladio asked as well. How long had Prompto kept that tattoo hidden? And… why was he so reluctant to show it? His expression wasn’t one of regret, it was of _fear_.

 

“Prompto?” Ignis inquired softly.

 

Prompto’s shoulders slumped slightly, and he dropped his hand, revealing the design there. “I… Um, when Noct and Lady Luna get back, I got something to tell you guys.”

 

“Is it that important?” Gladio asked with a grimace.

 

Hurt flashed briefly on Prompto’s face. “Actually, yeah… it kind of is.”

 

Gladio sighed, looking a tad guilty. “All right, fine, but we really need your weapons back some time today.”

 

“I’ve been thinking on that.” Ignis pushed up his spectacles with his free hand. “There must be a source to whatever is barring us access to the Crystal.”

 

“Well… there was the huge room we were just in,” Prompto said after a moment. “It had that smaller room in the middle? And all that weird zappy red stuff above it?”

 

“Hm. Seems like a good place to start,” Gladio said.

 

“Indeed.”

 

Silence fell again for a few more moments before Prompto piped up again.

 

“What do you think they’re talking about?”

 

Ignis sighed. “I haven’t the faintest idea.”

 

“Lady Luna seemed really upset.” Prompto chewed his lip. “You ever seen her like that before, Iggy?”

 

“No,” Ignis returned instantly. The only time she’d been close to that was during that conversation she’d had with Ravus that Ignis had accidentally walked in on. “At most times she’s remarkably composed.”

 

“Great…” Gladio grumbled. “That’s just great…”

 

A screech echoed down the hallway, making them all snap their heads in the direction away from the dorm.

 

“Company incoming.” Gladio shoved off the wall, summoning his sword.

 

Ignis glanced at the door. He hated to do this and interrupt their privacy… but whatever conversation Noct and Lunafreya were having, the rest of it was going to have to wait. If those sounds were anything to go by, there was far more than one daemon on approach.

 

Ignis kicked Prompto’s shoe back towards him before heading for the dorm.

 

“Noct?” The door opened as he grew near. “We have daemons closing in–”

 

The words died in his throat as he took in the scene before him, his stomach suddenly feeling like he’d swallowed a large stone.

 

Lunafreya’s tears hadn’t subsided, but she seemed to be more in control of her emotions than Noct, who was seated on one of the beds, outright sobbing into the clenched fist he had pressed against his mouth. He was utterly and completely distraught to a level that Ignis had never seen before, cheeks drenched and red while his eyes searched wildly for… something. An escape, perhaps? He didn’t even look at Ignis as he entered the room.

 

Lunafreya – who was seated across from Noct and had a hand on his shoulder – wiped a tear from her own cheek and whispered hollowly, “We’ll be right there–”

 

Noct stood suddenly, swallowing and shaking off her hand as he pawed almost angrily at the moisture on his face. His expression was schooled into something more controlled, but his eyes told a different story. They were almost hostile. _Angry,_ for certain.

 

“Noctis…” Lunafreya called after him softly.

 

He didn’t make any sign that he’d heard her. His face had gone blank, looking at odds with the tear tracks still on it as he coldly brushed past Ignis. He walked out of the dorm without a word.

 

What… What was wrong with him? What had Lunafreya told him, and why was it so private?

 

Lunafreya’s hand hovered in place for a moment before she dropped it and rose from her chair, also brushing past him to get out the door. There was no fire in her gaze. She just looked miserable. And guilty.

 

“Noct?” Prompto’s concerned tone was loud as Noct passed him. “Are you okay?”

 

Noct remained silent, heading in the direction of the daemon sounds while flexing his wrist, making the Ring’s glow all the more obvious.

 

Gladio shot Ignis a questioning look, but all Ignis could do in return was shake his head in bewilderment. He could offer no facts here. He could barely offer speculation.

 

What… in the blazes was going on? Twelve years apart, all their joy at being reunited, and now Noct was pulling _away_ from Lunafreya?

 

What could have possibly caused such a divide between them?

 

Their strange behavior _and_ Prompto’s…

 

Ignis didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all.

 

He couldn’t say he wasn’t guilty of it as well, but when had they started keeping secrets from each other? It wasn’t right. It wasn’t how they were.

 

After all they’d been through, as individuals and as a team…

 

They needed to trust in each other again, before their lack of communication was used against them. Again.

 

He very much doubted that the Chancellor’s games were over with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people are probably wondering where the Emperor is. I didn’t forget about him. It’s something that will be explained at a later date. :)


	54. Choices and Condolences

 

The silence that fell after their most recent battle against some daemons was not awkward – it was stifling. Noct, Lunafreya, and Prompto all seemed too lost in their own thoughts to notice the thick atmosphere they’d created, but it was putting Ignis on edge all the same, and he could see that Gladio was as well.

 

Fortunately, it wasn’t a long walk back to their destination. Unfortunately, things were never simple for them.

 

“Door’s locked,” Noct muttered, palm pressed against the thick metal.

 

“It doesn’t appear any of the key cards we procured earlier will work…” Ignis squinted at the locking mechanism. It didn’t look like the others they’d been able to bypass. “There must be a way through.”

 

“There’s a way…” Prompto said softly. His gaze dropped to the floor as he hobbled over to where Ignis was.

 

Ignis stepped back, giving him room, though staying close enough to help should Prompto’s knee give out. What was Prompto up to?

 

Slowly, he brought his wrist up so that his tattoo – a barcode, Ignis could see now – hovered in front of the locking device.

And then his tattoo glowed as it was scanned, the door giving a pleasant beep before it started to slide open.

 

…Well, that was, evidently, one way to solve the problem. But… how?

 

“I, uh, know this isn’t the best time, but…” Prompto bit his lip, not looking at any of them. “So, MTs… They’ve got those code prints… just like I do.”

 

Code prints? Who could tell that about MTs when they were always covered head to toe in armor?

 

“Do they?” Noct wondered, looking a tad more focused on the current situation now than he had been a few moments prior. “I never looked.”

 

“Yeah…” Prompto’s gaze wavered, like he wanted to look up, but he was forcing himself not to. “So, as it turns out… I’m one of them.”

 

Ignis’ mind near blanked at that statement. That… that didn’t make any sense with anything he knew about Prompto…

 

“Not exactly something I could tell people growing up in Lucis.”

 

…No. No, the Crown had done an _extensive_ background check on Prompto when he and Noct had first started hanging out. Cor himself had overseen that, from what Ignis remembered.

 

“Still… You guys are, like… the only friends I’ve ever known.” Prompto rubbed the back of his head, looking like he was about to start crying. “I just hope that things can stay the way they were.”

 

“Whatever. Who cares where you were born?”  

 

Noct’s question was so sudden and flippant that Ignis almost chastised him, but then he realized exactly what he was doing. Of course. Prompto was so clearly bothered by this – clearly _had been_ bothered by this for a very long time without any of them knowing. Perhaps the best way to comfort him was by making him see it wasn’t a big issue at all.

 

…Even though it rather was. Not to _them,_ but in general.

 

Prompto. From Niflheim. Ignis had so many questions, but those could wait.

 

“Lady Lunafreya grew up under the watch of the Empire – your origins are of no matter, Prompto.” Ignis smiled softly. “If you ever needed to prove yourself a Lucian – which you most certainly did not in the first place – you’ve gone well beyond earning your place.”

 

Prompto still seemed miserable, but at least he’d looked up from the floor. “Thanks, guys. Still… I can’t change what I am.”

 

“No, you can’t.” Noct stepped closer to him, eyes briefly flickering to meet Lunafreya’s. “None of us can change what we were born as, but _you_ chose all the important stuff. And since when does where you come from matter to you? You’ve never once treated me as a Prince.”

 

Gladio snorted. “He’s got you there.”

 

A small smile tugged at Ignis’ lips. “Never so much as a ‘Highness.’”  

 

“We’re done here. C’mon, crown citizen.” Noct grinned at Prompto, but it wasn’t reaching the top half of his face. It was forced, somehow.

 

Whatever Lunafreya had told him, it was far from leaving his mind. It was pulling on him like a visible weight. His anger had faded, from what Ignis could see, but he looked… sad instead. He seemed almost _apathetic_ as they destroyed the jamming device and got their weapons back. And Lunafreya was still staying silent.

 

Ignis really didn’t like this.

 

Not. At. All.

* * *

 

 

With there being quite a bit of walking between them and the Crystal, Ignis gradually fell back to walk beside Lunafreya.

 

“Are you well, Lunafreya?”

 

She hesitated, as though deciding whether or not to tell the truth. “No… not really.”

 

And honesty she’d apparently picked.

 

“Ravus…” Her voice wavered. “Gladiolus and I… we found a recording. He is dead.”

 

Ignis swallowed. Running into Ravus’ body had been bad enough, but having to watch his death on a screen? “I know. Noct and I found him.”

 

Lunafreya gripped her trident tightly. “Ardyn fooled him – appeared to him under the illusion of being Noctis. His last moments… Ravus must have thought that Noctis…”

 

…Killed him. Ravus had died believing Noctis was the one who killed him.

 

Bloody hell. After all the convincing it had taken to get Ravus to believe in Noctis… Did Ardyn’s cruelty know no bounds?

 

Ignis laid a hand on her shoulder. “You have my condolences. But… at least he is at peace now.”

 

She nodded faintly. “Yes… At least there’s that. The rest of us still have many trials left to undertake.”

 

Ignis hummed softly. “Particularly you and Noct.” He dropped his hand down to where hers was wrapped around her trident. “You should have told me this was harming you.”

 

“Why?” She gave him a weak smile. “So you could worry over me further? I do what my duty requires.”

 

“You go far beyond that.”

 

“As do you.”

 

“…Touché.”

“And far more will be needed from us very soon,” she said lowly.

 

That gave Ignis pause. “To what do you refer?”

 

She shook her head, eyes glued to Noct’s back. “If you have anything left unsaid to Noctis… tell him now.”

 

And with that, she pushed on to walk ahead of him.

 

…Well, that certainly hadn’t improved the horrible feeling he was getting about all of this.

 

* * *

 

 

“One helluva hangar,” Gladio commented as they exited the elevator into an area that was far more vast than the last larger room they’d been in.

 

“Look at all this space.” Prompto turned in a full circle as he looked around. Ignis suspected he might have taken a picture if the area wasn’t so dull.

 

Noct was already jogging ahead of the rest of them. “So, the central elevator’s through here.”

 

“And out of the loading bay,” Gladio added, turning constantly in what Ignis knew was an effort to keep an eye out for any and all threats.

 

“Then the Crystal shouldn’t be much further.” Ignis squinted. This area was much lighter than the last few, and it was hurting his overly sensitive vision a tad. He did hope this would go away soon.

 

Ignis fell into his fighting stance instantly as the massive hanger door groaned, slowly coming open. The flash of Gladio’s sword blinked in the corner of his vision.

 

“ _Your Majesty, your precious Crystal awaits you,_ ” Ardyn taunted. “ _To liven things up, I thought I’d take you on a stroll down memory lane. Of course, memories decay with time._ ”  

 

Dread was slowly building within Ignis’ gut as Ardyn spoke, but then it filled the rest of his body in a split-second rush as a figure stepped into the room.

 

Oh, Astrals… Ravus… Or rather, what was left of him – what had _become_ of him. He was so far mutated that his coat was nearly the only recognizable thing on him. His face and entire left side were corrupted by a horrible blackish-purple ooze.

 

Was this… was this how Ignis had been before? Was this the type of monstrosity he’d been when Noct faced him?

 

“Ravus!” There was no other word to describe the look on Lunafreya’s face than horror. Pure, _unrestrained_ horror.

 

And then Ravus _roared_ at the ceiling not unlike the feral beasts they’d all put down in the past.

 

His hand stretched out for them as he staggered forwards. “Kill me… End it…”

 

Lunafreya shook her head firmly. “No. I’ve saved others from the Scourge – I will not lose my own brother to it!” She whipped her trident into a ready position.

 

Noct summoned his weapon, moving to her side. “ _Can_ you heal him at this point?”

 

Lunafreya’s grip tightened, and she didn’t answer.

 

Ignis called on his daggers. “Well, I dare say there’s only one way to find out, then.”

 

Healing Ravus after just healing Ignis was sure to take a toll on Lunafreya, but he was hardly going to fight her on this issue. He’d never win that argument anyway. The best he could do was help Lunafreya in this fight. Help Ravus. He owed them both that much. Ravus – unlike Ignis had been – had just managed to speak as himself. Perhaps that meant there was still hope for him. And if there was any hope at all, they would do their damnedest to bring that hope to fruition.

 

“Let’s do it, then,” Noct said, putting one foot ahead of the rest of them as he readied his father’s sword. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, peoples, but I’m going to be out of town next weekend, so there will not be an update then! :(


	55. Goodbye

 

The battle was exhausting. Ignis might have thought it was merely a compilation of all the difficulties his body faced lately, but it soon became clear that Ravus’ strength far surpassed that which Ignis himself had possessed when he was transforming.

 

“Gladio!” Ignis slid between Gladio and Ravus, cutting Ravus off as he tried to head for the Shield, who had just been backhanded halfway across the fighting area.

 

Gladio, however, rolled easily back onto his feet, looking none the worse for wear. “I’m good!”

 

How strong he’d grown in Ignis’ absence had never been more apparent.

 

Ignis circled Ravus in a low stance, keeping his attention on him. There was no holding him down for Lunafreya at the present. He was too strong.

 

Prompto fired off several shots from a distance, staying out of the fray and favoring his leg still. The bullets merely bounced off Ravus’ thick, corrupted skin, but Noct used the distraction to his advantage, warping above Ravus and striking down with an axe.

 

The axe blow, while at least leaving a dent in the purple ooze, seemed to piss off Ravus more than anything else. He wildly struck out, and Noct barely phased out of the way in time, falling back with wide eyes. Ignis flicked a few daggers in that direction, trying to draw Ravus back away from Noct.

 

This couldn’t last. It was only a matter of time before Ravus decided to stick with one target, and if it was Prompto or Lunafreya… The two of them weren’t in the condition to face him head on, especially not Prompto. Prompto could barely _walk_ at the moment.

 

“Noct, I believe we’re going to need something a decent amount more powerful to make an impact–” Ignis dived, rolling out of the way as Ravus rushed him.

 

“I mean, I can, but we’re kind of trying _not_ to kill him!” Noct warped forwards, slashing at Ravus’ back before warping away again.

 

“Leave it to me!” Gladio rushed Ravus again, this time whipping his sword around multiple times in a sort of tempest move. Ravus fell back under the force of the first strike, which clipped his side. Gladio didn’t let up, stopping only to summon another sword before he pushed on with all his might, blades singing as they cut through the air.

 

Ignis narrowed his eyes, searching for the weak points he could exploit as his palms heated with magical fire. As soon as Gladio had finished his last blow, Ignis released the building magic, bursts of fire seeking out those weak spots.

 

And then Noct warped forwards and flat-out tackled Ravus’ unsteady form to the ground. “Help me out here, guys!”

 

Ravus tried to bring his own sword down on Noct’s back, but Prompto’s well-aimed shot knocked the blade from his hand just in time for Ignis to pin the limb down. Gladio dropped on top of Ravus’ legs, using his weight to his advantage.

 

“Luna!” Noct called over his shoulder, but she was already there, dropping her trident aside as she all but fell to her knees between Noct and Gladio’s positions.

 

The glow of her magic grew instantly, and Ignis scrunched his eyes shut to avoid the burning pain it was causing his eyes.

 

The screaming wasn’t much better, and Ignis winced further at the thought of his friends having already gone through this with him.

 

The healing couldn’t have taken long, but time seemed to stretch as different possibilities for their futures played through Ignis’ mind. What if it didn’t work? Ravus had been dead when they found him before. What if it _did_ work? What would be their next move? The Crystal might be theirs, but Ardyn might pull something else. And if they did get the Crystal, what would they do after that? Now Insomnia and Niflheim were in ruins, and daemons were running amuck. The Crystal couldn’t magically fix everything.

 

Finally, Ravus’ fight gave out, and Ignis opened his eyes in time to see Lunafreya drawing back, looking unfocused and blinking rapidly as her breath came out in tired huffs.

 

Ignis loosened his hold, taking in every detail of Ravus’ pale form. Would he live? Or return to being as he was before the Scourge took over his _dead_ body?

 

“Ravus?” Noct sat up on his knees and lightly tapped the side of Ravus’ face. “Hey… Can you hear me?”

 

Ravus gritted his teeth, obviously trying to keep from groaning or crying out as he seemed to pry his eyelids open. He looked relieved at seeing Ignis. Then he glared at Noct.

 

Oh. Right. “Ravus, focus on my voice if you can.” Ignis made sure his tone was calming and gentle. “It wasn’t him. It was just one of Ardyn’s–”

 

“I know,” Ravus forced out, voice raspy. “I just didn’t see it in time.”

 

Seeing how Ravus was definitely in control of himself, Ignis gestured for Gladio to relinquish his hold as well, and the three of them all backed up a bit, giving him room.

 

“Welcome back,” Ignis said.

 

“Ravus…” Lunafreya was still on her knees beside him, smiling tiredly.

 

“Lunafreya!” Ravus tried to sit up quickly, but it proved difficult for him, and he struggled.

 

Noct made to help him, stepping forwards again, but Ignis held up a hand, making him stop. Noct might have meant well, but Ravus wouldn’t take kindly to the action.

 

Lunafreya raised a shaky hand to his cheek. “It’s good to see you again, brother.”

 

And then she collapsed, falling back into Gladio’s arms, who caught her just in time.

 

“Lunafreya!”

 

“Luna!” Noct warped to her side, palm pressed to her forehead.

 

“I’m all right…” she mumbled, eyes almost closed as she slumped into Gladio’s chest.

 

“The hell you are,” Gladio groused, still holding her gently.

 

Ravus rolled onto his side, trying to push himself around to them. “Lunafreya, what have you _done?_ ”

 

“Nothing I regret.” She smiled softly.

 

“We need to get out of here – for everyone’s sake.” Ignis glanced around. Bloody hell. More daemons were beginning to spawn.

 

Noct’s eyes were only on Lunafreya as he pushed some of her bangs to the side. “I have to get to the Crystal…” He looked… blank. Lost in his own thoughts.

 

“Yes,” Ravus forced out, managing to wobble to his feet. “You must.”

 

Prompto staggered over to their position, taking out a couple smaller daemons on his way with a few shots. But… more of them kept spawning…

 

“Noctis.” Ravus hissed in pain as he tried to stay upright. “We haven’t the time for all of us to make it there, but we can hold the daemons at bay while you reach the Crystal!”

 

“Right…” Noctis swallowed, tracing Lunafreya’s jaw. “Luna… I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you. I… you better be here when I get back, okay?”

 

Tears welled in her eyes again. “I won’t let you down.”

 

“I know you won’t.” His voice wavered.

 

Ignis hurled his lance into the chest of a daemon that was getting close. When Noct got back? How long did Noct intend to take in retrieving the Crystal? It wasn’t that far.

 

Noct shoved off the floor, taking a moment to look at Gladio, then Prompto, and then Ignis himself. “Gladio… I know you and I haven’t always seen eye to eye, but you’re the best Shield any Caelum has ever had.”

 

“Uh, thanks?” Gladio looked torn between staring at Noct oddly and keeping a closer eye on Lunafreya.

 

“Prompto.”

 

Prompto paused his shooting as Noct addressed him.

 

Noct smiled faintly, taking one step back. “You stuck with me even though you weren’t under any obligations to. Thanks for letting me feel what it was like to be normal.”

 

“Uh… yeah! I mean, sure, dude! Always…” Prompto blinked a few times blankly.

 

Noct took another step back, turning to Ignis.

 

“Noct…”

 

“Ignis–”

 

“What are you doing?” This sounded like… No, that couldn’t be right…

 

“–you’ve always been my constant.” Another step back.

 

“Stop it.”

 

Another step. “Always looked out for me–”

 

“Stop. It.”

 

Another step. “I can’t ever pay you back for all that–”

 

“ _Why are you saying goodbye?_ ” Ignis’ grip was tight enough on his daggers that his knuckles felt cold.

 

Another step. “–but I’ll always be grateful.”

 

“Noct!”

 

“Guys… thank you. For everything.”

 

And with that, Noct turned and sprinted for the elevator, leaving them to face the daemons that filled the gap between them and him.

 

* * *

 

 

_Keep going, they’ll be fine. Keep going, they’ll be fine._

 

Noctis repeated the phrase over and over, hoping it was true.

 

“ _Betraying your friends for the greater good: the mark of a monarch! Step forth, Your Majesty!_ ”

 

Noct threw his sword, warping to it and breezing past the daemons that were trying to nip at his heels. The giant ahead of him swung, but he rolled under the strike, slipping through the closing hanger doors just in time for them to thud closed behind him.

 

The area ahead was strikingly more silent than the one he’d just left, and Noctis swallowed, trudging forwards towards yet another elevator.

 

“Don’t die on me,” he whispered.

 

The only good part of this whole stupid thing was that his friends would get to live, even if he and Luna…

 

Oh, Astrals, why them? Why her? Hadn’t she been through enough?

 

Noctis swallowed the sob that was threatening to crawl out of his throat.

 

All he… All he wanted was to save her, and she was going to _die._

 

They were _both_ going to _die._

 

His breathing hitched. Expecting to maybe die while on the run from the Empire was one thing, but… knowing they were both fated to give their lives and nothing could change that?

 

It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair.

 

Noctis slumped against the wall of the next elevator as the doors shut. He raked a hand through his hair before leaning his head back into the cold metal.

 

“ _Do you suppose your dear friends are still alive? Those who died for you – do you ever wonder what went through their minds? Can you even recall their final words?_ ”

 

Noctis tried to block Ardyn out, thinking of his friends. “I’ll come back for you all. I swear.”

 

The elevator opened.

 

Ahead lay another hallway, but this one was different – all lit up and bright to the point where Noctis had to squint as he jogged down it. The long walk seemed to stretch to eternity, and even more so as the Crystal’s light became visible.

 

The solid floor gave way to a grated bridge of sorts which his boots clattered noisily on.

 

He slowed his pace as he entered the open room where the Crystal was laying. It really was a beautiful thing, but now all Noctis could see was the death it promised.

 

His death. Luna’s. _Ardyn’s_.

 

“ _Your journey is over, Noct._ ”

 

Noctis stopped in front of the Crystal, flexing his hand with the Ring on it.

 

“Please…” he whispered. “I don’t care what you want of me, but spare _her._ ”

 

“Your pleas will fall on deaf ears.”

 

Noctis didn’t flinch. He didn’t turn around. He’d been expecting Ardyn to be lurking around, honestly.

 

“…I guess you’d know,” Noctis muttered.

 

Ardyn gave a low chuckle. “So… your beloved finally told the truth.”

 

“…Yeah.”

 

“I did wonder how long she’d keep you in the dark.” Ardyn slowly walked towards him, stopping only when he was close enough that the hairs on the back of Noctis’ neck were standing on end. “How long she shielded you, just like your father.”

 

Noctis tried very hard to quell the urge to punch Ardyn in the face at the mention of his dad. No. He couldn’t anger Ardyn right now. That wouldn’t end well for everyone else while Noctis was in the Crystal. “You have nothing to gain by tormenting my friends in my absence. Leave them be.”

 

“Giving commands now, are we? How Kingly – stepping up to take responsibility after learning the truth of your duties.”

 

Noctis resisted a shiver. “I’ll see you on the other side, Ardyn.”

 

“I’ll wait with baited breath.”

 

Noctis stretched his hand towards the light of the Crystal.  

* * *

 

 

Ignis’ fists shook, clenched at his sides as Ardyn’s footsteps disappeared out of the room. He didn’t bother to follow the grotesque sight that was the Chancellor as he strolled away. No… Ignis could only stare at the Crystal, disbelief and betrayal fighting for dominance within him.

 

“You knew,” he growled, barely recognizing his own voice as he finally dragged his gaze over to Lunafreya, whom Prompto was helping stand. “All this time, you bloody _knew!_ ”

 

“ _Watch your tone_ ,” Ravus hissed. His threat might have been more fearsome had he not been using the nearby railing as support. And missing an arm.

 

“Or _what?_ ” Ignis snapped.

 

“Guys…” Prompto pleaded, looking close to bursting into tears as things were. “Can we take it down a few notches here–”

 

“Don’t test me, Scientia!”

 

“Don’t test _me!_ ”

 

Ravus flinched, and Ignis registered the blood flowing from the cut on the other man’s face before he even realized the dagger had left his hand.

 

No matter. He didn’t regret the blow.

 

“Ignis!” Gladio said.

 

Ignis held up a hand without even looking in Gladio’s direction.

 

He was mad. He’d never been this mad in his entire life, and he was going to say his piece.

 

He kept his eyes locked with Ravus. “I protected her. I fought alongside you both, and all you did in return was keep secrets and feed me lies.”

 

Ravus touched the gash on his cheek. “If you’re going to lay blame, I suggest you start with your dearly departed King.”

 

“ _…Shit._ ” Gladio sucked in a sharp breath, realization dawning on his face at the same time it clicked within Ignis’ own mind.

 

“That’s right – Regis knew all along what his son would become, yet he chose to shelter him instead of ensuring he was prepared for the task ahead. Chose to leave you all in the dark.”

 

“And in the dark all of us will have to wait…” Luna whispered.

 

All of them turned to her.

 

“And what does that mean, exactly?” Gladio asked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the years of darkness begin...


	56. Ruin and Resistance

 

_Four Months Later…_

 

Aranea realized that the world’s population was in a bit of a crisis at the moment, but if someone else bothered her about something stupid today, that someone was going to die. Slowly.

 

She wasn’t one to really care about the state of her footwear as long as it worked for what she needed it to, but boots filled with malboro goo was enough to put anyone in a bad mood. Fortunately, her presence – although requested at an inconvenient time – had not been requested by an idiot, so no one was really likely to die after all.

 

The Marshal was a smart man, and she had a soft spot for Prompto after their joint mission back before the Darkness. It was sweet how he’d become the Marshal’s shadow since they’d set up base in Lestallum. She hadn’t spent much time in the city yet, but from what little she’d seen, she knew Cor was rarely anywhere without his helper. Six knew the Marshal _needed_ a helper, even if he wouldn’t admit it. He was one stubborn bastard, getting the use of his legs back the way he had, but still… he wasn’t exactly moving around at top speeds. Prompto, on the other hand, was great for sprinting around and… well, doing all the things Cor couldn’t anymore.

 

That actually made Aranea feel for the guy. Life sucked on a lot of different levels, but handicaps… Yeah, those were a special kind of hell. She knew his reputation before. Couldn’t have been easy accepting the help of a guy less than half his age to do the simplest tasks while he was forced to move around with a cane.

 

Still. Couldn’t have been easy for Prompto either. The Marshal was clearly placing a lot of duties on him. Aranea wondered if Prompto and Ignis even had time to spend together with how busy they were, despite living in the same city. Aranea hadn’t even seen Ignis since the founding of the Lestallum stronghold, but she knew he spent most of his time offering strategies to help refugees. And caring for Lunafreya, of course, who was no doubt constantly wearing herself out with all the Scourge victims that poured in, seeking the cure only she could give.

 

Whatever the case, those three still probably saw each other more than they saw the last member of their once five-strong group. Gladio was making quite a name for himself with all the daemon hunting he’d been undertaking lately. He didn’t spend much time sitting still, that was for sure.

 

Maybe Aranea would check in on Ignis and Lunafreya while she was here this time, she thought as she made her way to one of the few indoor meeting rooms they had in the city – a room she was sure that would be used for makeshift housing soon enough. _Maybe._ Depended on what the Marshal wanted to see her about and if she had the time. And maybe one of these days she’d run into Ravus again, wherever he was.

 

Rumor had it that Ravus played a key part in Cor’s little setup around here, but he was definitely sticking to the shadows of the fame world.

 

Aranea reached what she was pretty sure was the right room and pulled the door open, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the low lighting–

 

Well. Speak of the Infirnian. There was Ravus – seated at the table opposite to the Marshal. Prompto was bouncing on his toes lightly behind Cor, and he gave her a smile and a wave as she walked in.

 

“Highwind,” the Marshal acknowledged, both hands resting on his cane as he sat forwards in his chair and looked at her with his one normal eye. The blank cloudiness of his left eye probably creeped a lot of his underlings out, but she’d seen worse.

 

“You called?” Aranea stopped just short of the table, shifting her weight to one side and placing a hand on her hip. Despite the Marshal being the one addressing her, Aranea couldn’t help but leave most of her attention on Ravus. Last time she’d seen him he’d looked like death itself: paler than usual with even his prosthetic arm missing as Gladio of all people helped him walk. While the permanent scowl on his face had only seemed to deepen, he at least looked healthier. And… come to think of it, she recognized the replacement prosthetic he now had as one she’d been sent to get a while back. Huh. Well, he’d better have been enjoying that arm, because it had been a pain in the ass to get.

 

“Yes.” The Marshal didn’t seem to notice – or he didn’t care – that he was being sidelined. “We’ve got a crucial assignment that would benefit from your experience in particular.”

 

Okay. She was intrigued. “Yeah? How so?”

“Its location is one you’re familiar with.” Ravus eyed Prompto, who shifted uncomfortably.

 

Oh. Okay, that was unexpected. She’d bite. “Besithia’s facility of weird-ass wonders?”

 

Prompto snorted.

 

Cor gave a single nod.

 

Okay, she got why they wanted her, but still… “What hell is in that place that we need?”

 

“Weapons.” Ravus steepled his real fingers against his metal ones. “In the days ahead we’ll need every able-bodied man and woman to stand in defense of the cities still standing.”

 

“The problem being that most of them lack the skill to do so in close combat, and we haven’t the manpower or the time to teach them some.” The Marshal glanced back at Prompto. “Our best bet for them is firearms. At least then they’ll have a chance of killing daemons from inside the protection of the walls, even if they aren’t the best shots.”

 

Aranea understood perfectly. Handing new fighters close combat weapons and putting them up against the daemons that had been spawning lately was hardly any better than them dying on the way to the city. Guns were their best bet, and Besithia’s lab – though probably not in the best shape after the mess she and Prompto had caused before – was out in the middle of nowhere. Untouched and full of weapons. “So, you need guns to arm these people with, and me and Blondie are gonna go get them from the base.”

 

“No,” Cor said instantly.

 

“No?” Prompto echoed, blinking in surprise as he spoke for the first time.

 

“I need you here.” Cor shifted slightly in his chair to get a better look at Prompto. “Especially for training those who will get the weapons. You’re the best shot in the entire Crownsguard.”

 

Well, damn.

 

Prompto looked like he’d been told the apocalypse was over. “I… oh.”

 

“Your core team will have one experience Crownsguard with you for the daemons and two less experience civilians to aid with the transport. Aside from them, there will be those ready to help you with travel at certain points.” The Marshal pushed a file towards her. Clearly a reused file, as the edges were frayed and it had a few spots of dirt on it.

 

She grabbed the file immediately. Civilians? Great. That Crownsguard better be good–

 

Oh. Okay, yeah, she could work with this.

 

“Specs is coming?” Aranea felt her eyebrows shoot up. “Didn’t think he did field missions for you.”

 

“He doesn’t normally.” Ravus glared at the table as though it had personally insulted him. “The Marshal apparently wants his particular report on the findings of the base. I will be undertaking his… other duties here in his absence.”

 

“You mean keeping your sister from overdosing on her magic?”

 

The glare turned to her. “Yes.”

 

Okay, she deserved that glare. Caring for someone was a hard job. Caring for someone as stubborn as the Oracle was likely so great a test on one’s sanity that Ignis was one of the few people capable of handling it without losing their mind. Aranea had seen how the Fleurets bickered – Ravus was not suited for the task, no matter how much he loved his sister.

 

“Don’t concern yourself with the Oracle. Focus on your own task,” the Marshal said.

 

Oh, she was focused all right. She was just wondering how pissy Ignis’ attitude was going to be. Judging by how he’d acted during their time working together before, she doubted he’d take kindly to being forced away from the person he’d been caring for. He’d probably resisted when the Marshal told him.

 

Still. She hoped he wasn’t going to be annoyingly irritable the whole time. She’d enjoyed their other times working together – those were the most fun she’d had in a long time. Ahh, his face when she had thrown in that bit about them being engaged… She was simultaneously impressed, amused, and a little sad at how quickly he’d adapted to her ability to get under his skin. It would be interesting to see how their interactions went this time.

 

Of course, all that was entirely secondary to the actual mission, but missions tended to go a lot better when she was with someone dependable. Or just on her own. Ignis – regardless of his mood – was a well-prioritized pro. She wouldn’t have any problems with him. The civilians, on the other hand… Yeah, that was gonna be trickier.

 

She turned the page of the file.

 

A pretty boy and a woman who looked like she’d probably be someone’s fun aunt or something. Geez… did that guy have eyelashes like that naturally or was he actually wearing eyeliner?

 

“You do want these two to come back alive, right?” Aranea asked without looking up.

 

Ravus snorted.

 

“They’re inexperienced, but they _are_ capable,” the Marshal assured.

 

“I’ll make my own judgement on that,” she muttered. A reporter and a waitress? Seriously?

 

She snapped the file shut. Well, if this was the Marshal’s plan, so be it. Looked like she had plenty of time to get ready before they left tomorrow morning, though. Maybe she’d put that time to use and do some checking up on her comrades – and not just the ones for this mission. Ignis, Lunafreya, Ravus, Prompto… might be good to get a quick word in with all of them and see where they really were in life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh. Well, I hate to do this to you guys AGAIN and so soon, but I’ve got church camp next week and won’t be able to update. Sad. I should be back to the regular schedule afterwards.


	57. Ruin and Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may be wondering about the title of this chapter. lol Fun story there.
> 
> All the chapters set during the World of Ruin are going to be “Ruin and ????” so I told my chat group to throw R words at me. Then this happened… 
> 
> Her: Rain, Reality, Reason, Rachel…
> 
> Me: lol Good one. “Chapter 57. Ruin and Rachel.” The readers would be like “who the heck is Rachel?” 
> 
> Her: lol DO IT!
> 
> Me: …I’m gonna. And blame you. 
> 
> Her: \o/ I’ll be famous!
> 
> So… yeah. There you have it. XD Ruin and Rachel.

  
 

_Knock, knu-knu knock knock._

 

Aranea thumped her knuckles against the old wooden door. Old, but not too worn. Looked like Ignis had been given a fairly nice room compared to the others she’d seen around. She supposed certain perks came with being the Oracle’s full-time carer.

 

“ _A moment_. _”_

 

As punctual as she’d expect from him, given their past encounters. And, true to what he said, the door was unlocked and opened only a moment later, revealing… a rather unexpected sight.

 

“The hell is with the shades?” She raised an eyebrow at the darkened visor that covered most of the top half of his face. “We’re in an eternal night.”

 

If he was surprised to see her, the visor hid it well. “Thank you for the announcement, Aranea – I’d somehow managed to avoid noting that small fact in the last four months.” His head tilted slightly. “Not that I’m adverse to being in your presence, but was there a particular reason for this visit? I’m afraid I’m rather occupied with–”

 

“Packing? Yeah, that’s why I’m here.” She brushed past him and into his room, making him step back to avoid getting his feet trod upon. “I’ve been to that base before – Marshal asked me to help with the mission.”

 

“Ah.” Ignis closed the door behind her. “He’d mentioned that he was trying to get a hold of you.”

 

“Well, here I am.” Aranea turned in a full circle, checking out his living conditions. Not bad. Average for a pre-night world, but nearly luxurious given the conditions lately. One thing about it struck her as very odd, though. The entire room was immaculately clean, but only half of it had things that Aranea would associate with Ignis. The rest was… smaller. “You got someone rooming with you?” Huh. She’d assumed he’d been given his own.

 

“Hm.” Ignis nodded as he moved over to his bed and placed another shirt into his travel bag. “Talcott. They tried to give me my own room, but I refused, given the population issues. We compromised with him.”

 

Oh, ugh. It was that hideous purple thing he’d worn a few times before. How was he capable of being so classy and wearing that? “Who’s Talcott?”

 

“He’s an orphan from Insomnia – the sole survivor of the family of the Amicitia’s chamberlains.”

 

Oh. Ouch. “So, _you’re_ raising him now?” She plopped on the edge of the bed, lounging there.

 

Ignis paused for a moment before resuming packing. “I’d say it’s more of a community effort around here, but I suppose I do play a central role.”

 

“Hey, as far as surrogate dads go, I’d say you’re a pretty good one.”

 

Ignis chuckled, turning to grab something off his dresser. “I’m afraid I’m a bit young to be his father.”

 

Aranea shrugged. “Dunno, you managed to be Noct’s mom pretty well.”

 

He froze.

 

…Shit. “Sorry. Touchy subject. Got it.”

 

“It’s all right.” His back was still to her, and he messed with something on the dresser. “He’ll return one day. We all must hold on until then.” There was no doubt in his voice.

 

She spared a moment to think about that. What was it like to have that kind of faith in something? She honestly had no idea. Sure, she trusted in some things… Biggs… Wedge… her own experiences… But the kind of belief and absolute trust that Ignis had? Yeah, she’d never even come close to that.

 

“…Okay, seriously – what’s with the shades?” she asked after a few moments in silence.

 

He sighed softly, reaching up to gently tug off his visor as he turned back around. He blinked a few times and squinted, so it took a moment to realize what was off.

 

Yellow. His eyes were yellow. And bright, like he was a nocturnal animal of some kind. Wow… okay. Whatever she’d been expecting, it was not that.

 

“A remnant from when I was infected with the Scourge,” he explained, still squinting. “I found it best to keep them hidden after an… incident a while back.”

 

She could guess what that meant. “Someone attacked you?”

 

He nodded. “One of the hunters thought I was turning. Fortunately, Lady Lunafreya was able to calm him, but I’m not eager to have a repeat of those events.” He replaced the visor. “And, in addition to that, I’ve found it helps within the city. As ironic as it is, the lights are often too bright for comfort for me now.”

 

Aranea felt her eyebrows shoot up. “Not just for show, then?”

 

He grabbed a folded scarf from the head of the bed and placed it into his bag. “Not at all. My night vision is impeccable.”

 

Huh. Nice. “Well, at least it’s good for something.” She was just glad the hue wasn’t the same as Ardyn’s. That would have been cringy, but Ignis’ were purer in terms of the yellow. Less… corroded looking.

 

“Indeed.”

 

He really didn’t seem to be up for chatting today. Well, tough. If they had a mission together, she was damn well going to make sure that they were on comfortable talking terms.

 

“So, you’re okay with leaving Freya here for a while? Or did the Marshal order you to go on this thing?”

 

“Ravus will be here.” Ignis zipped the bag shut finally. “He’s nearly as stubborn as she is. She’ll be fine under his care for a few days, albeit probably partially malnourished.”

 

Aranea snorted. What the hell had Ignis even been cooking? Well… okay, again, the Oracle probably got the best stuff available. Not like anyone could complain when she was the only hope for the Scourge and people were dropping like flies from that. “Heard you and him had a falling out in Gralea. That a rumor? He seemed a little pissed earlier, but that’s pretty much his default.”

 

Not even the twitch of a smile. Yikes. Truth, then.

 

He pulled his bag off the bed and dropped it on the floor, taking a seat next to Aranea. A respectable distance away, of course. That made her smile slightly. Ever the gentleman.

 

“It’s no rumor.” The wrinkle visible above his visor spoke of his frustration. “I discovered that Ravus had been withholding vital information concerning Noct’s fate – information that he’d know for Astrals only know how long. Years, most likely. Perhaps even since he was a child. A part of the prophecy that the general population was not privy to.”

 

…Yeah, she could see how someone like Ignis would have a problem with that. And really? More to the prophecy than the vague as hell crap everyone had at one time tried to figure out? That sure would make more sense. “Ravus knew he’d disappear?”

 

“Among other things.” His tone was soft. Morose. Clearly he didn’t want to go into detail.

 

“Did Freya know too?” Surely if Ravus had, the Oracle would too?

 

“Yes…”

 

More discomfort there. “Then why all the anger at Ravus while you’re waiting on her hand and foot still?” Okay, maybe she was pushing a little here, but she was curious and he definitely needed to get some things off his chest.

 

“Her circumstances are… different.”

 

Vague. But he was probably keeping it that way on purpose. “If you say so.” Time for another topic shift. This wasn’t getting him comfortable – it was just going to make him grumpy or distracted or both. “You know anything about those civilians coming with us?”

 

“A fair bit. I haven’t met them personally, but Prompto has. He stopped by yesterday for lunch and told me some details about them.”

 

“Think they’ve got _any_ chance of surviving this mission?”

 

“So long as we do our jobs, I don’t see why not.” An eyebrow arched over the visor. “Why are you _really_ here, Aranea?”

 

She smirked. “Just seeing where I stand with my mission partner.”

 

“Ah…” He gave a humorless smile. “You doubt my focus?”

 

The thought had crossed her mind earlier, but no… Given their past encounters, she knew he’d prioritize things the right way when the time came.

 

“Nah.” She gave him a wink. “Just double checking.” She pushed off the bed. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Specs.”

 

“Hm. Don’t stay up too late.” His tone got a bit lighter on that last sentence.

 

“Yes, Mom.”

 

He sighed, loud enough and long enough for her to hear until she left the room and shut the door.

 

She snickered, heading back to the main part of the somewhat ransacked city.

 

Well, she didn’t have anything to pack herself – she’d been on the move too much lately for that – but she probably needed to see if there were any supplies she needed to stock up on.

 

“Aranea! Hey!”

 

Aranea turned on her heel to find Prompto waving madly at her. “Hey, Blondie. Off duty?”

 

“Yeah, sorta.” He stopped running, and she noted how his run had actually seemed normal. She bet he probably still had to be careful with that leg, but at least it seemed healed for now. “I’m always close, in case Cor needs me, but he shouldn’t for the rest of the night. You wanna grab something to eat?”

 

Aranea shifted her weight to one side. “You asking me out, kid?”

 

Prompto scoffed. “Um, no. Do I look like a bro code breacher?”

 

“Bro code breacher?” she echoed.

 

“Uh, yeah.” He grinned. “You’re like the only girl Ignis has ever been interested in. I’m not messing with that! And speaking of–”

 

“Find another dinner topic, kid. Come on.”

 

“Right-o!”

 

Aranea shook her head, rolling her eyes in good nature. They should have just had him stand on the top of a tower. Boom. Replacement for the sun. Problems all solved.

 


	58. Ruin and Retrieval

 

This journey was to be long, and it was going to feel even longer, Ignis mused as he headed to the transport that would take him and the others away from Lestallum. Away from Lunafreya. Goodness, it had been so long since he’d left her side for any great amount of time… She would be fine, though. Ravus would see to that. Whatever gaps had been made, Ignis could still trust him on that front. Assuming Lunafreya didn’t try to take advantage of his absence in full force, that was. She was always pushing herself past his recommended levels. Ignis only hoped Ravus was consistent in putting his foot down.

 

“Hey, Specs.” Aranea nodded to him from where she was leaning against the truck they were to leave in. Hardly the Regalia, but it would suffice. He hoped. Them breaking down would be most unfortunate.

 

“Aranea,” he greeted, feeling far more comfortable around her than he had when she’d barged into his room last night. Perhaps that had broken the ice. It always did seem to take him a bit of time to adjust to her presence again. She was just so… oddly different from those he was used to dealing with. As tough as Gladio, harsh as Ravus, yet somehow more teasing than Prompto with an underlining caring streak that Lunafreya would appreciate if they spent more time together. He could never quite pinpoint what part of her personality would be most prevalent next.

 

“The other two should be showing up any minute. We’re here kind of early.” Her tone was easy. Relaxed. “You ready?”

 

“Quite.”

 

In truth, he’d intended to be here even earlier, but he’d been held up while double checking to make sure Lunafreya had absolutely everything necessary. Not that he completely knew what that was. They hadn’t actually spoken much lately. Logically, he should have been as mad at her as he was with Ravus, but he couldn’t find that anger within himself. Not with her fate being what it was. To live with that her entire life… The thought nearly made him ill.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?” Aranea asked, bringing him back to the situation at hand.

 

“Oh, many times.” He tossed his bag into the trunk of the back.

 

“Well, I’d be happy to say it again.”

 

He snorted. “I don’t think that will be necessary– ah. And here they are.” At least, he was assuming the man and woman walking alongside Ravus were the other half of their team.

 

The three of them stopped in front of them.

 

“Scientia,” Ravus said, voice softer than most were likely used to him using.

 

“Fleuret,” Ignis returned, deadpanned.  

“Burrrr.” Aranea fake-shivered. “Anyone else feel that impersonal draft?”

 

“A little hard to miss.” The woman – Coctura, if his memory served – glanced between them curiously.

 

The man – _Dino_ – on the other hand, looked pleased. “I _knew_ there was some tension between the higher-ups.”

 

Oh, _brilliant._ He was still acting as a reporter. Astrals kill him now. He’d hated dealing with the press back in Insomnia when they’d actually been kept in line.

 

Ravus – having his back still to the civilians – rolled his eyes. “Your mission partners. Try not to kill them.”

 

Coctura shot him a look. “…You mean _get_ ust killed, right?”

 

“Rest assured, Aranea and I will do our very best to keep both of you alive.” Ignis stepped forwards, extending his hand. “Ignis.”

 

“Coctura.” She confirmed her name with a warm smile. “I’ve heard wonders about your cooking.”

 

“They’re not rumors.” Aranea also shook her hand. “He’s a mage in the kitchen and the field.”

 

Ignis felt his cheeks turning a shade darker. “Ah, I do what I can. You were a cook yourself before, no?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah, I used to work at a restaurant in Galdin.”

 

Dino snorted. “The modesty here is killin’ me.” He tossed an arm around Coctura and gave her a small squeeze. “This girl was the head cook at the Mother of Pearl.”

 

Oh. Well now, that _was_ somthing to take pride in.

 

“Hurray, we’ll eat well on this trip – I’m just hoping you don’t _get_ eaten,” Aranea said bluntly. “How are you guys up against daemons?”

 

At that, Coctura cringed and Dino’s smile suddenly became much more fake-looking.

 

“I, um, I can handle an imp or two. I have before, actually. On the way here our truck got attacked and I stabbed one.” Coctura’s voice was falsely chipper.

 

Ignis and Aranea both turned looks on Ravus.

 

“Has the Marshal lost it?” Aranea demanded. “The daemons out there are getting stronger by the day – these two won’t stand a chance if an Iron Giant pops up.”

“They aren’t going with you to help with the daemons,” Ravus shot back. “They have different uses that I’m sure they’ll be happy to fill you in on as you travel.”

 

“They better,” Aranea muttered, still loud enough for all of them to hear.

 

“ _They_ are still standin’ right here, sweetheart,” Dino reminded.

 

Ravus cleared his throat, glaring at them all until they were silent. “Don’t kill each other, don’t die, come back with the weapons. Clear?”

 

“Yes, we read the briefing and have common sense, thank you,” Ignis replied, avoiding looking at him as he reached for Coctura’s bag. “Might I take that for you?”

 

A slight frown crossed over Dino’s face, and he grabbed the bag. “Hey, I’ll get this one, champ.”

 

A fond smile stretched Coctura’s lips for a moment.

 

…Oh. Wonderful. They were involved, or at least wanted to be. The Marshal must not have known – he’d never send two romantically involved civilians on a mission together. That was a touchy enough situation with professionals.

 

Dino was quick to set their things into the truck and find a seat, and Coctura followed suit. Aranea sighed deeply before hopping into the trunk.

 

“Ignis…”

 

Ignis paused short of getting in the truck himself, glancing over his shoulder at Ravus but not saying anything.

 

“Godspeed,” Ravus said emphatically.    

 

Ignis took a slow breath, looking back to the road ahead. “Take care of her.”

 

That was all he had to say before he climbed into the truck and sat opposite to Aranea.

 

She sat with her arms crossed, looking at him, and then at Ravus as he walked back into the city, and then back to Ignis again.

 

“What?” Ignis asked, settling in.

 

“Ravus looks like someone killed his dog.” Her expression was one that clearly stated she wasn’t impressed. “Please stop giving him the cold shoulder, his patheticness is painful to watch.”

 

Ignis scoffed. “He’s resilient, I’m certain he’ll get over it.”

 

Aranea groaned loudly, tossing back her head as she exaggerated rolling her eyes. “How are you so smart and so stupid?”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

Now she gave him a flat glare. “Do you not realize you’re, like, the first real friend he’s ever had?”  

 

Ignis froze, the question catching him off guard. Surely Aranea was wrong about that? “You two were acquainted before–”

 

“We weren’t friends then.” She leaned back, crossing her arms and relaxing as the truck started and began moving. “We were both just sort of working for the Empire.”

 

How… what…? “I’m… not entirely certain Ravus and I ever even passed the general acquaintance stage.” Had they?

 

“Oh, you did. Bickering friends, but friends nonetheless. Especially to him.” She stretched her legs out, resting her feet next to him. “Look, Specs, you’re used to the types of friendship you made with your boy band. But Ravus? You think he’s had a lot of close relationships living under the Empire’s rule after they took his kingdom? He’s used to cruelty – people mocking or belittling him. You are probably the first person outside of his family since he was a child to actually treat him with respect and kindness. Yeah, you butt heads, but you’re never unnecessarily cruel to each other.”

 

Goodness… Was that true? Was Ignis the first true bond Ravus had made since he was a child?

 

He thought back to their first meeting… when Ravus had thrown him through a window. Not exactly the best of beginnings, but not even a full day later they had been cracking jokes and playing _poker_. And Aranea was right – they did respect each other, and perhaps… perhaps that was the closest thing to friendship that Ravus knew.

 

Bloody hell. This was, frankly, unfair. Staying mad at Ravus felt almost childish, but…

 

Ignis let out a slow breath. “I’m not ready to forgive him. Not yet.”

 

Aranea snorted. “Well, you might wanna get ready, Specs. In case you haven’t noticed, we’re living in the actual apocalypse. Who knows how long any of us have?”

 

Maybe _she_ didn’t know, but Ignis was actually fairly confident that he and Gladio and Prompto would live to see Noct’s return. If the rest of the prophecy was correct, that would be the case. Strange, to think of that old tapestry now that one of the figures was meant to be him.

 

“How utterly morbid,” Ignis spat, referring not only to Aranea’s words, but to the fact he might watch everyone around him die while he lived on until Noct returned, only to lead him to his death as well.

 

“I’m not morbid, I’m pragmatic,” Aranea shot back.

 

“Indeed…”

 

Either she’d run out of things to say – unlikely – or she’d sensed that he was unwilling to partake in the conversation any further, because she fell silent after that.

 

Ignis wasn’t sure if that was better or worse.

 

This retrieval was going to be a very long and interesting trip.

 

But… at least he had good company. No matter how blunt her words, that he couldn’t deny.

 


	59. Ruin and Regard

 

“There somethin’ on my face, Shades?” Dino asked, a light amount of mischief in his eyes as he glanced from the notebook in which he’d been scribbling and focused on Ignis. Ignis scowled. It was one thing when Aranea and his “brothers” used nicknames for him, but Dino had not earned that right by any means.

 

Aranea knew the area much better than the rest of them, and she and Dino had switched places so she could instruct their temporary driver if needed. This was… much to Ignis’ dismay. Ignis would have rather dealt with Aranea’s teasing any day than be forced to sit next to a member of the… _paparazzi_ for hours on end. Especially one who was likely to get himself killed on Ignis’ watch by breaking his neck.

 

“You are aware we’re on an unpaved road?” Ignis asked flatly, his arms crossed as he stared up at the man.

 

“Uh, yeah. Noticed that,” Dino returned cheerfully.

 

“Just asking.” Ignis kept his tone the same. “Considering we’re going at a steady fifty miles an hour and you’re _standing_ in the truck bed.”

 

Dino laughed, not looking the least bit concerned as he kept standing. “Worked in Galdin a long time. Got good sea legs. No worries.”

 

Ignis arched an eyebrow over his visor. “If the brakes are hit with any great amount of force, you’re not going to land in the _sea._ ” Even if he survived, it would be a waste of potions.

 

Dino shrugged. “Eh. We live in a dangerous world no matter what these days. Might as well embrace it.”

 

…Well. That was the most illogical attempt at logic he’d ever had the misfortune of hearing. Had the Marshal even spoken to this man before assigning him? What had possibly made him think he was fit to be out in the world as it was at the moment? There had to be something Ignis was missing… Either that, or the Marshal was losing his mind, but Ignis was hardly inclined to believe that.

 

“I’d rather you embrace our mission and not die before we’ve even arrived on site.”

 

“Geez, all right!” Dino plopped back down on the opposite side of the truck bed. “Happy?”

 

“Not entirely, but more so than before.” No harm in being honest.

 

Dino tapped his pen absently on his notebook as he made an inquisitive face at him. “You don’t like me much, do ya?”

 

No. Not in the least. “I haven’t had the best of luck with the paparazzi.” Astrals, if there was one thing he didn’t miss about Insomnia, it was that. It had always been such a hassle keeping the reporters at bay. Fortunately Noct had no desire to live dangerously or be rebellious most of the time, so there wasn’t much Ignis had to worry about with the press in that regard.

 

Highschool in general, however… It wasn’t easy to forget how mad Noct had gotten every time some fool tried to advance their career in the gossip columns by publishing pictures of him talking to any of the dozens of blushing girls he had to deal with regularly and dubbing it a _budding romance_. The first time had been the worst – it had taken a great deal to remind Noct why freedom of the press was a good thing that day – but it had never been pretty. Ignis hated the press for that reason by itself, let alone everything else. They claimed to report the truth, but more often than not they were searching for someone they could bring to the front page with a slander. They jumped on any flaw like wolves to a bleeding animal.

 

“Yeah, well, lucky for you, this reporter has integrity.” Dino flashed him what Ignis was sure was supposed to be a winning smile.

 

“…I feel so reassured.” Ignis let the sarcasm drip from his words.

 

Dino clicked his pen so he could no longer write with it and set it aside, along with his book. “Look, Shades, if you’re expecting me to twist something you say and use it against you, relax. No one even wants dirt and drama from the celebs these days. All they wanna know is if you can keep ’em safe.”

 

He had a point, but Ignis wasn’t inclined to believe that it was going to be that easy. In his experience, people rather liked entertainment in times of crisis, and if that meant digging up dirt on those protecting them, then they might take what they could get.

 

Dino leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head. “Five gil says you trust me by the end of the mission.”

 

Ignis gave him a look. “I’m not a betting man, and our economy is likely to collapse.”

 

“Well, if the economy is gonna collapse, then you aren’t gonna lose much, are you?” The smug look stayed, making Ignis feel even more irritation towards him.

 

Ignis sighed. “Fine. Five gil.”

 

Dino looked so pleased with himself that Ignis hoped he _would_ fall over in the truck bed next time he tried to stand up.

 

From what he’d heard, though, Noct had _also_ been on good terms with him. Noct. And this reporter. And Prompto. And Gladio.

 

Really… what was he missing here? Did the man donate all of his gil to orphans or something? Ignis found that unlikely. He seemed like he’d sooner spend gil on mascara. Or clothes. Ignis was all for looking one’s best, but Dino looked as if he belonged on the cover of one of Insomnia’s fashion magazines, not on a mission to get weapons in a world filled with daemons. What were his skills?

 

* * *

 

 

When Aranea rejoined him in the back of the truck, Ignis was relieved, even if it puzzled him. “Not staying up front to help with navigation?”

 

Aranea shrugged as she settled in. “Nah. He’s got it, we’re almost there.”

 

Ignis had somehow missed catching the name of their temporary driver, he realized. Though he supposed it didn’t make much difference. He would be leaving them with the truck and heading back with the group of hunters they were rendezvousing with anyway.

 

“Coctura seems smart, if not exactly a hardened warrior.” Aranea laid her legs across the bed of the truck, and her boot bumped Ignis’ hip lightly. Oddly enough, Ignis didn’t feel the urge to shift away. If she was trying to get under his skin again, she had to do better. Or… perhaps she was just comfortable enough with him to be in such close proximity.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t say the same for Dino so far. Not exactly, at any rate.” Ignis relaxed his crossed arms. “He may be intelligent, but I’m not overly fond of what he might do with that intelligence.”

 

Aranea snorted. “Yeah, guess you’ve actually had to deal with the press being assholes. That didn’t really happen in Gralea. Negative press for the Emperor pretty much meant negative life expectancy.”

 

“Ah.” Not terribly surprising. Ignis had to wonder how the general population had felt about their ruler. It wasn’t as though the rest of the world would ever hear if they were truly unhappy, but strict rules couldn’t completely smother the complaints of one’s heart, especially on a scale so massive. “Perhaps a trade of reporters would have benefited both nations.”

 

Aranea snorted again. “Foreign exchange reporter program? Sounds plausible. The ones from Gralea end up in some witness protection program and the ones from Insomnia are never heard from again.”

 

Ignis hummed in agreement. “I do wonder how Insomnia fares now. Gralea certainly wasn’t pleasant under the rule of the daemons, but I suspect Ardyn has made himself at home.” The worst part about thinking about that was how technically Ardyn _deserved_ to make himself at home. It had been his home long before it was theirs. Before it was _Noct’s_. And not just his home… his throne too.

 

“Knowing him?” She made a face of disgust. “He’s probably lounging on top of the throne like a spoiled cat.”

 

“Most likely.”

 

Now there was a mental image he could have lived without, but it was probably true. Of course Ardyn would take pleasure in sitting on the throne while he waited for Noct. Ignis hoped he grew bored and his outlandish behavior gave way to showcase the empty husk of inner boredom he was no doubt trying to cover up.

 

Coctura knocked on the back window of the truck, holding up two hands and then mouthing _about_.

 

Ah. They were nearly to the rendezvous point now, then. Around ten minutes left. Good. The sooner this mission was over with, the sooner the refugees of Lestallum would be safer. They would be one step closer to getting the world ready for Noct’s return. At least… one could hope. Ignis suspected the bullets would run out far before Noct came back, but these weapons would buy time, and every day they lasted might count in the long run. Every life they saved or lengthened would count no matter what the future held.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This mission will only take a couple of chapters.
> 
> Story: lol
> 
> Me: ...Okay, a FEW chapters.
> 
> Story: lol
> 
> Me: ...Can we at least keep it under ten?
> 
> Story: Nah. 
> 
> Me: *sigh* You were supposed to be a one-shot...
> 
> Beta: LOL
> 
> Me: NOBODY ASKED YOU, RED.


	60. Ruin and Ridiculousness

 

Despite his improved vision, Ignis had to narrow his eyes to keep track of where they were as he zipped up his coat with the hand not on the wheel. The weather had only gotten worse the last few days, and now it was cold enough that all four of them – their original driver had departed as planned – were squeezed into the small cab instead of spreading themselves into the trunk. It wasn’t the most comfortable arrangement, but Dino and Coctura certainly didn’t seem to mind sharing personal space in the back, and Aranea had taken to resting her feet on the dash so she didn’t have to worry about leg room. It was mostly warm – at least there was that. For now.

 

Ignis wasn’t positive, but he was fairly sure that the temperature was still dropping. Concerning, but it wasn’t as though they could predict the weather very well these days.

 

“Aranea,” he spoke gently as to avoid waking anyone but her.

 

She cracked one eye open, obviously not as asleep as she seemed. “Yeah.”

 

“I might need your eyes.”

 

“Take off those shades and you could probably use yours better,” she teased.

 

His lips twitched. “A bit more light would make me no more familiar with the terrain. Do you recognize where we are?”

 

She took her feet down from the dash, awkwardly tucking her legs away so she could lean forwards. “Actually, yeah. I think so.”

 

She pointed. “Head that way. There should be a cave with a haven in it that’s not far from the base. We can spend the night there.”

 

Ah. A haven. That was a welcome surprise. He’d suspected that they’d have to hunker down and stay absolutely quiet again, as they had been most of this journey thus far.

 

He followed Aranea’s directions for a few minutes before, sure enough, they arrived at the mouth of a cave that held a faint glow from within.

 

“We’ve arrived.” Ignis raised his voice as he killed the engine, hoping that would be enough to rouse Dino and Coctura. Similar tactics had worked the last few days, but part of him was still expecting Noct’s level of resistance to waking.

 

“Did we make it to the base?” Coctura craned her neck, obviously trying to see from the back seat.

 

“Not yet, but we’ve reached our last stop beforehand.” He squinted at the area outside, trying to see if there were any daemons lurking in the shadows. None so far, at least. The only immediate problem he was concerned about was daemons attacking the truck while they rested, but usually the daemons didn’t come _that_ close to havens. Usually. Daemons did seem to be growing more and more bold these days.

 

“Well, thank the Astrals for that!” Dino rolled his head, popping his neck. “Could use some leg stretching!”  

 

“Keep up that volume and you’ll be getting _all_ your limbs stretched by the daemons.” Ignis softly opened his door, gritting his teeth at the icy chill of the wind.

 

Despite the cold and the inexperience of part of their crew, setting up camp was rather easy. Coctura turned out to be quite useful when it came to helping with dinner – not terribly surprising considering her past, but a welcome fact nonetheless – and Dino helped Aranea set up the tent fairly quickly.

 

They’d even managed to have a nice and peaceful meal, and Coctura helped with the cleanup in addition to the fixing.

 

“Well, unless anyone’s got any objections, I’ll be happy to take the first watch,” Dino piped up from his chair when the work was nearly done.

 

Ignis arched an eyebrow, though he was still facing the stove and Dino was behind him. Even Dino’s usual level of enthusiasm seemed a bit exaggerated in this case. Still, Dino hadn’t let them down thus far in terms of keeping watch, so Ignis saw no true reason to protest. If things went wrong, they were at least at a haven at the moment, and Dino would easily be able to wake the rest of them up.

 

And wake up Ignis did, only not to yelling or screaming. He blinked at the tent’s roof. No… he couldn’t truly place the reason he’d woken up. All he could hear was the wind.

 

All the same, Ignis rose, grabbing his visor and making his way out of the tent without waking Aranea and Coctura. He shivered faintly as he stepped outside. Despite how thin it was, the tent had actually gone a long way in cutting the harsh bite of the wind. Unfortunately, they weren’t far enough inside the cave for its walls to help in that regard.

 

Ignis moved over to the small simmering fire that Dino had kept going – something they could for once actually have, thanks again to the haven – seeking its warmth as he eyed the area.

 

…Where was Dino?

 

Ignis frowned. He had his doubts about the man’s character, but he couldn’t be suicidal enough to stray far from camp. Judging from the wood in the fire, he couldn’t have been gone long. Perhaps his departure had been what had woken Ignis up.

 

Ignis skimmed the area outside the cave. Pitch black dark. He sighed. He hated doing this.

 

He tugged his visor back off, placing it in its case and tucking it into his coat pocket as he moved away from the fire and let his eyes adjust. He supposed it was somewhat liberating to feel the wind on that part of his face sometimes, but right now it was just made unpleasant by the cold.

 

His improved vision did its job, however. The landscape before him was plenty visible. As was Dino’s crouched form.

 

Ignis darted forwards, keeping his footfalls light and subtle as he tried to be on the lookout for movement around them.

 

Dino wasn’t far ahead of him, one knee in the snow as he used the natural ridge of a hill for cover.

 

What could he possibly be thinking? Even if he was close to the haven still, it wasn’t close enough. He could have been torn apart half a dozen times between here and the cave. And if he’d heard something, why had he gone on his own instead of alerting the rest of them?

 

Ignis slid through the snow, coming to a stop next to Dino and shoving a hand over his mouth so he couldn’t let out a surprised noise that might attract daemons to them.

 

Dino did startle, but he didn’t cry out. Instead, his expression quickly calmed as he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Have you lost all sanity?” Ignis hissed, removing his hand.

 

Dino opened his mouth, then closed it. Then opened it again. “Huh. I wondered if those rumors about your eyes were true.”

 

Ignis repressed his urge to throttle the man.  

 

“Look.” Dino jerked his head in the direction he’d been looking before Ignis reached him, motioning to something. Ignis glanced past the ridge, finally spotting the beast there.

 

It looked like a sabertusk at first glance. Were it not for his enhanced vision, it definitely would have. Just a dog in the shadows of the wilderness. But he _could_ see. The beast was in the midst of its change into something far worse than what it was already – half covered in the purple-black ooze. It might have been more disturbing had Ignis not seen worse on humans. All it told him was that a creature that was much faster than a human was becoming more and more dangerous by the second. Had it noticed Dino out here while he was alone…

 

Ignis grabbed hold of Dino’s collar and gave it a tug. “Let’s go.” He could have dragged him, but that was far more effort and far more noise. Not that Ignis couldn’t handle one daemonized sabertusk, but they tended to travel in packs, and then there were the giants to consider, who had that lovely habit of spawning beneath everyone’s feet.

 

“Wait…” Dino resisted Ignis’ pull, his pen poised over his notebook.

 

The sabertusk yowled as the infection spread visibly.

 

“It’s moving faster on this one…” Dino spoke quickly in a hushed whisper. “The last one I studied took a few days to get this far, then the hunters put it down…”

 

“ _You_ are going to be put down by the daemons if we don’t return to the haven.” Ignis spoke in the same manner in return.

 

The sabertusk’s yowl died down as it flopped over, the infection completely overtaking it.

 

Ignis gave Dino’s collar another firm tug.

 

“All right!” Dino relented, checking his watch and then making a last note before he tucked the notebook and pen back into his vest.

 

The two of them briskly returned to the haven then, sprinting across the thick snow as best they could. As soon as they stepped over the threshold, Ignis shoved Dino to sit in the closest chair.

 

“Are you trying to get yourself bloody killed?” Ignis demanded, glaring down at the man. Normally he would have replaced his visor so he wouldn’t make whomever he was talking to uncomfortable, but at the moment he didn’t truly care. Perhaps a bit of intimidation would do Dino well.

 

“Whoa, whoa!” Dino held his hands up in a pacifying gesture. “Easy there, champ! I was just gettin’ a few details down so I could make the information I publish as accurate as possible.”

 

Ignis crossed his arms, his teeth grinding together.

 

Dino’s smile slowly became forced. “So… I’m guessin’ I’m not gettin’ an interview with you later, huh?”

 

…Shiva help him. He was going to murder this idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little slow moving at the moment, but it will pick up. :) I doubled the word count of the upcoming chapters so we wouldn't have to waste another week with so little happening, but that one is a ways off. I hope you all are enjoying regardless. I'm pretty nervous about how you guys are going to react to some the stuff in the next few chapters. Fingers crossed!


	61. Ruin and Reasoning

 The wind howled outside the cave, making the silence between the two of them all the more obvious. Dino rested his arms in his lap, lacing his fingers together. Ignis crossed his arms, tapping his pointer finger on his arm.

 

“I’ll take that as a no, then.” Dino pursed his lips, eyes flitting over Ignis’ face.

 

“Why did the Marshal send you on this mission?” Ignis asked bluntly. “You have arms to help carry what we need to transport, but so does everyone else in Lestallum, and they are far less of a nuisance.”

 

“Ooh. Harsh.” Dino somehow managed to grin and cringe at the same time. “How ’bout this, bright eyes – I answer a question, and then you do. You know, take turns?”

 

Ignis scoffed. “And have you twist my words to fit whatever agenda you wish to push? I think not.”

 

Dino snorted. “Seriously? What do you think this is, King Mor’s reign? The world doesn’t care for twisted gossip anymore. They want heroes. I don’t twist words, but even if I did, right now I’d just be doing it to make you look better. Besides, _me_ trying to tarnish _your_ image? You kiddin’? I’m some nobody with a couple good articles under my name – you’re the guy who safeguarded the beloved Oracle back into the Chosen King’s arms. There is nothin’ bad I could say that they’d believe. So, how about it? A question for a question.”

 

Ignis sighed. “Fine. I already asked mine–”

 

“I volunteered. What’s up with the eyes?”

 

Ignis glared. There was no possible way this man was getting that five gil. “I had the Scourge and Lunafreya was interrupted when she was in the middle of healing me. They’ve stayed this way for several months now. Why would you volunteer for this? You’re no fighter.”

 

“Got tired of sitting on my ass and interviewing people to get my info. Wanted some firsthand knowledge. Plus the mission was with you and Highwind, who are very interesting people. Best opportunity I’d seen and a low amount of risk since you two are pretty dangerous.” Dino paused this time, taking a breath. “What’s the deal with you and Fleuret the elder? Why the animosity?”

 

“He lied to me for an extended amount of time about a matter of great importance. I’ve yet to forgive that betrayal.” That was all he’d get on that topic. “If you’re here to report on the heroes you say the people want to know about, why are you skulking about studying the Scourge as it takes over the wildlife?”

 

Dino smiled at that. “Because I don’t _want_ to be a reporter. Never really did.”

 

Ignis paused. Of all the answers he could have gotten, that wasn’t what he’d been expecting. He tilted his head, waiting for Dino to continue.

 

Dino tugged a bracelet he was wearing out from beneath his sleeve and twisted it off his hand before tossing it to Ignis. “That? Those few chunks of metal and stone could save a hunter’s life in a daemon attack, and I made it out of a rock the Chosen King brought to me.”

 

Ignis narrowed his eyes, taking in the finer details of the accessory. It was magically enhanced, that much was clear. Expertly crafted to provide as much help to the wearer as possible.

 

“But the hunters don’t have time to look around for rocks for me. I wouldn’t even know what kind to tell them to look for because the daemons aren’t like the ones from half a year ago.” Dino sat forwards in the chair, expression completely serious for the first time since Ignis had met him. “I need to know what you all are up against – first hand – so that _I_ can keep _you_ safe while you keep _everyone_ safe. And it’s not just the daemons you guys are up against. _Everythin’_ is changing. Humans, animals, _plants…_ All of ’em are getting infected, and if we don’t find a way to shield the hunters against everything, what good is their fightin’ gonna do?”

 

Well, well, well… Dino certainly was more than he appeared after all. “So… in short, you’re here to learn.”

 

Dino nodded. “And see if there are any gemstones around I could use. Not many chances of gettin’ stuff from this part of the world.”

 

Ignis scowled. “Then why play the reporter?”

 

Dino spread his hands. “…Because I _am_ a reporter. I may have other things in mind, but the people still need to know what’s goin’ on out here. And… they _do_ need those heroes. Heroes produce hope. People with hope are more likely to fight for their lives rather than just takin’ a last bow to the daemons.”

 

Dino was quite right there as well. Hope was a powerful thing. Hope was what kept Luna going. Kept Ignis going. They were no different from the general population in that matter. They might have known Noctis more personally, but everyone wished for his return.

 

_So that he could die._

 

Ignis tried to shove the thought aside the second it reared.

 

“That explains you, then.” Ignis spared the tent a glance. “What of Coctura?”

 

If Dino noticed that they were no longer playing by his rules, he didn’t say anything. He just rubbed his forehead, seeming caught between irritation and fondness. “Well… her argument was that if it wasn’t too dangerous for me, then it wasn’t too dangerous for her since she actually has some chance against smaller daemons where I got none.”

 

Ah. That was… a disaster in the making for a mission. Cor couldn’t have known about the two of them. Coctura must have volunteered at a later time and not mentioned her true reasons for wanting to help.

 

The tent flap suddenly was yanked back, and a very cross Aranea stuck her head out. “Are you two gonna talk all night out here?”

 

Dino turned a grin on her. “Of course not, doll. Just most of it.”

 

Ignis found himself chuckling.

 

…That was odd. Only a few moments ago he’d found every word out of Dino’s mouth to be annoying. My, how quickly things changed. Ignis wasn’t entirely warmed up to the man, but at least he’d ceased bothering Ignis with his very breathing.

 

Ignis could almost promise that the rest of the trip would be more pleasant.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alrighty, then, boys and girls…” Aranea kicked the door in front of them, dislodging some of the ice. “Here we are.” With that, she dug her lance between the door and the wall and started prying it open. “Looks like the power went out in the last few months.”

 

“Forget the power, I’ll just be happy to be out of this wind.” Coctura shivered faintly, and Ignis had to agree with her. The cold wouldn’t be nearly as bad without the nip of the wind.

 

Ignis watched Aranea struggle and considered offering to help. Considered. He wasn’t certain that would go over well with her, so he decided against it. She was almost done anyway.

 

“There!”

 

The door finally slid the rest of the way open, revealing a rather unwelcoming dark hallway.

 

“Well, this looks invitin’,” Dino said with obviously false cheer.

 

Ignis sighed, taking off his visor once more. “I’ll take point, unless there are any objections.”

 

“None here.” Aranea flicked the torch on her shirt on, turning to Dino and Coctura. “You two stay close.”

 

“Not a problem.” Coctura drew a knife from her belt, keeping it ready.

 

They advanced together, spreading out only to stretch the range of their lights as they entered a larger room.

 

_Gun._

 

Ignis spotted the weapon on the floor, not far from a shelf with several more like it.  

 

“Over there.” Ignis gestured.

 

“Well, that was easier than I expected,” Coctura said, shining her torch on the shelf.

 

“Don’t get cozy yet.” Aranea moved over to the shelf and started loading her arms up with… well… arms. “We’re gonna need a lot more than this, and I can promise you we’re gonna find something unpleasant in here. Besithia was a psychopath. Blondie and I fought a half-machine snow beast last time I was here.”

 

“Well, if we do run into something like that, at least you’ll have a story, hun.” Coctura winked at Dino as she moved over to help Aranea.

 

Dino let out a laugh that sounded somewhat like a nervous goat. “Let’s not and say we didn’t…”

 

“I concur.” Ignis did one last scan of the room before also going to pick up some of the weapons.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few loads of weapons went much the same. It was simple finding them, but Ignis had to admit that he was thankful to have the two extra sets of hands for the transportation. The less time this took, the better. At this rate they had a much greater chance of their ride not being discovered by the daemons and trashed.

 

The base also appeared to be dead after all, at least thus far. No daemons to be seen. It was so peaceful that they’d actually split into teams.

 

“Strawberry milk and half-and-half?” Coctura repeated, checking the area to the left as Ignis took the right. “Huh. The half-and-half I can see, but I never would have thought of the strawberry milk.”

 

“Yes, well, Noct is quite fond of berry flavoring, but much of the time he isn’t keen on the texture. A subtle mix of the flavors seemed to be a good compromise.” Ignis squinted. Was it his imagination or was there light coming from the room ahead? “Do you see that?”

 

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” Coctura, being closer, headed towards the room. “Wasn’t the power supposed to be out?”

 

“It is, but most bases do have a backup generator for their most crucial systems–”

 

Coctura yelped, jumping back and placing a hand over her heart.

 

“Coctura?” Ignis was at her side instantly.

 

“Sorry!” She grimaced, aiming her torch down at a skeleton that was flopped half outside a broken fluid tank. “It just startled me.”

 

“I can’t imagine why,” Ignis said dryly.

 

“…What _is_ this?” Coctura shined her torch ahead to light up the remaining test tubes, many of which were still lit.

 

“Likely some of those experiments Aranea mentioned. Don’t touch anything.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on it…”

 

Ignis stepped to the side, going around the back of the parallel rows of tanks. Most of the weapon racks had been attached to the wall, and he didn’t care to alert whatever was resting in those remaining tanks.

 

“…Um, Ignis?” Coctura called from somewhere in the middle of the rows. “You should… you should come here…”

 

To the middle it was after all. He backtracked, making his way over to where she was standing directly in front one tank.

 

“Isn’t… isn’t he a Crownsguard?”


	62. Ruin and Reality

 

Ignis somehow swallowed around the pressure in his throat, his mind taking more time than he cared to admit to make sense of the shell before him that was wearing his friend’s face.

 

When Prompto had told them he was an MT, this… this was not what Ignis had imagined.

 

“I don’t understand…” Coctura looked caught between confusion and revulsion. “I _know_ him. He was with King Noctis whenever they stopped by the restaurant. He was with the Marshal just a few days ago!”

 

“It’s not him.” Ignis tore his gaze away from the tank. Astrals, that was unsettling. “Look at the other tanks. Clones.”

 

Coctura looked around too, only to furrow her brow in further confusion. “But… then the one in Lestallum–”

 

“Was raised in Lucis,” Ignis cut her off. The last thing Prompto needed was people doubting him. He’d only just started accepting that he _was_ needed and people _did_ want him around. “He confided in us that he’d discovered something unpleasant about his origins not so long ago, but I hadn’t extrapolated _this._ ” No wonder the Marshal hadn’t sent Prompto back here. What an utter nightmare.

 

“ _Specs? You down this way?_ ” Aranea’s voice cut through his thoughts.

 

“In here!” Coctura answered.

 

Aranea and Dino jogged down the hallway and joined them.

 

“We just found a ton of weapons in the other room down there– what the hell?” Dino did a double take, looking at all the tanks.

 

“Guh, this place.” Aranea made a disgusted face. “Bondie is definitely my favorite of the family. I’ve been in theses rooms – they don’t keep weapons around here. Let’s go.”

 

“Agreed.” Ignis nodded.

 

“So agreed.” Coctura was out of the room in a heartbeat.

 

“Yeahhh, this place is creepy as hell.” Dino was right behind her.

 

Ignis hesitated, giving the sleeping – dead? Comatose? – clone one last look. It may not have been Prompto, but how close had Prompto been to being just like it? He could have been one of the many MTs they’d cut down without a second thought.

 

“Hey.” Aranea shined her torch in his face, making him step back and shield his eyes. “You good?”

 

“Fine.” He cringed. “ _Blind,_ but fine.”

 

Aranea laughed, heading out the door. “Blind’s better than a lot of other things these days.”

 

The door slammed shut between them.

 

“Aranea!” Ignis rushed to the door, searching for a way to open it.

 

“I don’t think you’ll have much luck with that.”

 

Ignis’ breath caught in his throat. He didn’t turn around, but he knew who he’d find. He’d know Noct’s voice anywhere, even if it wasn’t truly his.

 

“What do you want?” Ignis growled.

 

“Well, now, that’s quite rude considering I’ve been gone for this many months.”

 

Ignis rolled his eyes. “An eternity without you still wouldn’t be enough.”

 

“Aww. Now, you’re no fun! Gladiolus was much more entertaining to toy with.”

 

Ignis finally turned around, leaning back against the door and crossing his arms. “Did you want something, Chancellor, or are you just here to be an irritation?” It was hard looking at Noct’s face without it being him, but Ignis would manage.

 

An eyebrow arched upwards on Noct’s – Ardyn’s – face. “Now, I rather thought that was dear Prompto’s role in your little group.” He grinned broadly. “Perhaps I should keep filling it.”

 

He held his hand up in the air, snapping his fingers.

 

The tanks opened.

 

The clones were no longer without clothes or suspended in fluid. They stepped out of the tanks, garbed in MT armor except for their heads. Their heads were exactly like Prompto’s with the exception of blazing red eyes.

* * *

 

 

“Specs!” Aranea slammed her palm on the door. “Ignis! Dammit…”

 

Okay. Prioritize. Ignis was more than clever and capable in battle – he could handle himself. Dino and Coctura? Not so much.

 

Aranea headed away from the door, summoning her lance and keeping it at the ready. Where had those two gone? She’d been right behind them…

 

“Coctura! Dino!”

 

She reached the end of the hallway, looking at the various paths that branched off from there. There was no telling what way they’d gone.

 

…Unless one of them screamed, which Coctura had just done. Aranea bolted, running smack into Coctura.

 

“Hey, hey!” Aranea tried to calm her down. “It’s me–” Aranea barely blocked as Coctura tried to dig her knife into her ribs, but then she swiftly disarmed her, knocking the blade to the floor. “What the hell has gotten into you?” Aranea slapped her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

 

Coctura scrambled for her knife, but Aranea beat her to it and stepped on it. Coctura looked up at her, panicked, only to blink and relax slightly. “Aranea?”

 

“Um, yeah. Still me.” Aranea scowled. She didn’t think Coctura would lose her head so easily.

 

Coctura shook her head. “I… I saw a daemon. You _were_ a daemon.”

 

The hell? Aranea took note of the blood dripping from Coctura’s knife hand.

 

…Oh, shit.

 

“Coctura, where’s Dino?”

* * *

 

 

Ignis stood his ground as long as he could, but his survival instincts took over when the first MT to reach him swung an axe at his head. He ducked under the weapon, kicking the MT back. The others closed in.

 

“Not going to fight?” Noct-Ardyn said. “Best you start running, then.”

 

The door behind him opened once more, and he took his chance, fleeing back into the hall.

 

This was very not good. He couldn’t trust any of his senses.

 

The MTs ran after him, the clank of their boots seeming to thud in time with Ignis’ heart. They weren’t Prompto. He knew that. But that didn’t mean they weren’t Aranea, Dino, or Coctura. Ardyn had fooled Gladio, and Ignis was not about to make the same mistake.

 

…But the others wouldn’t know about Ardyn’s abilities.

 

Bloody hell.

 

Ignis wasn’t entirely sure how a true fight between him and Aranea would end, but he wasn’t keen to find out. But… if Aranea turned on Dino or Coctura thinking they were a threat… Well, if that had happened, they were already dead.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dino!” Coctura stopped in her tracks, hands flying to cover her mouth. “Six, what have I done?”

 

Aranea swore, rushing across the new room to where Dino was propped up against the wall with a hand clasped to his bloody side.

 

His head jerked up, breath coming in short bursts. It was hard to tell with only the lighting of her flashlight, but she was pretty sure his skin was unnaturally pale. A small trail of blood was leaking from his mouth.

 

Coctura hovered back, looking horrified.

 

Aranea pushed Dino’s head back so it was resting against the wall. “Hang on, pal. You’ll be fine.” She reached for her pocket to pull out a potion, hoping he hadn’t lost too much blood already.

 

“ _Move!_ ”

 

Coctura snapped her head around, staring for a split second before she darted out of the way.

 

Ignis tore into the room, taking note of all four of them before he turned to face the direction they’d all come from, sinking into his fighting stance. “Do you see anything?”

 

Aranea narrowed her eyes at the darkness beyond her light. “No…”

 

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

 

…Oh, great. An MT was in the room with them. Albeit a very damaged one. It looked about ready to explode.

 

Aranea snorted, rising and hurling her lance in one smooth motion. The MT fell over, sparking a few times before it died.

 

Well, at least that was over quick. “Specs, give me a hand here.” She crouched back by Dino.

 

Ignis didn’t move.

 

“Specs?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Iggy… Ignis, help me, please…”

 

He knew it wasn’t real. He knew that. But that didn’t keep him from wanting to vomit when Aranea’s lance landed in what looked like Prompto’s chest with a sickening _thud_.

 

Now “Prompto” was bleeding out on the floor in front of him, tears spilling as he begged Ignis to save him.

 

“Please…” The illusion choked on blood, its sobs quieting as its eyes went blank.

 

“ _Specs!_ ”

 

Ignis blinked and the illusion was replaced by a normal MT. Prompto wasn’t dying. But Dino might if they didn’t act.

 

Ignis snapped his attention over to where Aranea was crouched by Dino. “How badly is he injured?”

 

“Pretty bad, but nothing a potion can’t fix as long as he uses it soon. Or now.” With that, she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a potion, cracking it over Dino.

 

Dino coughed, looking pained, but his eyes weren’t as foggy as before. “Six, this is really unpleasant…”

 

Coctura finally moved over to his other side and crouched down. “I… I’m so sorry, Dino…”

 

“Don’t,” Ignis stopped her. “It’s not your fault. These illusions have been able to trick the best of us.”

 

Aranea nudged Dino’s hand aside, checking his wound. “He’s gonna need another potion to fix this up completely.”

 

“Oh, but why bother? Why not let him die now rather than later after suffering for even longer?”

 

Ignis clenched his fists, turning to face Ardyn as he finally appeared as himself.

 


	63. Ruin and Rights

Coctura, being the closest to Ardyn, wisely hadn’t moved. Aranea summoned her lance back to hand, slowly standing and placing herself between Ardyn and Dino.

 

“What. Do. You. Want?” Ignis asked for the third time, ready to flick a dagger at the man at any moment. It might not kill him, but could at least slow him down if he went for Coctura.

 

Ardyn spread his arms wide. “Merely passing the time.”

 

“Yeah, well, you need a better hobby,” Aranea snapped. “Have you considered knitting? Replacing those hobo clothes of yours, maybe?”

 

Ardyn laughed loudly. “Ever so charming, Commodore.”

 

“Thanks. I do try.” She gave a gentle beckoning motion to Coctura, telling her to move towards them.

 

“Ah.” Ardyn stopped her with a gesture. “No, no… Do stay right there, if you would.” 

 

“Leave her be.” Ignis resisted the urge to growl at Ardyn. “You’ll gain nothing from harming her.”

 

“Perhaps not.” Ardyn reached out, trailing a hand over her cheek. “But I have nothing to lose if I _do_ harm her, now do I?”

 

Ignis was genuinely impressed that Coctura managed not to flinch. Stabbing someone had never been so tempting. “Surely you have better things to do?”

 

Ardyn dropped his hand with a chuckle. “I supposed… I could go visit that dear Marshal of yours. Might be good to see how he’s been since our last meeting.”

 

They didn’t have time for this. If Ardyn stalled them for much longer, it might cost them Dino. He needed that second potion.

 

“I have a _better_ idea!” Aranea hurled her lance into his throat. “How about you go torment the daemons with your presence instead of us?”

 

Ardyn dropped to the ground, temporarily choking on his own blood with his eyes wide in surprise. Clearly, he hadn’t expected her move.

 

“That won’t keep him – move!” Ignis ordered, helping Aranea haul Dino to his feet and practically drag him out of the room. Coctura didn’t need to be told to follow them – she was already sprinting ahead, apparently somehow having kept track of what hallways they’d taken to get where they were.

 

Ignis wasn’t sure a _truck_ was going to keep Ardyn from getting to them, but it was at least worth a try. Better than the alternative of staying and trying to appeal to his better nature at any rate.

 

The exit was in sight, snow fluttering in through the open door– 

 

Something yanked on Ignis’ ankle, sending him to the ground and causing Dino and Aranea to topple over as well.

 

Ignis’ fingers slipped across the smooth floor, finding no purchase as he was dragged back by some sort of… darkness-made rope tendrils. He twisted onto his back, calling his lance and slicing at the tendrils. They lurched, some of them dissolving into smoke with the hit and the rest slinking off to where Ardyn was… forming.

 

“Go!” Ignis snapped to Aranea over his shoulder as he climbed back to his feet. “Get them out of here!” He called his daggers to hand, sinking into his fighting stance as magic tingled at his fingertips.

 

He had absolutely no chance of winning a fight against Ardyn, but he didn’t need to. Once again, it was all about the delay.

 

“Like hell I’m leaving you here!” Aranea slid in beside him, her lance at the ready once more.

 

“We cannot defeat him – what good will all of us falling do?”

 

“Oh, I’m afraid it will do you no good at all.” Ardyn formed once more, his face a mess of purple decay. A rather _smug_ mess of purple decay. “But then again… neither would running.”

 

“Enough of this, Ardyn!” Ignis stepped slightly ahead of Aranea, making certain he’d be the first target if Ardyn chose to attack them. “Do what you came for – either kill us or let us leave.”

 

Ardyn pouted. Bloody _pouted._ “Oh, my dear advisor, you really are no fun! So dismissive! So impolite! And even after I made sure your present was ready for your arrival! Now, you can’t leave without that!”

 

“A present…” Aranea said flatly. “Did you bring the antidote too?”

 

Ardyn shrugged lazily. “I suppose you can always get rid of it… but I do doubt you’ll have the stomach for that–”

 

Ignis downright almost jumped as Ardyn was suddenly pelted with bullets, and he glanced over his shoulder to find that Dino had managed to drag himself over to a weapons rack they hadn’t emptied yet.

 

Dino lowered the gun, his chest heaving and his face twisted into a grimace. “Don’t you ever shut up, pal?”

 

This time when Ardyn picked himself off the floor he looked irritated. “Well. I can tell when I’m not wanted.” The cold look he sent Dino was so harsh that Ignis almost expected Dino to die on the spot. “We’ll continue this at a later time.” His smug, amused disposition returned as he looked back to Ignis. “Until then… enjoy the gift.”

 

And then he was gone.

 

Aranea didn’t relax, instead narrowing her eyes as she looked around. “The hell is he talking about?”

 

“I honestly really don’t wanna know, doll.” Dino nudged his gun off to the side with a groan as Coctura ran over to him.

 

“That potion,” Ignis told Aranea, still keeping an eye on the darkest shadows of the room.

 

Aranea pulled the item out of her pocket and tossed it to Coctura. “Well, whatever it is can’t be good if he left it for us. Huge daemon that ate our truck, maybe?”

 

Ignis shook his head. “No. If he wanted us dead, we would be so. He just wants to _toy_ with us–”

 

As if on cue, something metal-sounding hit the floor down the hallway.

 

Ignis sighed. “Stay with them.” He headed forwards, giving her no time to protest. As much as he wanted to walk away, leaving something Ardyn had unleashed alone would not end well in the long run. If they left it now he might drop it in the middle of their camp later.

 

He made his approach as silent as possible, daggers in hand as he neared what looked like a break room of sorts for staff members. A metal mug sat in the hallway outside the door, its wobbling speaking of its placement there being recent.

 

Ever so slowly, Ignis rounded the corner.

 

…Oh. Bloody. Hell. 

 

Ardyn definitely knew what buttons to push on his targets, that was for certain.

 

Ignis couldn’t use the title _MT_. Not when there was a naked, bald version of Prompto shivering on the floor before him as it sifted through the outdated innards of a refrigerator, tossing the contents away one after the other when it found them unappealing.

 

This was… horrid.

 

The questions that ran through his head were likely exactly what Ardyn had intended, but Ignis couldn’t stop from thinking them all the same.

 

What if this had been Prompto? Was it – _he_ – as human as Prompto, or had that humanity been stripped away given the longer amount of time spent under Besithia’s… _care?_ Was it already a killing machine?

 

Ignis supposed there was only one way to find out. He nudged the mug on the ground with his foot, making it clatter.

 

The… MT spun around, pressing himself back almost into the fridge as it took in Ignis with wide eyes the exact same shade as Prompto’s. Ignis nearly sighed in relief. At least they weren’t red.

 

“Hello there,” Ignis spoke softly.

 

The MT blinked at him, still shivering as he locked onto his daggers.

 

Ignis dismissed his weapons. He was positive Ardyn wasn’t trying to assassinate him, and the MT was far too skittish to be contemplating murder. Besides… it wasn’t as though he could be hiding any weapons at the moment.

 

“It’s all right.” Ignis crouched down. “I won’t harm you. Here.” Slowly, Ignis drew a protein bar out of his pocket and tore it slightly open before offering it to the MT.

 

The MT stared at him. Then at the protein bar. He sniffed at it. Then he darted forwards, snagging the bar and sinking his teeth into it without removing the rest of the wrapping.

 

“That… oh dear…” Ignis rubbed his hand over his mouth. How was he supposed to deal with this? Suddenly, all of those years of caring for Noct seemed easier. “What am I to do with you?” Ignis sighed, standing fully and unbuttoning and shrugging off his outer coat. “Can you even understand me?”

 

The MT watched him while still inhaling his food.

 

Ignis made sure all his movements were still slow and telegraphed as he laid the coat over the MT’s shoulders. The MT just snuggled into the warmth.

 

“ _Specs? You still alive?_ ” 

 

The MT froze, eyes blown wide as Aranea’s voice echoed down the hallway.

 

“It’s all right…” Ignis tried to calm the MT with his tone even if he couldn’t understand the words. “I’m fine, Aranea. But I’m… not entirely alone in here.”

 

Her boots clicked against the floor briefly before she rounded the corner. She stopped abruptly at the doorway.

 

“…Well, shit.” 

 

“Indeed…”

 

“…Why is it eating a wrapper?”

 

“Evidently, he’s hungry.”

 

Aranea shook her head. “That bastard left us with this… What do we do with it?”

 

_It_ just wasn’t sitting comfortably with Ignis.

 

“Well, we can’t very well leave him here to starve or be killed by the daemons.”

 

Aranea pursed her lips. “Normally, I’d agree…”

 

“But…?”

 

“But Ardyn left it here,” she said flatly, hands on her hips. “Who knows what’s in its head?”

 

Ignis looked down at the MT. “Ardyn has brought about an actual apocalypse. He can’t die. He could kill anyone he wishes at any time – what more harm could this boy do than that?”

 

Aranea dipped her head to the side. “I don’t know, Specs. Ardyn is all about the show of things. Yeah, he could kill all of us if he wanted, but maybe he’d rather have it so our charity is thrown back in our faces.”

 

“Perhaps,” Ignis conceded. “But are we willing to assume that is the case and abandon this boy here?”

 

Aranea snorted. “You seem pretty attached already to this thing.”

 

“Prompto was taken from this very facility,” Ignis said lowly. “He’s lived his life as a normal person for over twenty years, but it could have been another. It could have been any of the clones. It could have been _this_ one. We have no idea how the process works in terms of individuals, but I refuse to believe that if another infant had been taken, that he would be identical to Prompto. They may be clones, but I’ve never met anyone more human or with more of a soul than Prompto. It may be too late to give this one a life like that, but I think he deserves at least a chance to be more than a mindless killing machine. He has a right–”

 

“Oh my word, stop. I get it already. Geez.” Aranea rolled her eyes. “We’ll take him and keep a close eye on him. Let’s go before I start vomiting from all this sappiness.”

 

Right.

 

This was going to be interesting to explain back in Lestallum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pushes MT into room in a rolling chair* Okay, guys. This is my child. I know many people aren’t fond of OCs, but I ask that you give him a chance. I have his role in the next few chapters set because I write ahead, but depending on the reception he gets we’ll see how much screen time I actually end up giving him. I do have a very good reason why he’s around, but that’s spoilers, so I can’t say.
> 
> plz be nice to him…


	64. Ruin and Ramuh

 

Several hours of driving later, and there was still an awkward silence in the car. The MT himself was easy to direct – it had only taken Ignis a few moments of coaxing to get him into the truck, where he’d immediately curled again against the wall in the back of the truck and stayed in a ball like a cat or dog. It didn’t look very comfortable, but then again, Ignis supposed one likely had a different definition of comfort after they’d been stuffed into a test tube their whole life.

 

Dino and Coctura didn’t seem entirely thrilled about the new addition in the car, but neither of them made any true protest either. In fact, Dino was far more quiet than he had been the rest of the trip. Not that Ignis blamed him. Even though they’d healed him, he’d still been stabbed by the woman he clearly cared about, and Ardyn had all but threatened his life.

 

Ignis tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. He supposed he’d lost that bet he made with Dino after all – seeing the man shoot Ardyn had done wonders for his opinion of him.

 

“So…” Dino broke the silence for the first time in at least a half hour as he shifted, trying to stretch his legs a bit more in the back seat that had been cramped before their additional member. “Argentum’s a clone?”

 

…Blast. Of course it wouldn’t take him long to return to his reporting ways. Astrals, this was going to be unpleasant no matter what, but he had to give Dino something. Speculation would lead to nothing good. Damage control was the best Ignis could do here, and for Prompto’s sake, he needed to do it very well.

 

“Yep,” Aranea answered before Ignis could. “Came from that lab, actually. Some Lucian on a mission snagged him out of there as a baby and brought him to Insomnia, from what I heard last time I was there.”

 

Ignis could see Dino’s eyes light in understanding through the rear-view mirror. “Ohhhh. Now _that_ answers a few questions. Always wondered why the Marshal was so fond of the kid.”

 

That gave Ignis pause. “You think the Marshal was the one that took him?”

 

“Oh, yeah. With that bit of info, I’m next to positive. Marshal’s got a rough exterior, but he’s sweet on the kid, kind of like a tough love father to him.”

 

“Huh.” Aranea nodded thoughtfully. “He might be onto something there. You remember when Blondie was hurt protecting Noctis?”

 

“Bit hard to forget.” That had been an entirely nerve-wracking day, the majority of which he’d spent pacing as he waited for news.

 

“Yeah, well, the Marshal showed up with Gladio and didn’t stray far from Blondie’s side until everyone was ready to leave,” Aranea said. “I thought it was because the kid was a civilian at the time, but it did strike me as a little strange.”

 

Ignis hummed thoughtfully. He couldn’t deny that what he’d seen supported the theory as well. If Cor had been the one to bring Prompto to Lucis, Ignis was certain Prompto knew about it. As a recent discovery, though. Prior to the fall of Insomnia, Prompto had merely seemed to admire Cor like anyone else with his amount of enthusiasm, but what Ignis had seen after Altissia… Prompto had been deeply affected by Cor’s injury. Deeper than Ignis had ever seen anything affect him before. Ignis was also well aware that Prompto’s parents in Insomnia were distant and had left him alone for long periods of time. If he’d started to see Cor as a parental figure, Dino was right – it did explain much. The only family Cor had ever known had died with Insomnia – perhaps Prompto wasn’t the only one who was having a familial void filled.

 

Family. Hm. Ignis supposed that technically speaking, their new addition to their group was Prompto’s family. Technically. Ignis honestly had no idea how Prompto would react to this. Or Cor. Ignis wasn’t even sure what he himself thought of this. The MT didn’t seem harmful, but the back of Ignis’ neck was tingling uncomfortably all the same from the MT’s unblinking stare at his back.

 

There had been a surprising lack of hostility between the Lucian refugees and the ones from Niflheim, but a clone made by the Empire that was also an MT was an entirely different matter. A complicated matter, and not just complicated for the MT – if there was backlash about this, it would no doubt hit Prompto as well.

 

Dear Six. Prompto had had enough had issues with questioning his self worth in the past without people questioning whether he was really human. If only there was a way to contain this all, but with Dino… There was no worse time for a reporter to be around.

 

“So… I’m thinking I’ll write up that the Marshal’s lovable right-hand man who was adopted as an infant has a twin no one ever knew about, and we found and rescued him from being a prisoner while we were on this mission. Sound good?”

 

All head turned to Dino.

 

“You’d lie in your story to make it less interesting?” Ignis questioned.

 

Dino made a face at him. “Wellll, I wouldn’t say any of that is _technically_ a lie…”

 

Funny how that word kept coming up.

 

“Look, I told ya – I got integrity. If I report that we’ve got MTs that are clones made by the Empire just sittin’ around in Lestallum, there’s gonna be panic. People would be split over the issue, losing respect and confidence in whichever leaders don’t agree with them. They might even start up a head hunt. That’s the last thing the world needs. But… people are gonna notice if a second Argentum starts wandering around, so we gotta give them somethin’. So, does that story work for you?”

 

Ignis turned his eyes fully back to the road. “Yes, I’d say it’s rather preferable to the full truth. Though I wouldn’t say twin – Prompto’s clearly older by a few years.”

 

“Yeah, makes us seem like great rescuers instead of making our sanity questionable since we’re bringing back a possibly homicidal living Imperial weapon…” Aranea said brightly.

 

“…He doesn’t exactly look homicidal to me, Commodore.” Dino snorted. “He eyed my protein bar until I gave it to him, and then he ate the wrapper along with it.”

 

“Yeah… same here,” Coctura said.

 

Ignis sighed. “Please stop giving him food with the wrappers still on.”

 

“Hey, here’s a question – does he have a name? Did you try asking?” Dino wondered.

 

“Doubtful. I don’t believe he’d understand if I _did_ ask.” Ignis glanced in the mirror to find Dino staring at the clone with narrowed eyes.

 

“Well, he needs one if we’re going with the long-lost brother story. How ’bout Clooney since he’s a clone?”

 

“Oh, hell, no. That’s terrible,” Aranea protested.

 

“Hey, what’s Prompto backwards?” Coctura asked.

 

“…Otpmorp?”

 

“…Okay, never mind.”

 

Ignis resisted the urge to rub his forehead. They were acting as though they were naming a new pet.

 

“Specs, you see that?” Aranea tapped his arm, then gestured out the window.

 

Ignis squinted. “Unfortunately, yes.” Even with the low visibility, clouds such as those were hard to miss.

 

“See what?” Coctura sat forwards.

 

“A nice fat snowstorm in the middle of our route home…” Aranea sighed deeply. “Ramuh himself could have set that thing up. Driving through that is not the best idea.”

 

“If I’m not mistaken, it’s heading towards us…” Ignis scowled. “We may need to find better shelter than this truck.” He regretted ever taking the weather channel for granted now.

 

Aranea nibbled on her lip. “We could double back and stay in Tenebrae? There’s bound to be some supplies and structures still standing. Even if it’s in the opposite direction, it’s probably our best bet since we don’t know how long this storm is going to last, especially since we’ve got an extra mouth to feed now too.”

 

Ignis nodded. “That does seem to be the best of the options we have available.”

 

“Well, I always did want to visit Tenebrae,” Coctura said cheerfully.

 

“Yeah… and I always wanted to go to one of those horror house theme parks,” Aranea muttered. “Looks like we’re both getting our wish.”

“I’ll take an abandoned city filled with daemons over that base we were in any day.” Dino made a face.

 

“Okay, I’ll give you that one,” Aranea agreed. “I’d rather be in the Princess’ house than Besithia’s or Ardyn’s, no matter how many daemons are around.”

 

“Speaking of Lunafreya’s house, the manor may be our best bet.” Ignis steered the truck into a gentle turn. “It was stocked with more unperishable goods that may not have been touched by the daemons.”

 

“You just wanna check and see if the Ebony is still in the cabinets.” Aranea gave him a teasing grin.

 

A small smile tugged at Ignis’ own lips. “Hardly my first priority, but I won’t deny the possibility isn’t a favorable one.”

 

“Sounds like fancy talk for ‘give me my damn coffee’ if you ask me.”

 

Ignis chuckled.

 

Dino arched an eyebrow and jotted something down in his notebook.

 

That didn’t bode well. “…Dino, what was that?”

 

“Nothing!” Dino smirked, closing the notebook back up. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Aranea turned fully around in her seat, glaring death. “Ghiranze, I swear if I find quotes from us in some column about budding romances, I will shove that notepad down your throat and throw you out into the streets when there’s a pack of human-eating daemons nearby.”

 


	65. Ruin and Raclette

 

“Déjà vu,” Aranea muttered as they pushed through the doors into the Fleuret house. “Here we are again, Specs.”

 

“There are far worse places to be,” Ignis noted before turning back to guide their skittish MT friend into the house. As it turned out, he didn’t really need to, because the MT seemed keen on staying close to him anyway and was following Ignis of his own accord.

 

Tenebrae was – as good as cities looked these days – not in terrible shape. Many buildings they’d seen on their way to the manor had been in shambles, but there were still a few that were in good condition, and that included the manor itself. Perhaps the daemons hadn’t been interested in it since it had already been abandoned by the time they arrived. No prey to hunt.

 

“There should still be food in the pantry – enough for us and plenty to take back as rations for Lestallum if it’s all been left untouched.” Ignis kept a close eye on the MT as it looked around with wide eyes.

 

“Eh, that sounds like a great plan and all, but have we got the room for that?” Dino asked, looking up from where he appeared to be sketching something in his book. “Gettin’ pretty cramped in that cab, and the back’s full of weapons.”

 

“We should be able to stack at least a few things on top of all those weapons.” Aranea was heading for the pantry. “And if nothing else, we’ll get a nice meal and some soft beds for the night. That’s worth something on its own.”

 

She had a point there. And it might be more than one night, depending on the weather – right now it was frigid and the streets were snow-laden outside the manor, and things only looked worse in the distance. They could be there a while.

 

* * *

  
 

“There you are.”

 

“Thanks!”

 

“And you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“And you, Aranea.”

 

“Thanks, Specs.” Aranea gave a mock salute with her fork as she accepted the plate Ignis handed her.

 

It had been tricky, preparing dinner inside with no electricity, but with a bit of improv he’d learned from camping, Ignis had manage to make them all a suitable, warm meal, and now they all were gathered around the same table that Aranea and Ravus and he had shared before.

 

Goodness, that seemed so long ago.

 

Ignis laid the last plate in front of the MT, not risking giving him a fork in case he tried to eat it as well. The MT started scarfing down the food the moment it was in front of him.

 

Coctura gave the MT a sad look. “I just want to wrap him in a blanket and give him a hug.”

 

“No,” Dino said flatly. “We’re not keeping him.”

 

Coctura rolled her eyes. “I didn’t say I wanted to adopt him. He just looks starving and cold.”

 

“I’ll be getting him some real clothes after dinner.” Ignis took a seat between Aranea and the MT with his own plate in hand. “Ravus’ may be a bit big, but they’re better than nothing.”

 

Aranea snorted. “I’m getting some pretty hilarious mental images from that.”

 

“I’m certain you are.” Ignis watched with a fair amount of amusement as the MT started licking the potatoes from the plate. At least he wasn’t trying to bite the plate itself yet.

 

“So, you think the storm will have died down enough for us to move out in the morning?” Dino asked as he steadily chewed his food.

 

“Doubtful.” Aranea gestured at the nearest window. “That beast is gonna be a while. I doubt we’ll be leaving tomorrow at all. By the time it does die down, it will probably be too late to leave with how far we have to go. We may not have actual days, but the daemons are way more active at certain times.”

 

“Well, at least we’re holding out somewhere nice and not another cave. Even with the power off, I’d much rather be here,” Coctura said cheerfully.

 

“I’m just happy we’ve got some real cooks with us– um, Specs, you might wanna…” Aranea raised an eyebrow at the MT, who had just started trying to gnaw through his glass plate.

 

Ignis quickly set his own plate down, grabbing hold of the MT’s and pulling it away from his teeth. “ _No._ Stop that.”

 

The MT froze, his hands in the same place as he looked forlornly at the stolen plate. Ignis sighed, pushing some of the food off his own plate and onto the MT’s before handing it back.  

 

Dino snickered. “Yeah, real dangerous weapon we got here…”

 

* * *

 

 

Aranea wasn’t wrong about the Ebony – Ignis was thrilled the cabinets were still fully stocked, and he was definitely bringing as much back with him to Lestallum as possible. Apart from that, they were all pleasantly surprised to find that the pantry was still largely untouched with the exception of a few broken glass jars. There were many canned foods not set to go out of date for years. Too much, actually. They were going to have to prioritize what to take with their remaining amount of room. And they were going to have to calculate how much room they truly had. Cramming canned food into everyone’s laps was going to be uncomfortable, but they could manage.

 

Ignis shut the cabinet in front of him. There were probably even more supplies than they’d seen already, too. Aranea had just gone to check some other rooms downstairs while Dino and Coctura had taken the upper levels. Low chances of more food in those locations, but there might be other–

 

_Clatter. Thump._

 

Ignis whipped around, finding the MT sitting on the floor behind him and looking dazed. He frowned in confusion, searching the area around himself with droopy eyelids.

 

What on Eos…?

 

The MT yawned.

 

Oh. “Did you just fall asleep standing up?”

 

The MT blinked at him blearily.

 

Ignis chuckled, shaking his head. “All right… To bed with you.”

 

He helped the MT off the floor and guided him upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Getting him to lie down was a bit more difficult.

 

Ignis guessed that the MT had not only fallen asleep standing up, but that he had _meant_ to, used to sleeping upright inside one of those test tubes. Sleeping in what the rest of humanity considered to be a normal fashion had probably never entered his mind. Even so, a few gentle prods were all it took to teach him how to settle on the bed, and once he was there he easily curled into the covers, clearly still cold with only Ignis’ jacket to cover him. Once he was settled in, only his head and his right hand were poking out of the covers. Ignis spared a glance down at his code.

 

He hadn’t studied Prompto’s much, but even so he could see they were many digits different. This MT’s code had a seven as its first non-zero digit, and Ignis was almost certain Prompto’s had a five.

 

A spark of rage lit within Ignis. Numbers. Codes. That’s all these poor souls were to Besithia and the Empire.

 

This MT did need a name – needed something other than a production code to identify him.

 

Ignis eyed the code as he tried to think of an appropriate name. He couldn’t exactly let the MT himself choose – it was clear he didn’t understand enough to answer that kind of question.  

 

_Zero, seven, eight…_

 

_Seven. Even._

 

_Evan?_

 

That was a good name. Simple, yet not overly dull. Not a number, but it did connect to the only other identification he’d ever had.

 

“I rather think that suits you,” Ignis said softly. He held a hand to his chest. “Ignis.” He reached out to touch the MT’s chest lightly. “Evan.”

 

The MT stared at him blankly. Ignis repeated the process a few more times, but the stare was all he received.

 

“Well… it was worth the try.” Ignis smiled. “Perhaps one day you’ll understand.”

Evan drifted off while Ignis selected some clothes out of the closet and laid them out over a nearby chair.

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis was just leaving the room when Aranea appeared at the top of the stairs, a bottle in her hands. “Hey, Specs. How’s it going?”

 

Ignis gestured to the room, closing the door softly. “Well, I taught… _Evan_ that he can go to a bed when he tires.”

 

Aranea tilted her head. “Evan, huh?”

 

“Would you prefer Dino or Coctura’s choices?” Ignis asked with a faint smirk.

 

Aranea snorted. “Six, I pity their child if they ever have one.”

 

Ignis glanced downstairs. “Where are they?”

 

“Turned in for the night too, actually. Just us left up.” There was a quirk of her eyebrow that told of her being pleased about this.

 

“…And?” Ignis prompted.

 

Aranea turned the bottle in her hands around, showing off its label. “And… I have this beauty.”

 

Dear Astrals… “Was that in the house?” Ignis crossed the gap between them, taking the object into his hand to make sure it was what he thought it was.

 

“Mm-hm. Several bottles of it, actually. Being the High Commander must have had its perks.”

 

Ignis was still gaping at the label. The brand of wine was at least several thousand gil a bottle.

 

“The way I see it, we’re stuck here at least until the day after tomorrow, and this stuff isn’t something we’re going to waste room bringing back with us.” She grinned. “So let’s pop a few corks on these fancy bottles and have a good time.”

 

That was… far more tempting than it should have been. “That is… probably not the best idea, Aranea,” Ignis found himself reluctantly saying. There was nothing he wanted more at the moment than to share a drink with her, but he had to prioritize. “Daemons might attack, and if we’re inebriated–”

 

“Specs.” Aranea took a step closer, invading his personal space. He tried in vain to tell himself that he minded the close proximity. “We didn’t see any daemons nearby. We’re stuck here. We have wine that would bankrupt us both if we’d ever tried to buy it. And – oh yeah – we’re currently alone.” She made a show of looking over her shoulder at the empty house before turning back to him. She reached up, tugging on his collar gently. “It’s been a long day, so why don’t you loosen up… and come… have a drink… with me.”

 

…Shiva save him, he never stood a chance.

 

He cleared his throat lightly, swallowing as he felt his cheeks heat. “I… would like that very much.”

 

“Good.” She let go of his collar and started walking downstairs. “I’ve got the perfect place in mind.”

 

Ignis’ heart seemed to thud in time with her heel clicks down the stairs.

 

This… was not like her usual banter. This felt like much more than that. Was she actually implying that she wanted a relationship? Ignis had many issues with the idea of that, but none of them were about her directly.

 

Whatever the case, she was waiting on him to follow her.

 

And follow her he did.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAAAAN YOU FEEEL THE LOOOOOVE TONIGHT– *clears throat* What?


	66. Ruin and Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact time! I wrote most of this chapter last year and set it aside until I finally got here. Nice to FINALLY share it with you guys!

 

Aranea could not have chosen a better place. Or, rather, _made_ a better place. The thick glass doors leading out to the fields of sylleblossoms had miraculously not been shattered, and Aranea appeared to have moved a couch in front of them, giving whoever sat in it a lovely view of the beautiful frosted fields outside. But… as beautiful as that was, Ignis was having a hard time focusing on that when Aranea Highwind had just poured two glasses of wine, set them on a small table, and then patted the seat beside her on the couch.

 

He sat slowly, making sure he was a respectable distance from her but not too far away. She grabbed a blanket from behind her, curling her legs beneath herself before throwing it over both of their laps. That motion was what it actually took for him to realize just how cold it was this close to the glass door. Well. It was a good thing they had alcohol, though Ignis felt his nerves might be enough to keep him warm on their own.

 

Aranea offered him one of the glasses, their fingers brushing as he accepted.

 

“You gonna keep wearing those? The light in here is pretty dim.”

 

In all honesty, Ignis had forgotten about his visor. The light was well dim enough not to hurt his eyes right now.

 

He slid his visor off, handing it over to her for her to put it on the table next to the bottle of wine.

 

Aranea raised her glass. “To the success of our mission.”

 

“Quite so.” Ignis gently tapped his glass against hers before pressing it to his lips for his first sip.

 

Ignis wasn’t sure any beverage was worth several hundred gil, but if someone was going to charge that much for a single bottle, he could see why it was this one.

 

Aranea gave her glass a pleased look. “Not bad at all.” She took another sip. “Pretty strong.”

 

Ignis swirled the liquid around in his glass, absently staring at the translucent edges that were brought out by the lighting. “Are you trying to get me drunk, Miss Highwind?”

 

“No.” She grinned. “But I’ll admit the thought had crossed my mind. I’m curious what kind of drunk you’d be.”

 

Ignis chuckled. “Well, I’m afraid I couldn’t tell you, apart from one particular isolated test.”

 

Aranea snorted, resting her elbow on the armrest and her chin in her hand. “Seriously? That’s all? I’d have thought Gladio would have roped you into more than that.”

 

“Oh, he tried.” Ignis took another sip. “But I refused, and he didn’t attempt to sway me further. He of all people knows about appropriate behavior and duty. Expectations for someone in my position aside, it was too dangerous. With everything I knew about the inter workings of the Citadel and Noct’s living conditions… I was never going to risk letting something slip and not be able to remember it.”

 

“What about the isolated test?”

 

“Ah.” Ignis grimaced. That was a less than ideal memory. “Well… as a precaution, I was keen to know my own limits, so I instigated a test that was overseen by the Marshal.”

 

“Ohhh, so he’s the one I need to ask.” She took a gulp out of her glass. “Wait, so does that mean you got the ill effects with none of the fun?”

 

“I’d say that’s accurate, yes.” Though the actual test was a bit blurred in his mind, the next morning was not. He remembered very strongly wanting to punch Gladio and Prompto in the face for being so loud.

 

“Well, it’s not exactly supposed to be that clinical and boring…”

 

“If you’re about to try and convince me to purposefully make myself miserable tomorrow, I’m afraid I’ll have to decline.” Ignis relaxed back against the cushions behind him.

 

“Nah.” She smirked. “I’ll settle for you having enough to loosen up a tiny bit.”

 

Ignis took another sip. “Why? What might be your intentions with all this, Miss Highwind?”

 

She gave him a look that told him she thought it was obvious. “I just said – getting you tipsy so you loosen up a bit.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

Aranea sighed. “Always overanalyzing things.” She waved her glass around. “I am trying to have a drink with someone whose company I enjoy. Isn’t that enough?”

 

Well. When she put it that way, yes. That was quite enough reasoning. But… he really needed to stop her there. This couldn’t… Their circumstances…

 

He took another sip of wine.

 

He really should say something.

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis wasn’t sure how they’d ended up on the floor, closer together with their backs against the couch and the blanket half covering them both, but there they were, laughing at something stupid that wouldn’t have been half as funny a bottle of wine or so before.

 

Somewhere in the back of Ignis’ buzzing mind, he realized that it was getting quite late. He found it difficult to bring himself to care, though.

 

How many bottles had they shared at this point again?

 

“Did Biggs ever find out?”

 

“Nah. Wedge has got a great poker face, and he swore me to secrecy.”

 

Ignis laughed again. Why was he laughing? It wasn’t _that_ funny. But somehow it was. “How devious of you – playing both your friends.”

 

“I think they’d be disappointed if I _didn’t_ do that by now.”

 

A comfortable silence fell for a moment, and Ignis stared out at the frost-covered fields.

 

Aranea tipped her head back, swallowing what had to be an incredibly large gulp of wine from her glass. “This feels like one of those movies. Y’know, the ones where they eventually have the characters getting drunk and asking each other if they’re pretty after one bottle because they have _no_ tolerance?”

 

Ignis leaned his head against the cushion behind them. That sounded exactly like the type of book Gladio read, actually. “Well, fortunately we have better tolerance, and I have no intentions of asking if you find me pretty.”

 

“Aw, why not? You _are_ pretty. Well, _were_ pretty.”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis wasn’t sure whether to be more concerned by the _pretty_ or the _were_.

 

She giggled. Actually giggled, and it was so unlike her normal haughty laughter that Ignis felt his head spin from something other than the alcohol. “Certain blond showed me some pictures. You used to be all pretty. Then you got _these._ ” She prodded the scar on his nose. “Now you’re handsome.”

 

Ignis was still absorbing those words when his next spilled out of his mouth of their own accord. “Well, I don’t think you’re pretty either. I think you’re breathtaking.” Oh, look, there went his self restraint – out the window.

 

“I think you’ve had too much to drink.”

 

“I think you’re right – we both have.”

 

Ignis knew himself well enough to know that if this exchange had taken place when they were entirely sober he’d be as red as his favorite tomato paste right now. As things were, it would appear they were both the type to get affectionate and… _giggly_ when they’d had enough wine. He had his suspicions that she’d be a different type of intoxicated with anyone else, though. He hoped.

Aranea shifted, leaning her head against his shoulder and looking up at him.

 

Ignis didn’t think being sober would make him want to kiss her any less. When had… when had these feelings begun developing? The train? Their joint escape from the Empire’s attack on the manor? When she’d been thoughtful enough to let him and Noct speak while Prompto was injured? When she’d told them she’d parted ways with the Empire? When he’d found that, though he was certainly embarrassed at the time, he hadn’t totally minded the press of her lips against his own?

 

He honestly didn’t know.

 

“Hey, Specs?”

 

“Hm?” was the most coherent noise he could make with her face in such close proximity to his – with her wine-scented breath ghosting over him.

 

“I don’t think either of us are in denial that there’s something here. But I figure we’re both holding back for the same reasons, too.” She was searching his eyes, probably trying to make sure she was right about what he felt. “You’ve got your duties, I have mine, and–”

 

“And it isn’t the time.” Ignis forced himself to look away. He had to. It was the only way he’d be able to get this out. “By the Astrals, I would like nothing more, Aranea. But it isn’t the time– isn’t the _world_ for us right now.” They both knew it. Even when Aranea had set up this little distraction, she’d known. _They_ wouldn’t work. Not right now.

 

“Yeah. Not now, but… hey.” Her hand slid up his cheek, turning his face back towards her. “How ’bout after your King gets back we give this a shot, huh?”

 

Ignis closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into her touch. “Now that… sounds very much like a plan, my dear.” He placed his hand over hers, pulling it away to lay a kiss on her knuckles.

 

“Good. I’m gonna hold you to that. Actually…” She wriggled away, pushing herself to her feet with only the smallest wobble.

 

He’d never understand how she walked in those shoes normally, let alone when half intoxicated.

 

She pulled open one of the drawers of a nearby desk, letting out a triumphant ‘ah-ha!’ when she apparently found what she was looking for. She snagged a pen off the desk and scribbled something on what he could now see was a sticky note. She squinted at the pad, then ripped if off and plopped back down next to him on the floor.

 

“Here.” She slapped the note onto his chest, leaving it stuck to his jacket. It was neon pink.

 

He squinted at it upside-down. Normally, that wouldn’t be a problem to read, but… wine. “What’s this?”

 

“That’s an I-owe-you-a-date note. I expect you to treasure it always.”

 

“ _You_ owe _me_ a date? Under no circumstances am I allowing a lady to pay for the first date of all things.”

 

Aranea rolled her eyes. “You are such an old man sometimes. You know I’ve always been a do-it-yourself kind of girl.”

 

“Well, of course you _can,_ that was never in doubt. I simply see it as a courtesy I wish to extend to you.”

 

Aranea snickered, leaning against his arm again. She looked sleepy. “All right, grandpa. Fine with me if you want to eat up your savings over mine. I have more money, though, just for the record.”

 

“You do?”

 

Aranea snorted. “Former mercenary here.” Her voice was dropping already.

 

“I’m still paying.”

 

She’d closed her eyes now, and Ignis found sleep pulling at his own lids with her cuddled against him. “’Course you are. You’re too much of a prim and proper gentleman for it to go any other way.”

 

He hardly considered that a bad thing. “Well, it’s settled, then. Once Noct has returned the light, I’m taking you on a proper outing and spoiling you rotten.”

 

“M’kay. Sounds good, Specs.”

 

He shifted, allowing her a better leaning angle. “Goodnight, Aranea…”

 

“G’night, Specs…”

 

His fingers trailed over the corner of the note dangling from his jacket a few times before he slipped into the most peaceful sleep he’d had in months.

 

He would hold onto this promise. A line had been crossed tonight, one which Ignis didn’t have the ability or desire to take back.

 

 


	67. Ruin and Recipeh

 

Their rising in the morning was not graceful. It was a choppy blur of unfortunate events.

 

Coctura screamed from somewhere in the house, which woke them both up instantly, but Aranea had unfortunately fallen asleep on Ignis’ shoulder, leading her to smash her nose on the underside of his chin when she jerked awake.

 

He apologized emphatically. She waved him off. They staggered towards the source of the screaming. Dino rounded a corner at the same time. He and Ignis literally butted heads.

 

By the time the three of them made it to the bathroom where Coctura was, they were all dizzy in some manner. And Coctura was fine, not that any of them blamed her for screaming.

 

“I just needed to use the bathroom!” She held a hand over her heart. “Why the _hell_ is he just standing in the shower?”

 

Evan blinked innocently from his propped-up position in the small shower with glass walls.

 

Ignis rubbed his utterly throbbing head. “He’s used to being in a glass tube – I daresay this is the closest he could get to his normal sleeping accommodations.” He made a mental note to make sure Evan _stayed_ in the bed next time. “Is anyone up for some breakfast?”

* * *

 

 

Coctura volunteered to assist with breakfast, so Ignis found its preparation to be rather simple that morning. That was… a very good thing considering how much his head was swimming. Between the alcohol the night before and smashing his skull against Dino’s, Ignis wasn’t keen on making anything complicated.

 

“Here you are.” He tried not to grumble as he set Dino’s food in front of him.

 

“Thanks,” Dino muttered, a towel of wrapped snow from outside pressed to his forehead. This mission had not been the most kind to him.

 

Ignis handed Coctura’s to her as she passed by him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Not at all. Thank you for your help.” As he’d done last night, Ignis drifted over to Aranea and Evan last. “Aranea.” He smiled softly at her.

 

“Thanks, Specs.”

 

They were the same words she’d said yesterday, but somehow they seemed completely different. Ignis’ heart gave a pang. He truly hoped they’d done the right thing. Logically, waiting on their… relationship was the best option, but logic didn’t always work when it came to matters of the heart. Feelings complicated everything.

 

Ignis set Evan’s plate down in front of him and then took his own seat. Of course, just because he and Aranea had decided to wait didn’t mean they had to be strangers until that time– 

 

“Th-thank.”

 

Everyone at the table froze, slowly turning their gazes to Evan.

 

“It speaks,” Dino said blankly.

 

Evan evidently noticed all eyes on him, and he shyly looked to Ignis. “Thank?”

 

“Huh. He’s learning.” Aranea leaned back in her chair. “We’ve all said ‘thank you’ or ‘thanks’ when Specs hands us meals. He took the one thing he’d heard every time and used it.”

 

“Well… I should like to encourage that behavior.” Ignis grabbed Evan’s plate and added more food onto it before returning it.

 

Evan perked up visibly and started eating.

 

* * *

 

 

The first half of the day wasn’t terribly eventful, mainly just rummaging through the contents of the truck to make as much room as they could before packing the space they made with canned goods. With how the rest of the mission had gone, Ignis was glad for a little simplicity.

 

“Y’know…” Dino hopped down from the bed of the truck. “I bet we could actually fit more back here, and it would be pretty easy to keep more in our laps if we bag it up.”

 

“Just don’t give any cans to Evan – he’ll probably eat them.” Aranea leaned against the doorframe of the manor, a smirk on her face directed at Ignis.

 

“…What?” Ignis asked warily.

 

Her smirk widened, if possible. “You should check on your child.”

 

Oh, for goodness’ sake… “He is not my…” Ignis sighed. “What’s he doing?”

 

She jerked her head at the inside of the manor. “Go find out. Oh, and Coctura wanted to talk to you. She’s with him.”

 

…He did not have a terribly good feeling about that, but headed inside all the same.

 

“Coc-tura.”

 

“Coc… tur… a?”

 

“That’s right! And you are…?”

 

Ignis arched an eyebrow, rounding the corner to find Coctura and Evan at the kitchen table. Coctura was pointing at Evan’s chest.

 

Evan’s brow was pulled tight in concentration. “E-van?”

 

…Wait, was he hearing this correctly? He’d thought he heard something in the way Evan was pronouncing his vowels.

 

Coctura nodded enthusiastically. “There you go! Good job!”

 

Ignis had a feeling he had no actual idea what she was saying, but that he could tell somewhat what the names meant and that Coctura was pleased.

 

And now he certainly understood what Aranea was smirking about.

 

Coctura caught sight of Ignis and jabbed her finger in his direction. “And what about him?”

 

Evan frowned deeply for a moment before his eyes lit. “Ig-nis!”

 

“That’s right!”

 

Ignis tried to smile at Evan while he mentally sighed. Evan had chosen _his_ accent to mimic. He was never going to hear the end of this.

 

Ignis cleared his throat. “Aranea said you wished to speak with me, Coctura?”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Coctura tossed Evan a last smile before standing from her chair and facing Ignis. “So, we’ve gotten a lot of canned goods from here, but there might be some other lasting, more sweet foods nearby. I checked and there’s a small bakery not far from here. Now, most of what they carried has probably gone bad, but if there were any jams that hadn’t been opened, those would still be good. Think it might be worth a look since we haven’t seen any daemons?”

 

Indeed it did. “Quite so. I believe many in Lestallum would be thankful for something to eat with their morning toast.”

 

Between a few more cans of beans and some jams, Ignis knew which most of the population would choose.

* * *

 

 

After many unsuccessful attempts at getting Evan to stay in the house, Ignis gave up and let the boy follow the two of them to the bakery. So long as no daemons showed up, they would be fine, and it wasn’t as though he made any real sound. Perhaps they could get him to help carry something back.

 

“I would have _killed_ to get some secrets from this shop for the Mother of Pearl,” Coctura noted, glancing over a dusty menu that was on the counter of the shop. She set the jars she was carrying down and picked up the paper.

 

Ignis was inclined to agree with her. Such a pity. He’d spent days in the manor while this had been within walking distance. Though, honestly, apart from a map, Ignis wasn’t certain how anyone had known it was here – he wasn’t even sure how Coctura had found out about it. It was an extremely small shop, not one that he suspected Lunafreya would have even known about, despite it being so close.

 

It was… exactly the type of place Ignis would want to visit on vacation. If he’d ever had a vacation. Which he hadn’t. Oh well… the thought was a nice one.

 

Coctura made a noise. “…This sucks. I want to make all of these, but now half the ingredients aren’t available–”

 

_Crash._

 

Both their heads snapped towards the kitchen. Ignis then glanced over his shoulder, making sure Evan was still hovering in the same place he was before. He was.

 

“Stay here…” Ignis summoned his daggers, slowly making his way back to the kitchen. He tried to tune his ears away from Coctura telling Evan to stay put so he could hear more from the other room.

 

Chattering. _Familiar_ chattering.

 

Imps.

 

Ignis swore inwardly. He’d best get this over with before the others were hurt.

 

Gathering that there were only a few from the chattering, Ignis rushed the kitchen, catching the first imp off guard and slicing its neck with little problem. A second one shrieked and jumped at him, but he slid under the monster, attacking it in the back and killing it as well with a blow to the heart.

 

The third imp didn’t attack him – it went for a different target, racing out of the kitchen.

 

Hell no.

 

Ignis chased after it, spotting Coctura as she stood in front of Evan with her own knife raised.

 

He wasn’t going to take that kind of chance.

 

He sent his dagger flying with a flick of his wrist, catching the daemon before it reached its prey. It flopped over with a wet gurgle, and Ignis dismissed his daggers.

 

“All right?” Ignis asked.

 

“Fine,” Coctura assure, sheathing her knife back in her belt as she looked behind her to check on Evan.

 

Ignis noticed the menu from before on the floor and knelt down to pick it up. Oh, these really did look fabulous. It _was_ a pity most of the ingredients likely wouldn’t–

 

Ignis stared. “I don’t believe it…”

 

No. It _couldn’t_ be.

 

“Ignis? You okay there–”

 

“Hush.” Ignis fumbled with his coat pocket, pulling out his notebook and pen before delicately copying down the few scant details that were outlined by the menu’s description. “Ulwaat berries! All this bloody time!”

 

“…Are you all right?” Coctura asked, looking at him strangely.

 

Ignis held up his notebook and shook it. “I have spent around a bloody decade trying to recreate this pastry with nothing more to work on than the relayed memories of an eight-year-old boy – I am _marvelous_.”

 

That did nothing to make her look less confused. “O… kay. Congrats, then?”

 

“Quite so!”

 

“…You are really weirding me out with this peppy attitude.”

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s the last of it.” Aranea shut the car door. “Apart from what goes in our laps, that is.”

 

“Then all that’s left is waiting on the weather.” Ignis double checked that his notebook was still in his jacket pocket.

 

“Don’t suppose there’s a way to bring some mattresses with us, is there?” Dino yawned. “I could get used to the beds here.”

 

Aranea snorted. “Yeah, sure. Just dump the food and weapons and bring the Marshal mattresses.”

 

Dino gave a slight wince. “Too bad we can’t bring him one – that back of his could definitely use it.”

 

“Nah, he would never sleep on it.” Aranea shook her head, leaning back against the truck and pulling her coat tighter. “Been a soldier too long – finds them too soft. He had some pallet on the floor even back in Insomnia.”

 

Ignis frowned. He didn’t even know that. “Where did you get that information?”

 

She gave a minor cringe of… guilt. “I might have gotten Blondie slightly drunk the night before we left.”

 

He sighed. “Is this a habit of yours?”

 

“I said slightly!” She held her hands up. “And, in my defense, I wasn’t planning on it. That kid’s not even like feather light – he’s like the _air_. And trust me when I say I don’t plan on doing it again. Getting him tipsy is like throwing salt in his eyes.”  

 

Ignis gave a wince. “Oh, dear…”

 

Aranea gave him a sour-faced look. “You’re telling me… It started off with pictures of you guys and ended with him bawling into a dishrag about how unfair life is for all his friends. Which, by the way, he’s really worried about you guys drifting apart since you all have different duties nowadays.”

 

Well, that was terrible. “I’ll have to assure him otherwise when we return.”

 

Tomorrow morning. Yes… it would be good to get back to Lestallum, though he couldn’t say this trip hadn’t had its benefits.

 


	68. Ruin and Rattled

 

“And here we are at last.” Ignis steered the truck gently into Lestallum, trying not to overturn anything. They were lucky they’d had enough gas to make it with all the extra weight.

 

Dino stretched as much as he could in the back seat. “I know we’ve been complaining about the cold, but now I’m gonna complain about heat because, whew, there are too many people in this car for Lestallum’s heat.”

 

“I’m gonna agree with you on that one.” Aranea shifted the bag in her lap. “Good thing we won’t be in here too much longer.”

 

“Hey, is that the Marshal?” Coctura sat forwards in her seat, making Dino jerk and groan in protest as her elbow hit his stomach. “Sorry!”

 

Ignis frowned, wondering if his visor was obscuring things. “It appears so…” The Marshal _was_ standing to the side of where they were about to park, and Prompto was with him. But why them and not Ravus? The Marshal rarely let anyone see him out and about due to his permanent injuries. “Perhaps Ravus is busy with Lunafreya.”

 

As soon as the engine was silent, Ignis and Aranea unbuckled and slid out of the car.

 

“Heya, guys!” Prompto waved cheerfully. “Welcome back!”

 

Ah. Well, no one had died in their absence, then, if Prompto was that upbeat.

 

“You’re late. Some people were starting to worry.” The Marshal’s gaze flicked over to Prompto for a moment.

 

“Our apologies.” Ignis knew he needed to let the others out of the back of the truck, but it was probably best he mention Evan before they saw him. “There were some complications with the weather, so we spent time in Tenebrae while it passed.”

 

Cor dipped his head in acceptance. “I see you brought back something other than weapons.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Aranea rounded the truck, patting the side of the truck bed. “Weapons and supplies galore for the esteemed citizens of Lestallum.”

 

“Well done.” The Marshal squinted at the small window for the back seat, though Ignis doubted he could make anything out. “And I assume your helpers survived the trip as well?”

 

“Quite.” Ignis cleared his throat. “Though we appear to have come back with more than we left with…”

 

Aranea snorted. “You might just wanna rip off the band-aid, Specs. It’s not gonna get any better if you draw it out.”  

 

The Marshal’s eyebrow arched over his still good eye. “You brought back a survivor?”

 

Ignis and Aranea shared a look.

 

“Um… kind of,” Aranea settled for. “I’m… gonna let Dino and Coctura out while you explain this one.” She sent Ignis a double thumbs up exactly like Prompto as she moved back around to her side of the truck.

 

The Marshal kept staring. Waiting.

 

Prompto bounced on his toes. “So? You finding a survivor is great!”

 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “Tell me, Prompto, have you ever wanted a sibling?”

 

“Huh?”

 

There were very few times Ignis had seen the Marshal emotional, but right now his surprise was clear. “Let me get this straight, Ignis – you found a survivor in Besithia’s facility?”

 

They both knew what he was really asking.

 

“Who would want to live there?” Prompto made a face, still oblivious.

 

“You want me to bring him around or what?” Aranea called.

 

Ignis sighed. “Go ahead.” Band-aid indeed…

 

When Aranea brought Evan around the corner, it was like a series of moments when time paused.

 

Prompto froze upon seeing Evan. Evan froze upon seeing Prompto. The Marshal tighten his grip on his cane.

 

Prompto blinked once, very slowly. “What.”

 

Dino and Coctura rounded the truck too, then, both smiling.

 

“He’s actually pretty sweet,” Coctura said brightly, taking Evan’s shoulder and guiding him closer to Prompto.

 

Prompto looked like he was about to run away like a spooked chocobo from a behemoth.

 

“He doesn’t really talk much yet, but he gets some things, like kind of how names work.” Coctura pointed at the Marshal, and then at Prompto. “Cor. Prom-pto–”

 

Evan stepped close to Prompto of his own accord, grabbing his right arm.

 

Prompto yelped, yanking his arm back as he scampered to practically _cower_ behind the Marshal.

 

Evan merely blinked at him, holding up his own right arm and pulling back the slightly oversized sleeve of Ravus’ old clothes to reveal his code.

 

“Oh…” Prompto looked at a loss of what to do.

 

Ignis spotted the cuff around Prompto’s own code. “You know, you don’t need that anymore.”

 

“You’re certain this one is safe?” the Marshal questioned.

 

Dino barked out a laugh, inserting himself into the conversation like normal. “Well, he’s tried to eat his dinner plate a few times, so I don’t think he’s exactly a criminal mastermind.”

 

“I…” Prompto shook his head, taking further steps back. “What the _hell?_ I don’t… I can’t… I’m sorry, _I can’t…_ ” He turned away from them, starting to briskly walk away.

 

“Aw, kid, don’t be like that!” Dino called.

 

“Prompto!” Ignis started after him.

 

“Leave him for now. We can deal with this matter later,” Cor said. “I have another task for you, if you’re up to it.”

 

“Already?” Dino asked. “We get promoted that fast?”

 

“Not you.” Cor didn’t even look at him. “Ignis, Aranea – I need the two of you for an urgent rescue mission.”

 

“Oh, right…” Dino’s sarcastic attitude vanished. “We’ll just help unload the stuff, then. Finish this job and all.” He thwacked Ignis on the shoulder as he and Coctura moved back to their side of the truck again. “Let’s all grab a drink when you get back and get that other stuff sorted out!”

 

“Are we the only ones you have for this mission?” Aranea scowled.

 

“If we want to keep the city itself still well protected, then, at the moment, yes. Particularly since Ravus hasn’t reported in – I need someone well experienced with daemons to go.”

 

Ignis dragged his thoughts from Prompto. “Ravus? He’s outside the city? Then Lunafreya–”

 

“Is fine,” Cor interrupted. “Ravus is the one in danger, along with the few Glaives I sent with him. We received a transmission via radio from some refugees that apparently were making their way here when the daemons scattered them. A few of them had taken refuge at a Crow’s Nest in an abandoned town.”

 

“And you sent Platinum-Resting-Bitch-Face out to get them? What for?”

 

Ignis might have choked at Aranea’s nickname for Ravus had he been less focused on other matters.

 

“He requested to go. Though _requested_ is a generous description of his attitude.”

 

Ignis couldn’t help but notice how heavily the Marshal was beginning to lean on his cane. It couldn’t have been easy for him to walk all the way to this part of the city and then stand for so long. This discussion needed to end quickly for many reasons now. “He left Lunafreya’s side so readily?”

 

Cor nodded. “He wouldn’t speak in detail, but I believe he recognized whoever made the call.”

 

Ignis’ frown only deepened. Well, then… Whoever called was either one of the less than ten people Ravus actually cared about or… someone he owed a debt. Curious. Whatever the case, despite the current turmoil of their relationship, Ignis would gladly go to Ravus’ aid. He wasn’t petty enough to let his personal grievances cost lives.  

 

“We should make haste. He and the Glaives must have a reason for not reporting in.”

 

“Okay, yeah, but what about Junior?” Aranea jerked her thumb at Evan. “He imprinted on Specs like a chocobo chick – won’t leave his side.”

 

…That _was_ a potential problem. “He has low energy. He’s bound to be exhausted. If I can coax him to sleep, he very well might remain that way until we return.” He’d rarely woken up on his own the last few days.

 

“Then get on that,” the Marshal said, a faint tremble in his hand. “If needed, we can keep him asleep until you return. You are to leave the moment you can.”

 

“Of course.” Ignis pretended not to notice the tremor. Would that he could help… but he knew the Marshal wouldn’t appreciate that. He was trying to maintain his image of still… walking talk.

 

Ignis wasn’t the one the Marshal allowed himself to lean on – Prompto was, and he’d just completely left the area.

 

Even so, the Marshal turned and walked away, probably carried by sheer willpower alone.

 

Ignis sighed, placing a hand on Evan’s back and guiding him towards Ignis’ apartment.

 

This was well and truly a mess. Ravus was likely in trouble, Lunafreya had no one watching her to keep her from working herself to death, and Evan’s mere presence had driven Prompto away from a post he’d been entirely devoted to.

 

This needed to be solved. All of it. As soon as they’d returned with Ravus, Ignis would be having a chat with Prompto. Perhaps he could ease the turmoil his friend was feeling.

 

…Assuming Ravus was still alive, that was.

 

“ _In case you haven’t noticed, we’re living in the actual apocalypse. Who knows how long any of us have?_ ” Aranea’s earlier words echoed in his head.

 

No. Ravus would be fine. He was far too suborn to die now.

 


	69. Ruin and Raggedness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Long chapter ahead!

 

In all honestly, getting Evan to sleep had ended up being more difficult than tracking Ravus and the Glaives that were sent out. They weren’t at the Crow’s Nest, but they – or Ravus himself, Ignis suspected – had left an absolute mess in their wake.

 

They were close.

 

The remains of daemons practically made a path, and even with those daemons dissolving before them, the destruction led them on. Now the only problem was the still living daemons that seemed to be pouring into the area.

 

Something was… off about this trail. Ignis couldn’t quite place it, but he knew something was wrong.

 

“Where the bloody hell is he leading them?” Ignis’ legs protested as he leaped into the air and jammed his lance down, killing three imps that had been scrambling around together. The car time he’d had as of late wasn’t kind to his mobility.

 

“The way we came from!” Aranea fired a blast from her lance, scanning the battlefield with a frown pulling at her brow and barely seeming to be paying their enemies mind. “Look, the trail’s going _that_ way! The abandoned Imperial base we passed on the way here – that’s a perfect place to hole up!”

 

“Right, of course!” Ignis rolled, striking out with his fire-imbued dagger and sending a ronin staggering back. That was what was wrong – they were following in the wrong direction. Either Ravus had already met with those who had signaled for help and was trying to get them to safety, or the daemons had been so numerous that he and the Glaives had been forced to retreat before reaching their goal. Whatever the case, only he and the other Glaives would know.

 

Ignis couldn’t speak for those with normal sight, but the base was actually fairly easy to spot given its size. As they grew close, however, it appeared the entrance would not be so easily found.

 

“Split up?” Aranea proposed, her lance sailing into the mouth of an ice bomb before returning to her hand.

 

A risky maneuver in most cases, but they’d be well within shouting distance of each other if things went wrong. “Right.” Ignis struck another flan down with a flick of a lightning-infused dagger.

 

And so they parted off to each side, looking for the way in. Give the still-oozing remains of the daemons along his path, Ignis assumed that he was on the correct route.

 

There! An opening that had been piled with various Magitek armors – that must have been what they’d had on hand to use for a makeshift barricade.

 

“Aranea!” he called, but didn’t wait for her. The others might not have that time to spare, and she’d find her way quickly.

 

He summoned his lance, using it to vault over the barricade before he landed cleanly on the other side. They likely wouldn’t all be waiting just inside, but Ignis imagined there might be a lookout.

 

He kept his weapons at the ready for daemons all the same. Calling out to the Glaives wasn’t the best of plans, as it would likely bring even more daemons to them. If there was a lookout, he’d have to wait for them to come to him.

 

_Thud._

 

Ignis twisted around.

 

Ah. There she was.

 

The Glaive stood up from her crouched position. “Scientia? What are you doing here?”

 

Ignis knew her, but he couldn’t place her name. It started with a J, he was sure of that, and he seemed to recall that her best magic was her barriers. Yes, that must have been why they’d had her keeping watch – she was their best defense.

 

“You were overdue – the Marshal sent reinforcements.”

 

She arched an eyebrow. “Just you?”

 

“Of course not. Highwind is here as well.” He dismissed his daggers, moving towards her. “What is the status of those sent on the mission, and were you able to find the survivors that called for aid?”

 

She took a step back from him, something flickering over her face before she gestured for him to walk ahead of her. “All of _us_ are alive, but the survivors were half gone by the time we reached them. We’ve only managed to keep about a half a dozen of them, but one of those… isn’t in the best shape.”  

 

Blast. “Well, that’s rather unfortunate, but at least this wasn’t all in vain.” A few survivors were certainly better than none. “What of–”

 

Ignis stopped walking as a magical barrier slammed down around him.

 

“I’m sorry, Scientia, but I can’t let you near the others.”

 

…Oh, for the love of Shiva. This again. He should have replaced his visor as soon as he’d suspected there was a Glaive around.

 

Ignis sighed deeply, swiveling around to face her. “The eyes?”

 

She nodded, her expression grim. “You could turn any minute. Having a civilian under guard is one thing, but you’re too dangerous if you start to turn.”

 

Was this karma? Had the universe decided his punishment for hiding the Scourge when he’d had it was that now everyone assumed he had it at first glance? At least this Glaive had thought to restrain him rather than attack him like that last one.

 

“I won’t turn.” Ignis crossed his arms, staying perfectly calm. If she even thought she saw the slightest sign of distress, she’d likely dismiss his every word. “I did have the Scourge, but Lady Lunafreya healed it long ago. This–” he waved a hand over his eyes before returning it to its crossed position. “–is merely a lingering side effect that has been present for the last few months.”

 

Her eyes narrowed skeptically. “I’ve heard a lot of stories from people these last few months, Scientia – a lot of reasons why someone is the special case that won’t turn.”

 

Of course she had. So had he. So had most survivors at this point. “As to be expected from terrified civilians hoping to reach the Oracle, not a Crownsguard.”

 

She snorted. “Yeah, well, Kingsglaive were supposed to protect their King, not help with his assassination, but look what happened there. People do a hell of a lot of things you wouldn’t think they would when they’re scared or confronted.”

 

Ignis arched his eyebrow slowly, not blinking. “Do I appear scared to you? Come now, you’ve seen me around Lestallum – are there many who wear sun-shaded spectacles during these times?”

 

“Jenica, stand down. He’s telling the truth.”

 

Ignis glanced over his shoulder, squinting through the barrier. Ah. He knew this Glaive fairly well.

 

“Miles,” Ignis acknowledged with a dip of his head. How appropriate that it would be him coming to Ignis’ defense considering he’d been the one to hold back the hunter that had attacked Ignis before.

 

Jenica hesitated for only a moment, but then lowered the barrier. “If this is a permanent thing, why not tell everyone so they know not to attack you?”

 

Miles snorted. “Because telling everyone about it would raise more skepticism and issues than keeping it under wraps.” He jerked his head towards a specific building within the base. “Come on.”

 

Aranea appeared behind them a moment later, startling Miles with her silent approach before he relaxed and kept walking.

 

Jenica reached the door of the small building with thick walls and rapped her knuckles on the door in a particular pattern.

 

Ignis replaced his visor as the door was opened by another Glaive. Although the dim lighting and the visor together made it somewhat difficult to see, Ignis was able to gather the gist of the happenings inside.

 

The other Glaives all seemed to be assisting the survivors in some way, whether it was via the emotional support of their presence or physically bandaging wounds. The survivors themselves looked a tad worse for wear, but none had conditions that Ignis would have considered life threatening.

 

“Most of the civilians are good to go at this point.” Jenica smiled reassuringly at the men and women they passed. “Just… not the one that called us and got them out in the first place.”

 

“Fatally wounded?” Aranea questioned.

 

“Scourge,” Miles spat bitterly. “No way we’ll get him back to Lady Lunafreya in time. He knew he was infected for a while, but he wanted to make sure the others got to safely. Tried to get us to leave him behind, but the High Commander refused.”

 

Ignis and Aranea shared a looked. That was extremely unlike Ravus.

 

“Where is Ravus?” Ignis wondered.

 

“With the guy.” Miles gestured to a smaller, sealed-off control room of some sort. “The guy… he really doesn’t have long. I think the Commander was just easing his passing before we left since the other civilians needed rest and to be checked over anyway.”

 

“Okay.” Aranea stopped, hands on her hips. “Who is this stranger you keep speaking of and _what_ has he done with the real Ravus?”

 

“Indeed,” Ignis said dryly. “I was thinking along the same lines.” It would have been more like Ravus to give the man his respect and then kill him before he turned and died a far more painful death or ended up killing the people he was trying to get to safety.

 

“You should go talk to him.”

 

Ignis frowned. “You mean _we?_ ”

 

Aranea gave him a look. “No, I mean _you._ ”

 

Ignis gritted his teeth. “Aranea, this is hardly the time.”

 

“Oh, I think it’s the perfect time.” She gave a falsely sweet smile. “I’ll check over everyone else and make sure they’re ready to go.” She turned away, gesturing to the Glaives to follow her.

 

Ignis sighed. Very well. He was fully capable of being civil, at any rate.

 

He tried to subtly open the door to the room, slipping inside with as little noise as possible.

 

“Be still. You haven’t the energy to waste.” Ravus’ voice was hushed, gentle in a way Ignis had only heard it a couple of times.  

 

A raspy chuckle came from the man he was kneeling beside, who was propped in a seated position against a control station. “You think it’s gonna matter at this point?”

 

That voice… Ignis _did_ know it, but placing it was another matter. So familiar, yet right on the cusp of remembrance. He could recall it being worried, relaxed, even jovial, but not strained or in pain.

 

Who…?

 

“You should go – _ah!_ ” The man’s shadowed form gave a lurch as he muffled a cry of pain. “Get the others to Lestallum. There was a doctor and a hunter out there – they’re more important than some random cashier.”

 

Cashier? _Oh._ Oh, of course. The cashier from the station near Cauthuss – Edmund.

 

It seemed years ago now, but it had only been months since that night around the small table – sizing up Ravus’ threat level and battling things out with him only to fail so spectacularly to Lunafreya’s tricks. Edmund had instigated that time of bonding between them all. He’d set them at ease – set Lunafreya at ease for just a small while. She had enjoyed his company with them. She’d appreciated his understanding and kindness.

 

No wonder Ravus had come here personally. Ignis had seen firsthand the lengths he’d go to keep his sister safe and happy. He’d probably felt he owed Edmund for that night.

 

“Every last man and woman in this world is important,” Ignis spoke softly, trying not to startle them, but letting them know he was there all the same.

 

Both heads turned in his direction.

 

“Oh… hey…” Edmund wheezed out, and Ignis could now see that part of his face had turned grey while the slick purple goo oozed from the side of his neck. “Look at that. A reunion!” He smiled despite the pain in his eyes. “Don’t suppose you’ve got the Oracle with you, do you?”

 

Ignis drew closer, kneeling down next to Ravus and in front of Edmund. “I’m afraid not, no.”

 

“Damn. Guess I’m still stuck, then.” A wince flashed across his face, the ooze slowly but steadily continuing up the side of his neck. “Suppose I won’t get another poker game with you guys after all.”

 

Ignis tried to smile back at him. “And here we’d had a cunning plan to defeat Lady Lunafreya with your help.” It was so clear the man was trying to put on a brave face. His fear was lurking only just below the surface.

 

“Sorry to disappoint.” He laughed, but the weak sound trailed off into a series of coughs. Moisture gathered in the corners of his eyes.

 

Ignis clenched his fists at his sides. “Is there anyone you’d have us deliver a message to?”

 

Edmund shook his head. “No one l-left to tell. Already lost my girl, and she was the only one I-I had.”

 

Ravus shifted, laying his real hand on Edmund’s shoulder. “Then go to her in peace. Rest knowing that this darkness will not last forever. Those that you guided to safety today will live to see the sun again, and they will not forget what you’ve done for them.” Ravus looked down. “And neither will I.”

 

Edmund’s brow pulled tight with something other than pain. “What’d I do for you?”

 

Ravus hesitated, gaze flickering to Ignis for only the briefest of moments. “That… little game of cards of yours helped start the solidification of a bond I treasure deeply.” He paused. “No matter what the future holds, I’ll have that to look back on.”

 

So… Aranea had been right. Ravus truly had treasured their… friendship.

 

“Guess I was worth s-somethin’, then.” Edmund grinned, the tendons in his neck straining with effort. There was a very familiar yellow creeping to one of his eyes. “That’s good to know.” He pressed his lips together, muffling another scream as his form trembled. “Can I ask a favor?”

 

“Out with it,” Ravus said, not sounding unkind despite what most would have likely considered to be harsh words.

 

Edmund ground his teeth. “End it now. I’ve s-seen enough p-people turn. I’d rather die still as me.”

 

Ignis inhaled slowly. He’d been expecting the request, but that still made it no easier to hear. He’d told Noct almost the same thing not long ago.

 

Ravus gave him a nod. “I’ll make it as quick as I can.”

 

Edmund grunted in pain again. “Thanks…”

 

So, Ravus was personally volunteering…

 

Ignis wouldn’t protest. He certainly had no desire to do the deed.

 

Ever so slowly Ravus reached forwards with his metal arm, lightly grasping the man’s throat.

 

Edmund tried to blink back tears, but a couple still spilled over. “…Do it.”

 

“Godspeed, Edmund.” Ravus met his eyes one last time before giving his arm a sharp twist.

 

Ignis swallowed, not letting himself flinch at the _crack_.

 

Ravus let Edmund’s head gently rest on his chest, using his real hand to close the man’s eyes before he stood. “We have no reason to linger here. Let’s go.”

 

Ignis let his gaze linger on Edmund just a moment longer before he rose as well, following Ravus out to the other Glaives.

* * *

 

 

There were no smiles upon their return to Lestallum. There were cries of relief from the traumatized survivors and some emphatic congratulations from the Glaives that had stayed behind to protect the city, but no smiles. At least not true ones. The survivors themselves had seen too much, and there were too few of them for everyone in the city to celebrate.

 

The survivors were shooed off to get checked out at the makeshift medical area, and the Glaives that were part of the mission drifted off to their own devices fairly quickly while Ignis, Aranea, and Ravus made their way to the Marshal to give their reports.

 

All rather dull, truth be told. Prompto was there, but he was awkwardly silent and sullen, needlessly organizing Cor’s papers every few moments. Ignis wanted to ask if there had been any developments with Evan in his absence, but he was loath to mention the boy in Prompto’s presence. Between the tension there, Ravus’ exhausted “someone killed his dog” disposition, and the pure length of the day, Ignis was quite ready to return to his room.

 

But how could he with his comrades like this?

 

Once the meeting finally ended, he and Aranea were the first ones out the door. Ignis sighed in relief, tugging off his visor partially and rubbing around his tear duct area in hope that the pressure points there would alleviate his building headache.

 

“Oh, for the love and sanity of the Six and all the people of Lestallum…” Aranea put her hands on her hips, staring at him. “Are you really this stupidly stubborn?”

 

Ignis dropped his hand. “Aranea, in case you haven’t noticed, matters concerning Noct’s fate are not something I take lightly–”

 

“Is it worth it?” she challenged.  

 

“It’s not a matter of worth–”

 

“Specs.” She looked at him seriously, none of her usual mirth showing. “If one of you died tomorrow, would your petty revenge attitude be worth it?”

 

Ignis scowled. “This is not about revenge either.”

 

“Oh, isn’t it?” She arched an eyebrow. “He hurt you by keeping secrets, and now you’re hurting him by giving him the cold shoulder. I’m not saying you don’t have a right to be angry – _I’d_ be pissed – but this is way past going on too long. Whatever happens with Noct is not _his_ fault.”

 

Ignis’ protests died on his tongue. Was that what he had been doing? Petty revenge and blaming Ravus for Noct’s fate merely because he knew about it and didn’t say anything?

 

Ignis sighed again. “Do you know if Dino and Coctura still had plans to get a drink later?”

 

Aranea grinned. “I doubt they’d back out.”

 

Ignis nodded. “Why don’t you go ahead, then, and tell them that… _we_ will meet them there.”

 

“Can do.” She slapped his shoulder as she strolled off.

 

And so he waited for Ravus to exit the meeting room, leaning against one of the walls and forcing himself to stay conscious in the meantime. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long.

 

Ravus left the room looking just as – if not more – exhausted as Ignis himself. He walked by Ignis without pause.

 

“Ravus.”

 

Ravus stopped, glancing over his shoulder. “Have we returned to first-name basis, then?”

 

Ignis tilted his head. “I don’t recall you _ever_ addressing me by my first name.”

 

Ravus conceded his point with a dip of his head. “Did you need something?”

 

Ignis hesitated. Perhaps he hadn’t completely forgiven Ravus yet, but stewing on it would get him nowhere. “Aranea and I were going to meet Dino and Coctura for a drink, if you’d care to join us.”

 

Ravus turned to face him fully, surprised. “I wasn’t part of your mission.”

 

Ignis shrugged. “Perhaps not, but I’d have thought you’ve been through more or less the same amount of hell the last few days as we have.”

 

He could have sworn he saw the corner of Ravus’ lips curl upwards at that. “Then… it would be my pleasure to join you all.”

 

“Splendid. I’ll meet the lot of you there, then.”

 

As soon as he’d dealt with the other… issues that needed his attention.  

 

Even when Ravus left, Ignis stayed in the same spot – waiting.

* * *

 

 

“Prompto, a word, if you would.”

 

Prompto nearly tripped on his own feet as he stopped jogging and spun around all in one motion. “Oh! Um… Hi, Iggy. What’s up?”

 

Ignis stared him down. “I could be asking you the same. You were quick to leave earlier.” Ignis supposed that was technically yesterday given how many hours ago it had been, but he still hadn’t slept, so it seemed to be within the same day for him.  

 

Prompto ducked his head. “Look, dude, there was a reason Cor didn’t make me go back to that place. There were a _lot_ of reasons I didn’t tell you guys there were… more me’s…”

 

“Did you think we’d see you as less?”

 

Prompto chewed his lip, shrugging faintly. “Kind of didn’t want to think about it myself either… And now… agh, how would you feel if Noct showed up with another _you?_ ”

 

Ignis had to admit that he’d find that a tad disturbing. “Prompto. Evan is not you. He’s not even remotely close in anything other than appearance. Mentally he is a child, one that needs nurturing. You are grown, experienced, and a respected Crownsguard. He will _not_ replace you.”

 

Prompto looked up sharply. “I never said…”

 

Ignis gave him a flat look. “Do you think after all this time that I don’t know you well enough to establish that much?”

 

Prompto’s posture slumped. “I guess not…”

 

Ignis moved over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Come now, haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like to have a younger brother? It’s an enjoyable experience, even when it’s difficult.”

 

“How would you know that– oh. Duh. I guess that is pretty much what you and Noct are.”

 

Ignis chuckled. “In all but legal status.”

 

Prompto scratched the back of his head. “Okay… I’ll try not to be weird around him.”

 

“Come now, I’d never ask for that much.”

 

Prompto spluttered, grinning. “ _Rude._ ”

 

Ah, this was going better than he’d expected. “Does the Marshal have you doing anything at the moment?”

 

Prompto shook his head. “Nope. Told me to chill for the rest of the day.”

 

Ah. Excellent. Another for their little get-together.

 

Perhaps some relaxation and a drink could help all of them cope with the ragged twists and turns of the last days.

 

A glass raised for those who had fallen recently, and to begin anew on other matters.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of an arc... Wherever shall we go next?


	70. Ruin and Refusal

 

There was a series of groans as the cards hit the table. Ignis swallowed a chuckle. It was actually rather fun to see Lunafreya working her magic at poker when he wasn’t the one facing off against her.

 

Dino flicked his far superior hand that he’d folded back to Ignis to be shuffled. “Ya know, Princess, I’d swear you were hiding cards up your sleeves if you were wearing any.”

 

Prompto nudged his own cards in Ignis’ direction from the other side of the round table that had been occupying the center of Ignis’ apartment the last few months. “I just wanna win, like, once.”

 

“Yeah, remind me how I keep gettin’ talked into this?” Dino sat back in his chair, grabbing his drink and swishing it around before taking a sip.

 

“Because it’s fun,” Coctura said cheerfully. “Besides, it’s not like you’re the only one that’s bad.”

 

“Yeah, true.” Aranea was sitting back, relaxed with her arms behind her head and a nicely sized pile of bags of rice in front of her. “All _three_ of you suck, so it’s not like you’re alone.”

 

…Well, she wasn’t wrong. The three of them – while not terrible players – were simply not on par with the other four.

 

Dino sighed. “Thanks, Doll. That helps.”

 

Ignis continued observing them all in amusement as he shuffled the deck. He truly had started to look forwards to these bi-monthly poker nights they started up a few months back. With the world having been dark for just over a full year now, almost any type of fun was welcome to keep everyone’s spirits up.

 

Ravus arched an eyebrow at them all. “I’m still not entirely certain why we bet food at all when it all goes to Scientia for him to cook for next time anyway…”

 

“Because bragging rights.” Aranea tossed a peanut in the air, catching it in her mouth. “I enjoy looking down at you all over my wall of uncooked food.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you make your wall and we’ll pay for it,” Prompto muttered, looking sadly at his paltry amount of remaining rice bags.

 

“The hell are you complaining about, Shortcake? You’ll still get to eat as much as everyone next time.”

 

“Yeah, but _I_ want bragging rights.”

 

“I just want the deck next so I can watch you two miserably fail without doing it myself. Shades, let’s swap!” Dino held his hand out for the deck.

 

Ignis raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Dino made a pained face. “Come on, I’m dyin’ here. You at least stand a chance.”

 

“You should have seen our first game of cards.” Lunafreya stacked her recent winnings nicely with her others. “That was a fun time.”

 

Ravus scoffed. “You and I have rather different definitions of fun, sister. I seem to recall my only good arm aching throughout that game for some reason.”

 

“Indeed,” Ignis said dryly, surrendering the cards to Dino. “I myself remember my face felt like someone had taken several razors to it.”

 

“Well…” Lunafreya smiled slyly. “I enjoyed myself, at any rate. That was my first time playing, so I shan’t be forgetting it.”

 

“I rather wish you would.” Ignis settled back into his chair, rotating his sore wrists to stretch them out. His body was quite set on making him regret slacking off on his training now that Cor had recently decided to send him out on missions more regularly. Astrals knew they needed all fighters they could get with the daemons stronger and more numerous than ever.

 

“Oh, I’m certain you both would.” Lunafreya looked entirely too pleased with herself compared to her normal, humble attitude.

 

“Well, that sounds like a story I’d like to hear.” Dino grinned, starting to deal out the cards. “Up for an interview, Madam Oracle?”

 

“I’d like to remind you just how easy it is to get rid of a body these days,” Ravus said coolly as he picked up the first of his cards.

 

Aranea chortled. “Now _I’d_ like to hear this story.”

 

Dino shook his head, not looking the least bit fazed. “What is it with you people and threatenin’ to kill me? I’m just sayin’, it’s been months and none of you have given me anything to use for a story.”

 

“I thought you wanted to be a jeweler,” Ignis said dryly, somehow managing to keep a straight face at the horrible cards that kept getting added to his hand. “What do you need stories for anymore?”

 

“Well, there ain’t exactly a lot of people clambering to take up my post, and the people still need to know what’s going on.” Dino finished dealing with a flaring flick of his wrist. “And speaking of what’s going on… how’s mini-Prompto doin’? ’Cause people are askin’ questions, and I’ve been sittin’ on what I got to tell them for months so I can give them something other than ‘don’t mind him, he just eats dinner plates.’”

 

“He’s not younger enough than me to be a mini-me.” Prompto had something on his face that was a cross between a grimace and a laugh. “And he’s, uh, making progress. I guess… He hangs around Iggy more than me.”

 

“Where is he, anyway?” Coctura looked around.

 

Ignis cleared his throat, arranging his horrid set of cards. “He’s sleeping at the moment. In the bathtub…”

 

That got odd looks from everyone but Prompto, who Ignis was sure had grown to expect that kind of strangeness from his…. brother.

 

Ignis gave a faint shrug. “He’s at least lying down to sleep now, but, evidently, that’s the closest he can get to the sleeping arrangements he was ‘raised’ with.” Ignis just considered it fortunate that he had a large enough room for three people that included a bath. And to think he’d protested against having this room at first. Well, he was thankful for it now.

 

Dino sighed. “Yeah, that sounds like something Prompto’s long-lost, _normal_ human brother would do.”

 

Ignis gave him a pointed look. “He’s trying his best. He _is_ learning. Talcott’s been spending time teaching him basic knowledge, but some things are not going to change overnight. Once he has a better grasp on language itself, his progress should pick up vastly. Until then–”

 

“Until then he might randomly ambush you with a gift and call you darling.”

 

Heads swiveled to Prompto instead.

 

Ignis forgot his cards for a moment. “Did he really?”

 

Prompto held up his right arm, brandishing some sort of twisted piece of metal with chunks hanging off it that Ignis assumed was supposed to be a bracelet. “I believe his exact words were ‘for you, darling.’”

 

Coctura burst out laughing. “Oh, Six, he was copying _us!_ ” She held up her own arm to show an actual bracelet. “That’s exactly what Dino said when he gave me this!”

 

Ah. Why so it was. Ignis remembered being nearby and hearing that exchange, and Evan _had_ been with him at the time.

 

Ignis nearly slapped his palm to his face. He’d thought it was a good idea for Evan to see social interaction, but perhaps that was still a bit much for him at this stage.

 

Dino coughed, poorly covering up a grin. “I, uh, guess we’ll be careful about what else we do when he’s around.”

 

“Dude,” Prompto said flatly. “If he tries to kiss me because of you two, _I’m_ gonna start death threatening you.” Prompto reorganized his own cards finally. “Why’d he give it to me, anyway? Iggy’s the one that he follows around…”

 

“Because he can tell you don’t like him and he’s trying to win you over.” Aranea tapped her cards impatiently on the table.

 

Prompto made a face. “I do not… _not_ like him, I just… it’s still weird for me, okay?”

 

“Didn’t we have a card game to be playing?” Ravus said crossly.

 

The next few rounds passed without much further serious discussion. Ignis was pleasantly surprised he even managed to win one of them. He considered himself a good player, but his competition… Playing with Noct and Prompto and Gladio wasn’t even close to as difficult. Ravus he could handle for the most part, but even if he managed to best Lunafreya – something he was learning to do with experience – then that left him with Aranea. Which was fine. Until some people started making snippy comments about their amount of eye contact.

 

“ _Ohmygossssshhh._ Will you two just kiss already?”

 

The glares Ignis and Aranea both sent him would have made people who knew them less well cower or die on the spot.

 

“How about you worry about your own relationships, Shortcake?” Aranea tossed at him dryly. “Or lack thereof.”

 

“Ouch.” Prompto cringed.

 

Ignis might have felt bad for Prompto were he not so irritated. He knew, of course, that Prompto meant no harm, but Ignis and Aranea had a pleasant – albeit vague – understanding about where they stood with each other, and Ignis certainly didn’t want any spare teasing comments to upset the tentative balance they’d formed that laid somewhere between comrades and partners in a relationship.

 

However, the way the conversation was averted was far from the way Ignis would have preferred.

 

Lunafreya started coughing.

 

Instantly, Ignis’ attention was on her. Had it been anyone else he would have dismissed it as what it sounded like – just a cough. But he couldn’t do that with her, especially not now.

 

“Lunafreya?” Ravus sat even straighter in his chair than usual.  

 

She tried to wave him off with one hand while coughing into the other until her skin was a much deeper red.

 

Ignis placed his cards face down on the table. “Perhaps it’s best we call it a night.”

 

“No, please continue! I’ll be–” Her coughs cut her off. “I’ll be fine!”

 

“Nope.” Aranea laid her cards down as well. “Too late for that, Princess. You’ve got a way more important job than the rest of us, and you need the rest.”

 

Lunafreya looked tired in general, but she also looked tired of the conversation that was taking place. That was hardly surprising considering it was one she and Ignis had already had a million times in the last year.

 

The others started gathering up their “winnings” and dumped them on Ignis’ kitchen counter before helping clean up the mess at the table. It was a process they all were able to execute swiftly with the amount of times they’d done it by now.

 

Lunafreya remained seated, sighing deeply when they were finally done. “I believe I’ll retire for the night, then.”

 

Given how that simple sentence was all she said before she left, Ignis could tell she was irritated at him. Though that wasn’t unusual these days at all.

 

“See you next time, Shades!” Dino tossed over his shoulder as he and Coctura left.

 

“Later, Specs,” Aranea said, following closely behind them.

 

Soon, it was just Ignis and Ravus left. Ignis had expected that. He’d noticed Ravus’ lingering disposition as soon as the game had ended.  

 

Ignis leaned against the table with his hip, crossing his arms and waiting for Ravus to speak.

 

“I take it she’s still resisting your every effort to keep her alive and well?” Ravus said, his tone clearly indicating that he already knew the answer to his question.

 

Ignis sighed. “When has she ever not?” He shook his head. “No matter how much I press, she’s always determined to keep healing the refugees until she’s made herself lose consciousness.” He paused, licking his lips. “Ravus, if she continues in this manner, she won’t make it until Noct’s return.”

 

Ravus’ real hand struck the table, not damaging it given the short distance of the strike, but still making a loud _bang._ “What is wrong with her? She’s loved him for so long – she should be doing everything within her power to be able to see him again! Why is she smothering that chance?”

 

“Because she’s trying her absolute hardest not to think of him.” Ignis pushed away from the table, moving over to his small personal desk beside his bed and opening the drawer. The sight inside still made his stomach churn. He shouldn’t have this, but Lunafreya had been so insistent…

 

He withdrew the notebook, and Ravus let out a grunt of surprise.

 

“I assume you know what this is by now?” Ignis asked. Ravus likely hadn’t known all those years Noct and Lunafreya had been messaging, but he’d been around enough that he had to have picked up on things by now.

 

“Their method of communication over the years… Why do you have it?”

 

Ignis replaced the book in the drawer. Less chance of some accident befalling it that way. “Lunafreya requested that I keep it from her sight.”

 

Ravus swore. “So, she’s thrown herself entirely into her work in an attempt to drown her sorrows.”

 

“So it would seem.” Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “But the more I try to persuade her on matters, the less she seems to heed my advice.”

 

Ravus chortled. “Welcome to my life. Her stubbornness borders on insanity at times.”

 

Like Noct when it came to vegetables. No wonder they fit together so well. A match made by the Astrals. …Actually, that’s exactly what they were, come to think of it. How entirely frustrating the both of them were.

 

Ignis sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck. “I am at a loss as to what to do to get through to her…”

 

“As am I.” Ravus’ expression settled back into pinched worry.

 

Ignis’ gut churned unpleasantly. He would not let things go this way. He would not bury Lunafreya before Noct’s return, and not just for Noct’s sake. Both of them were treasured, true friends, and he would see them reunited once more before… the end.

 

There was no positive conclusion to this, for either him or Ravus.

 

It seemed rather clear that while the world might recover – while the light’s return might be celebrated by every person still alive – there were very few who would treat darkness’ end as the tragedy it was going to be.

 

 

 


	71. Ruin and Rage

 

Ignis stifled a yawn as he trudged through the city at as brisk a pace as he could manage. Yet another utterly tedious day. He didn’t begrudge his work, of course, but some days were merely more draining than others. There was only so fit one could get, and fighting as many daemons as he did these days wore him out eventually no matter how often he did it. Evidently, Cor had realized how valuable Ignis’ eyes were in the field, because he kept sending him outside the city. Ignis wasn’t fond of leaving Lunafreya’s side for so long, but the work needed to be done, and his unnatural advantage seemed to have made him the best for the job.

 

Today’s rescue had been… unsuccessful, to say the least. By the time Ignis and his team had reached the survivors, they were… well, no longer survivors, to put things mildly. It appeared as though they’d tried to barricade themselves inside a house, but one of them had turned and swiftly disposed of the rest. And, on top of that disappointment, one of the Glaive had been seriously injured during their hasty retreat. Ignis assumed he’d hear word back soon, but as of right now he didn’t know whether or not the Glaive would live.

 

Ignis couldn’t help but let his more pessimistic side run rampant with his thoughts on days such as this. They couldn’t keep this up forever. They had a good base of operations set up and good men and women fighting for them, but the daemons multiplied faster than they could possibly be defeated, and despite there being no true daylight in the first place, the skies still grew ever darker. Ignis knew the day was coming when they’d stop receiving distress calls altogether, though he’d prayed that day wasn’t any time soon.

 

Two years. Only two mere years and everything humanity had built had been torn to pieces – wrecked beyond all recovery. When Noct did return, how many of them would be left to see it?

 

He rounded the corner just before the Levill, the fountain’s calming sound of running water a soothing welcome home. It may not have been the best use of power, but it had been almost unanimously agreed by all those running the city for it to be left on, as it was loud enough to help drown out the generic groaning of the daemons but not loud enough that an attack on the city couldn’t be heard. Just a small luxury to help everyone nearby get some peace when the world became too much.

“Punc-tu-al.”

 

“Punc-tual?”

 

“Yeah! You got it!”

 

Ignis smiled softly as he drew closer to the entrance of the hotel. Now there was a more welcome sight – Talcott and Evan were sprawled on their stomachs by the fountain, looking over a book together. It was becoming common to see the two of them together since Talcott seemed to have taken to teaching Evan some basic schooling when they had the time.

 

The two exchanged a high five, and Evan grinned broadly – something that might have looked exactly like one of Prompto’s smiles were it not for the closely cropped beard that covered the lower half of his face and the floppy hair. At first, Ignis wasn’t keen on Evan having a razor near his face and only helped him trim when needed, but Evan didn’t seem to mind the beard, and it further separated him from Prompto in everyone’s eyes, so it had stayed for a while now.

 

Evan spotted Ignis and pointed. “Punctual! Ignis is punctual.”

 

Ignis chuckled as he passed by them. “Quite right.”

 

Although Evan no longer felt the need to follow him around at all hours of the day, Ignis was still clearly the one he trusted the most. And if Ignis wasn’t around, Evan would generally follow Aranea, Prompto, or Talcott. He was very childlike, but he was quick to learn. This world was all he’d ever known, and his unending curiosity and joy found in the simplest of things was a refreshing change from all the dreariness that was oppressing everyone else. If Ignis wasn’t mistaken, even Prompto was finally beginning to warm up to his younger brother.

 

Mood lifted at least a tad, Ignis began the ascent to Lunafreya’s room, passing by his own in favor of checking on her first. Hopefully he didn’t reek of daemon blood too badly.

 

He raised his right hand, knocking softly, but firmly.

 

No answer.

 

Ignis frowned. She usually stuck to a fairly regular schedule. She should have been here.

 

Ignis backtracked to the top of the stairs, yelling down, “Talcott!”

 

Talcott glanced over his shoulder.

 

“Do you happen to know if Lady Lunafreya returned to her room for the night yet or not?”

 

Talcott bobbed his head immediately. “Yessir. She passed by about a half hour ago.”

 

“Thank you,” Ignis called back, frowning deeper as he quickly made his way back to the room. He tried knocking once more.

 

Still nothing.

 

Quickly, he yanked open the small pocket on his jacket that he’d never had to use before, drawing out his extra key to the room.

 

“Lunafreya?” He instantly shot for the bedroom. Perhaps she’d gone to bed early for once and she was merely too tired for his voice to reach her.

 

The bed was empty.

 

Heartbeat kicking up, he backtracked yet again, looking around as efficiently as he could–

 

“ _Lunafreya!_ ”

 

He bolted into the kitchen, dropping to his knees beside her strewn-out form on the floor. His knees protested as they met the tiled floor, but he ignored them, brushing aside her golden ponytail to check her pulse.

 

Thank the Six, it was still beating.

 

Given the broken glass covering the floor, she’d likely been getting a drink when she’d fainted, and he gently maneuvered his arms under her, drawing her up and away from the broken glass.

 

Damn this woman’s stubbornness. He warned her – oh, he’d warned her so many times, but she never listened. She wanted to keep healing… keep helping, no matter the cost to herself.

 

He laid her on the bed, thankful that the covers were already pulled down. She must have been preparing to go to bed. Probably had been getting a glass of water to set on her nightstand.

 

She shivered as he pulled away, and he tugged off his glove to lay his hand over her forehead.

 

Oh, bloody brilliant. She had a fever. He was fortunate she’d already changed into her sleeping robe.

 

He pulled the covers over her, tucking them in before he retrieved a wet cloth from the bathroom and laid it over the hot skin of her forehead. She shifted, clearly in discomfort but not possessing enough energy to try and shift fully into a more comfortable position.

 

After having done as much as he could, he set about cleaning up the glass in the kitchen with a sigh. He couldn’t keep watching her do this to herself.

 

He _wouldn’t._

 

That thought swam in his head repeatedly as he took up his post beside her bed in a chair that was far less comfortable than it looked.

 

He’d been partially dozing for a while when she finally awoke some hours later, coughing deeply yet weakly as she continued to shiver. He changed out the cloth on her head, taking note of her bleary gaze.

 

He sat her up only to help her drink some water before helping her lie back down. It was then she tried to speak.

 

“Shhhh.” Ignis pressed a finger to her lips. “Hush now. Rest. We can speak in the morning.”

 

Whether she was complying or just too tired to keep her eyes open, she drifted back off all the same.

 

Ignis clenched his fist, dropping back into the chair exhaustedly.

 

How long had he been awake at this point?

 

No matter.

 

They would speak in the morning. He wouldn’t watch this. He wouldn’t stand by until he saw her succumb to her own exhaustion. He wouldn’t lead Noctis to her grave before leading his dear friend to his own.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t often that Ignis broke into the stash of Ebony he’d brought back from Tenebrae, but he was direly in need of the caffeine at the moment, and the familiar taste was heavenly against his tongue.

 

He hadn’t truly slept all night, which was something that would have been bad enough with the daemon hunting only a few hours prior, but with the two combined he was about to pass out himself.

 

…My, he could be a hypocrite at times, but at last he didn’t make a habit of helping people until he passed out.

 

…Or perhaps he did. Fine, so he was indeed a full hypocrite, but at least he didn’t actually work himself to death like Lunafreya was doing.

 

He smothered a yawn, stirring the bland pot of soup on the stove. Hardly an ideal breakfast, but he doubted Lunafreya would want to eat much at all, and this was his best bet for actually getting something of substance into her.

 

More than a couple times, the soup got closer before he jerked back to full consciousness, gravity’s pull waking him up before he actually fell face first into the pot.

 

Finishing with the soup after what felt like a million years, Ignis grabbed his mug and took a seat back in the chair by Lunafreya’s bed. He stared into the inky surface of the coffee.

 

This… was not going to be pleasant. Bloody hell, it was going to take everything his currently frazzled mind had in order to stay strong for what he had to do.

 

Ignis wasn’t certain how long he sat there, but eventually Lunafreya stirred once more, grunting faintly as she tried to sit up.

 

“Take your time,” he said wearily, getting up to move her pillow behind her back for her before he grabbed her some soup from the kitchen.

 

“Thank you,” she croaked hoarsely before clearing her throat and accepting the gift.

 

He didn’t say anything for a while. He leaned against the kitchen counter, digging his gloved fingers into the wood.

 

“…Ignis?”

 

Lunafreya’s voice was weak, and Ignis had to remind himself why he was doing this. He forced himself to look at her.

 

“You’re quiet,” she noted, eyes skimming over him. He wondered how terrible he looked and if it was on par with the deathly paleness she was sporting as of late.

 

He drew a slow breath. “I won’t do this any longer, Lunafreya.”

 

She frowned faintly. “Ignis, you know what my duty entails–”

 

“Your duty does not entail this!” Ignis snapped, trying to ignore the way she flinched in surprise. “You may be saving lives now, but what happens after you’ve run yourself into an early grave before Noct’s return? What does it matter if you save so many now only for them to be overcome by the darkness later? Without you, there is nothing to stop the Scourge. Are you so short-sighted that you cannot see how pacing yourself now will benefit the future?”

 

Lunafreya’s gaze flickered towards the window, which Ignis had cracked earlier to allow some airflow. “Is raising your voice to such a harsh level entirely necessary?”

 

“It appears bloody so, because you seemed to have ignored every other piece of advice I’ve tried to give you.”

 

Lunafreya pressed a hand to her head, no doubt having a headache after a night like the one she’d just had. “I don’t intend on working myself until I am dead, Ignis. We’ve been over this. I am still alive.”

 

“Barely.”

 

“And what would you have me do?” She finally raised her voice back, eyes fiery but still dulled with exhaustion. “They look to me to save them – they flock here in hopes that they and their loved ones might live. Would you leave them to die or turn if you were the only one that could save them?”

 

“Yes,” Ignis replied without hesitation. “If it meant losing a few to save more later, then absolutely.”

 

Luna scoffed. “Then you’re far less perceptive about yourself than you are of others.”

 

Ignis pushed away from the counter, walking closer to the bed. “This isn’t about me.”

 

“Now there you are correct.” She paused to cough. “This has never been about you trying to safeguard me so I can save more people in the long run – this is merely you overreacting to the status of my health and trying to enlist rules that _you_ think are better.”

 

“They damn well are better, and me finding you on the floor surrounded by broken glass I think rather proves that.”

 

“I contracted a fever from one of the refugees – that is all.”

 

“Yes, likely because you refuse to get a proper amount of rest.”

 

He could have sworn she rolled her eyes. “Everyone is vulnerable to the occasional virus, Ignis. I will rest up the next few days, and then I can return to performing my duties as usual–”

 

“Then you will perform them without me.”

 

Her words died, and she stared at him in shock for a few moments before speaking again. “…What?” Her expression was twisted with confused betrayal.

 

“I…” Ignis tried to talk, but the first sound was shaky so he cut himself off and started again. “I have stood by your side unwavering since the moment we met.” He shook his head. “But I will not stand by your side as you welcome your death far earlier than you should ever meet it.” He swallowed. “If you continue down this path… you will do it alone.”

 

“Ignis…” she whispered.

 

He held up a hand, quieting her once more. He reached inside his coat, withdrawing the notebook that he’d retrieved from his room a small while ago. She flinched at the sight of it. He placed it on the bed by her feet.

 

“Your choice,” he rasped out over the pressure building in his throat. “I just hope to the Six that you remember how much you still have to live for.”

 

He tried to ignore the tears that slowly slid down her face as he turned away and headed for the door. It was harder to ignore the moisture dripping down his own cheeks after he closed the door behind him.

 

He paused for a moment, leaning back against the door and tilting his head to softly thud against the wood.

 

He felt ill.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama drama drama! Straight from a spat with Ravus to one with Lunafreya. Sorry, guys, but this one's been a long time coming, and I think it's pretty realistic that there'd be conflicts like these in the WOR. Some things just need to happen in order for the characters to get past certain issues. Lots of fights ahead before the calm will return...


	72. Ruin and Rabble

Several hours later found Ignis in the one remaining social gathering place left the city – the bar. Although “bar” was a rather loose description. Not many truly came here for the alcohol, which was some abysmal homemade experiment that tasted as though it would be better used to polish the building. No, generally it was used for the simple comfort of being around other living beings that weren’t trying to eat anything that wasn’t them.

 

Normally, Ignis would have been happy – delighted, in fact – to spend a peaceful night in his own room recovering from the mayhem that was life, but not tonight. Tonight, the last thing he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts, which were entirely miserable at the moment. The buzz – of the crowd, not the alcohol – helped take the oppressive edge off at least a little.

 

And so he sat at the actual bar inside the bar, staring at a drink he had no intentions of ingesting as people tried to laugh and forget their troubles for a little while.

 

Ignis couldn’t forget. Had he… truly made the right choice? Lunafreya would only worsen without him there if she kept on with her current undertaking.

 

Which was worse: standing by her side while she killed herself or trying to ignore her while she killed herself?

 

Ignis blinked out of his thoughts as someone took the seat next to him.

 

“You know, it _really_ must be a bad day if it landed _you_ in _here._ ”

 

Ignis frowned, not at Aranea’s presence, but at her words. She was right. This was the last place anyone who knew him would look for him, so how had she known he was here?

 

Seeing his look, she jerked a thumb over her shoulder towards where Evan was standing by the door. “Our child was worried and saw you heading here.”

 

Ignis was equal amounts surprised and exasperated. While he was pleased Evan had mentally grown to the point of preforming such a task as noticing Ignis was upset, seeking out Aranea, telling her about it, and leading her to him, he was still eternally irritated at Dino for publishing that little joke of his when he’d finally released his article on Evan. What had the exact quote been, again? Something along the lines of ‘ _Although the kid has his blood brother here in the city, this reporter has noticed he tends to spend more time around his surrogate ma and pa – the famed lovely and lethal Highwind and Scientia._ ’ Ever since he’d printed that bloody thing, there had been a thousand and one questions about how their son was doing, and that naturally led to more prodding questions about Ignis’ and Aranea’s relationship itself. It was not amusing.

 

“So…” Aranea continued when he didn’t say anything. “You and Luna had a fight?”

 

It was a testament to how serious she thought this was that she wasn’t using any of the endless nicknames to refer to Lunafreya. “Evan heard that all the way outside the Leville?”

 

Aranea snorted humorlessly. “Specs, I’m pretty sure that whatever daemon the Emperor turned into could hear that fight all the way in Gralea.” 

 

“Unlikely.” Ignis massaged his temples. “We made rather quick work of him on our way out of Gralea last time we were there.”

 

“…You did?”

 

Ignis grunted. “Made a rather nice outlet for our frustration since Noct had just vanished into the Crystal.”

 

Aranea snorted. “I bet. I’d feel sorry for him if I didn’t know he was such an asshole.” She snagged his untouched drink and took a gulp. Immediately, her face twisted in a way he’d never seen, and she only just managed to swallow and keep from spitting the liquid out as she started coughing. “By the Six! What the _hell_ is this?” 

 

If Ignis hadn’t been in such a dour mood, he might have truly enjoyed seeing her so uncontrolled for once. As things were, it was at least amusing him enough to lift his spirits slightly, but they fell back just as quickly. “Lestallum distilled special. There _was_ a reason I wasn’t drinking it.”

 

She coughed again, looking rather like she’d just stepped in the most disgusting thing on Eos as she pushed the glass away from her. “Gah… It’d make better furniture shiner…”

 

“I thought rather along the same lines.” He switched from rubbing his temples to pressing his fingers into his tear ducts. Curse this headache and its inability to leave him be. He felt bloody awful.

 

“So,” Aranea said again, seeming to have shaken off the last of the ill effects of drinking a possible dose of poison. “You wanna talk, or you wanna keep trying to get rid of that headache in a place full of noise? How bad was it really?”

 

Ignis sighed. He knew she’d back off if he really made it seem as though he wanted her to, but he _didn’t_ want her to back off. That would just mean him going back to his circular thoughts and then he’d have the addition of feeling like rubbish for sending her away. “I am… no longer watching over her health.”

 

“…Well, shit. I didn’t think you two were capable of having a fight that bad.”

 

He didn’t turn to look at her. “Nor did I until today. Though, I… don’t suspect we’ll be having another one any time soon. I don’t suspect we’ll be speaking much at all in the near future.”

 

Aranea swore again, pausing to likely think. “You two aren’t even on talking terms, then? Who instigated all this? Doesn’t seem like either of you.”

 

“I did.” Ignis didn’t even bother to hide the misery in his tone as he spoke those words. “She… she’s so bloody stubborn! It’s almost as though she _actually_ has a death wish!”

 

Aranea raised an eyebrow. “You’re just getting that?”

 

Ignis dropped his hand. “…What do you mean?”

 

Aranea rolled her eyes. “You really can be dense for someone so smart. Look, she’s tough, and I don’t think she’s trying to kill herself, but come on. She and Pretty Boy were separated for, what, twelve years? They just got back together, and then he was ripped away again. Is it really surprising she’s overworking herself?”

 

That line of thought made Ignis straight up want to go jump off the outlook. Yes, Noct and Lunafreya had been separated again after finally reuniting, and then next time they would meet – assuming Lunafreya came to her senses – they would both have to die. If those were the thoughts that were plaguing Lunafreya, then it was no wonder why she was working herself to death to keep herself busy.

 

“No,” he said dully. “But her reasoning doesn’t make her actions any more acceptable.”

 

“So, your plan is to, what, leave her alone until she realizes how much you were doing for her?”

 

Ignis gave a faint shrug. “I suppose that’s part of it. Though it’s more of me just trying to stop enabling her. If she wants my companionship back, then she will have to return to heeding my words.”

 

“That’s a little demanding…”

 

“…Fine. She’ll have to stop working herself to the point that I find her passed out on the floor,” Ignis amended. “Until then… I’m afraid we’ll remain treating each other as strangers.”

 

“What will you do instead? If you aren’t going to be taking care of her as much, I mean. That’s kind of ninety percent of what you’ve done the last two years.” The sympathy in Aranea’s eyes somehow made him feel worse.

 

Ignis paused. He truly hadn’t thought about it that much. “I imagine the Marshal will welcome some additional experienced help on more field missions. He already tries to send me out as often as possible.”

 

Aranea made a noise.

 

“…What?”

 

“Field missions are a waste of your talents, Specs,” she said factually. “It’s easier to find fighters these days than strategists.”

 

“Perhaps,” Ignis said dryly. “But I imagine it’s easier to find strategists than partially daemonized, recovering Scourge victims with night vision.”

 

Aranea grunted. “The Marshal _does_ seem to have taken a liking to those eyes of yours. Little too much, if you ask me. Seems to me he’s been trying to run _you_ into the ground with all the missions he’s been heaping on top of your normal duties with the Princess.”

 

At that, Ignis frowned, feeling the urge to protect his commanding officer. Cor was strict, yes, but he had only ever been supportive and fair. “The Marshal only expects what he knows those serving under him can handle. You forget he took part in my original training.”

 

Aranea grunted neutrally. “He might have seen what you did in the past, but you’re almost as bad about pretending you’re fine as the Princess. I just hope the Marshal won’t buy that act and push you too hard.” 

 

“Well, I’d say that I perhaps need someone nagging me, then, but I believe that role has already been filled.”

 

Aranea’s eyebrows shot up. “Did you just indirectly call me a nag?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say you’re as much of one as myself, if that’s any comfort.”

 

Aranea barked out a laugh. “Yeah, not really. That still means I could be more nagging than ninety-nine percent of the world population.”

 

The humor finally broke through Ignis’ dour mood, earning a solid chuckle from him. “Whatever your percentage of nagging, Aranea, I would prefer that it stay right where it is. Any more or less and you wouldn’t be you.” He reached over and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. “And that would be a true travesty.”

 

There was suddenly a whistle from close behind them that was so out of place that both of them turned to see its source. Ignis was already wary of whomever had made the noise – it reminded him of the scoundrels on TV programs that whistled at women before trying to make ludicrous move on them. His wariness grew as he realized the hunter at the table behind them was in fact looking – and whistling – at them as opposed to someone else in the bar.

 

The man grinned at Ignis specifically, and he couldn’t help but notice that there were a few too many drink glasses on his table, even with the two other hunters sitting with him. “Straight from the Oracle to the Commodore in less than a couple hours – you don’t waste time, do you, Scientia?”

 

Ignis withdrew his hand from Aranea’s arm, making sure it wasn’t a hasty motion that would make him look guilty. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to run that one past me again too.” Someone who had known Aranea less well might not have detected the tight irritation in her voice, but Ignis could hear it rather well. He felt much the same. “What exactly are you implying?”

 

The man continued grinning, oblivious to the nervous and humiliated looks his companions were giving him. “Oh, come on! Hours of every day spent with a gorgeous woman who’s lonely while she waits for her man to return? Can’t say I blame you for gettin’ fed up with that arrangement after a while, though. No wonder you decided to move on.”

 

“Alex!” one of the man’s friends hissed.

 

Ignis wasn’t sure if it was him or Aranea that shoved out of their chair first, but less than a moment later they were glaring death at the man together. His friends shrank back as much as they could in their chairs. 

 

“Over the line, hunter,” Aranea growled. “That’s a Crownsguard you’re talking shit about to his face.”

 

“I’m rather used to dealing with ghastly rumors about myself…” Ignis kept his voice steady even as he spoke through his gritted teeth. Oh, he most definitely had heard people’s theories. He couldn’t even remember how many times he’d stumbled upon the horrendous misconception that he was pinning after Noct. Bloody idiots, the lot of them. So dense that they couldn’t comprehend a type of love other than romantic unless two people shared blood. “But I will _not_ have you spreading rumors about Lady Lunafreya and slandering her good name when she has given every bit of her available strength to saving those in this city.”

 

The hunter only laughed further, not seeming to care that he was gaining the attention of the entire bar. “You think I’m the only one that thinks there’s more going on with you and the Oracle than support and friendship?” He swung his arm out in a gesture to the rest of the room – a move that nearly struck one of his friends in the face. “Half the damn city can see it since you two have been holed up in the fanciest rooms around! How ’bout you do the rest of us a favor and go for a single room with the Commodore here so maybe someone else can get an actual room?”

 

Ignis felt his fingers curl into fists. He hadn’t felt rage like this since the night Noct had vanished into the Crystal. “The city sees nothing, because there is nothing to see. Lady Lunafreya is my superior and a dear friend, but nothing more. Neither of us would even consider crossing that line! And how _dare_ you insinuate that we would use our positions to gain personal comforts in times like these?”

 

“You clearly don’t read the news, either,” Aranea growled. “Or you’d know that he refused a room of his own and has two roommates.”

 

“The news!” The man slammed his fist on the table, making his friends jump. “One of your best buddies _writes_ the news! There will never be a word against you printed around here!”

 

“Alex!” one of his friends snapped, grabbing his arm. “That’s enough, man, let’s get out of here…”

 

“Excuse me?” a familiar voice called, and Ignis noticed for the first time that Dino was in the bar as he stood up from a table where he was seated with a Glaive. He probably frequently used this as an interview spot. From what Ignis had seen in their short friendship, Dino usually let insults roll off him like they were water, but he was looking actually rather irritated at the moment as he drew closer to Alex. “You attackin’ my integrity now too? Anyone else you wanna lump in? Maybe the Marshal or the High Commander?”

 

Alex shrugged off his friend’s grip. “Oh, I could say a lot about those two. You wanna quote me on it, Mr. Hotshot Reporter?”

 

The height of Dino’s right eyebrow told Ignis the level of sarcasm Dino was about to dish out. “Yeah, sure, why not? I bet I could come up with an article about how stupid some people still are and how they’re wasting our resources. Hell, I’ll let you be the star!”

 

Alex shoved out of his chair. “That how it is? Huh? Promote your friends and turn the people against anyone who disagrees with you?”

 

“Oh, no, of course not. That would be a disgrace to bein’ a reporter. I just don’t like entitled assholes like you–”

 

“Dino!”

 

Ignis’ warning came too late as the punch struck Dino’s jaw, knocking him back onto the floor.

 

And then all hell broke loose.


End file.
